


Le prix de la vie

by Eilisande



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chekov is a fanboy, Emotional Trauma, Friendship, Genocide, M/M, Starvation, Tarsus IV
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk est de l'avis de tous quelqu'un de difficile à appréhender. Il semble fait de couches multiples, certaines lumineuses, d'autres sombres. Et ceux qui le connaissent et l'aiment chercher à percer ces couches, au risque de découvrir la vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonard

CHAPITRE 1 : Leonard

La première chose que les gens remarquent à propos du cadet James Tibérius Kirk, c'était à quel point il est en quelque sorte... tangible. C'est comme si sa seule présence rendait le monde plus réel, plus palpable. Ce n'est pas du charisme, c'est autre chose. Le charisme, c'est quelque chose que Kirk ne posséderait qu'après la destruction de Vulcain, qu'après qu'il ait pris les reines de l'Entreprise et soit devenu le capitaine responsable et dévoué à ses morts et à son navire dont on se souvient désormais.

La deuxième chose que les gens remarquent à propos de James Tibérius Kirk, c'est qu'il aime les gens. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il a des affinités avec certaines personnes plus qu'avec d'autres, il déteste quelques cadets et professeurs, en méprise quelques autres... Mais il aime les gens de manière générale, il s'intéresse à eux, aimait parler, et davantage encore écouter. Après une semaine à l'académie Starfleet, il connaissait tous les élèves de sa classe par leur nom, leur prénom, et connaissait un peu leur histoire. Au bout d'un mois, tout les élèves de sa promotion s'adressaient à lui pour avoir un renseignement, nouer un contact, savoir à quelle personne s'adresser...

En le connaissant mieux, les gens remarque d'autres choses. Qu'il est ambitieux, débrouillard, ouvert d'esprit, bagarreur, insolent, fidèle en amitié, volage en amours, intelligent, un peu vain, serviable, amusant et agaçant,... Qu'il possède en somme une flopée de qualités et de défauts.

Ce que les gens qui fréquentent régulièrement Kirk finissent par remarquer, c'est que s'il écoute les autres parler de leur vie, lui même ne raconte rien de la sienne. Il les connaît tous ces gens, camarades, professeurs, compagnons de beuveries, amants et amantes, mais eux ne le connaissent pas. Même son meilleur ami, le bourru McCoy, qui le connaît pourtant depuis qu'ils sont entré ensemble à l'académie Starfleet reste souvent figé de stupéfaction en découvrant quelque chose d'insoupçonné chez son ami.

La vérité, c'est que James Tibérius Kirk, cadet de Starfleet âgé de presque 25 ans et fils d'un de ses plus chers héros est un être infiniment plus complexe et secret qu'il ne le laisse voir au monde, y compris à son ami le plus proche.

McCoy commence à le réaliser petit à petit, au bout d'un an à passer la plupart de son temps avec Jim. Son ami déteste les médecins, déteste être malade ou blessé et abhorre devoir rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, il le sait depuis le début. Il déteste aussi devoir prendre des médicaments, et McCoy doit se battre avec lui chaque fois que Jim « oublie » de prendre ses médicaments pour éviter une millième crise d'allergie. Garder le gamin en bonne santé est un combat de tous les instants pour McCoy.

C'est pourquoi il est tout étonné le jour où il découvre sur la table de la petite chambre d'étudiant de son ami une liste soigneusement écrite par la main de Jim. C'est une liste de courses ce qui n'a rien inattendu chez Jim : celui-ci préfère faire la cuisine lui-même dans sa petite chambre que de goutter à la nourriture insipide que les cuisines de l'académie servent. McCoy est souvent surpris de ce talent caché chez son ami et de la variété des recettes qu'il connaît et qui sont toutes très réussies. Son ex-femme ne cuisinait pas aussi bien, et lui même est incapable de réussir une vinaigrette.

La liste de course en tant que telle ne surprend donc pas McCoy. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est que la liste détaille les apports en vitamines, en minéraux et en nutriments de chaque aliment, et chaque repas que compte préparer Jim cette semaine est également accompagné de calculs précis sur les apports de chaque repas. Les aliments contenant de la vitamine B1, C et du fer sont particulièrement soulignés. Aucun d'entre eux n'est inscrit dans la longue liste d'aliments auxquels Jim est allergique et que le médecin a mémorisé par cœur dès la première semaine de leur amitié. Pourtant, McCoy sait que Jim ne souffre pas de carences alimentaires, et cela lui ressemble peu de prendre à ce point souci de sa santé.

McCoy repose la liste là où il l'a trouvé. Il devine qu'il n'était pas censée la voir, et que Jim doit l'avoir oubliée là sans s'en rendre compte, trop pressé de se rendre en cours. Il a un examen aujourd'hui et le fait qu'il prenne ses études autant au sérieux, alors qu'il a tendance à se laisser aller dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie est une autre chose étonnante chez le cadet. Malgré tout, McCoy se promet d'aborder le sujet avec Jim, en essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

L'occasion se présente quelques jours plus tard, alors que les deux amis savourent une fricassée de poulet aux légumes préparée par Jim alors que le restaurant de l'académie propose ses habituels brocolis insipides et de la viande dont les étudiants refusent d'envisager qu'elle puisse être d'origine animale tant elle est cartonneuse et filandreuse à la fois. L'académie ne sert pas de plats synthétisés aux étudiants. Elle pense, à raison selon le docteur, que cette bande de jeunes gens est incapable de se concocter un menu équilibré de son plein gré et l'académie préfère donc leur imposer de la nourriture qui est peut être équilibrée, mais certainement pas bonne.

« Délicieux, déclare McCoy en finissant de saucer le plat. Si seulement les cuisiniers de l'académie savaient mitonner quelque chose de moitié moins bon.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'ils apprennent des choses plus simples, comme saler la nourriture, ou la laisser cuire juste assez longtemps, ricane Jim.

-Franchement, la nourriture synthétisée manque peut être de goût, mais au moins elle est mangeable et cuite à point. Alors que ce qu'ils nous servent... On préférerait presque sauter un repas parfois !

Il semble à McCoy que le corps de Jim se tend imperceptiblement. Mais c'est peut être lui qui cherche quelque chose d'inexistant chez son ami. Il fait mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et continue.

-Tout ça pour soi-disant nous fournir un repas équilibré, grommelle-t-il. »

Cette fois il en est certain. Ce sujet rend Jim mal à l'aise. Il s'empresse donc de changer de sujet et Jim éclate bientôt de rire en écoutant la mésaventure d'un cadet qui s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie de l'académie après avoir bu du café sokad, une horreur surcafféinée. L'étudiant, avait passé grâce à cette boisson huit jours à travailler sur un projet scolaire sans boire, manger ni dormir avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement et de faire un choc cardiaque. L'imbécile croyait s'être servi une tasse de thé, et pris dans ses travaux, n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était anormal qu'il soit capable de tenir autant de temps sans dormir. Jim raconte ensuite sa journée, mais McCoy en est sûr, son ami lui cache quelque chose en rapport à sa santé. Conscient de la gêne que Jim a ressenti dès qu'ils ont frôlé le sujet, il ne l'aborde pas davantage au cours des mois qui suivent. La santé de Jim semble bonne, McCoy ne remarque pas de signes de carences alimentaires chez lui, et se contente de s'étonner de ce souci constant du jeune homme pour son alimentation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Deux mois plus tard, peut être trois, McCoy a oublié cette histoire. Il est absorbé par ses études. Le programme de médecine de deuxième année de l'académie est une dureté extrême. Il a passé la première année à apprendre par cœur l'anatomie de toutes les races intelligentes connues par Starfleet, des os aux organes en passant pas les caractéristiques de l'épiderme. Il a du aussi assimiler tous les problèmes qui peuvent affecter un patient humain dans un vaisseau spatial. Cette année, il doit mémoriser les maladies connues des races extra-terrestres et la façon de les soigner. C'est un travail de mémorisation sans fin, d'autant plus que Starfleet demande à ses médecins d'être assez qualifiés en linguistique pour pouvoir poser les questions à un patient pour établir un diagnostic dans sa langue. Le soir, Jim le regarde avec pitié travailler sans repos sur ses notes et s'assure qu'il mange et dorme correctement.

Lui-même est pourtant écrasé de travail. Il a juré de terminer le cursus de Starfleet en trois ans et a pris une dizaine de cours avancés supplémentaires par rapport aux élèves de sa promotion. Jim étant Jim, ce jeune homme brillant qui surprend McCoy par son savoir encyclopédique et pratique dans tous les domaines, il arrive à suivre tous ses cours sans perdre la tête et le sommeil tout en restant tête de sa classe. McCoy sais que ces professeurs pensent le faire passer dans la classe supérieure d'ici quelques mois. Décidément, le gosse ne cessera de l'impressionner.

D'habitude, Jim et McCoy travaillent ensemble chacun de leur côté dans la chambre du second. Elle est plus grande et plus aérée que celle que Jim doit partager avec un colocataire bruyant et désagréable. Mais un soir de début d'hiver, Jim s'est absenté, probablement pour une histoire de femme. McCoy avait fermement informé son ami qu'il ne tenait pas à être mis au courant de ces histoires là. Le médecin profite tranquillement de l'absence de Jim pour travailler sans être perturbé quand son communicateur sonne. Il le prend et l'ouvre sans regarder qui est son interlocuteur. Il a bien trop l'habitude des appels survenant à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit de Jim. Celui-ci est sans doute trop saoul pour rentrer et l'appelle pour lui demander de l'aide, pense-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il en bougonnant.

-Leonard ?

McCoy se raidit et regarde son communicateur avec incrédulité. La voix qu'il vient d'entendre n'est pas celle de Jim, mais celle de son ex-femme.

-Jocelyn ?, demande-t-il en essayant de cacher sa stupéfaction et sa colère.

Comment cette femme ose-t-elle l'appeler, se demande-t-il. Lui avoir pris tout ce qu'il avait, jusqu'à sa fille ne lui suffit-il donc pas ? Il faut encore qu'elle vienne le harceler alors que par sa faute, il n'a pas d'autre avenir que dans l'espace, lui qui a peur dès qu'il doit monter dans un engin s'élevant à plus de dix centimètres du sol.

En même temps que la colère, l'angoisse l'envahit en même temps. Jocelyn ne l'a pas contacté depuis le divorce, il y a un an et demi. Il ne voit pas d'autres raison pour Jocelyn de l'appeler que Joanna. C'est tout ce qu'il leur reste en commun. Et en une seconde, il l'imagine déjà malade ou blessée.

-J'espère que tu vas bien Leonard, reprend Josselyn sans lui laisser à McCoy le temps de se reprendre ou de formuler une question. J'ai appris que tu avais rejoint Starfleet bien sûr. Ce que tu fais te plait-il ?

-Ne jouons pas à ça Josselyn, grogne McCoy. Tu me déteste, je te déteste, alors inutile de faire semblant de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre pour respecter tes chères conventions sociales. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jocelyn se tait pendant quelques secondes. Elle se retient visiblement de l'insulter, ce qui signifie que ce qu'elle lui veut est très important. Au moins pour elle.

-Je reçoit des invités pour la semaine. Des gens importants. Ma famille désire nouer des contrats commerciaux hors planète, rien qui ne t'intéresse. Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que pour garder le secret sur cette rencontre, le personnel de ma maison sera réduit au minimum le plus strict cette semaine. Et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de Joanna.

-Et cela ferait mauvais genre que tu te débarrasse de ta fille une semaine pour de stupides contrats, persifle McCoy. Pas après avoir autant insisté pour avoir sa garde exclusive.

-Si tu veux le voir comme ça, à ton aise, répond Jocelyn sans renier l'accusation de son ex-mari. Contre ton silence total, je suis donc prête à te confier Joanna une semaine. Appelons cela officiellement un « geste de conciliation » si on te le demande. Ta réponse ?

Comme si un père qui n'a pas vu plus de 24 heures sa fille en un an pouvait répondre non à une telle question. En bredouillant presque, tellement l'émotion est grande, McCoy accepte. Il écoute machinalement le reste des instructions de Jocelyn et les notes sur un papier en tremblant. Jocelyn lui souhaite finalement le bonsoir, avant de couper la communication. Sous les yeux encore incrédules de McCoy, une note s'affiche désormais sur une feuille de brouillon « aller chercher Jo demain à 13 h à l'entrée de l'académie ».

Toujours sous le choc, il se lève et va machinalement se servir un verre de whisky. Il le porte à ses lèvres sans le boire, fixant la boisson pendant une longue minute. Puis il vide le verre dans l'évier. Le contenu de la bouteille suit, suivit par deux autres.

Une heure, peut être deux heures plus tard, Jim pousse sans s'annoncer la porte de la chambre de son ami qui est resté assis immobile depuis qu'il a vidé les bouteilles, fixant les instructions de Jocelyn. Jim porte la trace d'un coup de poing sur sa pommette, mais a son air des jours heureux fixé sur son visage.

Dès qu'il entre, il se fige toutefois sur le pas de la porte et renifle.

-Bordel Bones, s'exclame-t-il en refermant derrière lui. Ça pue l'alcool ici ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Jocelyn a appelé.

-Merde. Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait la mégère ? Tu as bu ?

-Non, répond McCoy, un peu incrédule en le réalisant. J'ai tout jeté.

Le soulagement se peint sur le visage de Jim. Celui-ci peut parfois boire jusqu'à s'évanouir ou vomir, mais il n'a pas des problèmes d'alcoolisme, lui. McCoy sait que son ami surveille de très près le niveau de ses bouteilles d'alcool quand il passe le voir.

-Joanna vient demain, explique Bones en tendant la note qu'il a écrite à Jim. Je vais l'avoir toute la semaine.

McCoy ne s'est jamais demandé si Jim aimait les enfants. En y réfléchissant, il aurait probablement supposé qu'il était le genre à avoir peur d'être père et à ne pas savoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Il ne pense pas que l'intérêt que Jim montre envers Joanna et toutes les petites histoires que McCoy a besoin de partager sur elle soit feint. Mais il pense qu'il ne fait ça que pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors le grand sourire radieux de Jim, un sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu, ébahit McCoy.

-C'est merveilleux, déclare le jeune homme. Tu te rends compte ? Une semaine avec ta fille ? J'ai hâte de la rencontrer la petite Jo !

-Mais comment vais-je pouvoir m'occuper d'elle ? Entre les cours, les gardes à l'infirmerie, les appels de l'hôpital de Starfleet pour du renfort à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, j'ai à peine une minute à moi dans la journée. Et si je foire le moindre détail, Jocelyn va me le faire payer au prix fort.

-En te privant de Jo pour les dix années à venir, au moins. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un atout dans ta manche.

-Ah oui, ricane McCoy tristement. Et lequel ?

-Moi, répond très sérieusement Jim.

Et l'idée de Jim s'occupant d'une petite fille de sept ans est absolument hilarante. McCoy se retient d'éclater de rire.

-Et dit moi Jim, où-as tu appris à t'occuper d'enfants ? Parce que l'image est terrifiante tu sais !

Jim se détourne de Bones pour se mettre à éponger l'alcool qui s'est répandu dans l'évier.

-Quand j'étais ado, on m'a souvent chargé de garder mes cousins et cousines plus jeunes, répond-il tout en s'attelant à la vaisselle. Je t'assure, j'étais super bon pour m'occuper d'eux ! A nous deux on va bien s'en occuper de la puce. Je te la garderai quand je suis pas en cours, et je suis sûr que les infirmières seront aux petits soins avec elle si je suis pas disponible.

Il se retourne vers McCoy, une louche pleine de liquide vaisselle à la main, et s'en sert pour menacer son ami.

-Alors maintenant au travail papa ! Je m'occupe de la vaisselle, range la chambre que tout soit propre pour la petite princesse.

Jim a raison, et McCoy se lève pour ranger sa chambre, qui ne diffère guère de l'habituelle porcherie de tout homme célibataire. En même temps, Jim fait à voix haute la liste des personnes qui pourront s'occuper de Joanna, des endroits que McCoy pourra l'emmener voir, et d'autres idées en tout genre.

Le médecin sourit tout en déblayant la place sur sa table. Jim a raison, la semaine va être merveilleuse. Les deux amis s'organisent pour le lendemain. McCoy ne pourra pas s'occuper de Joanna après l'avoir récupéré, mais Jim promets d'occuper la fillette jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les rejoindre vers une heure de l'après midi.

Ce n'est que lorsque que Jim est parti que McCoy réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il entend parler de ces cousins et cousines. En fait, Jim n'a jamais parlé que de son frère, rarement, mais avec beaucoup d'affection. Le nom de sa mère n'a du franchir qu'une fois ses lèvres, et à contrecœur. McCoy n'a jamais cherché à approfondir la question. Si Jim souhaite parler, il l'écoutera. En attendant, il se contente d'enregistrer le peu qu'il sait de la famille Kirk. Un père mort en héros, une mère dont le fils préfère ne pas parler, un grand frère qu'il ne voit pas souvent, des cousins et cousines maintenant. McCoy réalise qu'au fond, il ne sait rien de cette famille.

Le lendemain matin, Bones et Jim accueillent ensemble une petite Joanna radieuse à l'entrée de Starfleet. McCoy serre sa fille pendant de longues minutes, incapable de la lâcher. Quand enfin il s'éloigne un peu d'elle, c'est pour admirer à quel point elle a grandit, et combien elle est belle dans son manteau d'hiver. Un an, c'est long. Joanna a presque sept ans maintenant, et a pris plusieurs centimètres. Ses cheveux sont tressés et elle a un peu perdu de ses rondeurs enfantines. Bien sûr, McCoy est horrifié de tout ce qu'il a raté, mais elle est là et elle lui sourit.

La main de Jim se pose sur son épaule.

« Désolé de te presser Bones, mais l'heure passe et tu as une permanence à faire à l'infirmerie, puis un cours à suivre. »

Le médecin acquiesce à regret. Le regard peiné de Joanna est insoutenable.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour me libérer les prochains jours, promet son père. Mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Je te vois tout à l'heure, d'accord ?. Je t'ai parlé de Jim dans mes lettres, il va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à une heure. »

Il part à regret, en essayant de ne pas perdre courage en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes de Jo. Derrière lui, Jim tente de consoler la petite.

« Je sais que c'est nul de ne pas pouvoir être avec ton papa. Mais tiens, on va déposer tes affaires dans sa chambre, et ensuite on préparera à manger. On lui fait une surprise ?

-Papa déteste les choux, répond très sérieusement Joanna.

-Alors on n'en cuisinera pas, promet Jim. On va faire un gâteau, je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Joanna acquiesce avec joie, et son père parvient enfin à partir travailler, un peu moins triste de la laisser.

Quand il rentre dans sa chambre, deux heures plus tard, il est accueilli par deux figures barbouillées de mousse au chocolat.

« On a fait un gâteau !, s'écrie Joanna en courant embrasser son père, mettant des traces de chocolat partout sur son uniforme de cadet.

-Je peux voir ça, oui. Tu t'est bien amusée avec Jim ?

La petite fille s'empresse aussitôt de raconter sa matinée, tandis que Jim met une table rapide. McCoy et lui n'ont qu'une heure pour manger avant d'avoir cours toute l'après-midi. Le père et la fille se quittent à nouveau à regret, mais Joanna a promis de s'amuser tranquillement dans la chambre. Le soir, ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls dans la petite chambre, à manger le gâteau de Jim et Jo et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Bones est vraiment heureux.

Joanna l'aime toujours. Elle ne lui en veut pas du divorce, elle n'a pas laissé Jocelyn la retourner contre son père. C'est une petite fille intelligente qui refuse d'être un outil dans la querelle de ses parents.

Le lendemain matin, il l'emmène à l'infirmerie où il doit prendre sa garde. Le nombre de cadets qui peuvent se blesser en une matinée est proprement effarant, et Jim n'est pas le plus casse-cou, même si Bones n'avait pas cru ça possible. En avançant avec Joanna le long des couloirs de l'académie, il se demande ce qu'il va pouvoir faire d'elle pendant ce temps. Avec un peu de chance, une infirmière de garde voudra bien l'occuper, espère-t-il.

Une cadette en uniforme d'infirmière les accueille à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Carey est encore jeune et peu expérimentée, mais une infirmière compétente.

« Bonjour docteur McCoy, dit-elle en souriant. C'est votre petite fille ?

-Oui, répond Bones en réussissant à ne pas sourire comme un imbécile à la seule idée d'avoir amené Jo à son travail. C'était quelque chose qu'elle demandait beaucoup étant petite, mais Jocelyn avait toujours refusé. Alors Carey, qu'il y a-t-il pour moi aujourd'hui ?

-Pas grand chose docteur, répond Carey en consultant son padd. Le docteur Koshi veut que vous le rejoignez dès votre arrivée pour un examen pratique avec un étudiant andorien. Vous devez ensuite contrôler vos patients. Voilà tout. Comme convenu, je m'occupe de votre fille, et vous devriez être libre vers 10 heures.

McCoy est soufflé. C'est la première fois qu'il a aussi peu de travail à l'infirmerie en un nombre incalculable de semaine.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ma fille ? Et comment se fait-il que j'ai aussi peu de travail ?

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils.

-Votre ami, Kirk, il ne vous a pas dit que tout était réglé ? Il a appelé hier soir l'infirmière de garde, et nous nous sommes organisés pour travailler davantage cette semaine, et vous rattraperez vos heures ensuite.

Joanna claque dans ses mains, ravie de passer plus de temps avec lui. McCoy se promet de rendre un énorme service à Jim dès qu'il le pourra. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une telle prévenance chez son ami.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent brièvement le soir même et que Bones le remercie, Jim hausse les épaules.

-Hé, dit-il comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien. J'allais pas laisser la petite Jo être toute triste sans son papa. Avoir une famille qui vous aime, c'est trop précieux pour le gâcher.

Jim a un petit sourire en disant cela, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de très heureux. Puis il se ferme tout d'un coup et quitte la pièce, sans dire un mot de plus. Silencieusement, Joanna se glisse dans les bras de son père pour un câlin. Elle a l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

-Hier oncle Jim a pleuré, dit-elle tout doucement, et McCoy la regarde avec stupéfaction. Il a cru que j'ai pas vu, mais j'ai vu. Je ne lui ai pas dit.

-C'est bien. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie que tu le voit pleurer. Les adultes n'aiment pas qu'on les voit pleurer. Tu sais sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'appeler oncle Jim, et il a dit oui. Pourquoi ça l'a rendu triste ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Je ne sais pas.

Tout le reste du séjour de Joanna, Jim ne cesse d'étonner Bones par sa patience envers la petite fille. Il l'écoute parler, lui pose des questions sur sa journée, joue avec elle au parc, fait des farces à McCoy. Quand celui-ci les regarde, il a l'impression de voir un grand frère et une petite sœur.

Au bout de la semaine, Joanna repart, et c'est un déchirement pour McCoy. Elle laisse derrière elle des dessins d'enfants et une petite peluche qu'elle a fait exprès d'oublier pour que son père ait quelque chose d'elle. Lui, il l'a comblé de cadeaux, et il a vu Jim lui donner discrètement quelque chose avant son départ. Ils se promettent de s'appeler au moment des fêtes de Noël. Bones espère que Jocelyn le laissera parler à Jo et lui envoyer des cadeaux.

Quelques jours plus tard, en rendant visite à Jim dans sa chambre, il découvre deux holos sur sa table de chevets, alors qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu aucun. Le premier montre une Joanna souriante dans le parc. Le second montre un Jim adolescent, un air ennuyé sur le visage à côté d'un homme et d'une femme adultes, au physique sud américain, et de trois enfants souriants. Une semaine plus tard, Bones revient dans la chambre et ce second holo a disparut. Comme si Jim ne supportait pas de le voir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Le mois de décembre de leur deuxième année de cadet débute dans un froid glacial et inhabituel à San Francisco. On est en 2256, et la Terre s'apprête à commémorer un triste événement. Le 11 décembre 2246, le vaisseau USS Discovery de la flotte de la Starfleet a pénétré dans l'atmosphère de la planète coloniale Tarsus IV, après un voyage de trois semaines pour livrer la nourriture nécessaire à la survie de la colonie. Quelques heures plus tard, les mondes de la Fédération découvraient les images horribles de la population exsangue et des cadavres sans nombre. Le lendemain, ils apprenaient que la plupart n'étaient pas victimes de la famine, mais d'un massacre inhumain et froidement planifié.

C'était dix ans plus tôt.

Personne sur Terre, Vulcain ou sur aucune autre planète de la fédération n'a oublié. Sur chacune d'elle, les drapeaux sont en berne et les gens en habit de deuil. Les cérémonies de commémoration se succèdent, les témoignages défilent dans tous les médias. La majorité des victimes étaient humaines, mais la plupart des races de la Fédération ont envoyé un représentant pour rendre hommage aux victimes.

La veille de la commémoration, une journée spéciale a été annoncée pour les étudiants. Le jour de la commémoration les cours seront tous centrés sur les événements de Tarsus IV. En médecine, la famine, les signes de malnutrition,les soins à apporter et les conséquences psychologiques seront étudiés. Les cours d'histoire de la Starfleet ne parlerons que de cela. Les leçons que suivent les futurs officiers, comme Jim, sur le commandement porterons sur la responsabilité, le devoir, la nécessité d'accepter l'échec. Personne n'a oublié le suicide du capitaine du USS Discovery un an après les événements. Il s'en voulait trop de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Personne ne serait capable de compter tous les gens qui se sont suicidés après être revenus de Tarsus, victimes ou simples secouristes.

Au centre de la Starfleet, à San Francisco, tout le monde, professeur, cadet, simple personnel ou officier porte un brassard noir en signe de deuil. L'ambiance est morose. Même les plus jeunes cadets de l'académie sont assez vieux pour se remémorer de l'horreur des images que les médias diffusaient en boucle. Aucun ne les oubliera jamais. Le matin, toute l'académie est réunie en uniforme pour assister au lever du drapeau et saluer les victimes. Aucun nom n'est prononcé.

Tout le monde s'est mis tacitement d'accord dix ans plus tôt pour épargner la souffrance de la médiatisation aux victimes de Kodos. La plupart des survivants n'ont jamais dit un mot de ce qui s'était passé là bas. D'autres, rares heureusement, s'en revendiquent pour obtenir de la pitié et de la reconnaissance. Quelques rares personnes ont écrit, composé ou peint sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu là bas, mais la plupart le font sous de faux noms, ou ont adopté une autre identité civile.

Toute la matinée, les étudiants et les professeurs vont de cours en cours d'un air grave. Chacun pleure les victimes en silence et avec respect. Jamais le restaurant de l'académie n'a été aussi calme.

« C'est que des conneries, s'exclame Jim à voix haute, et la moitié de la salle se retourne vers lui, outrée par ce manque de respect envers les morts.

Même McCoy le regarde horrifié.

-Quoi ?, lui demande Jim en grognant, et Bones voit soudain qu'il a bu. Je n'ai pas raison ?

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle.

Il a bu. McCoy ne comprend pas. Boire dès le matin, ce n'est pas Jim. C'est lui quand Jocelyn refuse qu'il parle à Joanna, qu'elle renvoie ses lettres. Jim n'est pas un alcoolique dépressif, même s'il peut boire jusqu'au coma éthylique si l'envie lui en prends. Puis, McCoy remarque son visage porte les signes d'une nuit blanche, si ce n'est deux. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne rien remarquer ?

-Toute cette commémoration, explique Jim d'une voix toujours trop forte. C'est qu'une gigantesque mascarade.

A la table derrière eux, Uhura se retourne et fixe Kirk d'un air colérique et dégoûté.

-Comment ose-tu te moquer ? Des gens sont morts !

-Oui, et en quoi ça va les faire revenir tous ces trucs ?, répond Jim en grimaçant. Ce n'est que de l'hypocrisie. Une façon de cacher la honte de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Un moyen de redorer le blason de la Starfleet et de la Fédération.

-Tu va un peu loin Jim, le coupe McCoy.

-Même pas assez, répond Jim. Et tous ces gens qui disent à quel point ils compatissent ? Vous voulez que je vous disent ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils ont pensé en apprenant ce qui s'était passé ? Ils ont pensé « Dieu merci, je n'étais pas là-bas » et « ouf, personne que je connais n'y étais ». Et s'ils pleurent aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils ont honte d'avoir eu une pensée égoïste il y a dix ans. »

Et personne ne répond à cela parce que c'est vrai. Bones avait vingt ans, et lui et Jocelyn s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, soulagés d'être vivant et sur Terre. Sa mère l'avait appelé en larme pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il regarde autour de lui, et voit le même air de culpabilité sur les visages des autres cadets, y compris d'Uhura. Jim ricane, et se lève en faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise. Il sort sous les yeux braqués vers lui de la moitié de la salle.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Bones remarque que l'assiette de Jim est toujours pleine. Son ami a trop bu et n'a rien mangé, et il n'est que midi. Il passe les quatre heures suivantes à s'inquiéter pour lui, et n'écoute même pas ce que raconte le professeur sur les désordres alimentaires post-traumatiques chez les humanoïdes.

Il sait que Jim a cours en amphithéâtre jusqu'à quatre heure avant de devoir se rendre au gymnase pour étudier le combat au corps à corps. A l'heure fixe, il est devant la salle de cours avec un sac plein de barres nutritionnelles et d'un médicament contre la gueule de bois auquel Jim n'est pas allergique. Il regarde les étudiants sortir un à un, mais son ami n'apparaît pas. Bones s'inquiète de plus en plus et saisit un des cadets au passage.

« Je cherche Kirk, où est-il ?

-Kirk ?, répond le jeune homme. On ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Enfin, sauf au déjeuner, mais il était avec vous non ?

-Il était aussi là ce matin, interrompt un autre cadet. Enfin c'est beaucoup dire... Il s'est installé tout au fond de la salle, et dès que Archer – c'est lui qui faisait ce cours sur l'eugénisme-, a commencé à parler, Kirk s'est levé et est parti. Archer est un sale bâtard qui ne laisse rien passer à personne, mais là il n'a rien dit et a continué son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

C'est la première fois que Jim rate un cours sans être alité. Il n'a jamais séché depuis qu'il est rentré à l'académie, son but d'être diplômé en trois ans est trop important pour lui. Il a bu, et il n'a rien mangé de la journée.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, McCoy s'en voudra. Il se dira qu'il aurait dû comprendre, que c'était évident. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas voulu comprendre. Trop concentré sur ses propres malheurs, son auto-apitoiement. Un coup de téléphone de Jocelyn la veille l'a chamboulé, c'est vrai, mais c'est juste une excuse.

Et puis, en venant voir Jim à la sortie de son cours, il s'est mis en retard pour sa garde à l'hôpital. Il arrête donc d'écouter la conversation -les ragots- entre les cadets, et se précipite à vive jambes vers l'autre bâtiment.

En chemin, il croise le général Archer qui discute avec une femme en uniforme que McCoy n'a jamais vu, mais qu'il reconnaît quand même, tellement elle ressemble, dans ses gestes et dans sa posture, à son fils. Curieux, Bones ralentit légèrement en les approchant. Winona Kirk est une femme de peut être quarante, quarante cinq ans, très belle, mais terriblement dure. Elle rappelle un peu Jocelyn à McCoy : comme son ex-femme, la mère de Jim interdit à quiconque de lui marcher sur les pieds. S'il se souvient bien, elle est lieutenant. Pourtant elle parle à Archer comme à un égal, et celui-ci n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Pire encore, comprend McCoy en passant à côté d'eux, elle l'engueule copieusement.

« Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez Archer, vous et Pike, dit elle en grondant, tout ce je veux... »

Elle s'interrompt quand McCoy arrive trop près d'elle à son goût et le suis d'un œil colérique jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de continuer sur un ton plus bas, inaudible pour le docteur.

Bien sûr, il s'interroge sur cette scène, mais il est quatre heure vingt, et il va avoir une demi-heure de retard alors qu'il était censé aider à une opération. Alors il met de côté ses réflexions, accélère, et ne pense plus à Jim jusqu'au soir.

Mais en arrivant à la cantine de l'académie, il a beau scanner la foule des yeux, il ne voit Jim nul part. Son inquiétude augmente encore, et il fait demi-tout sans se servir pour rejoindre la chambre de Jim. Celle-ci est vide. McCoy rebrousse chemin sans s'attarder. A cette heure-ci, il sait que Jim est souvent à la cafétéria de l'académie, où on laisse les étudiants boire de l'alcool plutôt que de les voir semer la pagaille dans les bars de la ville. Malheureusement, le jeune cadet n'est pas là non plus.

Cette fois, l'inquiétude laisse place à de la panique. En rentrant vers le bâtiment où loge son ami, Bones consulte son padd, guettant un message de Jim. Mais il n'y a rien. Pas un mot. Heureusement, en tant que docteur affilié à la Starfleet, McCoy a accès à d'autres informations. Il ouvre un accès aux dossiers de l'infirmerie et de l'hôpital, puis des autres hôpitaux de San Francisco et scrute la liste des admissions. Mais aucun James T. Kirk n'a été admis ces dernières 24 heures, ni aucun individu non identifié de son sexe et de son âge.

C'est un soulagement. Mais cela n'explique pas la disparition et le silence de Jim. McCoy revient à sa chambre et retape le code d'entrée. Il se place en plein milieu de la chambre et regarde autour de lui. Le lit de Jim est fait, la table et la minuscule cuisine sont propres. Il en est de même du côté de son colocataire.

Sur le bureau, un livre ouvert et un padd traînent. McCoy essaie d'allumer celui-ci, mais il est à court d'énergie, comme si Jim l'avait simplement laissé là à décharger en plein travail. Un bout de papier déchiré est coincé dessous, il le saisit. La main de Jim y a écrit une adresse, d'une main peu sûre pour ceux qui connaissent son écriture. Sans hésiter, Bones place le papier dans sa poche. Il le regarda plus tard, quand il aura fini de chercher des indices sur l'absence de son ami dans la pièce vide.

En reculant, il sent qu'il marche sur quelque chose et regarde à ses pieds. C'est une manche d'uniforme de cadet qui dépasse de sous le lit de Jim. En se baissant, le docteur peut voir que le reste de l'uniforme est roulé en boule là-dessous. Ce qui signifie que Jim est quelque part dehors, en civil.

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir, et instinctivement, McCoy se relève et du bout du pied fait disparaître à nouveau l'uniforme sous le lit. Au cas où le colocataire de Jim rentrerait, il sort son padd et commence à envoyer un message à Jim pour se donner une contenance.

La porte s'ouvre, mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas le colocataire de Jim qui entre dans la pièce, mais sa mère. Tous deux se fixent quelques secondes, étonnés, puis la femme fronce les sourcils.

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici, cadet ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Cadet Leonard McCoy, lieutenant. Je suis ici pour voir un ami, mais il est absent.

Par mesure de précaution, il ajoute un salut réglementaire. Winona Kirk n'est pas une femme a qui on manque de respect, il peut le voir du premier coup d'œil.

-Le nom de votre ami ?

-James Kirk, lieutenant. Mais il n'est pas là, j'essayai de le contacter.

Winona le regarde de travers, et McCoy se demande ce que ce regard signifie. Puis elle se détourne et commence à fouiller la pièce. Bones fronce les sourcils. Elle est peut être la mère de Jim, mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il fait un pas en avant et ouvre la bouche, mais elle se retourne vers lui l'air furieux.

-N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire, cadet ? Le couvre-feu est proche je crois.

C'est un ordre sans appel. McCoy préfère ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et quitte la pièce. Tout en rejoignant sa chambre, il envoie un dernier message à Jim.

« Savais-tu que ta mère est à San Francisco? »

Si les demandes répétées de l'assurer de sa santé ne suffisent pas, ce message devrait attirer son attention se dit-il. A raison, puisque trois minutes plus tard, son communicateur sonne.

« Comment sait-tu que ma mère est là ?, demande Jim aussi sec.

Sa voix est tendue, rauque.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Jim, persifle McCoy, soulagé en fait d'entendre son ami. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu parler avec Archer tout à l'heure. S'engueuler avec lui en fait. Et j'étais dans ta chambre pouvoir voir si tu étais là, je t'ai cherché toute la soirée.

-Désolé, j'étais...

-Ta mère m'y a rejoint, le coupe McCoy. Elle m'a viré et a commencé à fouiller ta chambre.

-Merde !, jure Jim.

-Une idée de pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Deux ou trois. Elle doit chercher à savoir où je suis. Et je crois que j'ai laissé l'adresse sur mon bureau.

-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai.

Le soulagement est palpable à l'autre bout de la communication.

-Jim..., commence Bones.

-Ne commence pas à me faire la leçon.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Pas tout de suite du moins. Dis-moi juste que tu n'a pas quitté le campus sans autorisation.

-J'en ai une. Signée par Pike et Archer.

-Alors c'est de ça dont ta mère parlait avec Archer. Il refusait de lui dire ou donner quelque chose. Sans doute l'adresse où tu est.

-Sans doute, répond Jim avant de s'interrompre, puis de reprendre avec hésitation. Désolé de ne t'avoir pas tenu au courant. C'est juste que... C'est quelqu'un que je connais. Connaissais. Elle s'est suicidée ce matin.

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela. Un silence gêné s'installe, puis Jim reprend.

-Elle m'était très proche. Pas de la famille, mais c'était pas important. C'était presque ma sœur. Pike m'a accordé trois jours de congé. Elle n'a pas de famille, c'est moi qui me charge de tout. On se voit jeudi Bones.

-Pas de problème Jim. Juste... Préviens moi la prochaine fois, d'accord. Et si tu veux de la compagnie, appelle-moi.

-Merci. »

Jim raccroche. Cette nuit-là, Bones a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Trois jours plus tard, Jim revient, l'air exténué. Bones ne lui posera pas de questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Il faudra quelques années avant que Jim en parle.

Pour McCoy, l'amie que Jim venait de perdre devait être une survivante ou avoir perdue quelqu'un sur Tarsus IV. C'est suffisant pour ne pas chercher plus loin.

Il se reprocherait longtemps, en tant que médecin et ami, de ne pas l'avoir fait.


	2. Intermede : Winona

**INTERMEDE 1 : WINONA**

 

Les deux premières années de Jim avaient été un moment merveilleux. Winona aurait voulu que ces années ne s'achèvent jamais et que son second fils reste à tout jamais un petit garçon aux joues toutes rondes.

Elle avait pensé sincèrement pendant ces deux années arrêter définitivement sa carrière à la Starfleet – ou au moins jusqu'à ce que ses fils aient au moins 15 ans et puissent se débrouiller seuls – pour vivre une vie simple dans l'Iowa. Elle avait acheté une ferme non loin de la maison de ses beaux-parents pour qu'ils puissent voir grandir leurs petits enfants. Sam était ravi d'avoir sa mère auprès de lui, et elle passait des heures à jouer avec lui et à lui raconter des histoires. Elle s'occupait avec soin de Jim, le berçait et lui chantait de vieilles balades apprise sur les vaisseaux où elle et George avaient servi. Le jour, elle était une mère heureuse. La nuit par contre, elle pleurait et ne s'endormait qu'au petit matin en pensant à George.

Peu après que Jim ai atteint ses deux ans, un jour où Winona était avec lui dans le jardin à le regarder jouer, il se tourna soudain vers elle et lui sourit. Ce jour-là, le cœur de Winona qui était déjà brisé après les événements du Kelvin commença à mourir. Le sourire de Jim était le même que celui de George.

À partir de ce jour, elle ne vit plus en Jim qu'une mauvaise copie de George, une épine dans son cœur qui lui rappelai ce qu'elle avait perdue.

Elle avait essayé. Vraiment, de toute son âme, elle avait essayé de continuer à aimer l'enfant, son fils. Pendant deux ans elle continua à lui sourire et à s'occuper de lui, mais c'était avec des gestes machinaux dépourvus d'affection. Sa vie devient d'une monotonie soporifique. Elle s'occupait de ses enfants, rendait visite à ses beaux-parents, s'occupait d'un potager s'en y prêtait attention, accueillait voisins et visiteurs de la Starfleet venus saluer la veuve du héros... Ce n'était pas une vie, et Winona s'enfonçait dans la dépression.

La vie sans George lui semblait dépourvue de saveur, mais pire encore, coincée sur le sol avec ses enfants elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Bientôt elle se mit à faire des crises d'angoisse qui la laissait tétanisée de terreur. Rapidement, elle réalisa qu'il lui fallait repartir dans l'espace sous peine de devenir folle.

Trois mois plus tard, elle repartait dans l'espace en laissant ses deux fils à ses beaux-parents. Elle eut une bouffée de culpabilité en les quittant, mais le soulagement prédomina. Et puis, se disait-elle pour se réconforter, ses beaux-parents adoraient les enfants, et ils seraient heureux avec eux. Et elle pouvait leur parler une fois de temps à autre, ou écouter les messages enregistrés qu'ils lui laissaient.

Elle resta trois mois dans l'espace, participant à une mission pacifique de la Starfleet sur une planète éloignée, puis redescendit sur Terre, une semaine après le quatrième anniversaire de Jim. Elle lui ramenait un cadeau, mais il le prit sans dire merci et ne l'ouvrit pas de tout le temps de son séjour. Winona n'essaya même pas de s'excuser ou de câliner son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas tellement c'était George qui semblait lui faire des reproches quand elle le regardait. Sam aussi semblait lui en vouloir.

Cette fois, elle resta presque un an sur Terre. Puis l'anniversaire de Jim approcha à nouveau, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à sourire et applaudir devant son fils qui soufflait sur ses bougies alors que cela ferait cinq ans jour pour jour que George était mort.

Un soir, quinze jour avant cette date, elle prit une décision et appela un vieil ami haut gradé de la Starfleet. Quelqu'un dont elle savait qu'il se montrerait compréhensif. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage soucieux du vieil amiral Archer apparut sur son écran. Il lui sourit d'un air paternel, les soucis semblant disparaître de son front quelques instants.

« Winona, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles. Toi et les enfants allez bien ?

-Parfaitement Jonathan. »

La jeune femme était probablement l'une des très rares personnes à appeler le célèbre amiral par son prénom. Il se trouvait qu'elle était la petite fille d'un de ses vieux camarades et quelque chose comme une petite nièce aux yeux du vieil homme. Il avait toujours suivi sa carrière, lui avait donné des conseils paternels, et c'était lui qui lui avait présenté George Kirk. Après la destruction du Kelvin, il l'avait aidé dans toutes ses démarches, et lui avait juré qu'il serait là pour l'aider si elle avait besoin d'elle. Et maintenant, Winona avait un service à lui demander. Dès qu'elle eut fini de lui raconter son quotidien, la vie dans l'Iowa et quelques histoires sur les enfants, elle aborda le sujet.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service Jonathan.

-Tout ce que tu veux Winona. Il y a un problème ?

Winona resta silencieuse un long moment à essayer de rassembler ses idées.

-Je n'y arrive pas, finit-elle par dire, et elle savait que sa voix était tremblante. Je n'arrive pas à rester là, et à faire comme si tout était normal, comme si je n'était pas en train de devenir folle clouée au sol avec tous ces gens qui me regardent avec pitié.

-Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Archer avec une note de pitié dans sa voix. Quand je suis devenu amiral, l'espace semblait m'attirer. C'était comme de goûter à une sensation de manque. On peut quitter l'espace, mais lui ne nous quitte jamais. Mais tu est jeune Winona, tu as deux enfants magnifiques, profite d'eux. Dans quelques années, quand ils auront grandi...

-Je ne peux pas attendre, le coupa Winona d'une voix sèche. Je suis partie trois mois, mais j'ai déjà à nouveau l'impression de devenir folle. Il faut que je reparte.

Archer resta silencieux un long moment. Il connaissais suffisamment Winona pour savoir qu'un tel aveu lui pesait.

-Que veux tu de moi Winona ?

-Je me suis renseignée. La Starfleet organise tous les ans une mission de visite des stations spatiales et planètes les plus proches, la mission Uranus. Elle dure six mois et commence la semaine prochaine. Un mot de ta part pourrait m'accorder un poste à bord du vaisseau. Je passerai six mois à bord, six mois sur Terre. Je crois que comme ça, je réussirai à tenir le coup.

-Entre ma recommandation et tes capacités, c'est certain que tu peux te trouver une place à bord de n'importe quel vaisseau en moins de deux jours, reconnu Archer. Mais réfléchis-y Winona. Tu raterai l'anniversaire de ton fils. Ne pourrait-tu pas attendre plutôt la mission suivante ?

-Je ne peux pas être sur Terre ce jour-là, reconnu Winona d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre la plus détachée possible. Je n'y arriverai pas, pas une fois de plus.

Le visage d'Archer se voilà de reproche.

-Et ton fils Winona ?

-Il comprend, mentit-elle en réponse. Je lui ai expliqué, et il est très intelligent. On fêtera son anniversaire en avance.

En réalité, elle savait que Jim ne comprenait pas. Il était trop petit pour cela. Mais dans quelques années, elle lui expliquerait. Dans quelques années, il serait assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'absenter plus longtemps. Il comprendrait le mal que ça lui faisait à elle d'être là et de faire semblant d'être heureuse ce jour là.

En attendant, elle continuerait à fuir cet enfant qui ressemblait trop à son père.

Archer essaya de la convaincre pendant un long moment, mais elle réfutait chacun de ses arguments. Enfin, il accepta de parler au responsable de la mission Uranus. Winona commença à le remercier, mais il la coupa abruptement.

-J'espère que tu ne me demandera plus jamais de telle faveur Winona. Pense à tes enfants avant tout. Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Sur ces mots, il arrêta la conversation.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Six ans passèrent, chaque année ressemblant à la précédente. La mission Uranus s'était révélée très satisfaite du travail de Winona, et elle avait poursuivi ces missions semestrielles, se remettant ainsi à travailler au sein de la Starfleet. Les autres six mois de l'année, elle s'occupait de ses deux fils, approchant Jim aussi peu souvent qu'elle le pouvait sans le blesser. Elle n'était jamais sur Terre lors de son anniversaire.

Ses beaux-parents étaient de plus en plus critiques à son égard. Sandra, sa belle-mère, la regardait comme une mère indigne, Winona le savait. Comme si cette femme pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait.

Dès que la navette qui la ramenait à la maison atterrit sur le petit aéroport de l'Iowa après la fin de la sixième mission, Winona vit Sandra qui l'attendait, toute vêtue de noir. En la voyant, Winona fronça d'abord les sourcils. Elle n'était pas prête à subir ses reproches dès son arrivée. Mais ensuite, elle commença à s’inquiéter. Elle s'approcha de sa belle-mère à grands pas, sans attendre d'avoir récupéré son bagage.

Les premiers mots de Sandra furent simples.

« Tibérius est mort, annonça-t-elle.

Winona fut choquée de la nouvelle. Son beau-père était d'une santé de fer six mois plus tôt.

-Quand ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment ?

-Il y a deux semaines. Un arrêt cardiaque foudroyant. Personne n'avait rien vu venir... »

Sandra était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. La mort inattendue de son mari l'avait visiblement écrasée. A partir de là, Winona fut obligée de prendre les choses en main. Sa belle-mère était trop effondrée pour s'occuper de la préparation des obsèques ou des démarches administratives. Cependant, elle s'occupait des enfants, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et avec autant d'amour qu'elle leur en avait toujours montré. Les enfants devenaient sa raison de vivre. Winona regardait cela avec étonnement et un peu de jalousie. Sam et Jim n'avaient jamais pu lui faire garder le goût de vivre. Pour elle, tout s'était arrêté à la mort de George. Pour Sandra, tout continuait.

L'enterrement vit défiler de nombreuses personnes venues apporter leur soutien à la famille d'un héros. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de charognards venus voir si cette famille ne conservait pas quelques squelettes dans ses placards. Heureusement, tout le village se ligua du côté des Kirk, et personne, aucun journaliste notamment, ne réussit à approcher suffisamment des enfants pour leur poser des questions ou les prendre en photo.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Winona se mit à réfléchir. Sandra se faisait vieille elle aussi et un jour elle ne serait plus là. Que se passerait-il si à ce moment là Winona était dans l'espace et incapable de revenir avant plusieurs mois ? Ses deux fils deviendraient pupilles de la Starfeet, n'ayant pas d'autres parents, et il était hors de question que ses fils subissent la médiatisation que la Starfleet aurait voulu leur donner au moment de la mort de George. Ses enfants ne seraient pas deux visages sur les affiches de recrutement. Arrivée à cette conclusion, Winona réalisa qu'il lui fallait trouver un tuteur légal pour ses enfants, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de la Starfleet.

Elle passa alors plus de temps dans le village, discutant avec ses voisins comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis son veuvage. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna à grande vitesse. Winona détestait faire traîner les choses. Trois mois après la mort son beau-père, Winona épousait l'un de ses voisins, Frank. Il la désirait ardemment depuis longtemps, avant même son premier mariage, était prêt à accepter les enfants d'un autre homme et à les aimer, était un homme responsable et sans histoire.

Avant de rendre leur mariage officiel, Winona expliqua précisément ce que leur mariage serait et ne serait pas. Frank n'aurait jamais le droit de la forcer à vivre sur Terre, ni de choisir quelles missions de la Starfleet elle pouvait accepter ou non. Ce serait à elle de décider si il y aurait du sexe dans leur relation. Il prendrait bien soin des enfants en son absence. Frank accepta tout.

Le matin du mariage, Sandra vint voir Winona dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi fait-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste. Je croyais que tu pleurai toujours George.

-Pour mes fils répondit Winona d'une voix glaciale. Ne doutez jamais de mon amour pour George.

Sandra eut un ricanement moqueur.

-Pour tes fils... Comment ose-tu dire que c'est pour eux ? Depuis que mon Georgie est mort, tu est dans l'air le plus souvent possible, cela fait huit ans que tu n'a pas été là au moment de l'anniversaire de Jimmy, et tu ose dire que c'est pour lui que tu te marie ?

Winona se retourna vers sa belle-mère, furieuse. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas une seule seconde.

-Tout ce que tu as fait depuis dix ans, tu l'a fait uniquement pour toi Winona. Parce que tu est une lâche égoïste qui se complaît dans sa souffrance. Jimmy et Sammy sont malheureux parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur mère auprès d'eux, et maintenant tu leur trouve un beau-père parce que tu pense que je ne suis plus capable de m'occuper d'eux ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressent !, hurla Winona.

-Si ! C'est mon fils que j'ai perdu Winona, mon seul fils ! Mais toi tu en as deux, bien vivants, et tu est incapable de les regarder et de les chérir ! »

Le geste fut instinctif, mais Winona ne le regretta pas. Une claque fusa et une seconde après, Sandra la regardait en se tenant la joue. Du sang perlait sous ses doigts. Winona quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

Trois heures après, elle était l'épouse de Frank, et leur contrat oral de mariage contenait un terme de plus.

Il était hors de question que Sandra vienne voir Jim et Sam pendant que Winona était dans l'espace. Elle ne laisserait pas cette femme monter ses fils contre elle.

Winona fut une épouse responsable et exemplaire les premiers mois de son mariage. Elle resta huit mois au sol, même au moment de l'anniversaire de Jim. Ce jour-là, elle s’arrangea toutefois pour être absente et alla assister aux cérémonies de commémoration à San Francisco. L'amiral Archer la salua froidement et ne lui adressa que quelques mots. Il lui en voulait encore, visiblement. Le soir, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle appela la maison. Elle parla de sa journée à Frank, lui sourit faiblement, l'écouta parler de sa journée puis demanda à voir Jim. Celui-ci apparut à l'écran, un air buté sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Jim. Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, déclara-t-elle sans réussir à se forcer à sourire cette fois.

Le visage de Jim devient incrédule.

-Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir être là, mais on m'a demandé de venir pour la cérémonie, et je pouvais difficilement refuser. Je suis sûre que tu compr...

-Menteuse, la coupa Jim d'une voix glaciale.

Et sur ce mot, sans lui adresser la moindre salutation, Jim coupa la conversation. Winona réussit à hocher les épaules, et à se dire que dans quelques années, Jim comprendrait et accepterait, et qu'ils pourraient repartir sur des bases saines. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient jamais vraiment proche, mais ils pourraient au moins s'entendre. Elle se mentait à elle même, bien sûr.

La vie de femme mariée n'était pas très excitante, mais elle s'occupa des deux garçons par intermittence. Elle peinait à croire que Jim avait déjà onze ans et Sam seize. Sam voyait même une fille et voulait lui demander son avis pour les études qu'il voulait entreprendre. Dans un autre monde, elle aurait été curieuse de rencontre sa petite amie, et ravie de l'encourager dans sa voie, mais ici ce n'était pas vrai. Ce fut Frank qui fut aux côtés de Sam pour lui expliquer certaines précautions à prendre et le féliciter de ses notes excellentes. Frank et Sam s'entendaient à merveille. Jim par contre détestait son beau-père. Winona aurait du faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais elle laissa Frank s'en occuper. Elle avait cessé de s'occuper de Jim alors qu'il avait deux ans, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire du préadolescent qu'il était devenu.

Durant les premiers mois de son remariage, Winona essaya à plusieurs reprises de communiquer avec Jim, mais celui-ci se fermait aussi tôt, ne répondait pas ou s'exprimait uniquement par monosyllabes et la regardait avec mépris. Il ressemblait tant à George que cette expression rendait Winona malade, comme si son époux la regardait par les yeux de son fils.

C'est pourquoi pour la première fois en onze ans elle tenta de parler vraiment à Jim, pas par amour pour l'enfant mais pour que George cesse de la regarder avec de la tristesse et de la déception à chaque fois que Jim croisait son regard.

Elle s'arrangea pour être seule avec lui un jour, et lorsqu'il descendit de sa chambre, Winona s'avança vers lui. Aussitôt, Jim commença à remonter l'escalier.

A ce moment-là, Winona compris enfin une vérité qu'elle s'était refusée à envisager. A force d'éviter son fils, celui-ci en était venu à la détester. Cela n'aurait pas du la surprendre, mais elle avait imaginé que l'amour d'un petit garçon pour sa mère surpasserait tout le manque d'attention qu'elle lui avait offert.

Au lieu de cela, Jim lui offrait un regard hostile.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Jim, commença Winona d'une voix incertaine, toujours choquée de cette soudaine révélation.

Jim ne répondit pas, mais la regarda en croisant les bras.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours une mère idéale, continua sa mère en s'accrochant à des phrases répétées de nombreuses fois en préparation de cette discussion.

-Tu parles, l'interrompit Jim. La définition du mot « mère » englobe le fait d'élever l'enfant qu'on a mis au monde. A ce compte là, c'est Grand-ma qui est ma mère.

-Tu est encore très jeune Jim. Un jour tu comprendra ce que cela peut être pour une femme de perdre son mari et de se retrouver seule avec deux enfants.

-Tu plaisante là ?, répondit Jim d'un ton abasourdi. D'où ça te vient cette envie soudaine de jouer à la maman modèle avec moi ? En onze ans tu n'a pas été présente une seule fois pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas là à tes anniversaires que...

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça ? Où tu étais quand je suis tombé du pommier chez Grand-pa ? Quand Sam a été malade quand j'avais six ans ? Alors n'essaie même pas de devenir ma mère, parce que j'en ai jamais eu.

Sur ces mots, Jim remonta dans sa chambre sans regarder sa mère. Winona resta un long moment a contempler l'escalier, cherchant à comprendre comment elle avait pu laisser son fils, la dernière chose qui lui restait de George, s'éloigner à ce point d'elle.

-Pardon George, finit-elle par murmurer. Je n'y arrive pas.

Le lendemain, Sam eut beau la supplier de rester encore et Frank eut beau essayer de la convaincre avec tous les arguments à sa portée, Winona s'engageait dans une mission de découverte de cinq ans. Elle quitta la Terre sans dire au revoir à Jim, promettant simplement à son époux d'appeler le plus souvent possible. Encore une fois, elle fuyait plutôt que de se confronter à Jim.


	3. Janice, Christopher, Christine

**CHAPITRE 2 : JANICE, CHRISTOPHER, CHRISTINE**

 

**JANICE**

 

Les femmes aiment James Tibérius Kirk. Pour être exact, la majorité des femmes l'aiment. Les autres le haïssent avec constance. Quand il deviendra capitaine, cela deviendra sujet de plaisanterie parmi les membres de la Starfleet. On parlera de Jim Kirk, le capitaine qui laisse une femme en pleurs en quittant chaque planète sur laquelle il pose le pied même une minute. On racontera cette fois où il séduisit un bosquet de femmes arbres et passa la nuit avec elles. On éclatera de rire en racontant comment sur une autre planète une femme vautour s'empara du capitaine et refusa de le rendre car elle voulait en faire son compagnon et comment il fallu à l'équipage escalader nuitamment un pic de plus de cent mètres de haut pour le récupérer. Ce genre de choses n'arrive que sur l'Enterprise, et uniquement au capitaine Kirk.

Mais dès l'époque où il n'est qu'un étudiant à l'académie Jim Kirk se fait remarquer par les femmes, étudiantes ou professeurs. Le règlement est strict en matière d'interactions sexuelles entre les membres de l'académie. La Starfleet réprouve le fait que des futurs officiers et subordonnés entament une relation sexuelle. Le mariage et le concubinage sont eux aussi désapprouvés, mais pas empêchés.

Malgré tout, ces réglementations vieillottes issues des siècles passés n'empêchent pas le flirt et les relations secrètes d'avoir lieu. Elles n'empêchent pas l'amitié, l'admiration et le désir de s’entremêler. Et d'ailleurs, comme la Fédération entière l'apprendra quelques années plus tard, rien ne peut empêcher James Tibérius Kirk de se faire remarquer.

Dès ses premiers jours à l'académie Jim envoie ses grands sourires à toutes les filles qu'il croise. Elles se retournent quand il passe et rient de son assurance. Un garçon qui agit ainsi est ridicule à leurs yeux.

Janice ne pense pas comme elles. Dès la première fois où elle voit Jim, elle sait qu'elle est face à une personne exceptionnelle. Elle est dans la promotion au-dessus de celle de Jim. Plusieurs fois dans l'année, les nouveaux élèves et ceux de sa classe sont réunis pour des activités où ils doivent collaborer et échanger leurs expériences et connaissances. Souvent, on leur demande de mener des simulations d'état de crise sur le pont d'un vaisseau, où les secondes années jouent le rôle d'officiers et les premières années ceux des sous-officiers et des membres d'équipage. Le but est de jauger de la capacité à être un bon officier, tout autant qu'à obéir aux ordres. La première fois, Janice est absente car malade, mais ses amis lui ont parlé de ce jeune cadet insolent qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête la plupart du temps. Selon la meilleure amie de Janice, on aurait dû infliger un blâme au jeune homme.

Trois mois après, Janice a presque oublié cette histoire quand a lieu la seconde opération de ce genre. Le professeur lui attribue le rôle de capitaine, à sa grande panique. Elle veut devenir capitaine, bien sûr, mais elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas les capacités, pas encore. Elle pense passer d'abord par plusieurs autres postes, acquérir de l'expérience, et dans quinze, vingt ans peut être elle pourra être capitaine. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle est tétanisée par la peur de faire des erreurs.

On lui donne comme yeomen une jeune femme noire de première année. Celle-ci se présente à elle en souriant.

« Je suis Uhura. Ravie de travailler avec vous miss Rand.

-Ravie également, répond Janice. Vous vous préparez à être yeoman ?

-Pas du tout. Ma spécialité ce sont les langues et les communications. Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont mis à ce poste.

-Justement parce que ce n'est pas ta spécialité, répond un jeune homme blond assis nonchalamment sur la console des communications.

Janice regarde le jeune homme et le reconnaît immédiatement. Elle a vu sa photo dans les journaux quand il a rejoint l'académie. Elle se souvient des gros titres, « le fils du héros rejoint la Starfleet », « James Kirk sur les traces paternelles », « Kirk, futur de la Stafleet ? » et autres annonces fracassantes. Le James Kirk qu'elle a devant elle est différent des photos, plus souriant, mais avec une dureté quelque part au fond des yeux. Non, rectifia mentalement Janice. Pas de la dureté, mais une détermination sans faille. Le sourire gouailleur cache presque parfaitement cette détermination, mais Janice est très forte pour voir qui étaient réellement les gens derrière leurs masques. Et ce qu'elle voit l'intimidait presque.

-Et à quelle place vous a-t-on mis cadet ?, finit-elle par demander pour rompre le silence qui s'installait entre eux.

-Oh, ils m'ont mis au poste des communication. Certaines personnes aimeraient que je m'y casse le nez, c'est sûr, ricane le jeune homme. Et c'est « tu » et pas « vous » et « Jim », pas « cadet ».

En disant ça à Janice, il lui offre un sourire séducteur et insolent qui la fit rougir. Uhura lève les yeux au ciel. Immédiatement, le sourire de Jim s’agrandit et il fait un clin d’œil à Janice qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit rire devant son jeu.

-Moi c'est Janice Rand, future yeoman normalement. Vous êtes prêts à commencer ?

-Toujours, répond Jim. On se tient à vos ordres !

Janice sourit nerveusement en réponse et va se présenter au dernier élève de première année interprétant un des officiers de pont de la simulation. Elle leur présente à tous ses deux camarades de promotion qui participent à l'exercice. Quelques mots sont échangés puis l'attente commence. Les professeurs font toujours patienter les élèves, pour que leur stress augmente et qu'ils commettent des erreurs. C'est logique bien sûr, comme cela les futurs officiers apprennent à gérer en situation de crise, mais la tension psychologique est rude. A chaque seconde qui passe, l'incertitude de Janice augmente. Elle n'est pas prête, elle ne va jamais réussir à diriger le test.

La voix d'un professeur interrompt ses pensées.

« La simulation va commencer, déclare-t-elle, invisible. Vous êtes l'USS Odysseus, en route vers la colonie Béta IV dans le cadre d'une mission médicale. Vous convoyez des médicaments en provenance de la Terre pour répondre aux besoins de la population locale qui subit une épidémie. La situation n'est pas critique, mais ces médicaments doivent arriver à bon port dans le plus court délai. Vous êtes actuellement à trois jours de votre objectif. Début de la simulation. »

Les six cadets saluent et rejoignent leurs postes respectifs. Janice examine les informations qui s'affichent sur son écran, des données supplémentaires sur l'état du vaisseau et la cargaison. Les autres étudiants font de même. La jeune femme est plus calme maintenant, elle sait comment commence une simulation de ce genre. Elle observe l'écran, l'espace intersidéral est vide. Elle se tourne vers la « yeomen », Uhura. Celle-ci est toujours plongée dans sa lecture des données. Janice interpelle alors le pilote.

« Comment se déroule notre course Karteny ?

-Dans des conditions optimales capitaine, répond le jeune homme. Notre vitesse est constance et nous devrions arriver à destination dans trois jours.

-Parfait. Kirk, contactez la salle des moteurs. Je veux un rapport sur la situation et savoir s'il est possible d'augmenter la vitesse.

Kirk acquiesce et transmet l'appel. Une voix d'étudiant qu'elle ne connaît pas confirme que tout va bien et qu'ils peuvent augmenter la vitesse si nécessaire. Janice hésite un instant, puis en donne l'ordre. Puis elle écoute les rapports de tous les membres de l'équipe. C'est le calme plat, il n'y a aucun malade ni blessé, des réserves en suffisance, ils traversent un coin de la galaxie tranquille... Tout est tellement parfait que Janice se demande ce que les professeurs leur réservent comme scénario catastrophe. Elle essaie de ne pas paniquer, mais c'est difficile.

Il ne se passe rien pendant quelques minutes. A sa console, Kirk fredonne un air paillard et Uhura le regarde comme si elle hésitait sur la manière de le tuer.

Enfin, quelque chose se passe et Janice en est presque soulagée.

« Je reçoit un appel de détresse déclare Kirk d'un air très professionnel, mais en roulant des yeux. Des négociations commerciales qui se déroulent mal sur Candar et les deux partis réclament l'arbitrage de la Fédération. Il y a eu une émeute et trois blessés grave.

-A combien de distance en sommes nous ?

-Une dizaine d'heure seulement, répond le navigateur.

Uhura tape déjà frénétiquement sur son padd pour rechercher des informations sur la planète en question avant de le tendre silencieusement à Janice. Celle-ci hésite un long moment. Puis elle se tourne vers Kirk, et lui demande, hésitante, de voir si d'autres vaisseaux de la Fédération sont plus proches. Le jeune homme lui sourit avec approbation. Il pense qu'elle a fait le bon choix, comprend Janice, mais elle doute. Ce ne serait qu'un détour de quelques heures si tout va bien mais au pire ils pourraient arriver avec un retard de trois ou quatre jours si la situation s'enlisait sur la planète.

-Deux vaisseaux peuvent répondre à la demande, finit par dire Kirk. Ils peuvent y être dans respectivement 24 et 32 heures.

-Alors nous poursuivons notre route, décide Janice qui luttait contre son angoisse de plus en plus présente.

Elle allait tout rater. Il allait se passer quelque chose, elle a pris la mauvaise décision, elle en est sûre.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'une alarme résonne.

-Que se passe-t-il Badger ?, demande Janice au navigateur.

Celui-ci se retourne vers elle, l'air perturbé.

-Il n'y a rien sur mes détecteurs ni sur mes écrans.

-Je ne détecte rien non plus, déclare l'officier scientifique.

-Tout est normal, confirme le pilote.

-Rien ne va plus, déclare alors Kirk d'une voix presque ennuyée.

Tous les étudiants se retournent vers lui. En faisant tourner son siège comme un gamin, Kirk explique qu'ils ont perdu tout contact avec la salle des moteurs il y a deux minutes et avec tout le département d’ingénierie depuis une minute.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le signalez ?, s'étrangle Janice.

-Je voulais voir combien de temps l'alarme mettrait à se déclencher, répond le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Normalement la console reçoit un signal toutes les trente secondes indiquant si tout va bien. Une alerte retentit immédiatement dans le cas contraire.

-C'est exact, confirme Uhura, et Janice se souvient qu'elle se spécialise dans les communications. Si la console n'a rien reçu...

-C'est que quelqu'un a fait en sorte que nous ne recevions rien. L'alarme a été déclenchée à l'entrée du département d’ingénierie au niveau 15 et de l'intérieur de celui-ci, mais manuellement, pas par l'ordinateur.

Un grand sourire totalement inapproprié illumine le visage de Kirk.

-Nous avons des mutins à bord.

Les autres cadets le regardent, abasourdis. Janice hésite, se demande si c'est une blague. Elle se tourne vers Uhura pour lui demander si son camarade est sérieux et voix celle-ci froncer les sourcils. Elle se penche sur la console de communications et observe les informations que leur ont envoyé les professeurs.

-Ce ne peut pas être une panne informatique, déclare-t-elle le réseau de secours aurait prit le relais. Il a été débranché. Quand à l'alarme...

-Ils ont voulu nous avertir qu'ils étaient là, poursuit Kirk en souriant. Nos mutins ont un message à nous faire passer. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le vaisseau ne devrait pas exploser, mais la mauvaise c'est que nos examinateurs nous ont concoctés un scénario-négociations.

-On est censé faire comme si c'était réel Kirk, marmonne Badger.

-Assez, déclare Janice en sentant Badger prêt à agresser Kirk.

Il faut qu'elle reprenne la situation en main avant que tout ne dégénère. Elle prend une grande goulée d'air et commence à donner des ordres à son pseudo équipage.

-On reprend. Kirk, examinez les communications internes du vaisseau, isolez les mutins et tenez nous informés. Uhura, je veux un bilan complet de la situation. Pour le moment, nous poursuivons notre route. »

Alors qu'elle se rassoit au poste de commandement, elle surprend le sourire approbateur et le clin d'oeil que Kirk lui adresse. Elle ne le comprend pas sur le moment. A partir de cet instant, le reste de la simulation se passe parfaitement bien. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre, Kirk ne cause pas le moindre incident par la suite. Au contraire, il apporte des renseignements clairs, propose des solutions efficaces et deux heures plus tard, Janice et les autres cadets quittent la salle de simulation en ayant résolu le scénario de négociation préparé par les professeurs.

Janice réalise parfaitement que sa note ne sera pas mirobolante, elle ne l'escomptait même pas. Elle est une étudiante attentive, intelligente, mais elle commencera au bas de l'échelle du commandement pour se former. Ce n'est pas grave, et cela lui convient.

Sa note lui parvient une semaine plus tard. À sa grande surprise, elle est bien plus haute qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Le commentaire des examinateurs parle d'une confiance grandissante tout au long de l'épreuve, d'une bonne prise en main de son équipe malgré un léger incident au début de l'épreuve. Elle repense alors au comportement du cadet Kirk, et elle réalise qu'il a agit ainsi, non pas par dédain envers l'épreuve, mais pour elle. Il lui a fournit une distraction pour qu'elle surmonte son stress. Son comportement l'a forcée a se concentrer sur l'immédiat au lieu de paniquer à l'idée de l'échec.

C'est là le genre de chose que fait un ami, pas un inconnu. Janice est surprise par ce cadet et se renseigne un peu autour d'elle. De ce qui ressort des conversations qu'elle a avec d'autres cadets, Jim Kirk est un élève brillant, qui a réussi à passer une partie du cursus de première et de deuxième année en même temps et qui devrait finir le cursus en trois ans. Il semble être aussi quelqu'un ayant du mal à répondre à l'autorité. Le jeune homme intrigue Janice, et après quelques jours, elle se décide à aller lui demander une explication sur son comportement.

Elle le croise au détour d'un couloir, chargé de livres. Avant même qu'elle ne tente de l'aborder, il la reconnaît et lui adresse un sourire incroyable. Physiquement, il n'est pas son genre. Mais ce sourire fait flageoler ses jambes. Elle imagine que ce genre de réaction doit être fréquent devant ce sourire.

« Cadet Rand, c'est ça ?, demande-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui rend sa poignée de main.

-Janice Rand, répond-elle. J'avais quelque chose à vous demander, si vous avez le temps ?

-Tout à fait ! J'allais à la bibliothèque. On peut parler en marchand si ça ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai une pause de deux heures et une dissertation à terminer.

-Oh, je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps !, répond Janice en calant son pas sur le sien.

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes inconfortables. Janice cherche ses mots, mais l'autre cadet prend ses devants.

-Comment s'est passé le test de l'autre jour ?

-Pas mal. Je veux dire, j'ai la moyenne de justesse, mais je ne m'attendait pas à avoir autant !

-Ils ne vous ont pas donné le poste le plus facile à assumer.

-C'est le but du jeu, reconnaît Janice. Nous placer là où on est confronté à nos faiblesses. Moi c'est le commandement. Je ne suis pas faite pour commander.

-Hé, vous vous êtes pas mal débrouillée, répond Kirk en souriant à nouveau.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est parce qu'un cadet a tenté de me faire sortir de mes gongs pour que je prenne sur moi et que je surmonte mon stress, osa Janice.

Le sourire du cadet s'élargit et soudain il à l'air de perdre dix ans et d'être un adolescent qui vient de réussir la meilleure blague de sa vie. Il hausse les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qui sait ?, demande-t-il.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Vous aviez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et je ne peux pas résister à une jolie fille qui a besoin d'aide, répond Kirk de la voix de quelqu'un qui veut se tirer d'une sale situation par une plaisanterie.

Elle pourrait continuer à essayer d'obtenir une réponse précise, mais Janice est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir quand s'arrêter. Et vraiment, d'une certaine manière, elle a sa réponse. James Kirk est tout simplement le genre d'homme à aider les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux-même et à s'accrocher. Mieux encore, il est de ceux qui ne font pas ça par désir de reconnaissance, juste parce que c'est sa nature. Les deux cadets continuent leur chemin vers la bibliothèque, et pendant tout le trajet, Kirk détaille tous les pièges du test dans lesquels elle est tombée et ceux qu'elle a évité. Un camarade de Janice l'a traité de « petit génie » d'un air méprisant. Maintenant elle voit l'étendue de cette intelligence. James Kirk est un individu qu'elle a du mal à cerner, intelligent, attentif, réfractaire à l'autorité, mais doté d'un certain charisme.

Lui, pense Janice, c'est quelqu'un que je voudrais avoir comme capitaine. Quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance, qui me pousserait à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Lorsqu'elle quitte le cadet à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle est décidée à donner le meilleur d'elle même, et à suivre la carrière du jeune homme.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

**CHRISTOPHER**

Le capitaine Pike passe une semaine dans le coma et sur plusieurs tables d'opérations avant de se réveiller. Durant les premières minutes après son réveil, les médicaments qu'on lui a injectés le laissent dans une semi-inconscience. Il y a de la lumière, et il entend quelqu'un tenter de lui parler, mais il est incapable de se concentrer suffisamment sur son environnement. La vie d'un capitaine étant ce qu'elle est, il est hélas habitué à ce genre de réveil. La médecine de son temps, malgré toutes ses découvertes depuis le XXIe siècle, est toujours incapable de rendre facile le réveil d'un patient après un coma ou une anesthésie. Plutôt que de lutter pour rester éveillé, Pike décide donc de sombrer dans un sommeil bien plus réparateur que le coma dont il vient de surgir. Le sommeil vient à lui presque instantanément malgré l'agitation qu'il sent autour de lui.

Quand il se réveille à nouveau, c'est en douceur et avec la sensation d'être en bien meilleure forme physique et mentale. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il essaye de se redresser sur son lit, mais se découvre trop faible pour le faire. Une lumière naturelle chauffe doucement son visage, lui indiquant qu'il est sur Terre, ou une planète de la Fédération similaire à celle-ci.

En ouvrant les yeux, il découvre une chambre d’hôpital comme il en a vu des dizaines : claire, aérée, avec une table surchargée d'hypospays et de compte-rendus. Les murs sont blancs et vides de vie. Le capitaine Pike est laissé là comme à l'abandon en attendant qu'un docteur ne vienne l'examiner. Entre temps, il est libre de paniquer tout son content sur l'état de son navire et de ses hommes.

Il rêve de se réveiller un jour face un message déclarant quelque chose comme « votre vaisseau est intact, vos hommes sont vivants, inutile de vous inquiéter ». Les médecins s'imaginent toujours que la santé d'un patient passe avant son devoir de capitaine envers ceux qu'ils commande et son amour pour le pont qu'il arpente.

En soupirant, Pike tend la main vers un bouton d'alerte situé sur le bord du lit pour signaler qu'il est éveillé. Le bruit qu'il fait en bougeant tire un grognement à une figure assise sur un fauteuil près de son lit. Il ne l'a pas vu en faisant un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce, trop habitué à se réveiller seul dans ce genre de situation. Aucune femme, aucun parent quelconque ne reste depuis longtemps pour se soucier de lui.

La personne qui occupe le fauteuil s'est recroquevillée dans celui-ci pour dormir dans une position des plus inconfortables. Le bruit qu'a fait Pike l'a réveillé et le jeune homme endormi commençe à s'étirer pour se réveiller, révélant au capitaine la figure légèrement tannée par le soleil et les cheveux blonds de Jim Kirk. En clignant des yeux pour les forcer à rester ouverts, le jeune homme se tourne vers le lit pour voir quel bruit l'avait réveillé. Il a un grand sourire en voyant Pike l'observer tout en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Capitaine !, s'exclame-t-il, ça fait plaisir de vous voir réveillé !

-Croyez-moi cadet, je partage ce plaisir, répond Pike d'un air imperturbable. Et maintenant dites moi comment va l'Enterprise. Vous et Spock me la rendez en bon état j'espère ?

Le regard du jeune homme se remplit de culpabilité.

-Scotty dis qu'il faudra bien trois à six mois pour la remettre en état.

Le cœur de Pike se fige d'horreur. Est-ce que la bande de gamins qu'il avait sous ses ordres avait réussi à endommager à ce point son vaisseau en quelques heures ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il mette la main sur un rapport.

-Bon sang cadet !, s'écrie-t-il, qu'avez vous pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

Kirk est incapable de soutenir son regard et marmonne une réponse dans laquelle Pike ne réussit à saisir que les mots ''trous noir''. Il s'apprête à demander des éclaircissements – il n'arrive pas à imaginer une seule raison valable d'approcher son vaisseau d'un trou noir – quand un docteur et deux infirmières pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune cadet en profite pour s’éclipser. Au moment de passer le pas de la porte, il se retourne toutefois et se mettant au garde à vous déclare au capitaine :

-Je prends toute la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé à l'Enterprise et à son équipage, monsieur. »

Pike n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant sur ces paroles. Il passe les heures qui suivirent à tenter de faire avouer aux médecins qui viennent l'examiner ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Le premier médecin arapidement froncé les sourcils en l'examinant et appelé deux collègues à sa rescousse. Ils ont alors examiné en chuchotant chaque feuillet qu'ils avaient devant eux ainsi que le tableau indiquant son état au dessus de son lit sans daigner répondre à ses questions. Pike finit par s'endormir à nouveau, épuisé et toujours un peu assommé par les médicaments.

Il se réveille à nouveau en pleine nuit. Le fauteuil à ses côtés est vide, mais, de l'autre côté du lit, une silhouette est assise très droite sur une chaise à l'air inconfortable. Dans la semi-obscurité, Pike ne distingue pas les traits de l'homme. Il est légèrement plus grand et moins large d'épaules que Kirk, et sa tête repose sur sa poitrine qui se soulève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

En s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, Pike reconnaît Spock. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Était-il donc en si mauvais état que ces deux gamins qui avaient abîmé son navire se sentent obligés de le veiller toutes les nuits ?

Le capitaine se retient toutefois de réveiller le jeune homme pour lui ordonner d'aller coucher ailleurs. Il l'a chargé de commander l'Enterprise, et le semi-vulcain devait être submergé de travail. Il pourrait toujours lui demander des explications à son réveil. Pike essaye de se rendormir, en vain. Il tente de bouger sans faire de bruit pour essayer d'estomper la douleur qu'il ressent dans ses jambes, mais en est incapable. Il doit donc se contenter de regarder les ténèbres de la pièce s'éclaircir tandis que le soleil se lève. Finalement, il sent le sommeil venir et ferme les yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre le plus doucement possible. Entrouvrant un œil, Pike voit Kirk entrer. Il prend la décision de faire semblant de dormir. D'expérience, il sait qu'on en apprend parfois bien plus quand les gens ne savent pas que vous les écoutez. Il voit Kirk s'approcher de la chaise de Spock et lui secouer légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Celui-ci redresse aussitôt la tête et retrouva une posture droite et éveillée digne d'un vulcain.

« Hey Spock, le salue Kirk en chuchotant. Vous avez rattrapé votre quota ?

Le demi-vulcain le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre cette expression, répond Spock en chuchotant également. Et je pense avoir plus urgent à faire que d'essayer de comprendre vos circonvolutions de langage.

-Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui. Et oui, c'est une expression aussi, je vous ferais un dictionnaire un de ces quatre, entre une rédaction de rapport et une réunion de crise. Comment va Pike ?

-Toujours endormi.

-J'ai fait promettre à Bones de passer tout à l'heure. Il pourra peut-être faire plus.

-Toute la compétence du docteur McCoy ne sera peut être pas suffisante. Il n'est pas logique de mettre trop d'espoir en lui.

-Allez dire ça à un terrien, répond Kirk avec un sourire à moitié amusé.

Pike doit s'avouer surpris. Même s'il avait pensé en leur confiant son vaisseau qu'ils pouvaient faire une bonne équipe, il est étonné de ne pas les voir encore se contempler comme deux chiens s’apprêtant à égorger l'autre.

« Je prend la relève, poursuit Kirk. Je veux parler à McCoy de toute façon. Allez dormir ou méditer, ou ce que font les vulcains.

-Un peu de repos supplémentaire me feras du bien, reconnait Spock en se levant. Je dois toutefois finir mon rapport d'abord.

Kirk l'arrête alors qu'il s’apprête à sortir de la chambre en saisissant son bras. À la grande surprise du capitaine, Spock ne rejette pas ce contact physique, lui qui en a horreur la plupart du temps comme tous les vulcains.

-Je vous ai envoyé mon rapport sur... tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous l'avez...

-Lu avec la plus grande attention. Il doit encore être complété toutefois, vous avez omis des détails.

-Vous étiez émotionellement compromis Spock. Savoir ça devrait suffir à l'amirauté. Sinon, ils n'auront qu'à vous demander des précisions. Mais croyez-moi, étant donné les circonstances, ils ne vous demanderont rien.

La posture de Spock trahit ses doutes face à la proposition de Kirk. Celui-ci soupire.

-Il y a une distinction entre mensonge et préservation de sa vie privée Spock. Je le sais, et l'amirauté aussi. Il est hors de question que je rajoute une ligne à ce sujet à mon rapport. Restez avec Pike une minute d'accord ? Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un café bien corsé pour commencer ma journée. »

Spock reste figé au milieu de la pièce, un air d'incertitude sur le visage. Son capitaine n'a jamais vu pareille incompréhension chez son subordonné. Il envisage quelques secondes de montrer qu'il est éveillé et de parler avec le jeune demi-vulcain. Mais il sent le sommeil venir, et il remet sa conversation avec Spock pour plus tard.

Les jours suivants, il n'a guère l'occasion de parler avec Spock, pas plus qu'avec Kirk. L'essentiel de ses visiteurs sont des médecins venant voir comment se remettaent ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale. McCoy lui a annoncé tout de go dès sa première visite qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais sans une cane ou un fauteuil roulant et que sans lui il serait probablement resté paralysé à vie. Pike ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir eu l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de la Fédération à bord de l'Enterprise. Une fois le docteur McCoy rassuré sur son état, il lui accorde la permission de recevoir du monde. À ses grommellements, Pike comprend qu'il avait pu réussir à empêcher l'amirauté de troubler son repos mais que Spock et Kirk avaient été une toute autre paire de manches.

Entre deux séances de rééducations, Pike reçoit la visite d'une bonne partie de l'amirauté demandant à écouter son rapport. C'est en analysant leurs questions qu'il comprend peu à peu ce qui c'était passé à bord de l’Enterprise après son départ : l'échec à sauver Vulcain, l'abandon de Kirk pour insubordination, son retour à bord par un usage jamais tenté de la téléportation, la reconnaissance par Spock de la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle la perte de Vulcain l'avait plongé et enfin la réussite par les deux jeunes hommes d'un plan voué à l'échec pour empêcher la destruction de la Terre.

Tout cela laissait beaucoup à penser au convalescent. Il peine à associer l'image des héros qu'on lui présentait aux deux hommes qu'il avait laissé sur le pont de l'Enterprise. Bien sûr, il a toujours vu un énorme potentiel chez Kirk, mais c'était différent d'imaginer l'avenir d'un homme et de le voir accompli. À vingt-cinq ans, Kirk a montré plus de sang-froid et d'humanité dans le rôle de capitaine que bien des hommes à la fin de leur carrière. L'amirauté, les officiers de la Starfleet, les médias, le personnel de l'Enterprise, la Fédération entière semblent patauger à chercher la bonne façon de les traiter. Pike a l'impression que plusieurs amiraux désiraient rendre responsables Spock et Kirk de tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans la mission de sauvetage de Vulcain, sans croire vraiment à pouvoir rendre ce désir possible. À vrai dire, Pike lui-même ne sait plus trop comment percevoir les deux jeunes gens.

Il a sa réponse la fois suivante où il les voit, deux semaines après son réveil alors qu'il profite du soleil des jardins de l’hôpital dans son fauteuil roulant. Les deux jeunes gens, vêtus de leurs habits de cadets, s'approchent de lui d'un pas imperturbable pour le vulcain et reluctant pour l'humain. Ils ont l'air fatigué, amaigri même dans le cas de Kirk. Le manque de sommeil marque le visage du jeune homme qui doit suivre ses derniers cours à l'académie en plus de remplir des rapports et de répondre aux questions des commissions d'enquête.

Tout dans leur posture trahit pour Pike à quel point ils sont gênés face à lui. Il a l'impression de se retrouver face à deux gamins retrouvés la main dans un pot de confiture et le visage tout barbouillé. Pour la première fois depuis la destruction de Vulcain il a envie d'éclater de rire. Il fronce pourtant les sourcils d'un air sévère.

« Et bien messieurs, commence-t-il, j'ai cru comprendre que vous en avez fait subir de belles à mon vaisseau.

La honte face au reproche se lit sur la figure de Kirk tout entière et dans les yeux de Spock. Cette fois, Pike ne contient pas son sourire.

-Je suis très fier de vous deux. Vous avez dû affronter un véritable Kobayashi Maru et l'avez battu avec les pires cartes en main. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

À ces mots, la posture de Kirk se fait plus droite, comme s'il accepte enfin les honneurs qu'on lui faisait. Spock ne montre aucune émotion, mais Pike imagine qu'il ressentait la même chose.

-Soyez fiers de ce que vous avez accompli, du nombre de personnes que vous avez sauvé, poursuit-il d'une voix sévère. Ne vous dites pas que vous n'en avez pas fait assez, que vous auriez dû sauvé plus de monde. On peut battre un scénario sans victoire, mais jamais sans pertes. C'est une vérité difficile qu'il vous faudra accepter si vous voulez devenir de bons officiers. Votre travail d'équipe a sauvé une planète entière, même si nous sommes hélas arrivé trop tard pour en sauver une autre. Et ne vous sentez pas coupable pour moi non plus. J'étais déjà officier quand vous traîniez dans les jupes de vos mères, je suis capable de prendre mes décisions et d'en assumer les conséquences.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kirk.

-Pourtant on dirait que vous avez encore besoin d'une nourrice pour vous surveiller. McCoy vous couve des yeux comme le chaton le plus faible de sa portée. N'est ce pas Spock ?

-Je crois me souvenir d'avoir vu le docteur agir de la même manière envers vous quand vous avez réussi à vous foulez la cheville la semaine dernière en examinant l'avancement des réparations, répond Spock imperturbable.

-Cet homme a un problème, grommelle Kirk. On ne devrait pas le laisser s'approcher d'un patient si c'est pour qu'il le traite de la sorte.

-Fascinant. Vous faites tout pour éviter le moindre contact avec le docteur alors que vous en avez besoin, et pourtant vous êtes si peu soucieux de votre sécurité que vous finissez par aboutir chez lui de toute manière. Les contradictions humaines sont fascinantes. »

Kirk répond par un reniflement moqueur et un sourire en coin. Après cela, sans laisser à Pike le temps d'essayer d'analyser le dialogue dont il venait d'être témoin, le cadet commence à énumérer les dégâts faits à l'Enterprise, les réparations déjà effectuées et celles à venir. Chaque fois qu'il semble hésiter, Spock complète les données. À eux deux, ils fournissent de mémoire au capitaine un rapport plus détaillé que tout ce que l'ordinateur avait pu lui fournir.

La conversation toute entière lui parait après coup hilarante, sans qu'il comprenne très bien pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose de presque comique à les voir finir la phrase l'un de l'autre par moment avant de s'écharper verbalement car leurs vues sur un point du rapport était diamétralement opposé. _Comme un vieux couple_ murmure une pensée insidieuse dans le cerveau de Pike. Il ne prend pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée, son esprit se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'Enterprise et son équipage.

De voir le navire entre les mains attentives de Kirk et Spock, il peut désormais accepter la réalité. Il ne remontera pas sur le pont d'un navire spatial avant au moins un an, plus probablement cinq. De longues années de thérapie et de travail de bureau l'attendent. On ne peut cependant pas laisser un navire neuf et moderne sans capitaine pendant tout ce temps, surtout après les pertes que vient de subir Starfleet. En tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise, Pike pouvait proposer un remplaçant à l'amirauté. La veille encore, il était arrivée à la conclusion que Spock ne pouvait pas diriger l'Enteprise – trop inexpérimenté, trop rigide – et il s'était à moitié résolu à laisser la belle dame entre des mains étrangères.

D'un coup une nouvelle solution apparaît devant ses yeux. Le capitaine Kirk, héros, fils de héros et âme intrépide et instinctive, secondé par le vice-capitaine Spock, héros, esprit analytique et froid. Un duo improbable mais qui, à sa grande surprise en le redécouvrant après la destruction du Nerada, semblait fonctionner. Il comprend maintenant qu'une partie de l'amirauté avait probablement cette idée en tête quand les dirigeants de la Starfleet l'avaient interrogé sur les deux jeunes gens. Ce serait une mesure désespérée, mais peut être la plus inspirée que la Starfleet pouvait prendre.

Le lendemain, quand il commence à émettre la suggestion à l'amiral Archer, celui-ci soupire. Il hésite, puis se montre terriblement sincère avec le capitaine.

« Je préférerai personnellement avoir quelqu'un sur qui me débarrasser de tout cet embrouillamini. Nous avons besoin d'un responsable mais Nero est mort et vous avez été incapacité trop tôt dans l'action pour être le bouc émissaire qu'il nous faut. Spock est vulcain, et le sentiment général de pitié pour les Vulcains ces temps-ci le protège également. Kirk est le responsable idéal : trop jeune, tête brûlée, insolent...

-Je m'étonne alors de ne pas encore avoir reçu son avis d'arrestation, répond Pike d'un ton pince sans rire.

Archer grimace et le fusille du regard.

-Ce serait fait depuis plus d'une semaine si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Mais quelqu'un l'a offert à la presse sur un plateau d'argent. Vous n'avez pas suivi les médias depuis votre réveil ?

-J'évite autant que possible, amiral. La vérité est rarement telle que les médias la proclame et je n'ai pas très envie de voir comment ces vautours utilisent l'incident du Nerada.

-Et bien la prochaine fois tenez-vous mieux informé. Un petit malin a jugé bon de déclarer à un journaliste que Kirk et Spock avaient sauvé la situation. Maintenant tous les médias encensent Kirk comme le, et je cite « le héros dont Starfleet avait besoin ».

Pike retient un sourire amusé.

-Je vois en effet en quoi cela gêne vos plans. Qui a vendu la mèche ?

-Nous n'en avons pas la moindre foutue idée, reconnait Archer en laissant sa colère percer. Nous avons fait interroger l'équipage au grand complet, mais ils ont tous l'air sincère quand ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien dévoilé. Comme leurs communications étaient sous surveillance pour empêcher que la presse soit informée et qu'eux même sont soumis au silence jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, j'ai tendance à les croire. Mais alors qui ?

-Qu'allez vous faire alors ?

-Nommer Kirk capitaine de l'Enterprise avec Spock pour second s'il ne quitte par la Starfleet pour aider les Vulcains à se reconstruire un foyer et une civilisation. Dans ce cas nous trouverons un vieux briscard pour le surveiller et l'empêcher d'accumuler les bêtises. Si Spock reste... Et bien, en six mois maximum ils auront prouvé qu'ils sont loin d'être prêt pour le commandement et on leur donne un poste de lieutenant sur un vaisseau moins important de la flotte. Quand à vous, vous serez nommé amiral. On ne peut pas promouvoir ces deux là sans leur chef. De toute façon, vous l'auriez probablement été d'ici quelques années. »

Le capitaine Pike approuve les décisions de l'amirauté, puis remercie et salue le départ d'Archer. Quand il est parti, il se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil et se prend la tête entre les mains. Son instinct lui dit que les choses ne seront pas tout à fait conforme aux souhaits de l'amiral. Il se demande toutefois qui a bien pu contacter les médias – un geste osé, mais intelligent selon lui – et si l'on découvrirait son identité. Ses pensées dérivent vers Kirk et Spock et il sourit. Ces deux là allaient être un phénomène très intéressant à surveiller de loin, il le sentait. Il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Assister à une telle catastrophe que la destruction de Vulcain – et Pike a lu le dossier de Kirk, il sait que le jeune homme a déjà vu des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait voir ou vivre – ne peut hélas que laisser des traces terribles.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

**CHRISTINE**

 

La cérémonie de graduation des cadets qui a lieu six semaines après la destruction de Vulcain est la plus sinistre à laquelle Christine ai jamais assistée. Les cadets sont désespérément peu nombreux à se tenir au garde à vous sur la pelouse de l'académie, devant le drapeau en berne. Chacun d'eux porte un brassard noir en commémoration de leurs camarades de promotion décédés.

Ce n'est pas normal, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. Sa propre graduation l'année précédente a été un moment joyeux. Mais là, la moitié de la promotion a les yeux baisés, manque de sommeil, ou porte les cicatrices des combats. Christine se rappelle un livre qu'elle a lu longtemps auparavant, qui parlait de générations sacrifiées. Ces gens-là étaient partis enfants et étaient revenus adultes. Ils avaient des rêves, mais désormais des cauchemars les hanteront longtemps.

Christine n'a pas toujours voulu aller dans les étoiles. La vie sur Terre lui plaît. Elle est peut-être moins excitante, mais Christine est une fille qui a les pieds sur Terre. Elle sait que l'on a autant besoin de médecins sur Terre que dans l'espace, que les gens se blessent et tombent malade aussi facilement et bêtement ici que là bas. Alors, même si des aventures peuvent perturber le quotidien quand on travaille dans un vaisseau ou une base spatiale, la vie d'une infirmière ne change pas vraiment. Elle reste faite de bandages, de patients récalcitrants, de fatigue, de pertes également.

On meurt dans l'espace aussi bien que sur Terre.

Si Christine a décidé de rejoindre Starfleet, c'est que l'homme qu'elle aime y est depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle refuse que l'espace les sépare. Elle avait déjà plusieurs années d'études d'infirmière derrière elle et la Starfleet avait accepté sa candidature. Quatre ans de mise à niveau et elle avait été envoyée sur une base spatiale. Roger était sur un vaisseau d'exploration, elle ne le voyait donc pas davantage, mais elle se préparait à demander sa mutation dès que possible pour le rejoindre. Un an après avoir rejoint le service actif de la Starfleet, elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait eu raison d'un bout à l'autre : être infirmière dans l'espace était absolument identique au même métier sur Terre.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi cette carrière. Enfin, heureuse n'était pas le terme exact. Mais avec ce qui c'était passé sur Vulcain, ce qui avait failli se passer sur Terre, sa vision du monde avait changée. L'espace était un lieu dangereux. Ceux qui y partaient avaient besoin de personnel qualifié pour protéger leurs vies. Christine était compétente, ne paniquait pas sous le stress et plus important encore savait comment réagir face à des malades et blessés aliens. Sans être xénophobes, de nombreux médecins terriens étaient incapables de présager les réactions psychologiques d'aliens face à des blessures ou en détresse mentale. Elle en était capable. Et maintenant que la Fédération venait de perdre une partie de son personnel médical, elle avait d'autant plus besoin de personnel qualifié comme Christine. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été membre de la Starfleet au moment de la destruction de Vulcain, la jeune femme était quasi-certaine qu'elle se serait engagée immédiatement après.

Et aujourd'hui elle se tient droite dans son uniforme officiel, à écouter pour la seconde fois en deux mois la liste interminable des cadets de dernière année morts dans l'exercice de leur devoir. Christine se dit que si elle s'était engagé un an plus tard, si elle avait été assignée à un vaisseau au lieu d'une station, son nom serait peut être parmi les morts. Cette connaissance lui donne un devoir envers les morts : celui de protéger ceux qui restent.

La voix de l'officiel récitant la liste s'est tue, et un silence respectueux se fait dans l'assemblée. Après de longues minutes, la voix entame une nouvelle liste, celle des cadets diplômés. Contrairement à l'an passé, il n'y a aucun discours de félicitation, pas de logorrhée interminable sur l'espoir que portent ces nouveaux officiers. Ce seraient des discours vides de sens aujourd'hui.

Certains des nouveaux officiers présents au premier rang portent une médaille, mais la cérémonie a eu lieu en privée, sans caméra ni témoins, avec pudeur. Christine se souvient des cérémonies après les massacres de Tarsus IV. Un même silence respectueux s'était fait. Une cérémonie de remise publique de médaille pour le héros du jour est toutefois prévue plus tard dans la journée.

Quand l'énumération des diplômés se termine, tout le personnel de la Starfleet présent se met au garde à vous. Enfin, l'interminable cérémonie s'achève. Christine quitte les gradins avec un soulagement certain. Se tenir en plein soleil à midi n'est guère agréable.

Les étudiants, anciens et nouveaux, se répartissent en petits groupes sur la pelouse du campus. Christine reconnaît une coiffure blonde familière et bientôt Janice Rand lui tombe dans les bras.

« Pas trop déçue ? Lui demande-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Non, répond Janice. Je m'y attendais. Mes résultats ont toujours été trop justes pour que j'espère devenir sous-officier. Je vais avoir un poste de yeoman troisième classe et je m'élèverai dans la hiérarchie à force d'expérience, voilà tout. »

Christine sourit à son amie. Elle aime cette confiance à toute épreuve que manifeste Janice envers l'avenir. La jeune femme n'est peut être pas brillante – elle avait mis cinq ans à finir le cursus de la Starfleet pour devenir sous officier –, mais travailleuse et déterminée et aux yeux de Christine, elle vaut en cela beaucoup mieux que la plupart de ces génies nouvellement diplômés. Elle n'a pas de doute qu'un jour elle deviendra un bon officier. Mais sa cadette doit encore progresser.

« Il faut que je te présente à quelqu'un, continue Janice.

-Encore un garçon dont tu est tombée amoureuse ?

-Non, pas du tout, répond Janice en rougissant. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'imaginent de suite...

-Parce que quand tu as cette tête c'est que tu est tombée amoureuse.

Janice s'arrête et fait face à son amie, l'air terriblement sérieuse.

-Je n'en suis pas amoureuse. Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais pas idiote au point de tomber amoureuse de cet homme. D'accord, il me fait de l'effet, mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré une seule fille à qui il ne fasse pas ça.

-Qui est-il alors ?

-C'est l'homme qui sera mon capitaine, déclare Janice d'une voix solennelle.

-Tu as déjà eu ton affectation ? Il faut quelques jours d'habitude.

-On est déjà plusieurs à l'avoir reçu depuis ce matin. Avec ce qui c'est passé, le commandement a accéléré le processus. Ils ont besoin qu'un maximum de nouveaux officiers et sous-officiers soit capable de remplacer des officiers plus chevronnés le plus rapidement possible.

C'était logique. La fédération devait montrer sa force à ses adversaires pour qu'ils ne soient pas tentés d'envahir ses frontières. Elle avait donc besoin d'officiers expérimentés pour prendre en main les vaisseaux qui lui restait. Les officiers nouvellement promus, comme Janice, allaient combler les trous. Christine elle même risquait de recevoir des propositions de mutation pour pallier aux besoins les plus urgents. Même si cela éloignait encore ses espoirs de rejoindre son fiancé sur son vaisseau, elle accepterait. La situation était trop grave.

-Mais non, ça ne va pas être mon capitaine. J'ai reçu mon affectation ce matin en même temps que mes résultats. Je suis affectée sur l'USS Asimov. Je ne connais même pas le capitaine de nom. Non, celui que je vais te présenter c'est l'homme qui sera un jour mon capitaine. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour !

Christine éclate de rire.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il t'a fait de l'effet ! Donc, tu n'est pas amoureuse, mais tu veux servir à tout prix sous ses ordres. Qui est-ce donc pour que tu ai déjà une telle dévotion envers lui ?

-Je l'ai rencontré l'an dernier durant un exercice commun, confie Janice en souriant. C'est quelqu'un... J'ai tout de suite qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d’exceptionnel. Il y avait quelque chose, tu sais... dans son regard. Et bon, la suite a prouvé que je ne me trompais pas. Même si j'aurai préféré que rien de tout _ça_ n'arrive. »

Christine est soudain prit d'un affreux soupçon. Avec sa veine, Janice doit forcément être en train de parler de la dernière personne à qui Christine souhaite s'adresser aujourd'hui, ou même tout autre jour. Il lui faut à tout prix savoir le nom de cet homme.

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes femmes se sont frayées un chemin à travers la foule tout en parlant. Janice tape sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme blond qui parle avec animation avec une jeune femme noire très belle. Il se retourne et Christine réprime un mouvement de recul et un froncement de sourcil.

Bien sûr, son instinct était juste. Le crush monumental que Janice avait développé sans le lui dire durant l'année écoulée au cours de leurs conversations longue distance était Jim Kirk. Celui-ci leur offrit le sourire éclatant qu'il affichait en permanence quand Christine l'avait rencontré. Janice le salue joyeusement et son aînée voudrait la prendre par le bras et la forcer à reculer. Son sourire sonne faux. Il n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Content de te voir Janice, salue Kirk en faisant rougir la jeune blonde. Alors ? Diplômée ?

-Avec le rang de Yeoman de troisième classe. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, alors je suis contente.

-Fantastique ! Tu me présente ton amie ? »

Christine ne se sent même pas capable d'un mouvement outragé. Elle est à peu près certaine que la question est sincère, que le cadet – l'ancien cadet plutôt – ne se souvient pas d'elle. Son manque de réaction quand Janice prononce son nom le confirme.

Tout en serrant la main du nouvel officier et en prononçant les félicitations d'usage, Christine scrute attentivement le jeune homme des yeux. Le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle rend la situation pire encore.

La jeune infirmière aime profondément son fiancé. Ils ne se sont pas vu face à face depuis cinq ans, parlant uniquement via l'intercom, quand le vaisseau de Roger est à portée de transmission. Malgré la distance, son amour est aussi intact qu'à leur rencontre lorsqu'elle avait été séduite par son brillant intellect. Le physique ne l'a jamais intéressé chez un homme, elle préfère l'intelligence posée des hommes murs.

Pourtant, trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle était infirmière de garde à l’hôpital de l'académie, elle avait accepté la proposition d'un cadet blessé et légèrement euphorique sous l'effet des sédatifs d'aller boire un verre le lendemain. Elle ne faisait jamais ça. Elle était trop occupée par ses études pour perdre du temps à flirter alors qu'elle était engagée ailleurs.

Mais le jeune homme avait de beaux yeux bleus, un grand sourire charmeur et beaucoup d'humour. Même si il était plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années et un peu trop grande gueule pour vraiment lui plaire, elle avait accepté. Christine aurait du se douter dès le départ que c'était une erreur mais, d'après les rumeurs du campus, elle croyait le jeune homme en couple. Le terme de « couple » se dit-elle plus tard était peut-être un peu exagéré pour un garçon qui ne désirait pas que ses amours durent plus de quelques jours.

Une fois qu'elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Jim Kirk, Christine n'avait pas pu empêcher la suite. Elle s'était amusée, avait trop bu, s'était laissé reconduire chez elle, avait invité le jeune homme à monter... Le matin venu, il était parti et la jeune femme était restée seule pour regretter son acte et maudire le séducteur qui ne l'a jamais recontactée et aujourd'hui ne se souvient même plus d'elle. Durant les deux années suivantes, avant que Christine ne soit diplomée et ne rejoigne les étoiles, elle l'a croisé une fois ou deux tandis qu'il rejoignait son ami le docteur McCoy. Il ne lui a jamais prêté la moindre attention. Il s'est conduit en tout point comme un mufle songe Christine, pas pour la première fois.

En vérité, elle était tout aussi coupable que Kirk. Même si elle avait trop bu, elle était consciente de ses actes et consentante. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser, la première pensée de Christine avait été pour son fiancé, mais elle l'avait volontairement mise de côté. Consciemment ou non, elle en voulait à Roger d'avoir toujours mis sa carrière avant leur couple, la forçant à courir pour le rattraper. Ce soir-là, elle avait voulu lui faire du mal. Par la suite, elle avait pourtant été incapable de lui avouer qu'elle l'avait trompé. Elle avait honte d'elle, et trop peur de le perdre en lui disant la vérité.

Christine se l'avoue tout en faisant semblant de suivre la conversation entre Janice et le héros du moment, elle voudrait pouvoir porter toute la faute sur le jeune homme. Mais il n'y a pas eu de vil séducteur, seulement un acte consenti mutuellement entre deux adultes consentants. Elle a juste été l'une des premières sur la longue liste des femmes auprès desquelles Kirk a papillonné au cours de ses études. En deux ans, Christine a du réconforter beaucoup trop d'amies persuadées qu'elles seraient celle qu'il aimerait vraiment. Elle en était venue à l'accabler de tous les maux parce qu'il était plus facile de haïr et mépriser quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même.

Tandis que Janice explique par le détail et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ses résultats au jeune homme, Christine se mit à scruter le visage de ce dernier avec attention. Elle avait du mal à réunir l'image du jeune homme insouciant avec qui elle avait eu une aventure d'une nuit trois ans plus tôt et celle du héros que la Fédération encensait depuis six semaines.

Le sourire qu'il adresse à Janice manque décidément de spontanéité et de chaleur songe Christine. Cependant, la façon dont il se tient, bien droit, le regard attentif qu'il affiche tout en écoutant la jeune fille dénotent un sérieux qui était absent chez lui lorsque Christine l'a rencontré. Elle ne peut qu'espérer que ce sérieux nouvellement acquis l'empêche de jouer avec les sentiments de Janice. Celle-ci quoi qu'elle en dise, est désespérément amourachée du jeune héros. Elle ne sait pas si cet amour remonte plus loin que l'assaut du Narada sur la Fédération mais elle serait soulagée d'apprendre que les deux jeunes gens sont affectés à des bâtiments différents de la flotte.

« Christine Chapel ?

En entendant son nom, Christine détourne son regard de Kirk et de Janice et se retrouve quasiment nez à nez avec le docteur McCoy.

-Bonjour docteur.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez sur Terre, s'étonne celui-ci en lui serrant la main d'un geste plein de son affection bourrue coutumière.

-Je suis rentrée pour voir ma famille il y a quelques jours. Je me suis dit qu'avant de repartir je pouvais consacrer une journée à venir féliciter quelques amis pour leur promotion.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir en tout cas. Tout se passe bien pour vous dans votre boite de conserve spatiale ? »

Christine entreprend de raconter au docteur quelques anecdotes sur la vie d'une infirmière dans une station spatiale. Ils dévient rapidement sur les maladies qu'elle a pu observer là-haut et ce qu'elle pense de son travail. L'infirmière est ravie de pouvoir partager son opinion avec le docteur McCoy. De tous les docteurs avec qui elle a pu travailler, c'est un de ceux qu'elle respecte le plus pour son intelligence, son dévouement pour ses patients et son éthique.

« Avez-vous déjà reçu votre affectation docteur ?, finit-elle par demander quand la conversation finit par s'épuiser.

-Pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à décider ce qui serait le pire. Se retrouver coincer dans une station spatiale ou dans un vaisseau. J'imagine que c'est trop demander que de rester ici à effrayer les nouvelles recrues. Bon sang, je préférerais même donner des cours plutôt que de me retrouver dans l'espace !

-Mensonges Bones, s'exclame Kirk d'un ton joyeux en se joignant à la conversation. On sait bien que tu t'injecterai la peste bubonique plutôt que d'enseigner à des cadets « ignares et dangereusement incompétents », je te cite !

-J'ai été obligé de participer à ta folle aventure depuis, grommelle McCoy. Rien ne peut être pire que ces quelques minutes à échapper à un damné trou noir en formation. »

Christine ne peut retenir un frisson. Il ne circulait que des rumeurs sur ce qui s'était passé à bord de l'USS Enterprise, des rumeurs souvent abracadabrantesques mais la réalité semblait être plus incroyable encore. Elle n'aurait voulu vivre ça pour rien au monde.

Janice semble hésiter à presser les deux hommes de questions. Mais elle se retient, réalisant que l'amirauté leur a sans doute ordonné de garder le silence sur la plupart des détails, au moins le temps que les amiraux aient épluché tous les rapports. Un silence gêné s'installe entre les quatre participants à la discussion.

C'est un jeune vulcain en qui Christine reconnaît Spock, l'autre grand héros du jour, qui vient clore ce silence. Il est accompagné des autres protagonistes de la défaite de Nero, tous portant sur leur torse la médaille des actes de bravoure exceptionnel. De fait, seul Kirk ne la porte pas. Christine est épouvantée par leur jeunesse qu'elle avait déjà réalisée en voyant leurs visages aux informations. À l'exception du docteur et d'un autre homme, aucun de ces hommes et femmes n'a plus de vingt cinq ou vingt six ans.

Pourquoi, se demande-t-elle, a-t-il fallu qu'un destin si lourd se pose sur les épaules de ces jeunes gens ? Elle même du haut de ses presque vingt huit ans se sent encore terriblement jeune et inexpérimentée. Ces héros félicités par tous ressemblent à des enfants qu'on a forcé trop vite à devenir adultes. Tout, de leur façon de bouger à leur regard trahissaient cette incertitude face à ce qui leur était arrivé.

« Déjà l'heure ? Et bien j'imagine qu'il est tant d'y aller. Ravie de vous avoir vu, Janice, miss Chapel. »

Après un rapide salut, Kirk s'éloigne, suivi de près par ses compagnons. Christine les suis du regard et comprend rapidement que les jeunes gens circulent en groupe serré tout en faisant mine de discuter pour éviter les quelques journalistes acceptés sur le campus pour retranscrire la cérémonie. Depuis qu'ils ont posé le pied sur Terre après la destruction du Nerada ils doivent sans nul doute être la proie des journalistes en quête de l'interview choc des héros.

De dos, protégé des importuns par McCoy et les autres, Kirk parut soudain fragile à Christine. S'il s'était tenu fier et droit en parlant avec Janice, donnant l'image du parfait héros à tous, lui et Spock semblent maintenant profiter de cet écran protecteur pour s'effondrer un instant. Christine n'a pas envie d'apprécier Kirk, mais elle ressent soudain de la pitié pour lui.

Janice la détourne de ses pensées en s'excusant de la quitter. Comme toute sa promotion, elle est conviée à assister à la remise de médaille malgré le fait qu'elle n'a pas participé aux événements. La jeune femme était malade ce jour-là, ce qui lui a probablement sauvé la vie. En dehors de cette maigre promotion de survivants, seuls quelques officiels de la Fédération et journalistes ont reçu une invitation.

Christine embrasse donc son amie au front soudain voilé de tristesse et part à la recherche d'autres connaissances présente dans la foule.

Traditionnellement, la cérémonie de graduation se termine par un buffet auquel la presque totalité des officiers de la Starfleet présents sur Terre assistaient. C'est l'occasion pour eux de « faire leur marché » comme en plaisantent les cadets. Les meilleurs cadets de la promotion se font aborder par des capitaines et chefs de départements à la recherche de la perle rare pour servir sous leurs ordres.

Tout en se faufilant entre quelques groupes pour se procurer un verre au buffet le plus proche, Christine surprend quelques potins auquel elle ne prête pas attention. Mais tandis qu'elle se sert, le nom de Kirk lui fait dresser l'oreille.

« Après ce qu'il a fait pour arrêter le Narada je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit récompensé bien sûr, déclarait un homme qui tournait le dos à Christine. Mais de là à ce qu'ils le nomment capitaine, et de l'Enterprise en plus ! Le fleuron de la flotte !

-Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit nommé directement second d'un vaisseau. Sincèrement, après le talent qu'il a montré là-haut j'aurais compris et approuvé. Mais là, c'est aller trop loin. Il y a quand même assez d'officiers expérimentés dans la Starfleet pour ne pas nommer un gamin de vingt-cinq ans capitaine. J’attends une promotion depuis trois ans pour devenir lieutenant et lui est propulsé directement capitaine. C'est incroyable. »

Christine s'éloigne, tout aussi estomaquée que l'officier. Trois ans plus tôt Kirk lui a laissé l'impression d'un électron libre incapable d'accepter des responsabilités et avec plus de culot et de je-m'en-foutisme qu'un troupeau d'adolescents. Que l'amirauté lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier l'Enterprise dans la situation actuelle est incroyable. Autour de la jeune femme, la promotion de Kirk est désormais sur toutes les lèvres. Elle capte des bribes de conversations tout en marchant à grands pas vers les porte-fenêtres donnant sur les jardins de l'académie.

« … Sera jamais à la hauteur.

-Trop jeune !

-Le plus jeune de l'histoire ! Que croyez-vous...

-... Triché au Kobayashi Maru. J'imagine qu'ils ont préféré oublié...

-Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

-... chouchou de Pike.

-Il craquera sous la pression. Je lui donne pas six mois. »

D'autres voix s’élèvent pour encenser la promotion de Kirk, mais Christine ne les entends pas. Elle est suffisamment dégoûtée des critiques. Certes, elle n'est pas sûre que le jeune héros soit à la hauteur de la situation mais entendre les loups déchirer leur victime par pure jalousie mesquine est quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais supporté.

Dehors, loin de la foule étouffante, Christine recommence à respirer. Bientôt les invités se répandront sur la pelouse pour profiter de la fraîcheur de cette soirée de début d'été. Pour le moment, elle est seule et profite du silence après une journée à converser avec de vieux amis. Tout en sirotant son verre, la jeune femme se penche à la rambarde de l'escalier.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'est pas seule. Au-dessous d'elle, assis sur un banc une personne est assise. À la lumière qui s'échappe par les baies vitrées elle reconnaît Kirk. Il est penché, le dos voûté comme écrasé par une charge trop lourde.

Le premier réflexe de Christine est de partir le plus discrètement possible. Mais la peur qu'il l'entende et voit qu'elle l'avait surpris dans son moment d'abandon la retient. Une curiosité mal appropriée la pousse à se pencher davantage.

Un verre est posé à côté de Kirk, de même qu'une assiette sur laquelle repose une petite pyramide de toasts et d'amuse-gueules. Tous deux sont visiblement intacts. Le jeune homme prend l'un des toast mais est saisi d'un haut le cœur avant même de le mettre en bouche et il le repose avec un dégoût visible même dans l'obscurité. Sa main tremble en le faisant. Kirk l'attrape brutalement et la plaque sur sa jambe, mais le tremblement persiste visiblement.

Christine est infirmière. Elle est entraînée à reconnaître les signes de traumatismes émotionnels et de stress post-traumatique. À quel point, se demande-t-elle, un humain est-il capable de supporter le chaos et les responsabilités quand rien ne l'y a préparé ? Kirk peut être un héros, mais il reste un homme et dresser un piédestal aux gens n'est jamais bon pour eux.

Un bruit de pas fait lever les yeux de Kirk et de Christine. C'est le docteur McCoy, un verre à la main qui se dirige vers son ami. Sous le regard de Christine, Kirk se métamorphose, se redressant d'un coup, ses yeux brillant à nouveau d'une étincelle résolue.

Couverte par la voix de McCoy, Christine s'éclipse le plus discrètement qu'elle le peut. Le lendemain, elle envoie un message au docteur McCoy, autant par conscience médicale que par inquiétude sincère.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ma place, mais certains membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise m'ont paru abattu. Un suivi psychologique a-t-il été mis en place ? »

Le docteur répond rapidement par un laconique « Je contrôle la situation ». Une réponse qui n'est guère rassurante. Aux yeux de Christine

Le feu du combat renforce certaines personnes mais il en brise d'autres. La compassion envahit Christine qui se prend à prier pour que Kirk soit de la première catégorie. Elle n'a peut être aucune amitié pour lui mais à le revoir ainsi, luttant pour montrer à ses amis l'image d'un homme fort dont ils ont besoin tandis qu'il hurle de peur intérieurement, elle se sent prise d'un soudain respect pour lui, et de l'espoir qu'il s'en sorte. S'il ne se pose pas un phaser sur la tempe dans les prochains mois, celui-là est amené à faire de grandes choses songe Christine.


	4. Hikaru, Pavel

**CHAPITRE 3 : HIKARU, PAVEL**

 

**HIKARU**

Les premières semaines à bord de l'Enterprise sont éprouvantes pour tout l'équipage. Jamais vaisseau de la flotte n'a eu un équipage si jeune et inexpérimenté et, du capitaine au dernier homme d'équipage, tous cherchent leur place à bord.

C'est peut être plus dur pour les rares officiers d'expérience à bord qui se retrouvent obligés d'obéir à une bande de jeunes gens imberbes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir obéir à une équipe d'officiers dont la moyenne d'âge avoisine les 24 ans, dont un petit surdoué de 17 et une grande gueule de 25. Ceux qui pouvaient espérer une promotion se retrouvent à stagner à une place subalterne.

Le premier jour, Chekov se retrouve à devoir donner un ordre à un sous-officier moins gradé mais trois fois plus âgé que lui. Le jeune homme bafouille, rougit, et rajoute un « s'il vous plait » à la fin qui fait exploser de rire le capitaine Kirk. Assis à sa console, Hikaru retient difficilement son propre éclat de rire. C'est comme de voir un bébé cocker essayer de s'imposer face à un mâtin. Le sous-officier blêmit mais accomplit la tâche que l'enseigne lui a assigné. Hikaru comprend bien à quel point la situation doit être difficile à accepter pour ce sous-officier et les autres. Le problème, c'est que du coup ils rendent la vie infernale à leurs jeunes supérieurs.

Hikaru rit beaucoup moins quand il se retrouve à devoir redonner trois fois un ordre à une enseigne de dix ans son aînée de l'équipe bêta parce que celle-ci refuse de voir au-delà de son manque d'expérience. Tout le monde a bord du vaisseau sait que l'Enterprise est encore entière uniquement parce qu'il a raté la manœuvre de départ le jour de la destruction de Vulcain, ce qui est tragiquement comique. Un jour peut être il pourra en rire. Pour le moment, il est surtout de plus en plus énervé en voyant certains officiers et sous-officiers vérifier dix fois son travail sous ce prétexte.

Les premiers jours, le groupe de jeunes officiers laisse faire. Ils ont encore du mal à se repérer dans le navire, font régulièrement des erreurs et sont à vrai dire un peu soulagés d'avoir quelqu'un pour vérifier leur travail. Petit à petit, ce soulagement se transforme en un agacement de plus en plus prononcé. Hikaru, Chekov et Uhura sont la principale cible des critiques des plus anciens officiers du navire : ils sont les plus jeunes, n'ont pas le grade de Scott ou l'expérience de Scott et McCoy. Se retrouver si jeune dans l'équipe alpha du pont ne leur fait pas beaucoup d'amis.

La première à craquer, à la grande surprise d'Hikaru, est la lieutenant Uhura. Le jeune lieutenant ne la connaissait pas avant l'incident du Nerada, et ils ont tous été trop occupés à prendre leur place sur l'Enterprise pour commencer à faire vraiment connaissance. Elle lui a donné l'impression d'une jeune femme intelligente, calme, voire froide. Hikaru a entendit quelqu'un la qualifier de « Mr. Spock au féminin », et c'est vrai qu'elle donne la même impression d'impassibilité vulcaine.

C'est donc une surprise de la voir surgir en salle de repos, l'air excédé, à la fin de la première semaine à bord de l'Enterprise. Elle se dirige droit sur Karchiekan, l'un des linguistes du vaisseau et pose brutalement devant lui un pad.

« Vous savez ce que c'est que ça ?, lui demande-t-elle d'une voix glaciale dans laquelle la rage est parfaitement audible.

La salle de repos, jusque là emplie de conversations amicales, devient silencieuse. Tous les officiers présents sentent venir la confrontation entre officiers seniors et juniors. Karchiekan regarde le pad d'un air ennuyé.

-C'est une transcription de la transmission klingonne que nous avons intercepté hier matin.

-Exactement. Et en dessous ?

-Sa traduction. Écoutez Uhura, est-ce que vous voulez en venir quelque part ? Parce que...

-Pour vous c'est lieutenant, le coupa froidement la jeune femme. Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis d'employer mon nom. Et pouvez-vous me dire qui a effectué cette traduction ?

-Vous. Est-ce que...

-Moi, vraiment ? C'est étrange. Parce que j'aurais juré que cette tournure syntaxique n'est pas la mienne. Je peux me tromper bien sûr. Je suis également presque certaine de n'avoir jamais traduit Kal'Hyah par rencontre. Vraiment, on pourrait croire que quelqu'un a révisé ma traduction. Si je n'avais pas relu mon travail avant de l'envoyer à la base il serait parti tel quel.

-Il nécessitait des corrections. Je les ai apporté voilà tout.

Uhura reste figée la bouche ouverte une bonne dizaine de seconde. Hikaru n'est pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de la manière dont on respirait. Elle finit par reprendre son pad d'un geste très calme. Karchiekan a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Dans la salle tous croient un moment qu'elle accepte la remontrance, mais elle reprend la parole.

-Ce serait un comportement acceptable si ma traduction avait eu besoin d'être revue. Cette transmission était dans un dialecte klingon particulier, comportant des expressions qu'on ne trouve dans aucun autre dialecte. N'ayant pas connaissance des évolutions de ce dialecte, vous avez fait trois approximation, deux contresens et une erreur monumentale qui bouleverse le sens du texte. S'il avait été envoyé ainsi le haut commandement aurait pu faire des erreurs stratégiques terribles.

Le sourire de Karchiekan disparaît.

-Il se trouve que je maîtrise parfaitement mon sujet, poursuit Uhura. Et quand je ne le maîtrise pas, je cherche un spécialiste ou un bon dictionnaire. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous mettre régulièrement à jours sur les évolutions d'un langage, je me demande ce que vous faites en xénolinguistique. J'ai pris la liberté de vous rayer des missions diplomatiques tant que je n'aurai pas vérifié vos capacités. »

Le visage de Karchiekan se congestionne. Uhura ne sourie pas mais la satisfaction se lit tout de même en grand sur son visage. Cette fois, c'est son vis-à-vis qui est incapable de trouver un mot. La lieutenant choisit de ne pas l'accabler et sort d'un pas presque guilleret. Un sifflet appréciateur accompagne sa sortie. Hikaru, lui, se retient d'applaudir.

Après cet épisode, la tension s'accentue brutalement, puis les choses tendent à s'améliorer doucement. Les jeunes officiers, poussés par l'exemple d'Uhura confrontent les membres seniors de l'équipage et mettent les choses au point. Conseils et ordres sont plus facilement acceptés des deux côtés. Cette tension se tassant, Hikaru commence à noter que lui, Chekov et Uhura ne sont pas pas la seule cible des critiques exacerbées de certains membres de l'équipage, et des regards concernés de tous les autres.

Certes, l'équipage est très jeune et cela perturbe la vie du vaisseau. Mais que le capitaine soit aussi jeune et dénué d'expérience que l'est Kirk est beaucoup plus inquiétant. Petit à petit Hikaru commence à repérer les discussions dans les couloirs et le mess des officiers. Beaucoup craignent que Kirk ne soit pas prêt à être capitaine et que l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité qu'il a montré lors de l'incident du Nerada ne soit un coup de chance qui ne se reproduira pas.

Hikaru doit bien s'avouer qu'il connaît mal ce jeune homme qui est devenu son capitaine. Après la destruction du Nerada toute leur petite équipe a pris un verre ou deux et assisté aux enterrements et commémorations ensemble, mais ce sont là les seuls moments où Hikaru lui a un peu parlé. Le reste du temps, Kirk l'a surtout passé à travailler avec Scott et Spock pour les rapports et la réparation de l'Enterprise. Hikaru réalise que s'il a passé ces premiers jours de voyage si mal à l'aise, c'est aussi qu'il ne sait pas à quel point ce jeune capitaine est fiable. Il a du charisme, de la volonté, un brin de génie et de folie, mais le lieutenant ne sait pas si cela suffira à faire de lui un bon capitaine.

Le lendemain, il s'installe à côté d'Uhura au moment du dîner. Celle-ci le salue sans sourire et écarte les documents qu'elle consultait pour lui faire de la place.

« Bonsoir lieutenant, la salue-t-il. Je me demandais...

-Ce que je peux vous dire sur Kirk j'imagine, finit-elle à sa place en soupirant. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander ça depuis notre départ. Ni le dernier j'imagine.

-Vous avez étudié ensemble à l'académie...

-McCoy aussi, pourtant c'est moi qu'on vient interroger. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air aussi menaçante que lui hélas.

Hikaru ne relève pas le sarcasme et se contente de commencer à manger, laissant le choix à la jeune femme de répondre ou non. Après un instant d'hésitation, celle-ci commence à parler.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Kirk, il m'a dragué de manière éhontée, a déclenché une bagarre de bar et posé la main sur mes seins. J'ai passé les trois années suivantes persuadée que malgré son intelligence c'était un bon un rien qui ne serait jamais capable de devenir officier parce que totalement dépourvu du sens des responsabilités. Je reconnais que nous n'avons pas commencé notre relation de la meilleure façon, mais son comportement ne m'a pas une seule fois donné tord par la suite.

-Le Kobayashi Maru...

-N'est que la surface d'un iceberg, croyez-moi. Demandez à n'importe quel membre de notre promotion il vous en racontera de belles. Irresponsabilité est le mot que vous entendrez répéter le plus souvent.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux lieutenants qui continuent de manger en silence. Hikaru doit s'avouer horrifié de ce qu'il entend. Il espérait que le manque d'expérience serait le plus grand problème avec ce capitaine. Maintenant, il a l'impression que ce sera le moins grave. Uhura termine rapidement et réunit ses affaires pour s'en aller. Avant de se lever, elle se ravise et regarde Hikaru droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai rencontré Kirk il y trois ans. Je découvre aujourd'hui que je ne le connaît pas pour autant. Je ne crois pas être capable de dresser son portrait mieux que vous et je ne sais pas à quel point je me suis trompée sur son compte. Je tends à le croire aujourd'hui, et je lui laisse sa chance de faire ses preuves. Faites en de même. »

Cette conversation laisse Hikaru songeur. Les jours suivants, il se surprend à examiner Kirk du coin de l'oeil et voit plusieurs personnes sur le pont en faire de même, dont Spock et Uhura, mais jamais Chekov. Tous attendent de voir comment Kirk va réagir la première fois qu'il devra agir en capitaine, non pas dans une situation d'urgence mais dans ses tâches de tous les jours.

Leur première mission les amène après une semaine de voyage sur Kazor, une planète en voie de rejoindre la Fédération. La veille de leur arrivée, Kirk réunit son équipe dans la salle de réunion pour un briefing. Au moment de rentrer dans la salle, tous se demandent avec des degrés d'inquiétude divers à quel point le jeune capitaine maîtrise la situation.

Celui-ci se place nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de capitaine, laissant glisser son pad jusqu'à un coin de la table où il reste en équilibre précaire, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils d'Uhura. Une fois que tout le monde est assis, Kirk étouffe un bâillement.

« D'ici seize ou dix-sept heures nous arrivons sur Kazor où nous nous téléporterons pour la mission. Je n'ai pas lu le dossier, quelqu'un a des informations ?

Pendant une longue seconde le cœur d'Hikaru manque de s'arrêter. À ses côtés le docteur McCoy a un soupir excédé.

-Bon sang Jim, grommelle-t-il, est-ce que tu étais obligé ?

Kirk lui adresse un sourire éclatant et se redresse sur son siège.

« Kazor est une planète pacifique qui a demandée il y a trois ans son rattachement à la Fédération. La planète est riche en minerais et a été soumise au fil des siècles à des raids de pirates et quelques attaques romuliennes, raids auxquels ils pouvaient difficilement répondre, n'ayant jamais eu de flotte spatiale. La Fédération lui offrant une meilleure protection et des patrouilles dans les environs, Kazor a accepté de réfléchir à rentrer dans la Fédération. Les tractations étaient en bonne voie, il ne restait au gouvernement qu'à signer pour rendre les choses officielles. Maintenant, la planète doute de la solidité de la Fédération et de sa capacité à faire régner l'ordre dans ses frontières avec la destruction d'une partie de la flotte. L'amirauté a pensé que la venue du fleuron de la flotte et des héros du jour peut faire changer d'avis l'opinion et le gouvernement kazoriens. Nous allons donc nous présenter là-bas en grand uniforme pour une réception au cours de laquelle nous devons les convaincre de changer d'avis.

-La Fédération ne nous a pas détaché de diplomate ?, s'étonne Uhura.

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour nous mettre la pression, mais l'amirauté a envie de s'assurer que nous sommes une équipe cohérente et capable et pas une bande de gamins sortis du bac à sable. Notre échec est envisagé et dans ce cas une autre équipe, chevronnée elle, prendra le relais. Maintenant, et pour nous mettre la pression, j'aimerai assez leur montrer notre efficacité. Heureusement il ne nous sera pas demandé d'utiliser de langage diplomatique, les kazoriens révèrent l'honnêteté et la franchise à un point rare. Une fois sur la planète, nous serons censé en faire de même. Des questions? »

Il y en a un certain nombre et les voix du groupe de jeunes officiers s'élèvent toutes en même temps. Kirk lève la main pour leur demander de ralentir, puis répond à chaque question. Il a une réponse à tout, même si c'est pour dire qu'il n'en a aucune idée et consulter le dossier. Bientôt, chacun est à court de question et sait quoi faire le lendemain. Le capitaine se lève pour signifier la fin de la réunion.

« Une dernière chose avant de se quitter. Puisque tout le monde ici descend sur Kazor demain, il me faut au plus vite des noms pour tenir la barre en notre absence. Réfléchissez-y et envoyer moi vos propositions d'ici une heure. Essayer de me proposer à la fois des anciens et des jeunes officiers, afin de ne mécontenter personne. »

Finalement, se dit Hikaru en quittant la salle de briefing, Kirk était peut être bien un capitaine.

…

Le lendemain, le groupe d'officiers se retrouve en salle de téléportation, tous vêtus de leur uniforme d'apparat. Hikaru ne sait pas pour les autres, mais c'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion de porter le sien et il ne se sent pas à son aise dedans. Non loin de lui,Kirk se gratte le cou tout en cherchant à élargir le col étroit. Il l'entend pester à mi-voix contre ceux qui ont conçu cet uniforme. Uhura lève les yeux au ciel mais fait de même dans son dos. Kirk leur jette un bref coup d’œil d'inspection et donne l'ordre de les téléporter.

Ils sont accueillis sur Kazor par un comité d’accueil à l'air impassible. Les Kazoriens sont d'une espère physiquement très proche de l'homme et du vulcain, mais les quelques différences suffisent à rendre leurs visages difficiles à lire. Leur nez est presque inexistant et leurs yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites bien plus profondément que chez les humains. Ils n'ont que trois doigts, très longs, à chaque main. Les deux groupes s'observent, puis une femme d'âge mur, mais remarquablement belle, s'avance d'un pas lent et s'incline rituellement devant le capitaine. Kirk lui rend son salut à la manière de la Fédération.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue capitaine Kirk, mais vous perdez votre temps. Notre gouvernement s'est presque décidé à ne pas rejoindre la Fédération.

-Nous sommes là pour vous convaincre du contraire.

-Nous en discuterons donc. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos arguments. J'avoue être aussi curieuse d'écouter votre récit de vos aventures. Un souper à été préparé. Vous ne serez pas venus pour rien ainsi. La nourriture ne sera pas exceptionnelle : nous avions connaissance de votre arrivée, mais puisque nous sommes presque décidés à ne pas rejoindre la Fédération, vous comprendrez que nous n'ayons pas grévé notre budget avec des dépenses exceptionnelles. »

Le groupe de diplomates fait signe aux officiers de les suivre. Suivant les instructions protocolaires qu'ils ont reçu, ceux-ci maintiennent un espace de quelques mètres entre les deux groupes. Tout en avançant, Hikaru écoute d'une oreille la conversation entre Kirk et Spock.

« Je dois avouer qu'après tous ces interrogatoires par l'amirauté, voir des politiques ne pas pratiquer la langue de bois, le non-dit et le suggéré est reposant.

-Je dois m'avouer de votre avis, répond Spock au capitaine. Toutefois, cela ne veut pas dire que cette mission diplomatique est plus aisée qu'une autre. »

Intérieurement, Hikaru donne raison au lieutenant-commandant. Mais tout au cours du repas qui suit, il doit s'avouer conquis par le franc-parler des kazoriens. Il est difficile toutefois de se calquer sur ce comportement après s'être vu inculqué dès l'enfance des règles de politesse utilisant abondamment le mensonge. Lorsque Hikaru essaie de se forcer, par politesse, à manger l'infâme mixture qu'on lui a mise sous le nez, Uhura, assise face à lui, lui tape sur le pied avant de hocher négativement la tête. Hikaru repousse alors l'assiette avec un certain soulagement. Une kazorienne se penche vers lui.

« Vous n'aimez pas ?

-Je dois avouer que non, s'excuse-t-il. C'est un peu fort à mon goût.

-Vraiment ? C'est pourtant délicieux. Enfin, j'imagine que les goûts des terriens sont différents. Servez-vous à votre convenance surtout ! »

Uhura approuve son comportement d'un léger hochement de tête et retourne à sa conversation sur les subtilités de langage terriens et kazoriens avec son voisin. Les deux personnes qui entourent Hikaru sont peu bavardes, ce qui lui donne l'occasion d'écouter les conversations alentours, et surtout celle de Kirk et de Talmari, la ministre kazorienne qui les a accueillis.

Selon le jeune lieutenant,Uhura et Kirk sont ceux qui se débrouillent le mieux, abandonnant toute politesse de surface pour une sincérité totale. Kirk explique les avantages à rejoindre la Fédération, tout en reconnaissant la faiblesse actuelle de celle-ci. Les choses manquent toutefois de se corser lorsque la ministre Talmari demande combien de vaisseaux la Fédération possède encore.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler une telle information, reconnaît Kirk soudain tendu. Nous respectons vos coutumes d’honnêteté totale, mais pour la protection de la Fédération, certaines informations doivent n'être connues que de ces membres. Sur Terre, on dit qu'il vaut mieux n'être que deux pour garder un secret.

-Vous craignez que nous ne répandions l'information, demande Talmari avec réprobation.

-Moi, non. C'est simplement la règle parmi les membres de la Starfleet. Et même si nous avons confiance en vous, vous même ne pouvez pas savoir avec certitude jusqu'où peuvent se répandre ces informations, ou qui les écoute.

-C'est exact, reconnaît gracieusement la politicienne. Des pirates ont a plusieurs reprises réussis à espionner nos conversations pour savoir quand et où serait transféré notre minerai jusqu'à nos entrepôts.

-Merci de votre compréhension. Je suis toutefois autorisé à vous dire combien de navires Starfleet est prête à mettre à votre disposition pour le moment. »

Le soupir de soulagement de Uhura n'échappe pas à Hikaru tandis que la conversation reprend entre Kirk et la ministre. Un drame diplomatique semble avoir été évité sous leurs yeux par le capitaine. La conversation reprend, tournant cette fois autour de l'aide que peut apporter la Fédération Au bout de quelques heures, l'équipe rejoint l'Enterprise avec soulagement. Ce n'est pas la première mission diplomatique d'Hikaru, mais il ne la qualifierais certainement pas de plus facile que les autres. Devoir être sincère est aussi épuisant que de devoir utiliser un langage ampoulé et vague : surveiller sa langue pour en révéler le moins possible est aussi difficile dans les deux cas.

Ils restent trois jours en orbite autour de Kazor. Durant ces trois jours, Kirk fait sans arrêt l'aller-retour entre la planète et le vaisseau, généralement accompagné de Spock ou d'Uhura. Pour l'équipage, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître, à repérer les comportements et les petites manies. Entre une discussion diplomatique et une prise en main du fonctionnement de l'Enteprise, Hikaru commence à lier contact avec Uhura, Scott et McCoy, et surtout Chekov, qui devient Pavel au fil de leurs discussions même si l'adolescent, lui, est encore un peu gêné de l'appeler par son prénom.

Le matin du troisième jour, alors que les négociations sont au point mort, les kazoriens éprouvent le besoin de faire une pause et proposent au capitaine que lui et les protagonistes de la défaite de Nero leur racontent les événements autour d'une collation. Kirk ne semble pas ravi, mais n'ose pas refuser.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvent bientôt réunis, assis en tailleurs sur des coussins surchargés de broderies, à siroter une boisson qui a l'épaisseur du caramel fondu et un goût crémeux, mais qui parvient à rester délicieuse une fois passée la surprise initiale.

Écouter Kirk raconter leur combat contre Nero est... fascinant, pour reprendre les mots de Spock. Depuis sa console et pendant la tentative de désactiver à temps la foreuse, Hikaru a assisté à la plupart des événements. Mais Kirk les raconte différemment. Hikaru est étonné de le voir avouer son incertitude et glorifier le rôle joué par ses compagnons plutôt que le sien propre. Il joue un jeu difficile, essayant d'être sincère pour plaire aux kazoriens, tout en disant le moins de chose possible sur ses émotions. Les kazoriens s'agitent un moment, sentant que Kirk leur ment sur la façon dont il a rejoint l'Enteprise en plein vol. Une pirouette lui permet de ne pas vexer ces gens, déclarant, en toute sincérité semble-t-il, qu'il préserve là le secret d'un ami.

Quand son récit est terminé, les kazoriens restent silencieux un moment, les yeux fermés comme pour assimiler ce qu'ils ont entendu. Kirk en profite pour boire quelques gorgées, la bouche asséchée par la conversation. Dès qu'il a fini, le plus jeune des politiques kazorien lui pose une question. Celle-ci, Hikaru est persuadé que tout l'équipage présent dans le poste de commandement lors des derniers instants du Nerada se l'est posée. Il ne croit pas que quelqu'un ait eu le courage de le faire.

« Pourquoi avoir proposé aux romuliens de se rendre ?

Kirk n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de donner sa réponse.

-Un très vieux proverbe terrien dit ''si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre''. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord. Pour obtenir la paix il faut se montrer fort pour ne pas tenter ses ennemis. Mais il faut aussi se montrer indulgent, compatissant. On ne bâtit pas une paix sur la peur et la haine mais sur la compréhension et l'entraide.

-Mais vous aviez affaire à des dissidents, pas à l'empire romulien. Votre acte n'ouvrait la porte ni à la paix, ni à la guerre avec l'empire. De plus, vous vous retrouviez face aux meurtriers de votre père. La plupart des civilisations auraient compris que vous les détruisiez sans sommation.

-Mon enfance n'en aurait pas moins été dépourvu de père, répond Kirk avec une âpreté nouvelle dans sa voix. Et après avoir exterminé Nero, et ces hommes qui n'étaient probablement pas tous aussi fous et extrémistes que lui ? Je serais parti me venger sur sa race comme lui ? Nero était fou, mais je peux comprendre sa rage et son désespoir. Si j'étais parti en croisade vengeresse contre quelqu'un, ce n'aurait pas été lui. »

Kirk se tait, le regard plongé dans sa boisson, sa main crispée sur le bol qu'il tient. Son teint est légèrement verdâtre, comme s'il se retenait de vomir. Hikaru se détourne. Il est rongé par la curiosité, mais le capitaine en a visiblement dit plus qu'il ne le comptait. Uhura émet un toussotement et l'attention se tourne vers elle. Elle pose une question d'éthique particulièrement pointue à laquelle les kazoriens acceptent de répondre, avant de poser une nouvelle question sur le déroulement des événements à bord pendant la crise. Cette fois, c'est McCoy qui se précipite pour répondre, avant que Hikaru lui-même prenne le relais. Scott, Pavel, et même Spock lui font de même. Le groupe d'officiers semble s'entendre silencieusement pour faire oublier Kirk des kazoriens. Tout en suivant la conversation d'une oreille attentive, Hikaru réalise qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a hésité à protéger ainsi leur capitaine alors même qu'ils doutent encore de ses capacités. Peut-être, songe-t-il, que la confiance aveugle qu'ils ont eu envers lui pendant la poursuite du Nerada a persisté plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait.

À la fin de la journée, c'est un groupe d'officiers épuisés par une dernière tentative de convaincre les kazoriens qui remonte à bord de l'Enteprise. Kirk leur déclare d'aller se coucher, décidant qu'il serait toujours temps le lendemain d'annoncer leur échec à Starfleet. Sans plus s'attarder, le capitaine part, suivi par McCoy. Hikaru, qui les suit de près, entend le docteur enjoindre à Kirk de manger un peu avant de se coucher. En y réfléchissant bien, le lieutenant ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu son capitaine avaler quoi que ce soit depuis la collation matinale. Tout en ouvrant la porte de ces quartiers, il entend un Kirk en colère enjoindre le docteur de le laisser tranquille. Une fois sa porte fermée, il n'entend pas la suite de la conversation.

Le lendemain, quand Hikaru arrive pour prendre son poste sur la passerelle, Kirk est en train de contacter Starfleet. Il a l'air fatigué, des poches sous les yeux indiquant son manque de sommeil. Tandis qu'Hikaru s'installe à sa console, le visage d'e l'amiral Pike apparaît sur l'écran.

« Capitaine Kirk au rapport amiral.

Le visage de l'amiral s'illumine.

-Ah, Kirk, nous attendions votre appel. Félicitations !

-Je vous demande pardon ?, demande Kirk tandis que les personnes présentes s'interrogent du regard sans davantage comprendre.

-Vous venez nous rendre compte du succès de la mission non ? Vous en avez mis du temps, les kazoriens nous ont contacté il y a quatre heures pour nous signifier leur accord pour rentrer dans la Fédération.

Chekov a la bouche béante de stupéfaction et Hikaru imagine que son visage trahit la même incrédulité.

-Je dois avouer mon étonnement amiral, reconnaît Kirk. Quand nous avons laissé les représentants du gouvernement kazorien ils ne semblaient pas décidés à franchir le pas.

-De ce que j'ai compris une réunion nocturne de leur parlement a voté en faveur de l'union. La ministre Talmari nous a dit que vous aviez fini de les convaincre hier matin. Vous semblez les avoir impressionnés Kirk. Pour citer la ministre, « tant que la Fédération aura des hommes avec ce courage et cette étique, nous vous ferrons confiance pour assurer notre protection. »

-J'en suis... honoré. J'imagine.

-Je dois avouer que cela en a surpris plus d'un ici. Il n'est pas impossible que certains enjeux soient réclamés auprès de parieurs manquant de clairvoyance.

-Et maintenant amiral, quels sont nos ordres ?

-Restez en orbite autour de la planète jusqu'à qu'un vaisseau arrive pour vous remplacer et patrouiller dans le secteur. Ce devrait être l'affaire de quelques jours, vous pouvez accorder des permissions pendant ce temps. Ensuite, vous prendrez à bord une délégation de diplomates kazoriens et les ramènerez sur Terre afin de finaliser leur entrée dans la Fédération. L'arrivée des kazoriens montrera que certains maintiennent leur confiance en la Fédération, et cet exemple a de bonnes chances d'être suivi par d'autres. Encore une fois, excellent travail. »

La communication s'arrête peu de temps après, laissant les personnes présentes sur le pont se regarder en silence quelques longues secondes. Puis Pavel pousse une exclamation de joie, bientôt suivi par la plupart des autres personnes. Anciens et nouveaux, tous sont d'accord pour encenser le travail du capitaine. Les félicitations fusent vers le capitaine dont le sourire s'élargit de plus en plus. Uhura daigne reconnaître en essayant de ne pas lui rendre son sourire qu'il s'est bien débrouillé. Kirk finit par se tourner vers Spock, le seul a être resté impassible assis à son poste.

« Et bien monsieur Spock, lui demande-t-il avec un petit sourire impertinent, pensez-vous pouvoir me faire confiance pour garder ce navire en bon état ou dois-je me méfier d'une mutinerie ?

Spock lève un sourcil et sa bouche se plisse dans une expression qui semble hésiter entre ironie, incompréhension, amusement, affection et exaspération.

-Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ce serait mon devoir de vous le faire savoir capitaine. Je crains de devoir vous laisser dans l'incertitude pour le moment. »

A leur poste, Hikaru et Pavel échangent un sourire amusé, partageant une même réflexion. Lors du premier tragique voyage de l'Enterprise, Kirk et Spock ont été à couteau tiré, allant jusqu'à une tentative de meurtre. Cette première semaine dans l'espace les a vu s'observer avec précaution. Maintenant, un semblant d'amitié semble s'instaurer. Tout d'un coup, il semble à Hikaru que quelque chose se met à fonctionner et qu'il peut croire à leur équipe bancale et inexpérimenté. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est déjà presque prêt à suivre le capitaine Kirk en enfer s'il le lui demandait.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

**PAVEL**

 

Pour Pavel, les choses sont différentes. Dès le début il respecte énormément Kirk. Il est une des ces rares personnes qui le traitent immédiatement en adulte, il ne se moque pas de son accent russe. Il écoute et prend en compte ses avis sans demander que quelqu'un vérifie ses calculs. Il se sent à sa place sur le pont et il a trop l'habitude de se faire rabrouer à cause de son âge pour vraiment se laisser perturber par ce que le lieutenant Sulu appelle la « guerre des générations ». Pour lui de ce côté là l'Enteprise n'est pas différente de l'Académie ou de l'école. Alors que pendant la première semaine de vol les autres officiers sont tout entier impliqués dans leur petit conflit, Pavel prend sa place derrière sa console et mène sa vie sans se soucier des adultes, observant ceux-ci de loin.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est le premier à remarquer le sérieux du capitaine Kirk pendant ces premiers jours. Spock est trop occupé à faire le temporisateur entre les anciens et les nouveaux – sur l'ordre de Kirk, arguant que puisqu'il était déjà lieutenant-commandant il est tout à fait indiqué pour cela – et McCoy passe la plupart de son temps à l'infirmerie. Loin de se mêler des mesquineries du pont, Kirk passe son temps avec un pad à la main, à étudier des informations. Il observe également ce qui se passe sur le pont et échange parfois avec Pavel des regards amusés devant le comportement de l'équipage. En tout point, il se comporte comme un parfait capitaine prenant connaissance de son navire et de ses hommes.

Si on oublie bien sûr le fait qu'il tire la langue à Uhura et Spock quand il pense qu'ils ne regardent pas.

Leur première mission est un succès, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour Pavel, chez qui l'admiration pour Kirk se renforce. Chez lui, plus de doute, cet homme est _son_ capitaine, un héros, et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Maintenant, il attend que les autres voient la même chose que lui.

L'arrivée d'un vaisseau plus lourdement armé déployé par la Fédération survient après cinq jours d'attente. Une délégation d'une vingtaine de personnes est amenée à bord d'une navette depuis Kazor et logée dans les quartiers des invités. Pavel assiste à la procession d'hommes et de femmes au visage presque humain, tous vêtus de longues robes flottantes grises et noires, voilant tout d'eux sauf leur cou et leur visage, jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Sur le chemin, Kirk leur explique le fonctionnement du vaisseau, répondant à leurs questions le plus simplement possible. Les kazoriens ont une technologie sophistiquée mais n'ont jamais développé le vol dans l'espace, pas même dans leur atmosphère. Leur premier contact s'est fait en captant grâce à leur technologie des communications spatiales se déroulant à plusieurs systèmes solaires de distance.

La ministre Talmari qui conduit la délégation se retourne et salue gracieusement le capitaine au moment de pénétrer dans les appartements qui leur ont été fournis. Deux autres diplomates font de même.

« Il serait préférable je crois que nous restions dans nos appartements pour le moment, déclare-t-elle d'un air gêné.

-Nous adapter à l'atmosphère et la pesanteur de votre vaisseau risque de prendre un peu de temps, déclare un second diplomate, avec un accent plus prononcé dans son standard. Nous nous joindrons à vous plus tard.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Le premier voyage dans l'espace est une épreuve pour certains. Si l'un de vous souffre du mal de l'espace, notre docteur pourra vous aider. Il a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. »

Sur un dernier salut, les kazoriens se retirent. L'Enteprise peut alors quitter l'orbite de la planète pour entamer son voyage de retour vers la Terre. Une fois l’accélération donnée, Sulu baille en se rejetant en arrière sur son siège.

« C'est parti pour une semaine de voyage ennuyeux à mourir, murmure-t-il.

-Tout de même pas, sourit Kirk. On va pouvoir continuer à jouer à qui dit le mieux la vérité avec nos invités. À moins que la loi de Murphy s'invite dans l'équation bien sûr.

-La loi de Murphy ?, demande Spock d'une voix intéressée. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu parler de cette loi scientifique.

-Oh c'est une vieillerie du vingtième siècle. Elle dit en somme que ''tout ce qui peut tourner mal, tournera mal''.

-Superstition ridicule, conclut Spock en se retournant vers sa console. »

Superstition peut-être, n'empêche que l'Enterprise apprendra vite que la loi de Murphy s'applique à elle dans des proportions jusque là inégalées. Sans le soupçonner, Pavel rit de la grimace de Kirk à son second et retourne à ses équations.

Le soir même, quelques uns des diplomates se joint aux officiers pour le repas. La conversation se tourne une fois de plus vers le fonctionnement des vaisseaux spatiaux. Pavel sent Uhura avide de continuer ses questions sur le fonctionnement des langues kazoriennes. Elle se restreint, gardant ses questions pour une autre fois. Le repas se déroule sans incident, mais Pavel a l'impression d’assister à une discussion à sens unique, les kazoriens répondant à beaucoup moins de questions qu'ils n'en posent.

...

Le lendemain, alors qu'il sort d'un laboratoire, Pavel se retrouve presque nez à nez avec le capitaine Kirk. Il commence à s'excuser, mais celui-ci lui offre un grand sourire.

« Et bien Chekov, je croyais que c'était votre jour de congé. Que faites-vous au laboratoire ?

-Je faisais des équations capitaine. Pour le plaisir.

-Il va falloir redéfinir votre définition des congés, plaisante Kirk. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir ce problème.

-Et vous capitaine ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas votre jour de congé ?

-Si, mais la ministre Talmari m'a demandé de passer la voir. Je peux difficilement dire non malgré mon envie d'une sieste. J'espère ne pas y passer la journée ! Je vous voie plus tard Chekov. »

Le jeune enseigne salue et quitte son capitaine à l'entrée des quartiers de leurs invités avant de vaquer à ses propres occupations. Sa journée de congés passe à toute vitesse. En se rendant au mess, il croise un officier des communications qui l'arrête au vol. Le capitaine n'a pas été vu depuis le début de l'après-midi lui apprend-t-il, et le second le cherche. Pavel s'imagine qu'il est toujours coincé avec la délégation kazorienne et décide de faire un détour pour vérifier.

Il frappe à la porte des appartements de l'ambassade et celle-ci s'ouvre. La ministre Talmari l’accueille de l'autre côté, une femme de grande taille se tenant tout près d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, le capitaine est-il encore là ? Il est demandé sur le pont, demande Pavel, intimidé par la froideur des deux femmes.

-Non. Il nous a quitté il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Il parlait d'aller se reposer je crois.

-Oh. Je m'excuse alors je pensais qu'il était peut-être chez vous. Je vous... »

Pavel s’interrompt soudainement. En essayant d'éviter le regard des deux femmes si intimidantes, Pavel a porté son regard sur le sol. Une petite tache de sang rouge écarlate s'étale sur le sol. Une information issue de la réunion préalable à la rencontre avec les kazoriens surgit dans le cerveau du jeune garçon : le sang des kazoriens est beaucoup plus clair que celui des humains. Ses yeux cherchent fébrilement un indice, puis s'écarquillent. Il vient d’apercevoir un pied portant la botte réglementaire de l'uniforme de la Starfleet. Il n'a pas le temps de se précipiter pour appeler à l'aide qu'un choc l’assomme. Le jeune enseigne tombe comme une pierre sur le sol.

Quand il se réveille, il lui semble qu'un tambour bat à l'intérieur de sa tête, pire que lorsqu'il a goûté de la vodka pour la première fois. Dès qu'il arrive à rassembler ses idées il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé et se redresse à toute vitesse.

Il est dans une espèce de débarras, sans doute dans la suite des kazoriens. Plusieurs caisses occupent l'espace et des vêtements compliqués sont accrochés dans une penderie. Adossé à l'une des caisses repose le capitaine Kirk. Pavel s'inquiète immédiatement. Du sang sèche sur son front en quantité inquiétante. Il s'approche pour constater la gravité de la blessure et sa peur pour le capitaine augmente en voyant son visage livide et couvert de sueur. Il saisit son bras pour tenter de le réveiller et Kirk ouvre immédiatement ses yeux. Ceux-ci font rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se fixer sur Pavel.

« Chekov. Ils vous ont eu vous aussi ?

-Oui capitaine. Pardon. Monsieur Spock vous cherchait et je pensais que vous seriez encore ici.

-Quelqu'un sait où vous êtes ?

-Non. J'ai dit à un officier que je savais où vous étiez, c'est tout. Pardon. Que c'est-il passé ?

-La plupart des sois-disant ambassadeurs étaient des contrebandiers voilà quoi. Ils tenaient la ministre Talmari en otage pour la forcer à signifier le refus des kazoriens de rejoindre la Fédération. Ils ont trop d'intérêt à ce que les mines kazoriennes restent sans protection. Ils portaient des sortes d'écrans électroniques leur donnant l'apparence de kazoriens.

-Et vous les avez découvert ?, s'émerveilla Chekov.

-Non. Ces bâtards ont drogué mon thé. J'ai compris que quelque chose clochait quand j'ai commencé à faire une réaction allergique à leur mixture. J'ai tenté de me défendre et ils m'ont assommé. Je crois avoir une concussion et pour une fois je serais ravi que Bones et ses vaccins soient ici.

Kirk épongea la sueur et le sang de son visage.

-Il nous faut sortir d'ici pour prévenir tout le monde. Et j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que ma gorge ne gonfle d'avantage. Mieux vaut que j'évite de me lever pour le moment. Chekov, fouiller ces caisses et voyez si vous trouvez des armes à poing ou à feu ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à ouvrir cette porte de l'intérieur.

Hochant la tête avec ferveur, Chekov se met à l'ouvrage. Le bilan n'est pas bon. Les caisses sont pleines d'explosif, mais trop puissants pour ne pas les blesser dans l'explosion de la porte. Il n'y a pas d'armes, mais le jeune homme mets la main dans la garde robe des ambassadrice sur de longues aiguilles à cheveux qui ravissent le capitaine. Celui-ci les saisit et s'approche de la porte en s'efforçant de ne pas s'effondrer.

« L'avantage d'avoir un passé de voyou, dit-il en souriant, c'est qu'on apprend quelques trucs qui ne sont pas dans le manuel d'officier. Voyons ce que je peux faire...

Se servant de ses mains, il parvient à faire sauter la plaque de sécurité derrière laquelle se cache le système d'ouverture de la porte. Aussitôt, il se met à enfoncer les aiguilles à l'intérieur avec précautions

-Comment ça se fait qu'il y en ai une sécurité de ce côté ? C'est juste une garde-robe.

-Oh j'ai trouvé la réponse dans un bouquin d'anecdotes sur la Starfleet, ricane Kirk. Un capitaine il y a cinquante ans environ avait sa femme et sa maîtresse sur le même navire. Un jour elles se sont croisées au mauvais moment. Plutôt que de s'écharper elle se sont alliées contre lui et l'ont enfermé dans le débarras. Il est resté coincé trente six heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'entende cogner à la porte. La Starfleet a mis des sécurités des deux côtés de chaque porte depuis. Bien sûr, nos clandestins ont coincé la porte, mais j'espère réussir à... oui !

La porte s’entrouvre et Pavel s'empresse de repousser les battants. Heureusement, le petit salon sur lequel elle ouvre est vide. Il n'en est hélas pas de même pour la porte menant vers le salon principal et la sortie des appartements des passagers, bloquée aussi. Pavel colle son oreille à la porte et entends un homme de l'autre côté. Une sentinelle. Kirk se traîne jusqu'à la table où il renifle puis avale un grand verre d'eau. Il continue à suer et a commencé à trembler de manière irrépressible.

-Regardez s'il y a des armes dans les pièces voisines.

Aucun garde n'est resté, heureusement pour Pavel dont la maîtrise des armes est à peu près nulle. Dans une des chambres, il trouve cependant la ministre Talmari ligotée sur son lit. Il se précipite pour la libérer et la réconforte du mieux qu'il le peut tandis qu'il l’amène à Kirk. La froideur de la politicienne s'est effacée et c'est en tremblant et en s'excusant constamment qu'elle explique ce qui s'est passé. À part elle, tous les autres membres de l'ambassade étaient membres d'un équipage pirate se servant de la technologie kazorienne pour se donner une autre apparence. De qu'elle a entendu de leurs plans, ils comptent droguer les officiers au cours du repas et s'emparer ainsi du navire. Un tel acte, si audacieux, a de grandes chances d'effrayer toute planète souhaitant rejoindre la Fédération et mettrais le secteur de Kazor sous la coupe des pirates et contebandiers.

« C'est insensé mais... Soyons sincère, le fonctionnement de l'Enterprise est encore chaotique. Les deux tiers de l'équipage en sont à leur première affectation. Pour les officiers, on atteint les trois quart. Les kazoriens étant connus pour leur pacifisme et leur honnêteté, personne n'imaginerai que ces vingt personnes ont la volonté et la capacité de prendre un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise. Et avec des explosifs comme ceux qu'on a vu dans la garde-robe, ils ont la possibilité de créer une diversion de taille. Ça peut marcher. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Chekov ?

-Une demi de vos heures, tout au plus, répond la ministre.

-Ils doivent donc être au repas prévu en votre honneur au mess des officiers. Si la drogue qu'ils leur ont donné est aussi efficace que celle que j'ai reçu, on peut compter ceux-là comme hors service. Ce qu'il faut, c'est réussir à contacter le pont, l'infirmerie et les machineries pour leur signifier de se barricader à l'intérieur et de s'apprêter à recevoir de la visite.

-Ils n'ont laissé aucun appareil de communication capitaine. Il faut passer par le garde pour sortir, si vous parvenez à forcer la porte. Mais il est probablement armé.

-Comment vous vous débrouillez au corps à corps et avec une arme Chekov ?

-Pas très bien, avoue celui-ci, en rougissant.

-Il faudra remédier à cela.

Pavel opine de la tête, mais l'homme derrière la porte l'inquiète bien moins que l'état du capitaine. Ses tremblements se font plus forts et sa respiration devient sifflante. Il bois en continu toute l'eau qu'il peut. Le jeune enseigne voudrait pouvoir l'aider, mais le seul à pouvoir le faire est le docteur McCoy.

-Je vais forcer la porte, décide Kirk. Ministre Telmari, cachez vous dans votre chambre et n'en sortez pas. Dès que la porte est ouverte, je me charge du garde, en espérant qu'il n'y en ait qu'un. Chekov vous ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous courrez du plus vite que vous pouvez au communicateur le plus proche. Alertez les machineries en priorité puis la passerelle et l'infirmerie.

-Je ne déclenche pas l'alerte générale ? S'étonne le jeune homme.

-Surtout pas. Ils sauraient que leur plan est tombé à l'eau et pourraient déclencher des explosifs, s'ils les ont déjà mis en place. Dès que vous avez fait ça, allez chercher un responsable de la sécurité. Ordonnez-lui d'envoyer des hommes sur le pont et en salle des machines pour empêcher un sabotage. Ensuite, allez vous occupez des officiers au mess et envoyez moi une équipe médicale.

-Pardonnez-moi capitaine, s'excuse Pavel d'une voix un peu effrayée où l'accent russe se fait plus fort. Mais est-ce que vous êtes en état...

-J'ai plus de chance de mettre à terre ce garde que de réussir un sprint Chekov, le gronde Kirk. C'est mon vaisseau et mes hommes qui sont en danger.

-Vous tremblez capitaine, remarque la kazorienne.

-Une réaction allergique. J'ai l'habitude, et si elle ne m'a pas encore tué, il y a peu de chance qu'elle le fasse maintenant. Ne discutez plus Chekov, on y va. »

Le regard décidé de Kirk met fin aux hésitations de Pavel. Le capitaine a raison, le vaisseau doit passer le premier, et l'état du capitaine ne peut qu'empirer s'ils attendent qu'on viennent les libérer. Il n'y a plus qu'espérer que le gonflement de la gorge de Kirk n'empire pas et ne l'empêche pas de respirer. Pavel sait qu'il tient sa vie entre ses mains. C'est à lui d'être assez rapide pour prévenir le vaisseau de la menace et envoyer quelqu'un soigner le capitaine. Il opine de la tête et Kirk lui donne les épingles dont il s'est servi pour ouvrir la porte.

« Mes mains tremblent trop pour le faire, déclare-t-il et il me faudra sauter sur le garde dès que la porte sera suffisamment ouverte. Suivez bien mes instructions. »

Avec les conseils du capitaine, la porte s'ouvre en quelques minutes. Kirk se précipite immédiatement sur son adversaire. La réaction de celui-ci est immédiate et il renvoie Kirk à terre d'un coup de poing. D'abord figé d'effroi, Pavel se reprend et cours à toute vitesse jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre heureusement sans peine et il entame une course frénétique dans les couloirs.

Une salle de relaxation pour l'équipage qui n'est pas en service se trouve heureusement non loin. Sans prendre le temps de saluer, Pavel se précipite sur l'intercom et lance ses deux appels. Il ne laisse pas la moindre occasion au lieutenant Scott et à ses deux autres interlocuteurs de protester et leur répète que l'ordre vient du capitaine. Cela fait, il se tourne vers les hommes d'équipage.

« On ne lance pas l'alerte générale ?, demande un grand homme baraqué en uniforme rouge que Pavel a entendu le capitaine surnommer ''Cupkake''.

-Non. Ordre du capitaine. Il veut qu'on envoie du soutien à la passerelle, aux machineries et au mess des officiers. Le capitaine va avoir besoin d'un médecin également.

-D'accord. Toi et moi on y va, décide Cupkake, retenant visiblement le mot ''gamin'' à la dernière seconde. Il est blessé ?

-Peut-être. Il a fait une crise d'allergie et il se battait contre un des pirates quand je l'ai quitté. »

L'homme de la sécurité donne l'ordre d'aller quérir un docteur et de l’amener auprès du capitaine au plus vite, puis il leur fait adopter un pas rapide pour aller porter secours au capitaine pendant que le reste des hommes s'occupe de reprendre le navire. En quelques minutes, ils rejoignent la pièce où Pavel a laissé le capitaine. Cupkake rentre le premier, son phaser à la main. Il le rabaisse immédiatement pour se précipiter aux côtés du capitaine.

L'ambassadrice le soutient, ses mains placées sur une tâche de sang qui s'élargit à son côté. Au fond de ses orbites creuses, ses yeux sont terrorisés.

« Le pirate avait un couteau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne connais pas la médecine humaine !

-Chekov, faites lui un bandage d'urgence, ordonne Cupkake.

Pavel saisit le premier tissu qui passe sous sa main, une nappe tombée à terre dans la bagarre et suis les ordres de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'empare du voile de la politicienne et s'en sert pour nouer les mains de l'adversaire du capitaine, assommé par celui-ci, dans son dos. Il ramasse ensuite le couteau et le phaser tombés dans la bagarre et les mets hors d’atteinte.

Sous les mains de Pavel, le capitaine se met à bouger. Il ouvre les yeux, respirant avec encore plus de difficultés que lorsque le jeune enseigne l'a laissé.

-Oh, Cupkake, murmure-t-il en un sifflement ténu. Vous venez encore pour m'arrêter ?

-Pas cette fois capitaine. Tenez-bon, de l'aide arrive.

-Mon navire ?

-On s'en occupe. »

Visiblement rassuré par ces propos, Kirk sombre dans l'inconscience. Au même moment des bruits de course résonnent dans le couloir. Pavel n'a jamais été aussi soulagé de voir arriver des médecins. Il regarde le capitaine être placé sur une civière puis se remet à courir vers le mess des officiers. En se réveillant, Kirk voudra savoir l'état de l'équipage et du navire, et mieux vaut informer le second des informations découvertes par le capitaine.

…

Quand Kirk ouvre les yeux, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, sa première parole est pour demander où est Pavel. Celui-ci, assit sur une chaise, saute immédiatement à ses côtés.

« A vos ordres, capitaine, salue-t-il avant de poursuivre sans y avoir été invité. Le navire est intact, l'équipage aussi, les pirates ont été appréhendés et monsieur Spock fait son rapport à Starfleet. La plupart des officiers ont été drogués et se sont endormis. Sauf monsieur Spock sur qui elle n'a pas agit et qui se battait contre deux pirates dans le mess quand je suis arrivé. Les autres essayaient de forcer l'entrée du pont.

Kirk pousse un soupire de soulagement et s'apprête à poser une autre question. Le docteur McCoy surgit à son côté avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot et commence à vérifier toutes ses constantes.

-Bon sang Jim, il fallait que tu nous ressorte tes allergies au pire moment. Trente personnes ont été droguées, une dizaine d'entre elles non humaines et donc plus susceptibles que toi de faire une réaction à une drogue humaine, et bien sûr tu est le seul à commencer à gonfler et à suer. On a failli te perdre.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès Bones. Je n'ai pas demandé à être drogué. Ni à être poignardé.

-Il semblerait toutefois que vous attiriez les ennuis, remarque Spock en entrant dans la pièce. Votre ''loi de Murphy'' s'appliquerait-elle particulièrement à vous ?

-Je crois que c'est pire encore que ça, sourit Uhura en s'approchant à son tour du lit de Kirk. Il cherche tellement les ennuis que ceux-ci finissent par venir à lui. Beau travail pour arrêter ces pirates, capitaine.

-Quand je pense qu'on a dormi pendant toute l'action, gémit Sulu. Vous nous appellerez la prochaine fois j'espère capitaine !

-Je promet de vous laisser gérer tous les ennuis la prochaine fois, promet Kirk avec un large sourire. Je m’essayerai dans un coin et je compterai les points en mangeant des cacahuètes.

-Certainement pas. C'est marqué dans la liste des aliments auquel tu est allergique Jim. »

Uhura retient un léger pouffement. Pavel lui ne peut pas retenir son sourire. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et il peut entendre dans la voix des officiers présents un respect qui n'y était pas pour le capitaine. Tous les yeux pétillent d'affection et de fidélité pour le blessé. Celui-ci se rallonge en poussant un soupir de satisfaction tandis que l'Enterprise continue en ronronnant sa route vers la Terre.


	5. Intermède : George

Arrivé à l'âge de seize ans, George Samuel Kirk avais acquis quelques certitudes sur sa vie et l'univers. Premièrement, être le fils d'un héros était une chose largement surestimée, surtout quand on rajoutait les termes « orphelin de père » à l'équation. Deuxièmement, grandir comme orphelin de héros était pire quand votre mère décidait de fuir ses responsabilités et de s'envoler régulièrement à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Troisièmement, être élevé par un père adoptif certes assez affectueux, mais de plus en plus en colère contre sa femme, aurait été plus simple si George avait pu faire sa crise d'adolescence, crier contre sa mère et son beau-père, fuguer une fois ou deux puis discuter avec eux et se muer doucement en un jeune homme responsable.   
Malheureusement, son petit frère Jim avait décidé unilatéralement de commencer sa crise de révolte contre toute autorité à l'âge de sept ans et ne s'était jamais arrêté depuis. Et c'était là la quatrième certitude de George : être le grand frère d'un petit génie qui ne savait pas quand se taire était la pire des multiples choses qu'il reprochait à sa vie.   
Jim posait des questions gênantes depuis qu'il était en âge de parler. Pourquoi Maman n'était jamais là ? Pourquoi elle regardait parfois Sam mais jamais lui ? Pourquoi George se laissait appeler Sam par tout le monde alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça ? Et est-ce qu'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait de plus en plus de cadavres de bouteilles dans la poubelle après les départs de Winona ?   
George était loin d'être un imbécile. Ses résultats scolaires étaient excellents, il était capable de raisonner remarquablement bien pour son âge depuis qu'il était enfant, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la précocité de Jim. Un enfant de cet âge là n'aurait pas dû réaliser toutes les failles de leur parodie de famille. Leur mère l'appelait Sam parce qu'elle détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait leur père, la même raison qui la poussait à éviter tout contact avec Jim et qu'elle regardait rarement George dans les yeux. George haïssait ça et mentalement s'était mis à s'appeler George depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Jim le faisait aussi, principalement pour énerver leur mère. Pour George, le pire c'était d'entendre Jim dire « elle » ou « Winona », jamais « maman ». Inconsciemment, il se mit à faire pareil.   
George avait treize ans quand Frank devint son beau-père. Il décida rapidement qu'il l'aimait bien. C'était facile de parler de Winona avec lui, d'imaginer de construire un futur tous ensemble. Elle allait rester sur Terre, enfin, et George pourrait la voir à nouveau comme sa mère. Elle l'écouta parler en souriant de Kate, sa petite amie, et de combien il adorait la biologie. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, elle annonça qu'elle partait en mission pour cinq ans et le futur merveilleux se désagrégea sous les yeux de George. La semaine suivante, Jim crashait la voiture de Frank dans un ravin en manquant de se tuer.   
Selon George, Frank réagit avec un remarquable sang-froid. Il alla chercher Jim au poste de police, lui fit calmement la leçon devant les policiers. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, il déclara à Jim qu'il lui rembourserait cette voiture à raison de six heures de travaux dans la ferme et la maison par semaine jusqu'à sa majorité. George savait que ça ne rembourserait pas le prix que valait cette antiquité, un héritage familial que Frank prenait plaisir à garder en parfait état de marche. Il ne hurla pas une seule fois. Jim l'écouta en silence, une expression d'ennui peinte sur le visage et monta dans sa chambre en haussant les épaules.  
Ce comportement glaça d'effroi George sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il suivi son cadet jusqu'à sa chambre, l’empêchant au dernier moment de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Jim s'allongea sur son lit, une vieille bande-dessinée en papier dans les mains, sans le regarder. George s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, essayant de comprendre comment Jim pouvait ainsi se comporter comme si rien ne le touchait.  
« Tu aurais pu mourir, finit-il par dire, la voix tremblante de peur et de rage contenue.  
-Et après ?, fut la seule réponse de Jim qui tourna la page qu'il lisait, ou faisait semblant de lire.  
-Et tu imagines ce que ça nous aurait fait ? À Frank, Wino.. maman et moi ?  
Cette fois, Jim leva les yeux de sa lecture.  
-Frank s'occupe de nous parce qu'il espère qu'elle finira par revenir vers nous et donc dans son pieu. Elle serait soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire semblant de m'apprécier. Et ta vie serait bien plus simple sans moi. Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un fardeau. »   
C'était tellement proche de ce que pensais parfois George que celui-ci vit rouge. Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, son poing heurta violemment la joue de Jim. Une minute s'écoula durant laquelle les deux frères se fixèrent du regard, aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre, attendant un geste, un mot d'amour et de pardon. Rien ne vint, et George sortit de la chambre, abattu. Il avait le sentiment d'un échec terrible. Même s'il trouvait parfois Jim une présence pesante, il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était son frère, son ami, son complice. Mais un poing levé sans réfléchir avait brisé toute la confiance et l'intimité qu'il y avait entre eux.  
Il recommencèrent à se parler au bout d'une semaine, mais jamais aussi facilement qu'avant. George ne se confia pas à son frère quand il rompit avec Kate, ni quand il perdit sa virginité sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Frank avec Sofia. Ils ne montèrent plus regarder les étoiles la nuit, ne s'aidèrent plus à réviser leurs leçons. George ne savait plus quoi dire pour réparer son erreur. Il ne frappa plus jamais Jim. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Six mois après ces incidents, Frank frappa Jim à son tour. George n'en fut pas témoin, mais il comprit rien qu'à l'hématome sur l'épaule de son frère. À sa grande honte, il ne dit rien. Frank et Jim non plus. Tous les soirs, George continua à s'asseoir quelques minutes avec Frank sur le porche pour discuter. Ils parlaient de l'école, de la ferme, du temps, de n'importe quoi sauf de Jim qui se claquemurait dans sa chambre dès la fin du repas avant de s'échapper par la gouttière pour traîner Dieu seul savait où. Surtout, ils parlaient de Winona. Elle leur manquait à tous les deux et ils priaient constamment pour que rien ne lui arrive dans l'espace et qu'elle ferait enfin son deuil. George arrivait petit à petit à un âge où on a plus besoin d'une mère, mais où cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'on ne désire pas l'avoir à ses côtés.   
« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie Sam ?, lui demanda un jour Frank alors qu'ils regardaient la pluie s'abattre devant la maison.  
-Sais pas, répondit George, comme tout gamin de quinze ans découvrant que le jour où il devrait choisir un futur approchait de plus en plus vite. J'aime bien la bio. J'adore ça, mais... Est-ce que je veux en faire ma vie ?  
-Quand j'étais jeune, mon père voulait que je fasse des études. Il me disait que fermier était un métier dur, épuisant et peu rentable. J'ai fais comme il voulait et j'ai commencé à faire des études de loi. J'ai échoué et j'ai tenté la socio. J'ai raté mon semestre et je me suis retrouvé avec une année perdue. Je suis rentré pour l'été et mon père avait l'air déçu. Moi je ne l'était pas mais cet argent foutu en l'air par mon père pour mon futur, ça ça me foutait les boules. Alors je lui ai dit que pendant les vacances j'allais l'aider.  
Il se tut un long moment.   
-Et ?  
-Et j'ai découvert qu'il avait raison. C'était fatiguant, j'ai chopé des coup de soleil, je me suis froissé un muscle mais... Là j’étais à ma place. J'ai découvert que j’étais doué pour la compta, qu'avec un peu d'exercice je me fatiguait moins vite, et que j’étais très fier de chaque sous gagné en cultivant nos hectares de champ de maïs. C'est ingrat, épuisant, peut être pas stimulant intellectuellement. Mais c'est là où je suis doué et ça me rend fier. Tout ça pour te dire, essaye et tu verras. C'est acceptable de se planter, pas de ne pas se relever.  
-Il y a cette université qui me tente, en Floride. Mais c'est dans trois ans et je veux être sûr...   
-Et un stage ? Ça n'existe pas des stages te permettant de toucher un peu à ce que tu aimes ? »  
Cela donna à réfléchir à George. Quelque jours après il montra à Frank un appel à candidats entre quatorze et dix-huit ans pour un mois de stage dans une station de botanique et de zoologie hors planète. Frank acquiesça, Winona donna son accord lors d'une de leurs rares conversations et Jim lui accorda un sourire de fierté quand il fut prit.   
La bulle de bonheur dans l'estomac de George explosa quelques heures après avoir atterri, quand il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Frank et Jim seuls l'un avec l'autre pour un mois. Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, de se convaincre que rien de trop grave ne pouvait arriver mais il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Jim et Frank se méprisaient mutuellement et George avait toujours fait guise d'écran entre eux deux. Pour oublier, il se plongea avec délice dans les expériences et les cours que le stage proposait. Quand il rentra enfin, ravi, rasséréné sur son avenir, Jim n'était même pas là pour l’accueillir. Il n'était pas là le lendemain matin non plus, ni le lendemain soir. Frank mit deux jours à tenter de tirer les vers du nez à Frank.   
« Si ce petit con repointe son nez ici à la fin de l'univers, ce sera toujours trop tôt », fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.   
Jim revint au bout d'une semaine avec un œil au beurre noir qui commençait à peine à dégonfler, une légère claudication et son t-shirt déchiré. Son frère eut beau essayer de lui parler, il refusa de répondre à la moindre question. Mais de ce jour-là, il n'adressa plus jamais la parole à Frank. À ce moment là, George avait seize ans, était la seule personne raisonnable de leur improbable famille depuis dix ou douze et en avait plus qu'assez.   
Il abandonna.  
Il abandonna, et le regretta toute sa vie. Mais il avait seize ans, une petite amie qu'il aimait vraiment très fort, avec qui il voulait que ça dure et des résultats scolaires à maintenir au meilleur niveau pour intégrer le cursus qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de tenter pour la millième fois de faire revenir sa mère, pour convaincre Jim de donner sa chance à un système éducatif qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son génie, de sa notoriété, de son énergie et de son malaise, pour parler avec Frank plutôt que de le laisser boire seul sur son porche.   
Quelques mois plus tard, le lendemain de ses treize ans, Jim failli perdre un œil en se battant avec un camarade de classe. Les raisons et le déclencheur de la bagarre restèrent inconnu. George décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider Jim depuis des années, monta dans sa chambre sans essayer de le réprimander et appela leur mère.   
Le visage de la femme qui apparut sur l'écran en face de lui semblait de plus en plus étranger chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'éprouvait plus d'amour pour elle, mais il était étouffé par la peine et le regret.   
« Sam !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un mélange visible de surprise et de plaisir. Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Pardon maman, je te dérange ?  
-Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec le sourire affectueux mais presque invisible qu'elle décernait toujours à son aîné. Je finissais un rapport, rien d'urgent.   
George ne lui posa pas de questions sur sa vie là haut, si loin d'eux. Cette vie à part que menait Winona, il ne voulait pas la connaître. Trop de rancunes le submergeaient rien qu'à y penser.   
-C'est Jim, annonça-t-il. Il devient... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.   
Le visage de Winona se referma à toute vitesse tandis qu'il lui expliquait la situation. Son fils ne lui demanda pas de venir, il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Toutefois, en silence il la supplia de proposer quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui le déchargerait du poids de la culpabilité de ne plus savoir quoi faire lui-même. Pendant de longues minutes, Winona ne dit rien, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut pour poser une question incongrue.  
-Ton stage de l'été dernier, tu l'as aimé ?  
George sentait monter en lui une envie pressante de gifler cette femme qu'il aimait mais qu'il n'arrivait ni à comprendre, ni à aider. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si peu concernée pour son – pour ses – fils ? Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la moindre question sur son stage ou sur ses projets d'avenirs.  
-Oui, répondit-il en grinçant des dents. C'était passionnant.   
-Frank m'as dit que ça t'avait fait du bien de t'éloigner, que tu étais plus sûr de toi et plus posé maintenant. Peut-être qu'il faut cela à Jim. »  
Une fois remit de l'étonnement de voir que finalement, Winona s'intéressait un peu plus à lui qu'il ne le pensait, George réfléchit à la proposition de sa mère. Elle lui plaisait, c'était certain. Jim ne savait pas quoi faire de son génie précoce. Le confronter à autre chose que le système scolaire classique dans lequel George, lui s'épanouissait à merveille... Oui, ils tenaient là une solution au moins temporaire.   
Franck fut consulté, bien sûr, et montra lui aussi un enthousiasme certain. Son soulagement était grand à l'idée d'être débarrassé de Jim pour quelques mois. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais homme et il consacra autant de temps que George a chercher ce qui pourrait le plus convenir à Jim. Il contacta personnellement plusieurs personnes pour obtenir des renseignements supplémentaires. Quand enfin les deux époux et George se furent mis d'accord, le projet fut proposé à Jim deux jours avant les grandes vacances.  
« C'est une super opportunité, expliqua George à son frère renfrogné devant cette idée. C'est une structure spécialisée dans l'encadrement des jeunes surdoués. Pas de cours, du moins au sens scolaire du terme, exercice, vie en plein air,... Tu feras partie d'un petit groupe d'adolescents encadré par des spécialistes en éducation, en sciences dures et humaines. Il y a quelques uns des plus grands esprits de la Fédération là-bas, qui participent à la création de cette nouvelle colonie. Par exemple, Hoshi Sato, tu en as entendu parler ?  
Jim roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.  
-Évidemment. Spécialiste des langues, développeur de la technologie de traduction actuelle, officier de Starfleet à la retraite... Une personne fascinante. La moitié des linguistes de la galaxie tueraient pour une entrevue avec elle mais elle a cessé tout contact avec le milieu scientifique et la Starfleet en prenant sa retraite. Un appât parfait pour se débarrasser de moi hein ? Envoyons ce petit surdoué de Jim gagatiser devant les grands cerveaux de l'univers !  
Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, mais son intérêt était évident. D'une main indolente, il attrapa la documentation assemblée par George et Frank. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, George vit son petit frère accorder véritablement toute son attention à autre chose qu'à attiser la colère de sa famille contre lui. Pour un peu, il en aurait dansé de joie.   
Après une minute penché sur les documents qu'on lui avait présenté, Jim redressa la tête.   
-C'est d'accord. Je pars quand ?  
-Après demain à midi de l'astroport de San Francisco, répondit Frank. Sam t'accompagnera. »  
Le soulagement à l'idée d'être débarrassé de son beau-fils était lisible en lettres de feu sur son visage. George craignait qu'il en soit de même sur le sien. La grimace ironique qu'afficha Jim en les saluant avant de remonter dans sa chambre le lui confirma.   
Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même plus à avoir honte de ne pas avoir envie d'aider son frère. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

San Francisco était bondée,bruyante et bouillante. Ni Jim, ni George n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds et se sentaient terriblement provinciaux au milieu de la foule bariolée. L'agitation semblait pire encore dans l'astroport, où humains et aliens marchaient à toute vitesse vers leur destination, sans prendre garde à leurs voisins. Même les quelques Vulcains qui circulaient dans la foule marchaient rapidement, sans rien de leur lente dignité actuelle.   
Jim et George se réfugièrent dans un recoin de l'immense hall d'acceuil. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc, ils regardaient en silence la foule passer. Ils allaient se quitter pour deux mois, mais ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Cela faisait des mois, peut être des années qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun, à part le sang et le même poids à porter.   
« Ça va te plaire, finit par dire George en voyant que le moment de la séparation approchait à grands pas. Les deux mois vont passer comme une flèche, tu verras.  
Jim poussa un soupir d’agacement comme seuls les adolescents semblaient capable d'en pousser.  
-J'ai treize ans. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire rassurer comme un gosse George. Huit semaine c'est vite passé et bientôt vous subirez à nouveau ma présence. C'est toi et Frank qui me faites partir, tu ne vas pas te mettre à regretter non ? Tu as droit à huit semaine à être un fils unique heureux à la campagne, à voir ta petite amie, tes copains, alors me dis pas que tout d'un coup tu réalises à quel point c'est merveilleux d'être mon grand frère.  
Comme toujours, Jim tapait là où il était sûr de faire mal ou de vexer. George serra les dents et refusa de répondre. Il ne voulait pas que son dernier moment avec son frère soit une dispute.   
Un premier appel à l'embarquement résonna dans le hall et Jim se leva, effectuant une parodie de salut militaire à son frère.  
-Cadet Kirk paré au départ, monsieur ! On évite les larmes et on passe directement à la poignée de main ? Les crises de larme c'est pas mon truc.  
George repoussa brutalement la main tendue.  
-Bon sang Jim, tu ne pourrais pas de temps en temps prendre les choses au sérieux ?  
-Tu veux dire comme un adulte ?, répondit sardoniquement Jim. J'en suis pas encore un et même si je l'étais... Depuis quand Frank et Winona se conduisent en adultes eux ? Je tiens de ma mère, pas de mon père, l'irresponsabilité est inscrite dans mes gènes.  
-Jim...  
-Tu te débarrasse de moi. Ne fais pas semblant de le regretter, ne fais pas semblant de te soucier de moi, je ne suis qu'une nuisance pour toi. Alors pas de faux-semblants, on se dit au revoir, et tu retrouvera le fils prodigue dans le même état où tu l'as laissé dans deux mois. »  
Sans tenter le moindre geste d'affection, Jim se détourna et, les épaules hautes, la démarche assurée, se dirigea vers les sas d'embarquement. En le regardant partir, George soupira. La véracité des paroles de Jim l'avait sévèrement touché. Tout ce qu'il espérait désormais, c'est que son frère lui reviendrait changé, mûrit, moins empli de rancœurs. Alors, peut-être, pourraient-ils redevenir des frères.   
Hélas, le garçon qui descendrait de la navette ramenant sur Terre les survivants des massacres de Tarsus IV serait tout sauf ce qu'espérait George en cette radieuse journée d'été. Il était parti l'air conquérant et décidé, il reviendrait maigre, abattu, et chargé d'une agressivité renouvelée envers sa famille et le monde.   
Tarsus devait le sauver, elle le ravagea. Et George ne pourrait que se le reprocher jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de ne pas avoir été capable de corriger son désir mesquin d'être débarrassé de la responsabilité de faire de Jim un adulte pendant deux mois, deux jours, deux minutes seulement. Lui, Frank et Winona avaient éloigné Jim et aucun d'eux ne put le ramener du gouffre où ils l'avaient laissé tombé, par négligence, par lassitude.   
Cela, ce serait la famille que se construirait Jim des années plus tard qui le ferait.


	6. Nyota

**CHAPITRE 4 : NYOTA**  
  
Le pire après une catastrophe comme les actions terroristes de Khan Noonien Singh, ce n'était pas les cérémonies de commémoration et les enterrements, songe Uhura en fixant d'un œil vide l'écran de son ordinateur. Non, pour elle, le pire c'est l'instant où le devoir vous force à interrompre trop tôt le travail de deuil. Cela fait un mois que Khan a été arrêté, deux semaines que le capitaine Kirk est sorti du coma, six jours depuis l'enterrement des pauvres membres de l'équipage qui n'ont pas survécu aux plans de Khan et de l'amiral Marcus. L'Enterprise ne sera pas réparée avant au moins trois mois, et pourtant Uhura et les autres officiers du vaisseaux doivent oublier leurs camarades pour commencer à recruter leurs successeurs.   
    Devant son ordinateur, en contemplant les curriculum vitae étalés d'une dizaine de candidats potentiels, Uhura a l'impression d'être un charognard. Elle finit par relever ses yeux de l'écran. Elle est pour le moment incapable de se concentrer suffisamment sur sa tâche.   
    Comme à chaque fois qu'elle a redressé la tête durant toute l'heure passée devant son écran, Uhura s'étonne de voir que la vie continue normalement à San Francisco. En deux ans elle a vu trop de scènes de destruction, mais l'Enteprise reste rarement longtemps pour aider à réparer les dégâts. Voir la ville se reconstruire pas à pas est étrange.   
    Le parc où elle s'est installée n'a pas subit trop de dommages. Ce sont les grattes ciels, de l'autre côté du parc, au bord de la baie, qui ont reçu le plus de dégâts lors de l’atterrissage brutal du vaisseau de Khan. Des dizaines de grues s'intercalent entre les géants de verre et d'acier et tournent lentement en montant les matériaux au niveau des étages les plus endommagés. La jeune femme contemple la scène quelques minutes avant de reporter son regard vers le parc et de sursauter.  
    Pendant sa rêverie, quelqu'un s'est silencieusement installé sur le banc à côté d'elle. Il y a un an à peine, elle aurait froncé les sourcils et serait partie dans un silence méprisant. Aujourd'hui, elle sourit doucement à son capitaine et le scrute discrètement du regard. Il a l'air épuisé, ce qui n'a rien d'inattendu après sa mort et sa résurrection. Mais les soucis sont également inscrits sur son visage. Uhura comprend et compatit. Elle sait que la mort de l'amiral Pike l'a durement marqué. La jeune femme devine que le vieil homme a été la seule véritable figure paternelle que Jim Kirk avait connu.  
    Jim Kirk est une personne bruyante, qui aime à entendre le son de sa propre voix. Ou plutôt, se corrige mentalement Uhura qui le connaît mieux désormais, qui ne supporte pas de rester seul avec ses pensées. Pourtant, il se contente de rester tranquille et silencieux aux côtés de son officier, les yeux fixés sur les tours en reconstruction.   
    S'il ne parle pas, ses yeux aussi manquent de leur vivacité habituelle. Uhura manque de frisonner en se rappelant ces yeux bleus grand ouverts, figés dans une expression de peur tandis qu'il repose contre la porte de sécurité du réacteur de l'Enterprise.   
    « Tout va bien capitaine ?, finit-elle par demander pour arrêter les souvenirs qui affluent dans sa tête.  
    -Tout va bien, répond trop rapidement Kirk. Et vous Uhura ? J'ai appris...  
    Uhura ne peut retenir un soupir d'agacement. Depuis sa rupture avec Spock tout les membres de l'équipage semblent être décidés à l'approcher avec de gros sabots pour voir comment elle va. La jeune femme envisage de se déplacer partout avec un panneau expliquant que la rupture s'est faite par consentement mutuel, couvait depuis longtemps et que toutes les personnes impliquées vont bien et restent amies. Le problème quand on cohabite pendant un an avec autant de personnes, chaque membre de l'équipage finit par se comporter comme un membre de votre famille. Uhura a appris à renoncer à une bonne partie de son intimité.   
    -Tout va bien capitaine, et rien de tout ceci n'influera notre manière de nous comporter sur le pont.  
    -Je le sais parfaitement. Vous êtes tous deux des parangons de discipline et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi vous auriez reçu une récompense depuis longtemps pour votre parfait professionnalisme. Non, je veux savoir comment vous allez, vous.  
    -Je vais bien, répondit-elle sincèrement. Vous deviez bien avoir réalisé que cela couvait et... je vais bien.   
    -Mais quelque chose ne va pas.  
    Des fois, Uhura voudrait frapper son capitaine pour être aussi obtus et frivole qu'il l'est le plus souvent. D'autre fois c'est à cause de sa clairvoyance qu'elle voudrait le frapper.   
    -C'est juste le recrutement capitaine. C'est un mauvais moment à passer, voilà tout.   
    Kirk hoche la tête. Nul ne le sais plus que lui. Il est le capitaine, il porte le poids de chaque mort qui a eu lieu sous son commandement. Uhura aurait voulu qu'il ne la fasse pas lui rappeler ces soucis. Elle connaît les accusations dont il s'accable. Elles se lisent dans son regard.   
    -C'est un mauvais moment à passer, approuve Kirk d'une voix qui trahit ses doutes. Des personnes prometteuses au moins ?  
    -Oui, quelques unes. Je n'en suis encore qu'au premier coup d’œil, je vous soumettrais mes candidats dès que j'aurais fait le tri. Il y a encore le temps.   
    -Trois mois si tout va bien. On a tout le temps du monde pour le recrutement tant qu'on est coincés à terre.   
    Soudain, le regard du capitaine s'illumine. Il se penche vers elle, comme pour une confidence.   
    -D'ici là, il est temps de vous joindre à mon petit complot. Venez. »  
    Par réflexe – elle connaît son capitaine et s'attend au pire – Uhura fronce les sourcils. Kirk lui répond par un sourire, sincère cette fois. C'est parce qu'elle est soulagée de le voir aller mieux et qu'elle est décidée à le garder occupé pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se mette à ruminer encore que la jeune femme décide de le suivre, cette fois.   
    Il l’entraîne dans des rues étroites de San Francisco et se déplace avec aisance entre les flux et reflux de la marée humaine qui caractérise la ville. Uhura, qui a passé deux ans de plus que lui a l'académie, réalise vite qu'il connaît bien mieux la cité qu'elle-même. Bientôt, elle est totalement perdue. Les buildings familiers ont fait place à des rues aux vieilles maisons serrées et à la peinture écaillée.   
    « Où sommes-nous capitaine ?, finit-elle par demander. Je ne reconnais pas le quartier.   
    -Ça ne paye pas de mine n'est-ce pas ? Le quartier n'a quasiment pas changé depuis la fin du XXIeme siècle. Ses habitants tenaient à ne pas subir la proximité des buildings qui se construisaient alors à toute allure. Ils se sont réunis en association et ont réussi à patrimonialiser leur quartier vers 2087. Les buildings environnant étaient obligés d'avoir des murs végétalisés pour limiter la ''pollution visuelle'', c'était le terme de l'époque. Le problème, c'est que les habitants avaient obtenu qu'une loi soit votée pour tout préserver. Du coup, il a été impossible de rien changé et quand le quartier a périclité, tout c'est dégradé, les murs végétalisés ont disparu mais il a été impossible de tout détruire et reconstruire.   
    Une fois de plus, Kirk surprend Uhura par sa culture. Sans doute son étonnement doit se voir car le capitaine hausse les épaules en souriant.   
    -J'adore cette ville. J'ai appris à connaître deux trois coins comme celui-ci qui ne sont pas dans les guides touristiques. Le quartier n'est pas bien beau mais il recèle des surprises. Venez. »   
    Uhura le suit sans se poser davantage de questions. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtent devant une boutique à la devanture miteuse et si poussiéreuse qu'on peine à voir l'intérieur. L'intérieur est loin d'être à l'avenant. Dans la boutique, tout est propre et bien rangé, sans un gramme de poussière. Pendant un petit moment, la jeune femme se demande à quel point l'endroit et la marchandise sont légaux. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle remarque la présence d'étiquettes indiquant le prix et la provenance sur chaque objet présent. Il y a là des livres et des objets d'arts de toute provenance, quoique principalement terrienne. Elle reconnaît entre autres quelques très beau exemples d'art bambara, ifé et coréen.   
    « Où sommes-nous capitaine ?   
    -Il y a pas mal de boutiques d'art dans le quartier, tenues par des gens qui préfèrent la tranquillité à l'afflux des touristes venus de toute la Fédération. J'ai repéré quelque chose dans celle-ci et je veux votre avis. Tenez, qu'en dites-vous ?  
    Uhura se penche vers l'objet que lui tend Kirk. Du coin de l’œil, elle voit la propriétaire de la boutique, une asiatique d'âge moyen, les observer avec précaution tout en les laissant tranquille. Elle reporte son attention vers l'objet, un lourd volume relié de cuir. Quand elle l'ouvre, elle se retrouve à admirer les illustrations qui entourent une série de textes en russe. Sa connaissance de la langue écrite est rouillée pour le moins – elle a plus l'occasion de pratiquer des langues extra-terrestres à l'oral que des langues terriennes – mais elle pouvait déchiffrer le texte sans problème. C'était une série d'anecdotes sur la série, des contes, des histoires de personnes célèbres et d'inventions.   
    La jeune femme interrogea Kirk du regard. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait entraîné ici.   
    -Je l'ai dit, on trouve de tout dans ces boutiques. Parfois il y a de vrais œuvres d'art, parfois des arnaques. C'est la première fois que je viens dans celle-ci et je veux être sûr qu'on ne m'a pas menti sur le contenu de ce bouquin. Alors Uhura, dites-moi : est-ce que c'est le cadeau parfait pour Chekov ?  
    -Je pense, oui, finit par répondre Uhura. C'est son anniversaire ? Je n'avais pas noté la date !  
    Elle se sent presque mal de cet oubli, même si les événements de ces derniers mois sont une excuse. Cela lui revient maintenant, Chekov va fêter sa majorité, même s'il a déjà été émancipé pour pouvoir prendre sa place sur un vaisseau spatial.   
    -Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de se rappeler que la vie continue, murmure Kirk sans la regarder en reprenant le livre. Je pensais organiser quelque chose, un repas au restaurant avec les membres de l'équipe qui sont à San Francisco pour le moment.   
    -Je m'occupe de contacter tout le monde, décide Uhura. Vous faites les réservations, je suis sûre que vous connaissez l'endroit parfait. »  
    Elle n'admet aucune protestation de Jim qui, pendant tout le temps où ils effectuent l'achat puis retournent vers des quartiers plus animés de San Francisco, tente de la persuader qu'il peut se charger de tout. L'aspect le plus gamin du jeune capitaine, le voilà : il est incapable de ne pas tout porter sur ses épaules, que ce soit la préparation d'une soirée ou la responsabilité d'une catastrophe. Si ses officiers le laissaient faire, il tenterait de manier l'Enterprise à lui tout seul et se tuerait à la tâche avant son vingt-septième anniversaire.   
    Quand elle contacte les autres officiers de l'Enterprise, puis les membres de l'équipage amis avec Chekov, Uhura découvre qu'elle est la première à qui Kirk ait parlé de son idée. Elle en est flattée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.    
    L'idée de Kirk, elle s'en convainc peu à peu, était parfaite. C'est la première fois depuis les attentats de Khan que l’équipage montre autant d'entrain et d'optimisme. Du premier au dernier, chaque membre de l'équipage la contacte pour confirmer sa présence ou sinon, pour envoyer un cadeau personnel ou demander comment ils peuvent participer. Elle reçoit des centaines de mots touchants pour Chekov de la part des absents, à l'intérieur desquels elle découvre des rappels d'anecdotes sur la vie à bord durant les derniers mois qui côtoient des promesses de resservir tous ensemble à bord. Plus fort encore, certains messages que réceptionne Uhura déclarent que la personne envisageait jusque là de demander sa mutation pour un poste moins dangereux, mais que l’événement lui a rappelé que l'Enterprise est une famille et qu'elle restera finalement.   
    Uhura est touchée par chaque message. Quand elle en fait part à Spock, alors qu'ils discutent à distance, celui-ci étant pour quelques semaines à la Nouvelle-Vulcain, il hoche la tête.   
    « La faculté des humains à se renforcer en tant que groupe autour d'un événement est fascinante, déclare-t-il.   
    -Pas d'un événement, rétorque-t-elle, d'une personne. Kirk a assez de charisme pour levez une armée s'il voulait s'en donner la peine.  
    -Alors espérons... quelle est l'expression ? qu'il n'utilise par ses pouvoirs au service du mal. »  
    Le lendemain, Spock lui annonce sa décision de rentrer plus tôt pour participer à la fête. Uhura coche son nom sur la liste et se promet de signaler plus tard l'énorme effort de sociabilité qu'il a décidé de faire à Kirk et Chekov.   
    La petite fête en l'honneur de Chekov prend vite des proportions inattendues. Le tiers de l'équipage veut être présent. Uhura est obligé d'écrire un message collectif pour s'excuser auprès de la plupart de ces personnes et de leur expliquer qu'il serait impossible de trouver un lieu assez grand pour tous les accueillir et leur donner l'assurance personnelle du capitaine Kirk qu'ils se retrouveront de toute manière tous à bord de l'Enteprise dans quelques mois pour fêter son second départ. Au final, c'est une dizaine d'officiers, une quinzaine d'amis proches de Chekov à bord du navire et quelques membres de sa famille et de ses amis de Russie qui accueillent le jeune homme stupéfait dans un immense entrepôt des débuts de l'ère spatiale reconvertit en restaurant, bar et dancing. À eux seuls, ils constituent la moitié de la clientèle présente et l'autre moitié leur jette des regards à la fois exaspérés par le bruit et avides d'examiner le célèbre équipage.   
    Chekov est visiblement ému aux larmes en arrivant et Kirk s'empresse de préserver la dignité du jeune homme en s'intercalant entre lui et les invités pour un petit discours impromptu. Quand il pousse l'enseigne vers la foule, si celui-ci a les yeux un peu rouge, personne n'en fait mention.   
    Après le repas, les discours de circonstances et la remise des cadeaux à un Chekov qui bafouille d'émotion, les invités commencent à se lever et discuter en petits groupes. Il y a même une petite piste de danse où bientôt Kirk et Sulu font danser les amis du jeune homme. Uhura reste l'une des dernières assise à table, sirotant sa boisson tout en fixant le capitaine en plissant des yeux. Scotty, l'un des rares à ne pas s'être joints aux danseurs, s'installe sur sa droite.   
    « Que se passe-t-il Uhura ?., demande-t-il en s'appuyant sur la table d'un geste nonchalant. On dirait que vous essayez de résoudre un puzzle particulièrement difficile.   
    C'est à peu près le cas. Uhura n'a jamais vu d'énigme plus complexe que James Tibérius Kirk. Quand il lui a parlé de son projet d’anniversaire, qu'il surnommait projet Matriochka, elle avait manqué levé les yeux au ciel, tout en étant touchée de son attention pour son équipage. L'idée qui lui a traversé l'esprit, qui a traversé l'esprit de tout l'équipage, c'est celle-ci : il n'y a que Kirk pour penser qu'une fête est la solution à tous les problèmes. Uhura avait tort, elle le reconnaît : cette fête était la solution à tous leurs problèmes. L'équipage s'est renforcé et elle a reçu ces derniers jours de nouvelles candidatures. Dans chaque lettre de motivation est cité le désir d'appartenir à une équipe si soudée. Encore une fois, le charisme de Kirk a frappé.   
    Dans sa tête, Uhura manipule les pièces du puzzle Kirk. Fin psychologue. Tête brûlée. Tour à tour respecteux et odieux avec les femmes, comme s'il cherchait volontairement à se faire rejeter. Brillant stratège fonçant droit devant lui sans réfléchir la plupart du temps. Meilleur ami d'un docteur, ne supportant pas ceux de sa profession. Il se construit une famille sur l'Enteprise mais ne contacte jamais la sienne. Il est autoritaire mais ne supporte pas l'autorité. Une maniaquerie incroyable dans le suivi de son régime alimentaire, un manque total de considération pour sa santé dans tous les autres domaines. Dévoué toujours, égoïste parfois. Polyglotte, joueur d'échec émérite, passionné d'histoire, d'architecture, d'ethnologie. Doué avec les enfants, pas avec les adultes.  
    Uhura est certaine qu'il lui manque quelques pièces pour assembler le puzzle qui donnera sens à la personne qu'est aujourd'hui Kirk. Tant de contradictions, tant de secrets. Pourquoi ?  
    À cause de cela, Uhura est encore incapable de considérer Kirk comme un ami. Elle ne supporte pas les secrets. C'est pour cela qu'elle est devenue linguiste et qu'elle est rentrée à la Starfleet : pour décrypter les secrets des peuples qu'elle rencontre. Pour trouver véritablement sa place dans l'équipage, elle a besoin de déchiffrer le mystère Kirk.   
    -Je connais ce regard, déclare McCoy en prenant place de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.   
    -Vraiment ?  
    -Oh oui.... J'ai arboré le même durant mes deux premières années à l'académie. Vous êtes en train d'essayer de disséquer Kirk a distance.  Mais est-ce pour le comprendre ou pour le tuer ?  
    -J'ai renoncé à contre cœur à l'idée de le tuer il y a des mois, plaisante Uhura. J'ai calculé mes chances de survie et de promotion plus élevées si je reste à ses côtés.   
    -Sage décision. Je détesterai avoir à vous envoyer des oranges en prison pour les cinquante prochaines années.   
    -Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, si je change d'avis je ne me ferais pas prendre. Je ferais accuser l'un de vous et je deviendrai le capitaine de l'Enterprise.   
    -Voilà qui nous promettrais plus d'heures de sommeil et moins de manœuvres désespérées pour nous tirer d'affaire, intervient Scotty. Je suis prêt à vous aider à nous débarrasser de ce bruyant énergumène !  
    Tous trois rient doucement puis le visage du docteur se fait plus sérieux tandis qu'il rapproche sa chaise d'Uhura.   
    -Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête à essayer de déchiffrer le comportement de Jim, Uhura. Vous n'arriveriez à rien. Je le sais, j'ai essayé pendant trois ans. Vous attraperez une migraine pour seul prix de vos efforts.   
    -Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, marmonne Uhura d'un ton qui ressemble au geignement d'un enfant à qui on refuse une friandise. Quelque chose qui explique pourquoi Kirk est... Kirk.   
    -Oui, il y a quelque chose, répond d'une voix presque solennelle McCoy. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je doute même qu'on découvre ce dont il s'agit même en fouillant dans les archives de Starfleet. Jim est trop bon hackeur quand il s'en donne la peine pour ne pas avoir effacé ses traces. Il refuse d'en parler et même d'y penser. J'ai fini par accepter Jim comme il est, avec son exubérance, ses incohérences et tout le reste. Pouvez-vous faire de même ?  
    -Cela ne me plaît pas.  
    -Bien sûr que non. Vous détestez les secrets Uhura.   
    Elle l’interromps d'un farouche hochement de tête.  
    -Ce n'est pas que ça. Oui, je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre Kirk. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lui faire confiance comme capitaine. C'est... je ne peux pas être son amie comme cela, seulement son officier. Et je m'inquiète pour lui.       
    -Moi aussi, déclare Scott qui s'est tenu en retrait pendant la majeure partie de la conversation. Ce n'est pas sain de se cacher derrière autant de couches et de faux sourires que le capitaine le fait. Il finira par se faire du mal, sans le vouloir.   
    -Pas sous ma garde, gronde le docteur. »  
    Uhura a envie de le croire. Par considération pour McCoy, le meilleur et le plus vieil ami de Kirk, elle retient la phrase cruelle qui cherche à sortir.   
    Et s'il décidait de se faire volontairement du mal, docteur, arriverions-nous à l'en empêcher ? Qu'est-ce qui dit d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'a pas déjà tenté ?  
    C'est une autre pièce du puzzle. Jim Kirk est tellement prêt à risquer sa vie pour les autres que cela frôle le comportement suicidaire. À moins que cela ne fasse plus que le frôler.   
    Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle finit par se lever, saluant d'un demi sourire ses compagnons de table. Kirk a quitté la piste de danse et discute avec Chekov, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de féliciter.   
    « ...Uhura a fait la moitié du travail d'ailleurs, entend-elle déclarer le capitaine en la voyant arriver. Au moins.   
    Elle lève les yeux au ciel.   
    -Jim Kirk qui refuse de s'attribuer tous les lauriers. J'aurais vécu pour vivre ce jour. »   
    Bien sûr, Kirk lui répond par un sourire ravi. Il aime autant qu'elle leurs échanges de piques assassines. Chekov sourit devant leur routine et s'empresse de remercier Uhura. La joie du jeune garçon – non, jeune homme désormais – est contagieuse et Uhura oublie ses questions sur Kirk pour demander des nouvelles de sa famille au jeune enseigne. Cinq ans dans l'espace, c'est terriblement long et lui comme elle comptent profiter un maximum des trois mois qu'il leur reste. À côté d'eux, Kirk écoute la conversation avec un sourire qui cache mal sa tristesse. La famille est un sujet tabou avec lui. Il est difficile de décider si c'est parce que le sujet lui rappelle de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs. Uhura finit par changer habilement le sujet de la conversation pour lui permettre de participer.   
    Peu à peu autour d'eux les gens viennent saluer Chekov et Kirk et s'en vont doucement. McCoy, Sulu et Scotty partent ensemble parmi les derniers, à la recherche d'un bar pour un dernier verre. Chekov et sa famille font aussi leurs adieux, leur navette pour Saint Pétersbourg partant tôt le lendemain.   
    Uhura se retrouve à partir la dernière avec Kirk et Spock. Tous trois logeant dans le même hôtel réservé aux officiers sur le campus de Starfleet, ils se retrouvent à marcher côte à côte en silence dans les rues de San Francisco. Le temps est doux pour un mois d'octobre et de nombreuses personnes profitent de la vie nocturne de la ville. De temps en temps, quelqu'un les reconnaît et leur offre un salut plus ou moins discret. Leur deuil récent leur offre, si ce n'est l'anonymat qu'ils ont définitivement perdu sur Terre, au moins un peu de solitude de la part de la foule compatissante.   
    « Jimmy ?  
    Kirk interromps sa marche, reconnaissant clairement la voix qui l'interpelle. Curieuse, elle se retourne pour voir un jeune garçon, à peu près de l'âge de Chekov, brun, le regard honnête, la carrure un peu frêle pour son âge. Il s'avance vers le capitaine avec un grand sourire ravi et des yeux pleins d'admiration. À la dernière seconde, il s'arrête d'un air gêné.   
    -Excusez-moi, vous ne me reconnaissez peut-être pas mais...  
    Sans attendre la suite de son discours, Kirk attire le jeune homme dans une chaude étreinte.   
    -Kevin Riley, bien sûr, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Les dernières photos que j'ai de toi remontent à quelques années.   
    -Vous... vous avez des photos de moi ?  
    -Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je n'ai pas gardé un œil sur vous tous ?   
    Pour Uhura, qui est une spécialiste des langages, y compris de l'expression corporelle, il est clair que quelque chose ne va pas. Le regard de Kirk, qui cherche toujours consciemment ou inconsciemment le regard de ses officiers, qu'ils soient sur le pont ou en dehors, est fuyant. Ses épaules sont contractées, comme lorsqu'il se prépare à un combat physique. Son sourire envers le jeune homme est réel, certes, mais sa mâchoire est serrée. Quelque chose ne va pas.   
    Le problème ne vient pas du jeune homme, le plaisir de Kirk n'a pas l'air feint. Non, réalise Uhura, le problème c'est leur présence à elle et Spock. Ils sont de trop, même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut importe, elle s'empresse d'imiter un bâillement.   
    -Si vous devez discuter entre vieux amis je préfère vous laisser, je suis exténuée. Spock ?  
    Le demi-vulcain la regarde en levant un sourcil interrogatif. Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps qu'il comprend immédiatement son ordre silencieux de la suivre, même si le langage corporel de Kirk lui a échappé. Après des adieux rapides à un Riley étonné et un Kirk soulagé, ils s'éloignent à grand pas.   
    « Le capitaine avait un comportement étrange, finit par dire Spock une fois que tous deux sont hors de portée de vue et d'oreille.  
    -Oh, tu as remarqué ?  
    -Non. Le langage corporel des humains m'est encore étranger. Toutefois, en analysant après coup la posture du capitaine je lui ai trouvé certaines ressemblances avec celle qu'il adopte en cas de combat. Que se passe-t-il ?  
    -Tu veux chercher à comprendre le comportement d'un humain ? De Jim Kirk ?  
    -Oui.   
    Voilà qui laisse Uhura un instant sans voix. Spock a renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre les incohérences de l'humanité. Il les accepte tout simplement. Uhura est même persuadé qu'il les apprécie secrètement. Même elle, il n'a jamais cherché à comprendre ses incohérences, et c'est l'une des raisons de leur rupture. Ils ont réussi à dépasser leurs différences culturelles mais pas à laisser pénétrer l'autre dans leur intimité. Ils n'ont pas vraiment essayé non plus.   
    C'est pourquoi Uhura est surprise de voir le vulcain faire autant d'efforts pour comprendre Kirk.  
    -Il est logique qu'un officier cherche à comprendre le comportement de son capitaine, répond Spock en réponse à sa question muette. Une bonne compréhension permet d'améliorer la cohésion et l'efficacité d'un équipage.   
    Uhura lui sourit affectueusement. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une question de logique. Spock n'accepterait jamais d'avouer que le mystère Kirk le rend aussi curieux qu'elle.   
    -Quelle explication donne-tu à son comportement alors ?  
    -Le capitaine a montré tous les signes caractéristiques de la joie chez un humain qui retrouve un congénère apprécié. Pourtant il a montré une crispation inhabituelle dans ces mêmes circonstances. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.   
    -Parce qu'on était là. Je ne sais pas non plus la raison de cette réticence à notre présence, mais je suis certaine de mon analyse.   
    -Le capitaine n'a pourtant jamais montré de réticences à nous présenter ses connaissances.   
    C'est exact et son comportement en est rendu plus étrange encore. C'est en réfléchissant silencieusement au comportement de Kirk que les deux amis arrivent sur la base de Starfleet et à leur hôtel.   
    -Bonne nuit Spock, salue Uhura au moment de rentrer dans sa chambre. Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui, Chekov était très touché.   
    -Ce n'était que naturel, répond Spock, ce qui est sa manière de dire que l'équipage lui manquait. Que les actes du capitaine ne t'empêchent pas de dormir. »   
    Uhura émet un petit rire et referme sa porte. Elle est contente et soulagée de voir que son amitié avec Spock est toujours là. Elle lui parait même plus naturelle que la gêne qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre depuis avant l'attaque de Khan.   
    Quand elle se réveille le lendemain, la rencontre avec Riley lui est complètement sortie de la tête. Elle pense à d'autres choses autrement plus importantes et urgentes, comme le personnel qu'elle doit sélectionner et soumettre au capitaine, aux colloques linguistiques qui vont se tenir prochainement dont deux qui lui ont proposé de soumettre un papier, à son prochain départ pour Kinshasa où elle va passer quelques semaines en famille.   
    La jeune femme se met au travail rapidement dans la salle commune de l'hôtel. Elle pourrait travailler au calme dans sa chambre, mais après un an à bord de l'Enterprise, il lui est devenu étrange de travailler sans avoir autour d'elle des dizaines de personnes en train de circuler et discuter. La promiscuité permanente ne l'a pas rendu agoraphobe mais plutôt le contraire. Tout en travaillant, elle observe les employés de la Starfleet qui utilisent l'hôtel de la base et salue une connaissance ou deux.   
    Lorsqu'elle rejoint la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel, c'est sans surprise qu'elle retrouve plusieurs collègues attablés ensemble et qu'elle les rejoint. Scotty est là, de même que Sulu et Kirk, des plans et des pages de calculs s'étalant entre eux, au risque de faire tomber leurs plats. Aucun serveur ne tente de remédier à la situation, trop habitués au génie et à la frénésie travailleuse qui caractérisent la plupart des officiers de Starfleet. L'arrivée d'Uhura et de McCoy force toutefois les trois officiers à ranger leurs travaux pour leur faire de la place.   
    Après quelques bouchées et plaisanteries partagées avec ses collègues et amis, elle remarque deux choses incongrues. Kirk est inhabituellement silencieux et son assiette est pleine. La surprise sur le visage d'Uhura doit se voir car McCoy fronce les sourcils.   
    « Bon sang Jim, pas encore, grogne-t-il dans sa barbe. »  
    Seule Uhura, assise à ses côtés, et Kirk, qui devine le reproche plus qu'il ne l'écoute montrent qu'ils ont entendu la remarque. Le capitaine a un sourire apaisant – et faux selon Uhura – pour son ami et reprend sa conversation avec Sulu. C'est alors qu'Uhura note à quel point les cernes sous ses yeux sont énormes. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.   
    Uhura n'est pas une idiote. Elle sait additionner deux et deux. Après un an à bord de l'Enterprise, elle peut détecter quand le comportement du capitaine Kirk n'est pas normal. La veille au soir, son moral était parfait, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec le jeune Riley. Maintenant, Kirk est sombre, Kirk ne dort pas, Kirk ne mange pas. Or, s'il y a un aspect de sa vie où Kirk est maniaque, c'est la nourriture. Ne pas le voir manger est aussi incroyable que d'imaginer Spock souriant et serrant les mains de chaque personne qu'il rencontre.   
    Ce n'est pas seulement que Kirk ne mange pas, c'est sa façon de se comporter vis à vis de sa nourriture qui est inquiétante. Uhura le voit triturer sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, embrocher sur celle-ci de petits morceaux de nourriture, l'élever de quelques centimètres avant de la reposer dans l'assiette en contenant un haut le cœur, avant de recommencer ce manège.   
    Comment une simple rencontre peut-elle mettre l'homme qu'une rencontre avec l'assassin de son père a laissé de marbre dans un tel état ? Uhura tente de se souvenir s'il a eu un comportement menaçant d'une quelconque façon envers son interlocuteur, mais rien ne lui revient. Riley n'avait rien de particulier, à part peut être un accent prononcé que Uhura ne parvient pas à remettre. Elle connaît pourtant la plupart des accents terriens et ceux des humains d'autres planètes. Celui-là, elle ne l'a entendu nulle part. Tout au plus retrouve-t-elle une façon d'avaler certaines lettres assez similaire chez Kirk. Elle a toujours noté quelque chose de particulier dans l'accent du capitaine, quelque chose qui ne lui vient pas de ses années en Iowa. L'accent plus prononcé de Riley pourrait indiquer qu'il est né ou a passé son enfance sur un monde où Kirk est arrivé à un âge plus avancé.  
    Riley et Kirk pourraient donc avoir passé un temps de leur vie au même endroit, probablement durant leur enfance et adolescence respective, vu leur différence d'âge et le temps qu'il a fallu à Kirk pour reconnaître Riley. Si le Kirk enfant avait le dixième du charisme du Kirk actuel, le regard d'admiration de Riley devient limpide à comprendre. Il est plaisant d'imaginer un Jim Kirk adolescent, boutonneux et tout en genoux, la voix muant à peine, ulcéré d'être suivi partout par un gamin à peine sorti de ses couches.   
    Uhura a reçu une formation de diplomate. Elle devrait donc savoir quand il est préférable d'abandonner un sujet plutôt que de braquer son interlocuteur. Sa curiosité est son défaut et en cet instant elle est accentuée par l’inquiétude qu'elle ressent pour son ami.   
    « Au fait capitaine, qu'est devenu le jeune homme d'hier soir ? Je me serais attendue à le voir près de vous si vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps.  
    La main de Kirk se crispe sur son couvert.   
    -Oh il avait des choses à faire, répond-il d'un ton qui pourrait passer pour nonchalant auprès d'un observateur peu attentif. Il s'apprête à tenter de rentrer dans Starfleet.   
    Uhura a un petit sourire. Que le jeune homme tente de suivre les pas de celui qui a l'air d'être son héros n'a rien de surprenant. Il est probable que dans les années à venir nombreux soient ceux qui tentent de suivre la voie de Jim Kirk, capitaine et héros de la fédération.   
    -De qui parlez-vous ?, demande Sulu avec curiosité.   
    -Nous avons croisé un jeune admirateur du capitaine hier soir. Les yeux pleins d'étoile, comme Chekov.   
    -Il me suivait partout quand il était gamin, se souvient Kirk avec un sourire nostalgique mais des yeux chargés de lourds souvenirs. Impossible de le garder éloigné de plus de quelques mètres. J'ignorais qu'il voulait rentrer à la Starfleet. J'ai dû mal à m'imaginer ce gamin qui avait toujours la morve au nez sur un vaisseau spatial.   
    -Vous vous étiez perdus de vue ?  
    -J'avais des nouvelles par des amis communs. Des photos, ce genre de chose.   
    -Et d'où vous connaissez-vous ?  
    En un an à bord de l'Enterprise, l'équipage a dû croiser une trentaine d'amis de Kirk, anciens amants et amantes compris. Kirk est toujours ravi de leur présenter ses compagnons de voyages. Uhura, Sulu et Scotty en particulier se sont pris à apprécier ces rencontres qui leur permettent d'en savoir plus sur leur capitaine et qui sont aussi l'occasion d'entendre un certain nombre d'anecdotes truculentes sur celui-ci. Ils ont pris l'habitude de poser des questions et celle de Sulu n'a rien d’exceptionnelle.   
    Pourtant, elle prend visiblement Kirk de court. Il saisit un verre d'eau pour se donner une contenance mais est obligé de le reposer presque immédiatement pour ne pas le renverser. Il s'efforce de regarder ailleurs.   
    -J'ai un moment vécu près de chez lui, arrive-t-il à dire, les yeux rivés dans son assiette. Quand... Ça n'a pas duré, mais nous sommes restés en contact. »  
    Sentant un malaise, ses compagnons abrègent la conversation et le repas. Kirk est le premier à se lever et dès qu'il est hors de portée de voix, tous se tournent vers McCoy, inquiets, mais ne sachant pas comment phraser cette inquiétude.   
    « Que se passe-t-il ?, finit par demander Sulu. Je n'ai jamais vu le capitaine agir comme ça.   
    -Si je le savais..., répond McCoy le front chargé de soucis. Depuis que je le connais je l'ai vu cinq ou six fois dans cet état. Il est tendu, cesse presque complètement de manger pendant quelques jours puis reprend sa vie comme si tout était normal. Il y a au moins deux fois où je suis presque sûr que ce comportement avait quelque chose à voir avec un décès dans ses relations. Le reste du temps, seul Jim sait ce qui peut causer chez lui ce comportement. Il refuse absolument d'en parler.   
    McCoy a l'air de subir un affront personnel, comme pour tout ce qui concerne la santé de son ami. Uhura repose ses propres couverts, l'appétit coupé.   
    -Si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais parlé de la rencontre d'hier soir.   
    -Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Uhura.   
    -Il n'empêche... Je vais aller m'excuser. »  
    Elle n'écoute pas la tentative de McCoy de la convaincre que laisser Kirk seul est la meilleure chose à faire. Tout en sortant du restaurant, elle se fustige mentalement pour sa curiosité et son impétuosité. Le fait de décortiquer l'énigme Kirk est-il donc plus important pour elle que les sentiments de son capitaine ? Certes, elle ne pouvait s'attendre à une telle réaction, et elle n'est qu'en partie responsable de l'état mental actuel de Kirk, mais elle s'en veut tout de même. Elle a démontré au cours du repas qu'elle était capable d'autant d'insensibilité qu'un... qu'un vulcain, par exemple.   
    Tout en préparant mentalement ses excuses, elle s'engouffre dans le hall d'entrée de l’hôtel. Ne voyant pas Kirk, elle prend le chemin de sa chambre, espérant qu'il n'est pas carrément sorti de l'hôtel. À son grand soulagement, elle le voit bientôt et accélère pour le rattraper. Le capitaine, les yeux fixés au sol, s’apprête à tourner au bout du couloir quand son chemin croise celui de Spock. Celui-ci, surpris, entame un geste de salutation machinal envers le capitaine. Kirk, incapable dans son état de remarquer la présence du Vulcain, s'encastre quasiment dans celui-ci. Spock transforme instinctivement son salut en un geste destiné à repousser le contact physique.   
    Quand il écarquille les yeux de surprise et presque d'effroi, Uhura réalise que leurs mains se sont accidentellement touchées. Kirk sait, bien sûr, à quel point un tel contact est un viol de l'intimité la plus profonde pour un vulcain. Pris dans le tourment de ses émotions, il se raccroche pourtant de tout son instinct humain à ce contact familier et agrippe la main de Spock comme un noyé sa bouée. Il s'effondre contre Spock et seule la force vulcanienne de celui-ci les empêche de tomber par terre.   
    Uhura accourt pour les aider. Elle souffre pour eux en imaginant ce qu'ils doivent ressentir à ce contact télépathique que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a souhaité. La jeune femme saisit Kirk par l'épaule, s'efforçant de son autre bras de dénouer les mains emmêlées de Kirk et Spock sans toucher celle du second pour ne pas ajouter à son inconfort. Les yeux de Kirk la transpercent sans la voir et s’agitent dans tous les sens. Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser où et avec qui il se trouve.   
    « Capitaine, Jim, tout va bien, vous pouvez le lâcher, murmure-t-elle, espérant l'atteindre.   
    -Vais vomir, réussit à balbutier le capitaine sans toutefois lâcher la main de Spock.   
    -Nyota, ordonne celui-ci. Ma clé, dans la poche droite de mon uniforme. »  
    Uhura lâche Kirk et attrape la clé. Elle court ouvrir la porte de son ami, fort heureusement peu éloignée et s'écarte immédiatement. Spock guide Kirk vers la salle de bain en étant presque obligé de le porter tellement les jambes du capitaine flageolent. Uhura ferme vivement la porte de la chambre en s'assurant que nul n'a été témoin du spectacle qu'ils devaient donner. Kirk a à peine le temps de se pencher vers le lavabo avant de vomir le peu qu'il a réussi à avaler depuis le matin. Bientôt seule de la bile sort de sa bouche. Sans mot dire, Spock le soutient tout du long.   
    Quand il a finit, Kirk s'effondre dans les bras de son second, à moitié inconscient. Uhura fait signe à Spock de garder le silence et de déposer Kirk sur le lit. À peine sa tête s'est elle posée sur l'oreiller que Kirk s'endort. Uhura se penche immédiatement pour l'examiner. Il est pâle comme un mort et seul un léger souffle indique qu'il est vivant. Son état est toutefois rassurant, assez pour que Uhura n'éprouve pas le besoin urgent de faire venir McCoy.   
    « Le docteur McCoy est-il présent dans l'enceinte la base ?  
    -Oui, mais ne l’appelons pas Spock, s'il te plaît.  
    -Pourquoi ? Le capitaine a certes l'habitude de repousser ses séjours à l'infirmerie mais son état...  
    -Si à son réveil nous avons l'impression que sa santé est en danger, je serais la première à appeler McCoy. Mais je pense que Jim sera suffisamment humilié que nous l'ayons vu dans cet état. N'en rajoutons pas.   
    Le silence de Spock est réprobateur, mais il ne fait pas mine de saisir son communicateur. Uhura se laisse tomber sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, mentalement épuisée. Tout en massant ses tempes, elle observe, soulagée, la poitrine de Kirk se soulever lentement. Spock s'empare de la chaise de bureau qui constitue le seul autre siège de la chambre d'hôtel et s'installe près d'elle. Lui aussi concentre toute son attention vers le dormeur.   
    -Que lui est-il arrivé ?, finit-il par demander.   
    -Il n'était pas bien ce midi. Il n'avait pas dormi je crois et pas mangé.   
    -C'est des plus inhabituels. Le capitaine a une certaine tendance à oublier de dormir lorsque nous sommes en mission mais le pourcentage de fois où il a sauté volontairement un repas est très faible, pour le même laps de temps.  
    -Combien ?, demande Uhura avec curiosité.  
    -0,0000003%.  
    -Oh, fait la jeune femme, qui s'attendait d'après ses observation à un résultat très bas, mais pas autant. Je... je l'ai interrogé sur le jeune homme d'hier soir, Riley. J'étais curieuse, et Kirk est d'habitude plus que d'accord pour parler de ses amis.  
    Spock opine de la tête.  
    -Le capitaine est avide de partager ses expériences et ses amis, plus que la plupart des terriens.   
    -C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien vu de mal à ma curiosité. Il... s'est dérobé. Il ne voulait pas en parler et il est parti rapidement. J'ai voulu m'excuser et je l'ai suivi. Je ne pensais pas... J'imagine que c'est le fond du problème, je n'ai pas pensé du tout.   
    Un silence inconfortable s'installe dans la pièce. Uhura reporte finalement son regard de Kirk vers Spock. Le visage de celui-ci est inhabituellement expressif. Rien d'étonnant, sans doute, étant donné qu'il n'était pas préparé à ce que Kirk viole sans le vouloir l'un des plus profond tabous vulcains.   
    -J'ai vu... commence Spock, les yeux hantés, avant de s'interrompre.   
    Cette fois-ci, Uhura refrène sa curiosité.   
    -Ne me dis rien. Ce que tu as vu lui appartient.  
    -J'ai entendu, poursuit Spock comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, j'ai entendu des cris d'enfants. Des hurlements de peur, des coups. J'ai vu du feu, du feu, du sang et de la fumée. Je ne saisis pas. Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
    -Ce n'était peut être pas des souvenirs mais la réminiscence d'un cauchemar, suppute Uhura.   
    -Oui, répond Spock d'un ton peu convaincu. Un cauchemar. »  
    Le communicateur d'Uhura bippe et elle s'en empara. La voix de McCoy résonne à l'autre bout.   
    « Uhura, enfin. Êtes-vous avec Jim ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.   
    Uhura lance un regard rapide vers le lit. Kirk a ouvert les yeux et la fixe, les yeux sans vie.   
    -Je viens de le quitter, finit-elle par dire, choisissant le mensonge plutôt que d'accabler encore son capitaine et ami.   
    -Comment allait-il ?  
    -Mieux. Retentez de le joindre plus tard, sans doute répondra-t-il. Si vous me permettez...  
    -Très bien, je vous laisse. Tenez-moi au courant si vous le revoyez. »  
    Uhura n'est pas sûre que le docteur ai gobé son mensonge. Elle est toutefois prête à le répétez en face de lui s'il le faut. Kirk affiche un air soulagé que la jeune femme peut comprendre. Elle hésite un moment sur ce qu'elle doit lui dire. S'excuser ? Elle ne pense pas qu'il voudrait de sa pitié en cet instant. Elle finit par se lever et affiche un mince sourire sur son visage.   
    « Je vais vous laisser vous reposez capitaine. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me joindre.   
    Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et s'effondre instantanément contre le mur. De lourds sanglots silencieux la secouent. Spock sort à son tour et se tient à ses côtés, attendant que son débordement émotionnel soit terminé. Même si le Vulcain est au-dessus de cette faiblesse humaine, il l'accepte et ne la juge pas chez elle. C'est une des choses qu'elle apprécie le plus chez son ami.   
    -J'ai conseillé au capitaine de se reposer là où il est tant qu'il en a besoin. Il semblait d'accord avec cette idée quand je l'ai quitté.   
    -Veux-tu venir dans ma chambre en attendant qu'il quitte la tienne, finit par demander Uhura une fois qu'elle a retrouvé une contenance.   
    -L'invitation est appréciée. Il me faut méditer. »  
    Méditer. Uhura aimerait pouvoir en faire autant, ou être capable d'oublier purement et simplement ce qu'elle a vu. Elle ne peut hélas qu'espérer qu'avec le temps, la douleur immense qu'elle a vu chez Kirk diminuera ou qu'il se tournera vers ses amis pour l'aider. Ce jour-là, elle se jure qu'elle sera là.


	8. Spock

  
    L'équipage présent sur le pont de l'Enterprise montre une agitation 1.5 fois supérieure à la normale quand Spock y pose le pied. Il reconnaît le frémissement d’excitation qui saisit les humains lorsqu'ils reçoivent un nouvel ordre de mission.   
    Assis à son poste, le capitaine Kirk lève les yeux de son PADD et lui adresse un sourire étincelant et aussi peu professionnel que possible.   
    « Spock, s'exclame-t-il joyeusement, vous tombez bien ! J'allais vous envoyer chercher. La  Starfleet nous déroute légèrement. C'est la troisième fois depuis notre départ de la Terre et à ce rythme je crois que nous n'atteindrons pas les régions inexplorées de l'espace avant la fin de l'année !  
    Spock retient comme tous les jours les remarques qu'il devrait faire à son capitaine. Son comportement envers lui, envers tout ses officiers n'est pas professionnel. Il devrait se soumettre au règlement, se tenir plus droit, sourire moins, être moins familier, montrer plus de respect envers les grades et l'institution de la Starfleet. Il ne dit rien. Il refuse de s'avouer qu'il apprécie Jim Kirk tel qu'il est, même s'il doute de jamais réussir à le comprendre.   
    -En quoi consistent ces ordres capitaine ?  
    -Une mission diplomatique, encore. Vous vous rappelez de Cykax ?  
    -Effectivement.  
    Le cas de Cykax fait l'objet de rapports réguliers dans la Starfleet et Spock a lu un bon nombre d'entre eux. La planète est entrée en contact avec la Fédération quarante et deux ans auparavant. Les dirigeants de la Fédération avaient alors pensé entamer des négociations pour commercer avec Cykax avant d'être obligée de faire marche arrière huit mois plus tard lorsque Cykax avait effectué un deuxième premier contact. Ils avaient alors réalisé que, contrairement à ce que leurs premiers interlocuteurs leur avait dit, la planète n'avait pas un gouvernement unique. On y trouvait à l'époque onze pays en guerre les uns contre les autres. Leur course à l'armement avait mené au lancement d'un programme spatial, assez similaire avec ce que la Terre avait connu dans la seconde moitié du XXème siècle. En quatre ans, sept pays effectuèrent un premier contact avec la Fédération et témoignèrent du souhait de la rejoindre. Celle-ci avait dû alors expliquer que sa politique était de refuser toute planète n'aillant pas encore d'unité politique.   
    Depuis, la Fédération se contente d'observer la situation d'un œil neutre. En quarante deux ans, il y avait eu trois conflits d'envergure planétaire et de nombreux pays étaient apparus ou avaient disparus. Régulièrement, la Fédération se prope comme intermédiaires entre les belligérants, en vain.   
    -Il semblerait qu'il y ait du nouveau à la surface, poursuit le capitaine. Il n'y a plus que deux blocs rivaux et les deux se sont adressés à la Fédération pour servir d'intermédiaires dans des tractations.   
    -Les derniers rapports sur la situation étaient très pessimistes. Voilà qui est... inattendu, remarque Spock.   
    -Inespéré même. Et comme nous sommes le vaisseau le plus proche – et le plus célèbre – c'est à nous que Starfleet a confié la tâche de vérifier la bonne volonté des deux camps avant d'envoyer une équipe de diplomates.  
    -Donc la situation est potentiellement explosive, remarque Uhura depuis sa console.  
    -Oui. Starfleet croit à la bonne volonté des dirigeants des deux camps, mais la méfiance est de mise. On débarque en pleine Guerre Froide après tout.  
    -La comparaison me semble assez juste, approuve Uhura. Quoique, cela me rappellerait même Vulcain avant la réforme de Surak. »   
    Spcok approuve de la tête, sans répondre. Parler de Vulcain, même deux ans après est encore difficile. Il doute de jamais pouvoir en parler sans avoir ensuite besoin de méditer pour maîtriser ses émotions. Il refuse de s’appesantir dessus et concentre son attention sur la mission.   
    Les quarante huit heures qui suivent sont occupées à préparer celle-ci. Il faut décider qui descendra à terre, qui jouera les intermédiaires auprès de tel ou tel haut personnage de Cykax. Surtout, il leur faut apprendre tout ce qui risquerait de compromettre la mission. Les Cykaxiens se vexent pour un rien. Spock, comme les autres, apprend la bonne façon de s'adresser à un officier de la Cykax Unie, le groupe qui domine actuellement les trois quart du globe, et à un officier de la  République de Cykax.   
    Le plus difficile à régler, c'est la décision de l'endroit où l'équipe de l'Enterprise posera pour la première fois le pied sur la planète. Les Unionistes comme les Républicains veulent avoir la prééminence. Leur volonté d’apaisement ne va pas jusqu'à avoir déjà réussi à décider d'un lieu de tractation commun. Le capitaine tranche en tirant au sort en direct devant les représentants officiels des deux factions qui le regardent faire à travers l'écran de l'Enterprise.   
    Les Unionistes les accueillent chaleureusement, avec parade militaire et démonstrations de tir. Spock ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir gêné devant ce bellicisme exacerbé. Malgré les menaces qui pèsent sur la Fédération, celle-ci ne s'est jamais montrée aussi belliqueuse. Le reste de l'équipe diplomatique semble tout autant gênée. Bien sûr, autre monde, autres mœurs, mais Spock doute que ce comportement soit un bon prémisse à la paix.   
    Le soir, le capitaine réunit l'équipe descendue à terre autour de lui dans les appartements qui leur ont été attribués. En plus de Spock se tiennent là Uhura et trois linguistes et diplomates sous ses ordres, Chekov et deux ingénieurs présents pour montrer aux Cykaxiens les avantages d'une alliance avec la Fédération, un médecin et quatre membres de la sécurité.   
    Spock écoute l'équipe se féliciter de ce premier contact, avec raison. Les Unionistes se sont montrés favorables à l'idée de la paix. Ils envisagent même une rencontre prochaine avec les Républicains sous l'arbitrage de la Fédération. Si Kirk et ses hommes arrivent à en convaincre les Républicains demain, ce sera le plus grand pas vers la paix jamais réalisé sur cette planète.   
    L'équipe de sécurité est un peu moins satisfaite de la situation.   
    « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance envers ces gens, capitaine, déclare Fial, une grande Andorienne d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage sévère. Si les diplomates disent qu'ils veulent la paix je veux bien les croire. Mais mon boulot c'est de vous garder tous en vie. Et...  
    -Je sais lieutenant, répond Kirk d'une voix lasse. L'impossibilité de la téléportation sur la planète vous gène.   
    -Ce n'est pas que ça capitaine. Cette impossibilité je la comprend, et même elle me rassure. Sur une planète de paranoïaque comme celle-ci, je préfère être certaine qu'un commando contre la paix ne va pas surgir pour tenter de nous assassiner pendant la nuit. Le problème, c'est que l'on n'arrête pas de me dire depuis notre arrivée qu'il est normal que ce champ anti-téléportation nous empêche également de communiquer avec l'Enterprise. D'après ce que leurs techniciens ne cessent de me répéter, le champ anti-téléportation a été renforcé ici pour notre protection ce qui empêche les communications extra-planétaires. Pour contacter l'Enterprise nous sommes obligés de transmettre nos messages au centre de commandement de l'Union qui relaiera le message. Nous aurions dû être informés de cet état de fait.   
    Spock fronce les sourcils. Effectivement, cette information est capitale.   
    -Vous voulez-dire que toute communication est impossible et qu'on ne nous a pas prévenu ?, demande le capitaine.   
    -Oui. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de contacter l'Enterprise. Je n'obtient qu'un bruit  statique.   
    -Cela ressemble à un piège, murmure Uhura, l’inquiétude visible sur son visage.   
    -Un peu trop à mon goût oui, approuve Kirk. Que la moitié de l'équipe de sécurité se tienne éveillée cette nuit. Demain matin nous rejoignons un avant poste républicain. Nous devrions y être en sécurité.   
    -Et si le blocage persiste, capitaine ?, demande Spock.   
    -Alors cela signifiera que que les deux camps nous ont tendu un piège et que nous devrons nous en remettre aux mains de Scotty pour passer outre le blocage. D'ici demain, reprenons des forces. »  
    La petite équipe opine de la tête d'un air sombre et bientôt chacun rejoint la chambre qui lui a été attribuée. Spock se repose dans la sienne quelques heures avant de se relever, frais et dispos. Il fait encore nuit noire, à l'extérieur comme sur l'Enteprise en orbite, aussi est-il surpris de voir le capitaine levé et assis à la table de conférence dans la salle commune de leurs appartements.   
    « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, explique le capitaine en souriant. Les nouvelles de Fial m'ont gardé éveillé.   
    Cet homme semble vivre avec l'idée qu'un sourire lui permettra de faire passer n'importe quelle excuse. Étant donné le nombre de fois où ces sourires ne lui ont valu que d'avantage d'ennuis, que ce soit auprès de McCoy, d'Uhura, d'un flirt ou d'un ennemi, Spock ne comprend pas pourquoi le capitaine persiste à utiliser cette vaine tactique.    
    Parfois, il s'accorde à reconnaître que ce sourire a une étrange puissance.   
    Toutefois, il ne s'y laisse pas prendre, et s'assoit en face de Kirk, lui intimant du regard de retourner se coucher. Aucun humain de sa connaissance ne montre moins de souci de préservation de sa santé.  
    -Très bien, soupire Kirk avec un nouveau sourire d'excuse. J'irais dormir quelques heures avant le départ. Je veux juste finir ça.   
    -Finir quoi ?  
    Kirk tend à son vice-capitaine l'objet qu'il tient en main. C'est un communicateur qu'il a commencé à désosser.   
    -J'essaie de modifier cet engin pour outrepasser leur blocus. En vain pour le moment. Si seulement j'avais accès à un de leurs ordinateurs je devrait y arriver, mais ces paranoïaques ont trop peur que nous transférions des informations à leurs ennemis pour nous laisser nous en approcher.  Peut-être que si...  
    -Si je puis émettre une suggestion capitaine, le coupe Spock, je doute que le manque de sommeil et de matériel vous fasse parvenir à une solution. Je m'occupe de ceci. »  
    Il s'accroche au peu de sang-froid qu'il arrive à conserver face au capitaine en déclarant ces mots et en lui prenant le communicateur. Parfois, il doute que même un Vulcain ayant subi le rituel de Kohlinar puisse rester calme en présence de Jim Kirk. Étonnamment, le capitaine ne rechigne pas et retourne se coucher d'un pas presque titubant.   
    Spock se met à examiner le communicateur aux pièces éparpillées sur la table par le capitaine. L'intérieur de l'appareil a été légèrement modifié et Spock observe avec intérêt les modifications, les ajouts et les retraits que Kirk a effectué. Mais il a beau faire, il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce que son supérieur tentait d'obtenir. Il le reconnaît, son supérieur le dépasse dans un certain nombre de domaines. Ce qu'il a tenté d'accomplir dans son état semi-comateux, Spock n'arrive pas à le comprendre et décide de le laisser finir son œuvre au matin. Il finit donc par reposer l'appareil et se met à méditer.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
    Dans l'équipe, personne ne se montre particulièrement surpris quand au matin on leur annonce que le problème de communication avec l'Enteprise n'est pas réglé. Les Unionistes promettent de faire de leur mieux pour rétablir les communications à défaut de la téléportation d'ici un jour ou deux.   
    Le capitaine leur adresse un sourire aimable et les remercie de leurs efforts avant de saluer les officiels qui les ont accompagnés durant leur court séjour dans l'avant poste.   
    « Sortons vite de ce panier de crabes, grince-t-il en se retournant, juste assez fort pour que Spock l'entende.  
    -Je crains que ce ne soit pour retrouver une situation comparable de l'autre côté de la zone de démarcation, répond Spock tout aussi bas. »  
    Ils sont les premiers à franchir ensemble la lourde porte blindée de l'avant poste de l'Union. Après vingt-trois heures passées sous terre, retrouver l'air de la surface est agréable et chacun pousse un soupire de soulagement avant de goûter à cet air frais.   
    Quand tout le monde est sorti, la délégation se met à avancer avec précaution vers l'avant poste républicain, à peine visible à presque cinq kilomètres de là. Enfoncé dans la terre, cet avant poste est le jumeau du bâtiment qu'ils viennent de quitter, forteresse enterrée et martelée d'impacts. Quand la porte blindée se referme derrière eux, Spock voit quelques membres de l'équipe frisonner légèrement. L'expression terrienne « il y a comme un malaise dans l'air » lui parait très appropriée pour décrire la situation.   
    Ils marchent en silence pendant un long moment, faisant attention à ne pas dévier du chemin qu'on leur a indiqué, matérialisé de loin en loin par un bâton enfoncé dans la terre meuble.   
    « Comment peut-on infliger autant de dégâts à sa propre planète ?, finit par demander Uhura en essayant de cacher le mépris et le dégoût dans sa voix.   
    La jeune femme ne supporte pas la bêtise et cette longue guerre semble en être une énorme. En contemplant le paysage désolé devant ses yeux, Spock ne peut que donner raison à son amie. Sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde, il ne reste plus que de la terre et de la roche criblée de traces d'impact de balles et de bombes. Les rares troncs déchiquetés qui se dressent encore sur les collines environnantes témoignent qu'une forêt touffue se dressait là il n'y a pas si longtemps.   
    -Ça ressemble aux descriptions des champs de bataille du vingtième siècle terrien, approuve un des linguistes. J'ai lu quelque chose sur la bataille de Stalingrad.   
    -Verdun et la Marne plutôt, le reprend un second. Il y a même des tranchées.  
    En effet, plus ils se rapprochent de la ligne de démarcation entre les deux camp, plus ils peuvent voir des tranchées à moitié effondrées. Sous la terre du sentier, ils entendent parfois un craquement terrible, celui des os de cadavres enterrés à la va vite.   
    -Je n'aime pas ça, frisonne un ingénieur. Comment peut-on laisser ses morts à pourrir ainsi ?  
    -''Cette tranchée toute neuve était ourlée de terre fraîche, comme une fosse commune. C'était peut-être pour gagner du temps qu'on nous y avait mis vivants'', murmure le capitaine.   
    Uhura regarde avec étonnement celui-ci.   
    -C'est une citation ? D'où vient-elle ?  
    -Les croix de bois, un vieux roman français sur la Grande Guerre.   
    Comme trop souvent encore, Spock est étonné par la culture et la mémoire de son capitaine. Les regards des autres personnes présentes est tout aussi parlant. Sans se soucier de ces regards, Kirk se penche sur le sol pour ramasser un minuscule objet. Regardant par dessus son épaule, Spock reconnaît une sorte de médaille porte-bonheur comme en portent les soldats de l'Union. On y voit un enfant tenant une gerbe de céréales.   
    -Dans ce sol sans couleur  
    Sous ce ciel sans couleur,  
    Qui délayait les silhouettes,  
    Il fallait attaquer  
    A trois heures trente.   
    A trois heures trente,  
    Les troupes, coûte que coûte...  
    Coûte que coûte !  
    Mon général, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûtait ?  
    Le capitaine se relève avec un regard lointain puis secoue la tête comme pour chasser des souvenirs sinistres. Il finit par croiser le regard de Spock.   
    -Ils ont raison, l'endroit est sinistre à souhait. Ne nous y attardons pas.   
    Ils se remettent tous en marche. Bientôt, certains se mettent à parler de tout et de rien pour éloigner l'inquiétude qui les submerge. Le capitaine, lui, reste silencieux et marche en arrière, les yeux en alerte constante. Spock ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.   
    -Que se passe-t-il capitaine ?  
    -Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout ici. Un instinct idiot peut-être mais... »  
    Spock a appris à se fier aux instincts de son capitaine. Il se met lui aussi à examiner le paysage qui les entoure. Rien ne lui semble anormal. Bientôt, ils arrivent en vue d'un tronc encore debout mais fendu sur toute sa longueur. On leur a expliqué que celui-ci marquait la frontière actuelle entre les terres de l'Union et celles de la République. Encore quelques pas, et ils seront sur le territoire de la seconde. C'est l'un des membres de la sécurité qui franchit le premier cette frontière invisible.   
    Aussitôt, l'enfer se déchaîne autour de la délégation. Quelque chose explose sous les pieds de l'homme de la sécurité. Il s'écoule tout au plus une demi seconde avant que Spock entende des détonations retentir au même instant devant et derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il est plaqué au sol par quelqu'un et s'effondre dans un trou, la tête la première.   
    Il sent sa tête heurter violemment une pierre et il perd conscience. Quelques instants ou quelques heures plus tard, il l'ignore, il reprend conscience progressivement. Sa tête bourdonne et il lui semble qu'on la martèle de coups. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et réaliser que le bruit n'est pas dans sa tête, mais tout autour de lui. C'était le son produit par des dizaines d'obus percutant le sol, envoyant en l'air des mètres cubes de poussière, de terre et de roche. Certains tombent trop près de là où Spock se tenait, et la terre tremble sous l'impact.   
    À côté de lui, Uhura a plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles, dans un effort inutile pour faire cesser le bruit. Son uniforme est déchiré à l'épaule, mais elle ne semble avoir que quelques égratignures. À côté d'elle, Stephan Cho, l'un des ingénieurs, s'efforce de bander sa jambe couverte de sang. Ils sont les seuls à avoir pu se mettre à l'abri dans la minuscule dépression qu'ils occupent, sans doute créée par des obus lors d'une ancienne bataille. À quelques mètres au-dessus de la tête de Spock, un bras portant une manche rouge repose lâchement. Du sang s’égoutte le long de sa manche.   
    Au-dessus de lui, entre deux salves de tirs, il entend un blessé gémir. Il n'y a personne d'autre en vue, et Spock ignore si le capitaine ou Chekov sont encore vivants. Il espère qu'ils auront trouvé une tranchée comme lui et ses deux compagnons.   
    Les tirs durent jusqu'au crépuscule, presque sans interruption. Ni Spock, ni ses deux compagnons ne parlent durant cette longue journée. Ils ne parviendraient de toute façon pas à s'entendre au-dessus des explosions régulières. Chaque seconde de silence leur paraît une bouffée d'oxygène, durant laquelle Spock retient son souffle, espérant que ce silence annonce la fin des combats. Cet espoir est toujours trop vite déçu.   
    Avec la nuit, vient le silence. Le blessé s'est définitivement tu quelques heures plus tôt.  
    Spock et ses compagnons sont alors trop fatigués pour réfléchir ou se soucier de leurs camarades. Ils s'endorment quasi instantanément. Dans leurs rêves, le canon continue de tonner. Spock se réveille en sursaut, avec l'impression d'être encore plus épuisé qu'avant de dormir. Les obus ont recommencé à tomber autour d'eux.   
    Cette seconde journée se déroule exactement comme la première. Spock, Uhura et Cho se tiennent serrés les uns contre les autres, se protégeant ainsi des débris qui tombent du ciel. La pluie de métal et de pierre dure pendant quinze heures avant de s'interrompre aussi brutalement qu'elle a commencé. Cette fois, le crépuscule n'est pas encore tombé et Spock peut observer la fatigue sur le visage de ses deux compagnons. Le teint de Cho est livide et le bandage sur sa jambe imbibé de sang.   
    « Il faut s'occuper de cette blessure, murmure Uhura à Spock une fois qu'ils se sont éloignés  de quelques pas en restant accroupis. Et je m'inquiète pour les autres.   
    -Je vais sortir et voir.   
    Uhura l'approuve et retourne auprès de Cho pour voir ce qu'elle peut faire pour lui. Spock s'éloigne encore un peu et entreprend de sortir du trou sans faire tomber davantage de terre sur eux. Il tombe presque nez à nez avec le cadavre du docteur qui les a accompagné. Voilà qui réduit les chances de Cho de s'en sortir. Spock continue à ramper avec précaution jusqu'à rejoindre le sentier que l'équipe suivait. Il y découvre les restes mutilés d'un homme, mais pas d'autres traces de son équipe. Il s'apprête à continuer vers l'est quand une tête sort du sol à sa gauche.   
    « Spock, vous êtes en vie !   
    Le visage tuméfié de Fial est empreint d'un immense soulagement que Spock doit s'avouer partager.   
    -Le lieutenant Uhura et Cho sont un peu plus loin. D'autres sont avec vous ?   
    -Le capitaine et quelques autres. On a eu la chance de trouver cette tranchée à moitié comblée. Je venais voir s'il y avait d'autres survivants.   
    -Vous êtes en sécurité ?  
    -La tranchée semble bien étayée, pas de risques qu'elle s'effondre, grimace Fial.   
    -Alors je fais venir les autres, décide Spock. Notre position est bien moins protégée.   
    -Aidez-moi à monter alors, je vais vous aider.  
    Spock aide la jeune femme à le rejoindre et, toujours à plat ventre ils retournent vers le trou où se terrent Uhura et Cho. Ils les aident à sortir avant de suivre Fial en sens inverse.   
    -Attention à ne pas nous faire remarqué, leur enjoint celle-ci. J'ai essayé de sortir hier soir et ils ont recommencé à tirer autour de nous. Ils ne tiennent pas à ce qu'on s'échappe.   
    -Mais pourquoi ?, demande Uhura. S'ils tiennent tant que ça à nous tuer pourquoi ne pas concentrer leurs tirs sur nos refuges ?  
    -Le capitaine a une idée. Il vous dira lui-même. »  
    Ils poursuivent leur route en silence, allongés, puis accroupis dans la tranchée. Celle-ci se termine en un brutal cul de sac causé par un effondrement. Fial et Uhura aident Cho à s'allonger auprès d'un autre blessé tandis que Spock examine leur environnement. Ils sont en effet mieux protégés des explosions ici, pourvu que celles-ci ne soient pas assez proches pour causer un effondrement de la tranchée. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'abri souterrain, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont condamnés à rester en extérieur quel que soit le temps.   
    Par contre, il y a suffisamment de place pour que chacun des survivants soit à son aise. Des quatorze membres de l'équipe diplomatique, ils ne sont plus que huit. Spock reconnaît Liliane VanDyck, linguiste émérite, dans la blessée qui se repose auprès de Cho et Joss Jones, un autre membre de la sécurité, qui examine l'état de santé de Cho. Soulagé, Spock voit le capitaine et Chekov accroupis autour d'une pierre, en pleine discussion, et s'empresse de les rejoindre.   
    « Capitaine, salue-t-il. C'est un soulagement de vous voir en vie.  
    Une étrange expression s'étale sur le visage du capitaine, comme s'il avait commencé à sourire de joie et de soulagement mêlés avant d’opter pour une grimace d'horreur. Kirk s'empresse d'effacer cette expression et serre brièvement le bras de Spock. Celui-ci se surprend à amorcer un geste de réciprocité avant de s'interrompre.   
    -Content de vous voir aussi Spock. Chekov, nous reprendrons plus tard.  
    Le jeune homme comprend la demande implicite et rejoint le reste des survivants. Spock tourne aussitôt un œil inquisiteur vers le capitaine.  
    -Vous vous rappelez le communicateur que j’essayais de modifier pour joindre l'Enterprise ?, lui demande celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le sol. J'ai mis Chekov là dessus. Je doute qu'il y parvienne avec la technologie qu'on a sous la main, même si on a trouvé deux trois trucs dans des caisses abandonnées lorsque les troupes qui occupaient la tranchée se sont repliées.   
    -Des choses utiles ?   
    -Un vieux communicateur qu'on a désossé pour ses composants, une trousse médicale d'urgence, deux trois couvertures. Rien d'autre hélas.    
    -La Fédération sera rapidement prévenue. Notre situation ne devrait pas se prolonger trop longtemps. »  
    Kirk reste silencieux un long moment, trop long aux yeux de Spock. Finalement, il se lève et rejoint les autres. Inquiet, Spock lui emboîte le pas.   
    « Comment va Cho ?, demande le capitaine.   
    -Inconscient depuis notre arrivée, déclare Fial. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop peut-être, et la blessure ne veut pas se refermer. Il a besoins de soins urgents.   
    -Et VanDyck ?  
    -Ca ira capitaine, répond celle-ci.   
    -Trois fractures de la jambe et deux dans le bras, complète Fial. Tant qu'on ne la déplace pas son état ne risque pas d'empirer.  
    -Très bien, murmure Kirk, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.  
    Uhura lance un regard scrutateur à son capitaine. Spock comprend que son impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec le capitaine est correct. Il espère que son amie comprend mieux que lui ce qui se passe.   
    -Je vais être tout à fait sincère avec vous, déclare le capitaine d'une voix tellement neutre qu'elle en est inquiétante. Nous n'étions pas censés en sortir vivants. Un des deux camp, non, les deux camp probablement, ont miné le sentier à l'endroit du passage de la frontière pour pouvoir rejeter la faute sur l'autre. Ils espéraient visiblement obtenir ainsi le soutien de la Fédération obligée de montrer le sort qu'elle réserve à ceux qui s'attaquent à ses représentants, surtout des représentants aussi célèbres que nous. Malheureusement, certains d'entre nous ont survécu, ce qui signifie que la Fédération va intervenir, mais pour tâcher de nous sortir de là.  
    En quoi est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle capitaine ?, demande Uhura. L'intervention de la Fédération...  
    -Arrivera trop tard.   
    Un silence incrédule accueille cette déclaration. Le capitaine ne leur laisse pas le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.  
    -Elle arrivera trop tard pour Cho, c'est certain. Et elle arrivera presque certainement trop tard pour nous. Les deux camp n'ont pas intérêt à ce que nous soyons retrouvés vivants. Ce serait courir le risque que nous disions qu'une mine a explosé devant nous et que tout ceci était prémédité. Si nous sommes mort, chaque camp peut encore espéré convaincre la Fédération que ce sont les autres qui ont tiré les premiers. Plus ils tergiverserons, plus ils auront de chance qu'aucun ne nous ne puisse parler. Leurs tirs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui sont là pour nous empêcher de nous évader. Nous sommes prisonniers.   
    -L'Enterprise...  
    -Aura reçu l'ordre de ne rien faire en attendant l'arrivée des renforts pour ne pas donner plus d'otages aux belligérants. Et puisque la téléportation est impossible ici, ils risqueraient de se faire abattre en plein vol.   
    -Mais la Fédération arrivera bientôt, insiste Chekov sur un ton de supplication. Elle nous sortira de là.  
    -Mettons que les officiers agissent au plus vite et mettent en place une équipe de secours militaire et diplomatique. Le vaisseau de la Fédération le plus proche doit être à  une semaine d'ici. Cela veut dire qu'aucun officier avec le rang nécessaire pour négocier ne sera là avant six jours au moins. Et je vais être franc, nous n'avons pas assez de vivres pour tenir jusque là. Du moins, pas tous.  
    Jamais de sa vie Spock ne s'est senti aussi... étranger. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Il est à moitié vulcain. Il n'a pas mangé depuis trente six heures et pendant ce temps a dormi six heures d'affilée. De la nourriture serait la bienvenue, mais il peut encore s'en passer sans problème. Les Andoriens et les Humains n'ont pas cette résistance.   
    Il observe les visages de ses compagnons. Tous affichent déjà des cernes immenses dues à la fatigue. La faim ne se lit par sur leurs visages. Pas encore. Mais tous ont désormais saisi la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent.   
    -La bonne nouvelle, poursuit Kirk, c'est que dans les caisses que nous avons trouvé il y a de la nourriture, et qu'elle devrait être encore mangeable. Ce lieu était un théâtre d'opération juste avant qu'on nous appelle et n'a du être évacué que pour que les ''pourparlers'' puissent se dérouler ici. Nous avons également les quelques rations d'urgence que Fial et Jones transportaient.   
    -Est-ce assez pour tenir une semaine ?, souffle Uhura.   
    -Si nous les rationnons suffisamment, oui. Je dois donc vous demander à tous de nous remettre vos armes à Spock et moi-même.   
    -Est-ce nécessaire capitaine.  
    -Poussés par la faim, l'homme est réduit aux pires extrémités, murmure Kirk les yeux fermés. Spock et moi seul accéderont à nos provisions. La distribution sera équitable, en fonction des besoins de chacun.   
    Personne n'émet de protestation. Les phaseurs sont remis au capitaine qui les range soigneusement dans une caisse. Il fait signe à Spock  de garder la sienne, et fait de même.   
    -Merci, finit-il par déclarer de la voix monocorde qu'il a adopté depuis le début de son discours. Maintenant dormons. Profitons de ce répit. »  
    En silence, chacun s'installe. Comme Kirk, Spock s'allonge près de la caisse des vivres. Uhura, elle, s'allonge près de Chekov qu'elle entreprend de rassurer à mi-voix. Personne ne fait mine de remarquer les larmes du jeune homme, visibles malgré la nuit qui tombe. Comme la veille, Spock s'endort comme une masse dès que sa tête a touché le sol.   
    Un cri dans la nuit le réveille.  
    « A boire ! »   
    Ce cri pitoyable qui les fait tous se redresser, c'est Cho qui l'a poussé. Spock se lève pour fouiller dans leurs réserves à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau, mais la main de Kirk l'arrête.   
    « Non, déclare le capitaine, implacable.   
    -Il a besoin...  
    -Il va mourir de toute façon. J’espérais qu'il meure dans son sommeil. Cela aurait été... plus facile. Pas d'eau pour lui. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup, ne la gaspillons pas pour ceux qui n'en auront bientôt plus l'utilité. »  
    C'est une décision logique, mais ce raisonnement chez Jim Kirk est choquant aux yeux de Spock. Il scrute le visage de son capitaine mais ne parvient pas à y déceler la moindre émotion. Il finit par acquiescez à l'ordre qui lui est fait et Kirk cesse d'emprisonner sa main d'une poigne de fer.   
    Le capitaine se lève et rejoint le blessé. Le reste de l'équipe s'est réunie autour de lui et lève les yeux vers Kirk, attendant qu'il offre l'eau tant réclamée par le blessé.   
    -A boire, murmure encore celui-ci, à boire !  
    Ses lèvres sont desséchées et sa peau livide. Ses yeux tournent dans les orbites sans réussir à se fixer sur quoi que ce se soit. Uhura pose la main sur son front.   
    -Il a la fièvre. Il délire. Il lui faut de l'eau.  
    -Il n'y en a pas pour lui. Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous s'il ne pleut pas rapidement.   
    -Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?, hurla Uhura en se redressant pour faire face à son capitaine. Vous allez le laisser mourir ainsi ?  
    Le visage de Kirk se crispa.   
    -Non, déclara-t-il en sortant son phaseur. Ecartez-vous Uhura.   
    -Vous n'allez-pas... ?  
    -Il le faut. Notre survie dépendra des mesures que nous prendrons. Allons-nous préférer une mort lente pour tous ou une mort rapide pour quelques uns ? Ecartez-vous. »  
    Uhura trébuche plutôt qu'elle ne s'écarte de l'arme que tient Kirk et s'effondre, les genoux tremblants, cherchant un soutien dans le regard de Spock. Celui-ci reste silencieux. Il ne se sent pas capable d'arrêter ou d'encourager Kirk. En cet instant, la logique vulcaine à laquelle il se raccroche n'est pas capable de lui apporter la moindre réponse ou du réconfort. Elle semble bien vaine face à l'homme qui agonise en gémissant.   
    Pendant une trop longue seconde Kirk semble prêt à tirer, puis sa main tremble et l'arme tombe à ses pieds. Il s'éloigne vivement, et personne ne croise son regard.   
    « Comment a-t-il pu penser un instant à tuer Cho ?, siffle Uhura, horrifiée et ulcérée à la fois. C'est un meurtre de sang froid ! »  
    Spock n'a aucune réponse à lui donner. Il rejoint le capitaine, assis près des caisses, sa tête entre les mains. En l'entendant arriver, Kirk lève un visage défait.   
    « J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?, souffle-t-il. Il faut faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'un maximum survive.  
    -C'est ce que dicte la logique, acquiesce Spock, incertain.   
    -La logique ! Si on écoute la logique... !   
    Le capitaine saisit la main de Spock d'un geste impérieux et Spock retient un coquettement de stupéfaction. Il y a bien longtemps que Kirk a appris a respecter l'appréhension vulcaine envers les contacts corporels et les risques de violation de l'intimité qui l'accompagnent. Mais en cet instant, Jim Kirk est visiblement bien trop submergé par l'émotion pour y penser. Spock ne retire pas sa main mais ferme ses pensées et s'efforce d'ignorer la sensation de peur, de nausée et d'horreur qui submerge Kirk.   
    -La survie dépendra de mesures drastiques, murmure celui-ci. Est-ce que le laisser vivre signifie la mort lente pour d'autres ?  
    -Capitaine...  
    -Non, non, continue Kirk en accentuant sa pression inconsciente, sa voix devenant presque inaudible. Je refuse. Je ne serais pas... Il avait tord. Il avait tord.   
    -Jim...  
    S'arrachant à la folie qui semble l'avoir saisi soudain, Jim rive son regard dans celui de Spock.   
    -J'assumerai ma décision, déclare-t-il d'une voix plus claire. Je me laisserai pas dicter mes actes par... Jamais. »  
    Sans laisser le temps à Spock de l'interroger sur son comportement, le capitaine se redresse et ouvre la caisse de vivres où il saisit l'une des trois outres d'eau qui constituent leurs seules réserves. Il rejoint Cho et en verse quelques gorgées entre ses lèvres. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la gorge du blessé.   
    « Ceci, déclare Jim, est prit sur ma part. Personne d'autre ne sera privé.   
    -Absurde, répond Spock. Je suis vulcain et plus à même de résister une longue période sans eau. Que cette eau soit retenue sur ma part.   
    -Spock...  
    -J'insiste capitaine. Vous devez garder votre clarté d'esprit le plus longtemps possible pour nous tirer de là.   
    Cet argument atteint le capitaine comme Spock l'a espéré. Il hoche la tête et donne une dernière gorgée d'eau au moribond. Uhura pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kirk.   
    -Vous avez prit la bonne décision capitaine.  
    -Non, répond celui-ci avec un regard hanté. La moins pire seulement. »  
    Sans un mot de plus, il part se rallonger à côté des caisses. Spock reste aux côtés du blessé, sachant qu'il sera incapable de dormir, pas après avoir senti une telle détresse émaner de son capitaine et ami. Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de pareil sauf à deux reprises, la première lors de la destruction de Vulcain, lorsqu'il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. La seconde avait également émané de Jim, lorsque celui-ci l'avait involontairement touché alors qu'il était en état de détresse émotionnelle après avoir retrouvé un ami d'enfance. Spock avait alors ressenti la même horreur, le même dégoût de soi et du monde.   
    Tout en écoutant la respiration sifflante de Cho, Spock tente de méditer, en vain. Les paroles de Jim ne semblent pas pouvoir quitter son esprit. Pourquoi ces mots semblaient ne pas sortir de la bouche de Jim mais d'un autre ? L'expression humaine ''n'être plus soi-même'' s'applique à Jim Kirk comme jamais auparavant.   
    Spock voudrait pouvoir... Il ne sait quoi faire pour épauler Jim. Il ne voit pas ce qui le trouble tant. Ils ont été dans des situations tout aussi risquées pour eux et leurs hommes sans que le capitaine ne perde ainsi son sang-froid. Alors pourquoi celui-ci semble perdre pied ?   
    Ses questions restent sans réponse. Il renonce à méditer et rouvre les yeux, réalisant que Cho s'est tu. L'ingénieur a cessé de respiré et fixe le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de souffrance et d'étonnement. Spock lève les yeux et observe le soleil se lever, ses muscles se crispant déjà d'appréhension. Bientôt, trop tôt, les bombes recommencent à tomber.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
    A la huitième aube, Spock est réveillé par le silence. Pour la première fois depuis semble-t-il une éternité les obus ne tombent pas autour d'eux. Cette absence réveille les survivants exténués tout autant que la présence permanente de ce bruit désormais familier. Peu à peu, les têtes se redressent, un espoir désespéré affiché sur leurs visages creusés. Six jour sans manger plus que quelques miettes, à dormir la face contre le roc et la terre sèche, c'est beaucoup, c'est peu par rapport à ce qui les attend peut-être.   
    « Est-ce que c'est fini ?, murmure Uhura d'une voix vide. On vient nous chercher ?  
    -Non, répond Kirk. La Fédération est arrivée voilà tout. Les Républicains et les Unionistes leurs montrent qu'ils sont prêts à être raisonnable, pourvu que la Fédération fasse exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Dès que les nôtres auront refusé, les échanges de tir reprendront. La Fédération doit comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Mais cette tactique ne marchera pas avec la Fédération. Les bombes vont recommencer à tomber.  
    Quelques heures plus tard, un énorme bruit retentit, faisant résonner ciel et terre. Aucune des personnes terrées dans la tranchée ne sursaute. Ils sont déjà résignés et la plupart n'ont plus la force de se révolter contre cette tempête de métal qui les environne. Uhura reste recroquevillée dans son coin. Elle n'a pas changé de posture depuis deux jours, ne relevant la tête que lorsque Kirk distribue la nourriture. Chekov reste concentré sur le communicateur qu'il continue à essayer de modifier jour et nuit, même lorsque l'absence de lumière devrait l'empêcher de continuer. Les deux membres de la sécurité sont ceux qui tentent le plus d'entretenir le peu de forces qui leur reste, se forçant à marcher de long en large dans leur prison en plein air. Fial insiste là dessus tous les matins. Il faut qu'ils soient en état de se défendre si quelqu'un décide que les achever discrètement est la meilleure solution.   
    Spock approuve cette décision et accompagne Fial et Jones dans leurs exercices matinaux avant de recommencer à méditer, afin de ne pas penser à la faim qui commence à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il a encore de grandes réserves de force, mais son esprit semble refuser de penser à autre chose qu'à de la nourriture. Des odeurs des repas de son enfance sur Vulcain envahissent ses narines. Des images de viande, crue ou cuite s'imposent à lui, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche.   
    Il se force à détourner ses pensées de la nourriture et rejoint le capitaine, assis à côté de la caisse de nourriture. Celle-ci est vide désormais, mais il semble être plus à l'aise quand il reste près d'elle. Étrange, pense Spock.   
    « Capitaine, salut-il en s'asseyant pour économiser ses forces.   
    -Spock, sourit son interlocuteur, nous sommes en train de mourir de faim ici. Faites-moi le plaisir d'oublier un peu que je suis votre supérieur.   
    -Jim, reprend Spock. Vous n'allez pas tenir encore très longtemps. Il faut faire quelque chose.  
    -Inquiet pour nous autres faibles humains ?  
    -Oui. »  
    Spock l'avoue, il a peur. Peur pour Nyota et Chekov qui maigrissent à vue d’œil depuis deux jours, peur pour VanDyck qui souffre le martyr à cause de ses multiples fractures, peur pour Fial qui ne tient le choc émotionnel que par une discipline terrible prête à craquer à tout moment.   
    Spock lui même est compromis. Face à la souffrance des siens, il ne peut rester aussi détaché que d'habitude. La souffrance de Jim, surtout, l'effraie. Il est déjà amaigri, et Spock le soupçonne d'avoir moins mangé que les autres. Il se referme sur lui-même et ne cherche même pas à réconforter son équipage et se contente de le regarder de loin, comme s'il voulait s'en détacher. Il ne bouge presque plus, avec des mouvements lents, comme pour ménager ses forces. Son regard est celui d'un homme épuisé, qui a déjà abandonné. Spock cherche quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui puisse ramener son capitaine et ami vers lui, vers eux.   
    Avant même qu'il parle, un sourire ravi, le premier qui soit sincère depuis l'explosion, s'étale sur le visage de Jim.   
    -De la pluie Spock, chuchote-t-il avec une joie d'enfant, c'est de la pluie.  
    Ayant grandi sur Vulcain, Spock considère d'habitude la pluie avec un mélange de répulsion et d'envie. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec délectation qu'il lève la tête pour recueillir les gouttes d'eau sur son visage et dans sa bouche. Uhura éclate de rire et se relève, esquissant un pas de danse. Chekov, lui, recouvre aussitôt le communicateur démantibulé pour le protéger avant de s'abandonner à la même joie enfantine.   
    Jim se redresse, manifestant enfin de l'énergie et quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir.   
    « Vite, enlevez vos chemises, déclare-t-il en suivant son propre ordre.  
    -Je vous demande pardon ?, s'offusque Fial.  
    -L'eau va imprégner nos vêtements. Il suffira de les presser pour la récupérer. Laissez-les s'imbiber d'eau et venez m'aider à ouvrir ces caisses ! »   
    En quelques secondes, tous s'activent, à l'exception de VanDyck toujours clouée au sol. Les couvercles des caisses sont arrachées et leur maigre contenu éjecté pour recueillir l'eau de la pluie.   
    Celle-ci semble s'arrêter et tous les cœurs se serrent d'angoisse, puis tout d'un coup se transforme en un rideau serré et violent. Le froid est brutal sur la peau nue, surtout pour Spock, mais tous continuent de presser leurs uniformes au-dessus des deux seules caisses non percées qu'ils peuvent utiliser.   
    Lorsque la pluie s'arrête, il y a trois centimètres d'eau au fond des deux caisses. C'est peu, mais c'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde aux yeux de Spock. Épuisés par cette agitation, les humains et l'andorienne se laissent tomber sur la terre transformée en boue, la respiration erratique. Spock, lui, frisonne de froid. La pluie semble avoir pénétré jusqu'à ses os.   
    Jim lui offre un sourire de compassion et retient à son tour un léger frisson. Il se redresse, le dos plein de boue. Spock est satisfait de le voir repousser la tentation d'émettre une remarque sur la vision qu'Uhura et Fial offrent à leurs compagnons d'infortune. Malgré le grondement ininterrompu des obus, tous ont reprit courage. Ils ne parlent pas, le sifflement des bombes couvrant le bruit des paroles, mais il y a des sourires et des poignées de main échangées.   
    Ils accueillent le crépuscule avec soulagement, se redressant pour boire un peu dès que les canons se taisent. Le sourire de Jim a disparu tandis qu'il tend à chacun un minuscule bout de pain rassi.   
    « C'est la fin de nos provisions. Mangez-le maintenant.   
    -Je peux encore tenir un peu, proteste Fial.  
    -Il n'y a rien de pire que de garder un morceau de nourriture pour le manger après trois tours de famine. Il vous retournerait l'estomac et vous n'arriveriez pas à le garder. Et vous prenez le risque que l'un de nous ne cède à la tentation de vous l'arracher par la force. Mangez. »  
    Tous avalent cette dernière bouchée sous le regard scrutateur du capitaine. Lui garde son quignon, le faisant tourner et retourner entre ses doigts. Finalement, il le met de force dans la main de Chekov. Celui-ci fait mine de le lui rendre.   
    -Capitaine, je ne peux pas accepter.   
    -Si, c'est un ordre. Vous êtes le plus affaibli de nous tous par la faim.   
    -Vous n'avez pas plus mangé que nous capitaine, proteste Uhura. Je vous soupçonne même de vous être privé.   
    -Et après ? C'est mon droit. Je peux tenir plus longtemps que vous sans manger.   
    -Comment le savez-vous ?  
    -Je l'ai déjà fait ! »  
    Ces derniers mots, Jim les hurle presque avant de se taire, réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire. Il se lève brusquement et s'éloigne à l'autre bout de la tranchée où il envoie un poing rageur dans la paroi ameublie par la pluie.   
    « Il l'a déjà fait, souffle Chekov avec horreur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
    -Je ne sais pas, répond Uhura. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.   
    Son visage est marquée par l’angoisse tandis qu'elle tourne son regard vers Spock.   
    -Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire Spock. Se sacrifier ainsi pour nous...   
    -C'est son choix. La survie dépend de mesures drastiques.   
    Fial se fige en entendant ces mots.   
    -Comment osez-vous dire ça ?   
    -Je ne fais que répéter...  
    -Les paroles d'un assassin.  
    -Je vous demande pardon ?  
    -Ces mots, ils ont été prononcés par Kodos lors du massacre de Tarsus IV. Ils lui ont servi à justifier son massacre. Je faisais partie de l'expédition de secours. J'ai pu entendre son discours enregistré au moment du massacre. Il n'a pas pensé à l'effacer en fuyant. Vous êtes allé fouillé dans les archives de la Starfleet pour l'écouter ? Il n'a jamais été publiquement diffusé.   
    -Ce ne sont pas les mots de Kodos, ce sont ceux de Jim, explique Spock. Il...  
    L'expression de compréhension horrifiée qu'affiche Uhura doit se lire également sur son visage se dit Spock. Il fait un rapide calcul mental et le résultat le plonge dans une colère froide. Rien, mis à part la mort de sa mère ne l'a jamais mis autant en fureur contre l'univers.   
    -Ce n'est pas possible, gémit Uhura. Il aurait eu treize ans. Ce serait trop affreux. »   
    Elle est coupée dans ses réflexions par la reprise des tirs. Il fait nuit noire désormais mais la lueur des explosions illumine leurs visages défaits.   
    Après cela ils se taisent. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit mot pendant les trois jours et trois nuit que dure le pilonnage. Il est impossible de dormir, de penser. Le bruit les rend sourd, les vibrations du sol les empêche de dormir. Il semble à Spock que chacun de ses battements de cœur n'est plus que l'écho des détonations incessantes. La seconde nuit, une bombe explose trop près de la tranchée et ce n'est qu'au matin qu'ils découvrent le cadavre de VanDyck, morte étouffée et écrasée sous l'avalanche de pierre et de terre dont elle n'a pas pu se dégager. Seul Spock a encore la force d'aller recouvrir complètement son corps de terre.   
    Après cela, ils se sont tous silencieusement regroupés, comme si le fait de se toucher pouvait être un réconfort. Seul Spock est resté à l'écart, tâchant de conserver le peu de contrôle sur lui-même qui lui reste. La méditation ne lui est plus d'aucune aide. Seul le besoin de manger et de dormir occupe ses pensées. Mais il n'y a plus rien à manger, et il ne reste que quelques gorgées d'eau pour chacun d'eux. En silence, ils attendent la mort ou les secours.   
    Quand les bombes se taisent, ils réalisent qu'ils sont incapables de dormir. Sans le tonnerre des obus, ils sont comme perdus dans un monde trop silencieux. Ils restent étendus sous un soleil de plomb, affalés les uns contre les autres. Spock finit par bouger et tend une main hésitante vers leur trésor, qu'ils ont conservé jusqu'au dernier moment. Il fait passer la dernière coupe d'eau à son voisin et chacun y pose ses lèvres. Après l'avoir finie, Jim lève vers Spock un visage marqué par la douleur, aux lèvres craquelées par la soif.  
    « Ce ne sera plus long maintenant, exhale-t-il en un soupir.   
    Il a raison, Spock est obligé de le reconnaître, même si cela lui coûte. Jim est à bout de forces. Il ne cherche même pas à se battre contre la faim. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Spock voit Jim abandonner un combat, et c'est la chose la terrifiante qu'il ait jamais vu. Les autres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Nyota n'a jamais été bien épaisse mais sa maigreur est désormais éprouvante à observer.   
    Un rire pitoyable sort de la bouche de Jim.   
    -Je croyais que c'était fini. Mais j'y suis toujours n'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait que ma destinée soit de crever de faim le nez dans la boue.   
    -Tarsus. Vous étiez à Tarsus n'est-ce pas Jim ?, demande Uhura en serrant la main de Jim entre les siennes, tout aussi maigres.   
    -Oui. Et vous savez quoi ? Tout ce à quoi je pense maintenant, c'est que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Kodos. Et s'il avait raison ?  
    -Il avait tord, déclare Fial d'un ton péremptoire. C'était un monstre.  
    -Si j'avais pu être certain que même un seul d'entre vous survivrait si les autres mourraient... L'aurais-je fait ?   
    Le regard de Jim est très loin de cette tranchée, dans un autre lieu et un autre temps.   
    -Tu n'es pas Kodos Jim, lui assure Nyota. Tu n'as pas pu achever Cho, et cela aurait été miséricordieux de le faire.  
    -Elle a raison, poursuit Spock. Je ne prétend pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé sur Tarsus, mais dans les mêmes circonstances, je sais que vous auriez agi différemment.   
    -Et si il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que celle qu'a adopté Kodos ?  
    -Vous auriez cherché un moyen. Cela suffit à vous distinguer de lui.   
    Jim secoue la tête visiblement peu convaincu.  
    -Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Tarsus c'était...  
    Il se tait, et réunit visiblement ses pensées. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler et renonce. Instinctivement, Spock pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jim pour le soutenir. Il veut lui signifier silencieusement que, qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise, Jim ne vaudra pas moins à ses yeux, qu'il est le centre de son monde, qu'il l'a bouleversé et réduit en miettes pour le reconstruire, meilleur encore. Qu'il le suivra partout où il ira, qu'il est son capitaine, le seul que Spock puisse suivre désormais. Qu'il est son ami, le plus sincère et dévoué des amis. Le regard de Jim remonte de la main de Spock à ses yeux et il hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il vient de comprendre la profession de foi silencieuse du demi-vulcain. Le capitaine serre doucement son bras en remerciement.   
    Il se soulève à grand peine pour faire face aux autres survivants, refusant le soutien de leur présence tandis qu'il s'adresse à eux. Sa main est restée posée sur le bras de Spock qui le laisse faire, accordant à Jim la seule aide qu'il peut lui offrir.   
    -Autant le raconter une fois avant de mourir, déclare Jim, avant de poursuivre si doucement que Spock est certain d'être le seul à l'avoir entendu. Cela les distraira de notre mort prochaine. Racontons leur une histoire.   
    Ces mots sont douloureux pour Spock, mais il ne les relève pas. Le capitaine ferme les yeux, incapable de regarder quiconque en face en cet instant. Il ouvre la bouche, avale une grande goulée d'air et commence à parler.   
    -Tarsus, c'était pire. »  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le poème cité par Kirk est La percée par Jean Bernier.


	9. Intermède : Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, chapitre très dur.

    Comment raconter Tarsus ? Tarsus, c'était pire, voilà. Pire que tout. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir, de survivre c'était cette unique pensée : je n'aurais pas dû être là. C'était la faute à ma mère, à mon frère, à mon beau-père. À mon père surtout. S'il n'était pas mort, s'il ne nous avait pas abandonné pour mourir en héros, j'aurais grandi normalement sur Terre et je ne l'aurais jamais quittée pour aller crever de faim sur une planète éloignée de tout.

  
    Aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Dans un autre univers je serais peut être allé sur Tarsus, un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard. Peut-être l'ai-je fait. C'est quelque chose que je ne demanderais jamais même à celui qui pourrait me répondre. À quoi bon ?

  
    J'y étais. Je n'aurais pas du être là mais j'y étais, moi et 8 234 autres personnes. Je connais les chiffres. Il y avait 8235 personnes sur Tarsus à mon arrivée. À l'arrivée des secours il restait 3977 survivants. 3958 personnes sur les 4000 qui devaient vivre, 19 sur les 4000 qui devaient mourir. Et  Kodos. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire aux dernières commémorations qu'il fallait se réjouir qu'autant de personnes aient quand même survécu.

  
    Mais ces chiffres sont faux. Il n'y a pas 3958 survivants. Il y en a 2421. 125 personnes sont mortes des suites de la famine dans les trois semaines qui ont suivi l'arrivée de la Starfleet. 36 autres ont du être placées dans des endroits où on prend soin d'eux. Une jolie périphrase pour dire qu'ils sont enfermés, réduits à l'état de légume après ce qu'ils ont vu. Leur esprit a décidé que c'était plus simple ainsi. Parfois, je les envie. Les autres se sont suicidés.

  
    Je me trompe sans doute en disant qu'il y a 2421 survivants. Nous sommes là depuis une dizaine de jours. J'ai perdu le fil du temps. Il s'étire tellement ici. Dix jours donc, peut être. Les chiffres peuvent avoir changé. Il peut y avoir eu un autre suicide, un autre stupide accident, un autre sacrifice héroïque. Il y a tellement de façons de mettre volontairement fin à ses jours sans en avoir l'air.

  
    Non, je ne fais pas partie de ceux-là. Je sais que mon comportement en donne parfois l'impression mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours été un casse-cou. Je ne cherche pas à être tué dans l'action, je cherche juste l'action elle-même. Quand l'adrénaline vous submerge, vous oubliez tout le reste, toute la souffrance, tous les souvenirs que vous devez traîner derrière vous comme des boulets. Vous êtes libre et vivant. Le reste du temps, je ne suis pas sûr d'être en vie. Je ne suis qu'un survivant qui lutte pour la prochaine goulée d'air.

  
    Je connaissais plus ou moins bien 231 personnes sur Tarsus. Je vous l'ai dit, je connais les chiffres. Je ne peux pas les oublier. Ceux que je connaissais ? C'était des gens biens, des connards fini, des professeurs, des agriculteurs, des commerçants, des camarades de classe. C'était des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, humains et non-humains. Juste des gens en somme, et au final, juste des noms qui ont rejoint une liste ou l'autre. Je ne connaissais pas leur nom à tous. Certains, je ne les connaissais que de vue. Un marchand, un type qui passait tous les jours à 7 h du matin devant ma fenêtre en chantonnant, ce genre de personnes. Des inconnus, mais c'étaient des vraies personnes et après, après Tarsus, après la faim, j'ai regardé les listes et les photographies. Pour apprendre chaque nom, retenir chaque visage. Sur ces 231 personnes, 127 sont morts. Sur ces 231, 28 enfin étaient des gens à qui j'étais lié, que ce soit par l'amitié, le respect ou des vulgaires rancunes de gosse. 7 ont survécu. Les autres, leur existence, selon Kodos, était ''une menace pour le bien être de la société''. Il n'étaient pas des ''membres valables de la colonie''.

  
    Voilà. Ça ce sont les chiffres. Ceux qu'on trouve dans les rapports, et ceux que nous autres survivants nous répétons jours et nuits. Ces chiffres sont importants. Mais ils sont néfastes. Ils changent les gens en statistiques.

  
    Moi par exemple. Je suis un pourcentage. Une minuscule ligne sur un graphique. Je fait partie des 8235 personnes vivant sur Tarsus au moment de la famine. Je fais partie des 3958 survivants de départs, des 2421 survivants actuels, des 4000 condamnés à mort.

  
    Uhura, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Quelle différence cela fait que j'étais sur une liste ou l'autre ? Que je sois sur la colonne de gauche ou de droite sur un tableau statistique ? Mais oui, j'étais condamné à mort. Un jour j'ai calculé moi même les pourcentages de ma survie, et je vois Spock le faire dans sa tête alors que je parle. 0, 0012. Voilà. C'était mes chances de m'en sortir.   
    Les chiffres rationalisent Tarsus. Ils ne la racontent pas. Ils ne permettent pas de comprendre, juste de hocher la tête d'un air misérable et de dire que ''c'était horrible'' et que ''plus jamais ça''. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils ont dit après les tranchées de Verdun ou les douches de Treblinka.

  
    La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour expliquer l'horreur de Tarsus, juste des chiffres. On ne peut pas parler de génocide. Kodos nous a désignés pour d'autres raison que la race ou la couleur de peau. Ce n'était pas un ethnocide. Le mot de massacre est juste, mais il ne dit pas toute l'organisation qu'il y avait derrière cet acte. Barbarie ? Ce mot a été trop utilisé pour garder de sa pertinence. Il y a des dizaines de mots que l'homme a employé pour expliquer ce dont il est capable. Le XXe siècle nous a fourni beaucoup de ces mots. Shoah. Solution finale. Holocauste. Ils ne sont pas appropriés pour Tarsus. Pas parce que c'était pire ! Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis qu'on ne compare pas deux horreurs. Peut-être faut-il employer les mots et les phrases des bourreaux et des juges. ''Extermination systématique d'une partie de la population'', ça c'est l'expression qu'a employé la Fédération. Exécution, ce sont les mots de Kodos. Mais comment ces mots, ces chiffres peuvent raconter Tarsus ?

  
    C'était Tarsus. Ça, c'est ma phrase pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Seul le silence peut expliquer l'horreur et les cris et les larmes.

  
    Tarsus ne se raconte pas. Tarsus se vit. Mais, peut-être, ici et maintenant puis-je tenter de le faire.

  
    Tarsus c'était différent de cette tranchée. Déjà parce qu'on avait de l'eau, qu'on pouvait bouger. Ensuite parce qu'on pouvait se battre pour essayer de s'en sortir, courir, hurler, voler, se cacher. Je l'ai fait, nous l'avons tous fait. Tarsus c'était autant une prison que cette tranchée de boue. Mais Tarsus, c'était plus lent encore, et pire, parce qu'on avait toujours l'espoir qu'il y aurait de la nourriture dans la prochaine maison qu'on fouillerait, qu'on trouverait un animal à tuer dans les bois. Et l'eau nous gardait en vie, un peu plus longtemps.

  
    Très bien. Je vais essayer de raconter.  
  
    …  
  
    Tarsus, c'était le paradis. C'est l'impression que j'en ai eu en arrivant. Jusque là, je n'avais quitté l'Iowa que pour de brèves excursions à San Francisco et je n'avais vu de cette ville que l'aéroport, le cimetière et le campus de Starfleet. Vous savez ce que c'est, cette sensation qu'on éprouve quand on pose le pied pour la première fois sur une planète. Cette sensation d’irréalité, d'être ailleurs physiquement et mentalement. D'être de l'autre côté de l'arc-en-ciel.

  
    En réalité, Tarsus n'était pas différente d'une dizaine d'autres planètes de colonisation. On y trouvait des champs de céréales et des fermes perdues entre des forêts, des montagnes et des marécages. J'étais habitué aux immenses champ de blé de l'Iowa et ces petites fermettes et minuscules champs, c'était bucolique à souhait. Les arbres étaient incroyables. Parfois deux fois hauts comme ceux de la Terre, avec des formes et des couleurs incroyables. C'étaient des arbres tourmentés, noués, avec des feuilles aux teintes brunes et grises. La plupart des enfants ne s'approchaient pas des forêts, pas parce qu'elles étaient dangereuses mais parce qu'elles ressemblaient aux forêts maudites des contes pour enfants.

  
    J'ai posé le pied sur Tarsus au mois d'août terrien. Là bas, c'était le début du printemps. Je devais y rester un mois. Au bout de trois semaines je demandais à ma mère de prolonger mon séjour. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, se contentant d'envoyer son autorisation à l'école où je résidais. J'ai vu les champs de Tarsus au moment des semailles et pousser rapidement. Trois mois après mon arrivée, la récolte était imminente. Les céréales étaient deux fois plus hauts que sur Terre, les arbres chargés de fruits. Nous, les gosses doués,...

  
    Je vais trop vite. J'étais dans une école pour enfants trop intelligents, incapable de se fondre dans la masse, brillants mais insolents ou paresseux. Il y en avait plusieurs dans la colonie, et les enseignants circulaient de l'une à l'autre. On était quinze enfants et six adultes présents en permanence dans la ferme-école où je logeais. On jonglait avec les équations le matin, on travaillait aux champs l'après-midi. J'ai appris à pêcher, à réparer un filet ou un moteur, à semer le grain, à résoudre un problème mathématique, à assembler un communicateur. Les professeurs nous traitaient comme des enfants quand on avait besoin de l'être, comme des adultes quand on montrait qu'on pouvait l'être. Ce respect et cet amour qu'on recevait, c'était...

  
    Donc, nous guettions le jour de la récolte des premiers fruits. J'étais là depuis trois mois, et ceux qui étaient déjà là l'année précédente me mettaient l'eau à la bouche en me décrivant la taille des fruits et le festin qui avait été fait. Nous étions tellement concentrés sur les arbres fruitiers que nous n'avons pas remarqué les tâches sur le blé qui mûrissait au soleil.

  
    Et puis un jour, quelqu'un a remarqué quelques plants morts dans un champ. On les a arrachés et le champ a été traité. Quelques jours plus tard, d'autres plants étaient malades. L'une des professeurs était spécialiste en agronomie. Elle les a examiné et je me rappellerai toujours comment son visage s'est figé tandis qu'elle prenait des échantillons à examiner au microscope. Elle est resté toute la journée penchée dessus et je me souviens m'être dit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

  
    Elle est partie dans la soirée pour parler aux responsables de la colonie. Elle n'est jamais revenue.

  
    Je vois les têtes que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous vous demandez ce qui lui est arrivé. Je me le demande encore. Mais voilà, le lendemain, trois hommes sont venus. Ils nous ont expliqué qu'il y avait un problème avec les récoltes et que cette femme, Eva Nowak, allait rester en ville pour aider à le résoudre. Ils venaient chercher ses travaux pour l'aider. L'un d'eux posa des questions à tous les enfants et adolescents, pour savoir sur quoi travaillait le docteur Nowak et si elle parlait avec nous de ses découvertes. Il ne me plut pas.

  
    Je crois qu'elle était encore vivante à ce moment. Ils devaient espérer qu'elle résoudrait le problème. Je crois aussi qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la panique naisse dans la colonie et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont emportés tous ses travaux.

  
    Je pense qu'elle a voulu parler et qu'ils l'ont fait taire par la suite. Le saviez-vous ? Il y a eu deux appels au secours auprès de la Fédération, un anonyme et le second officiel. Peut-être le docteur a-t-elle payé de sa vie l'appel anonyme, celui qui fut considéré comme une plaisanterie et ignoré. Peut-être. Son corps a été retrouvé. Selon l'autopsie, elle a été tuée d'une balle dans la tête et jetée dans un soubassement des bâtiments de l'administration immédiatement muré. Elle n'a même pas été enterrée.

  
    Était-ce louable de ne pas vouloir que les colons paniquent ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce fut nocif pour tous. Dans la semaine qui suivit, on récolta le blé. Il n'y avait eu que quelques plans contaminés, nous ne nous inquiétons pas. À l'école, nous savions qu'il y avait un problème mais nous faisions confiance au docteur Nowak.

  
    Le blé fut récolté donc, et envoyé en ville. La colonie fonctionnait sur un juste partage de la nourriture et tout était stocké là bas. Il y avait plus de trois cent fermes sur Tarsus qui ont toutes envoyées leurs récoltes sur quatre lieux de stockage. Selon les témoignages des survivants, on pense qu'environ quinze exploitations étaient touchées par la moisissure. Malheureusement, chacun des lieux de stockage reçu des récoltes issues de ces exploitations.

  
    Il n'était pas trop tard alors je pense. Il aurait suffi... Je ne sais pas. Quand les agronomes ont constatés que les stocks étaient infesté, il aurait fallu prévenir les paysans, interdire d'envoyer les récoltes suivantes en ville, de tout conserver sur place. Ce ne fut pas fait.

  
    Cela vous le savez. C'est dans les rapports et les livres d'histoire. Nous pendant ce temps, nous étions en train de jouer et d'apprendre. J'ai commencé au bout d'un moment à soupçonner quelque chose, dans la manière qu'avaient les adultes de discuter à voix basse, de nous jeter des coups d’œil furtifs et inquiets.

  
    Le blé était récolté. Quand vint le tour des fruits et légumes d'été, des camions vinrent à la ferme. D'habitude, nous allions nous même livrer le produit de nos récoltes. C'était anormal. Les camions ont tout pris malgré les protestations des adultes.

  
    Je vous l'ai dit, ils étaient six avec nous. Un couple de fermier était là en permanence. Ils s'occupaient de l'entretien de la ferme et de notre bien être. Une poignée d'entre nous auraient voulu que ce soit leurs parents. Pas moi, je ne voulais pas de parents, merci bien. J'avais assez de mal avec ma famille. Mais je les aimais beaucoup. Il y avait quatre autres adultes, un médecin-psychologue et trois pédagogues et scientifiques qui allaient d'une des écoles pour enfants doués de la colonie à l'autre. Des gens brillants. Ils partirent avec les camions. Ils avaient ordre d'aller aider à la résolution d'un problème scientifique. Il n'y eut pas besoin de les forcer. Ils commençaient à se faire une idée de ce qui se passait je pense, et voulaient protester contre le déroulement des événements.

  
    Le lendemain, on apprenait que le gouvernement collégial de Tarsus était démantelé pour incompétence et un gouverneur avait été nommé. Nommé par qui, mystère. Son portrait ne fut pas diffusé.

  
    C'était Kodos.

  
    Notre réaction à tous, adultes et enfants fut de se demander qui était ce type. Il n'était pas au gouvernement. Ce n'était pas un scientifique. Aujourd'hui encore, on ignore qui était Kodos. On n'a que son nom inscrit sur les registres de la colonie. Un homme sans passé, qui détruisit le futur de plus de 8000 personnes.

  
    Le soir, nous étions tous attablés quand un nouveau communiqué fut transmis. Nous gardions tous les appareils de communication allumés en permanence désormais, comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Kodos proclama la loi martiale et réquisitionna toutes les récoltes. Mais cela, vous le savez aussi.

  
    Je me rappelle des paroles de Kodos et de sa voix. Cette voix... Elle était grave et profonde. C'était la voix d'un acteur et d'un politicien, chaque syllabe destinée à frapper au ventre l'auditeur. Je n'oublierai jamais cette voix. Elle cherchait à nous charmer et elle réussit. Personne ne se rebella. Tous les midi et tous les soirs, Kodos assurait que la Fédération était prévenue, qu'on nous enverrait des secours, mais qu'en attendant, il fallait faire preuve de courage et de sacrifice. Et nous hochions la tête.

  
    Les professeurs étaient partis, il n'y avait plus de cours. C'était l'été. J'aurais du voir ce qui se passait. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Oui,  je n'avais que 13 ans. Dès fois je me réveille en sursaut avec le besoin de le hurler. Je n'avais que 13 ans et j'étais censé prendre des décisions pour sauver ma vie, pour sauver... Mais même à 13 ans, j'aurais dû voir venir la suite.

  
    Le manque de nourriture ne s'est pas fait sentir tout de suite. Il a été progressif. Les desserts ont disparu, les fruits et légumes devenaient de moins bonne qualité. Les Kheloufian, nos logeurs, revenaient plus sombres du marché et avec des paniers de plus en plus vide. Nous mangions à notre faim pourtant. Tout le monde semblait d'accord pour dire que les enfants avaient la priorité. Difficile à croire aujourd'hui, mais il y avait un véritable esprit d'entraide.

  
    Nous n'avions pas peur. La Fédération allait venir, Kodos s'occupait de nous.

  
    Étrangement, si les chiffres ne peuvent quitter ma tête, les dates resteront à jamais floues. Je suis incapable de dire s'il s'était écoulé deux semaines ou deux mois depuis le départ du docteur Nowak. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, les camions sont revenus.

  
    Nous devions tous aller en ville nous a-t-on expliqué. Le gouverneur Kodos voulait s'assurer que tout le monde aurait sa part dans ces temps difficile. Des examens médicaux devaient permettre de voir qui devait être prioritaire.

  
    Je suis monté dans le premier camion avec cinq autres enfants. Le second camion transportait les Kheloufian et les quatre autres jeunes du centre. Je sus qu'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais, de vraiment mauvais, dès que nous arrivâmes en ville. L'histoire ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque, je préférais la mécanique, les mathématiques, la littérature. Si j'avais connu l'histoire de la Terre au XXe siècle j'aurais compris immédiatement. À l'époque, bien sûr, personne ne s'y intéressait. On citait cette époque en exemple de l'obscurantisme passé de l'humanité, avec mépris, mais qui aurait pu dire quels étaient les mécanismes de la terreur et du meurtre organisé mis en place à cette époque ?

  
    Des gens en noir, la milice de Kodos, qui maintenait l'ordre depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, nous demandaient nos noms et nous donnaient une plaque avec un chiffre et un endroit où se rendre. Tout était terriblement confus, à dessein bien sûr. Personne ne comprenait la logique de la répartition. J'ai vu deux frères et sœurs rester ensemble tandis que le troisième était envoyé à l'autre bout de la ville. Quand les gens protestaient, les miliciens leur disaient que tout leur serait expliqué là bas.

  
    Avec une camarade de classe, je fus envoyé dans une école, où on nota mes noms et prénoms. Les yeux de la femme qui s'occupait de mon cas s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qui j'étais et elle bafouilla qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. J'avais des soupçons, mais là je sus avec certitude que quoi qu'il était en train de se passer, j'étais du mauvais côté. La femme se reprit rapidement et continua ses questions. Elle tournaient autour de mes études et de mes allergies. Finalement, elle appuya un tampon encreur sur ma main, avec le chiffre deux et une nouvelle adresse pour me rendre.

  
    Sa main tremblait.

  
    Cette femme a survécut au massacre. Elle est venue s'excuser devant chaque personne qui survécu malgré ce fatidique chiffre deux, et devant les familles de ceux qui n'ont pas survécu. Elle s'est suicidée deux ans après. Jetée sous un train je crois.

  
    Derrière moi, il y avait ce gosse minuscule, la morve au nez, tout seul. Il devait se rendre au même endroit et je le pris par la main. Je ne pensais plus clairement à ce moment et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment nous avons rejoint le lieu de ralliement.

  
    Ironiquement, les quatre centres de stockage, vidés de leur nourriture infestée, ont servi à Kodos pour ses plans. C'étaient les seuls endroits assez vaste pour accueillir cinq cent personnes d'un coup. Ils ont utilisé également des piscines, des salles de fêtes et des complexes sportifs. Le gamin et moi, nous avons été envoyé dans un centre de stockage.

  
    Il y avait cette immense pièce de tri, et les miliciens nous y faisaient rentrer à toute allure. Devant nous, quelqu'un essaya de refuser, et les miliciens se précipitèrent pour le maîtriser. J'y ai vu ma chance, et j'ai poussé l'enfant, Kevin, sur le côté. Oui Uhura, ce Kevin. Il avait sept ans.

  
    Le prenant par la main, je l'ai forcé à me suivre à toute allure. On ne nous as pas vu fuir, ou alors, personne n'a rien dit. Les adultes savaient désormais. Nous nous sommes cachés. Il y avait une salle ouverte, et un placard à balais. J'ai fermé la porte derrière nous. Nous commencions à peine à respirer à nouveau qu'elle s'est rouverte et je n'ai jamais eu plus peur de ma vie. C'était un adulte portant le noir des miliciens. Il est resté silencieux et a fait entrer cinq autres enfants dans le placard, puis a refermé. J'ai su plus tard qu'après avoir sauvé ces enfants, il est entré dans la pièce de tri et n'en est pas ressortit. Pas vivant.

  
    Plus tard, une éternité plus tard, une voix a résonné dans un micro. Même là où nous étions on pouvait l'entendre clairement. Un discours enregistré et diffusé au même instant dans tous les lieux de mise à mort choisis par le pouvoir. C'était Kodos et j’entends toujours ses paroles. Il parlait de révolution, de survie. Il nous condamnait à mort, sans possibilité de nous défendre. Il signait de son nom ce discours. C'est le pire je crois. Il n'avait pas peur de revendiquer ce crime.

  
    Il venait de condamner exactement 4000 personnes à mort. Les enfants et les vieillards, ses rivaux politiques qui auraient pu l'identifier, les malades, les asthmatiques, les allergiques. Il gardait en vie les forts, les manuels, les paysans, les bâtisseurs et tuait les artistes et les enseignants.

  
    J'entendis des hurlements. Les enfants avec moi pleuraient. Moi aussi je crois.

  
    Nous sommes restés longtemps cachés et morts de peur. On a fini par s'endormir.

  
    La faim m'a réveillé et je suis sorti de ma cachette. J'étais terrorisé bien sûr mais j'avais trop faim. Les autres m'ont suivi. J'étais le plus vieux, alors... J'ai ouvert chaque porte en espérant trouver de la nourriture. L'une d'entre elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et j'ai du la forcer. De l'autre côté, il y avait des corps inanimés, et cette odeur, cette odeur de pisse, de sang et de sueur....

  
    J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai fait signe aux enfants de s'allonger parmi les morts. J'en reconnaissait quelques uns. Le docteur Sato qui venait nous donner des cours. Un marchand à qui j'achetais des friandises. Et cette femme...

  
    Non. Assez. Vous n'avez pas à partager le poids de cette vision.

  
    Il est entré. Kodos. Il venait admirer son œuvre avec ses hommes. Je suis incapable de dire s'il avait l'air satisfait ou repentant et je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a dit. J'ai vu son visage et je l'ai reconnu. C'était l'homme qui nous avait questionné sur les travaux du docteur Nowak.

  
    Après son départ, il a fallu longtemps pour que j'ose me relever. Les petits m'ont suivi. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, juste qu'il fallait partir, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on nous trouve.

  
    Vous savez combien de personnes de moins de quinze ans ont survécu ? Dix-sept. 17 sur les 932 enfants condamnés à mort. Sur les 19 survivants à l'arrivée de la Fédération parmi les condamnés à mort par Kodos, 17 étaient des enfants. Pour ces enfants, certains adultes ont trouvé des réserves de courage. Il y a eu des cachettes, des sacrifices. Mais pas assez. Pas assez.

  
    Nous, nous nous sommes cachés dans les bois. Je n'osais demander de l'aide à personne. Nous aurait-on dénoncé ? Qui était responsable ? Kodos ou la communauté ? Je me méfiais de tous les adultes à ce moment là. J'avais raison. On appris plus tard que Kodos menait une chasse aux rescapés. Sur les 4000 de la listes, environ 300 avaient survécu, parce qu'ils s'étaient enfui, cachés ou qu'ils étaient absents de leur domicile. Kodos payait les dénonciateurs en nourriture. Désormais, tout le monde se méfiait de son voisin. Et avec la nourriture rationnée comme elle l'était, beaucoup auraient hésité avant de nous aider.

  
    La faim nous a vite saisi. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous la décrire, nous la vivons. Pour un enfant, c'était pire encore. On entrait dans des maisons vides, sachant que les habitants étaient morts comme nous aurions dû l'être et on fouillait désespérément les tiroirs à la recherche d'un quignon de pain qu'il faudrait partager. Je me privais pour ceux qui étaient plus petits que moi au début. Ils avaient plus besoin de manger que moi. Oui Uhura, j'ai fait de même ici. Je puis vivre avec la faim, mieux que vous. Peut-être que je mourrai le premier à cause de cela, mais je ne le regretterai pas. Cela compensera peut être ce que j'ai fait à l'époque.

  
    Je vous l'ai dit, Tarsus c'était pire. Il n'y avait rien à manger, mais qui sait ? La prochaine maison contiendrait peut-être un trésor caché. L'espoir nous déchirait les entrailles aussi sûrement que la faim. Tarsus nous volait tout, amitié, dévouement, sacrifice. À un moment, peu avant la fin, je n'étais plus capable de penser aux autres, même à ces gosses qui me suivaient comme si je pouvais les protéger et les nourrir.

  
    J'étais trop affamé. Je mangeais ce que je trouvais, racines, herbes, sans penser aux autres. J'ai tué un lapin une fois et je l'ai immédiatement mangé cru. J'ai été malade pendant deux jours. Après ça, je n'étais plus capable de manger même de l'herbe. J'avais trop honte d'avoir mangé sans penser à ces six gosses qui m'attendaient désespérément. Hernando est mort pendant que j'étais malade. Je l'ai recouvert de terre. Il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup tellement il était maigre. Il est mort de faim pendant que je vomissait de la nourriture que je m'étais réservé. Sa mort, c'est moi qui l'ai causée. C'est un miracle que les autres...

  
    Des gosses. Nous n'étions que des gosses. Laouna avait 11 ans, Darshan 10 ans et demi, Georgia et Sylvia 9, Jean presque autant et Kevin 7. Le plus jeune survivant. Des chiffres et des statistiques, encore. Des gosses, rien que des gosses, et j'ai échoué à les garder tous en vie.

  
    Aujourd'hui encore j'ai échoué. Est-ce égoïste de vouloir partir le premier pour ne pas avoir à vous voir mourir ?  Oui, ça l'est j'imagine.

  
    Quand nous nous couchions dans la boue ou sur un canapé dans une maison vide, on ne s'endormait pas vraiment. On s'évanouissait plutôt. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, trop peur d'être surpris. Alors pour m'empêcher de dormir, je me récitait les paroles de Kodos. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier. J'en ai retenu chaque syllabe, chaque pause. Je l'entends encore parfois à mon réveil et ses paroles flottent alors dans l'air toute la journée.

  
    J'avais la haine. Je crois que cela seul m'a gardé en vie jusqu'à la fin, cela et la certitude que les maigres chances de survie que j’offrais aux gosses seraient réduites à néant si j’abandonnais.    
     Que dire d'autre ?

  
    Je pourrai vous parler de la pluie, de l'obscurité, de la peur, de la fuite désespérée. Des moments où nous espérions malgré tout et de ceux où la faim et le désespoir nous gardaient à terre pendant des heures ou des jours. Je pourrais vous parler de la fois où des adultes nous ont aperçus et où nous sommes restés cachés un long moment, les entendant parler pendant qu'ils nous cherchaient. Ils espéraient nous capturer et nous vendre à Kodos. « Sept enfant, ça doit bien valoir une miche de pain sec ou même quelques pommes » disait l'un d'eux. Notre plus grande peur, c'était que les gargouillements dans nos ventres nous révèlent. Ils ont fini par abandonner et nous sommes restés là, cachés dans un bosquet d'épineux qui déchiraient nos vêtements et nos peaux pendant des heures, ayant trop peur qu'ils reviennent. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à me relever et à convaincre les autres d'en faire autant, c'est qu'il était hors de question que j'agonise pendant des heures avec la douleur des piqures en plus de celle au creux de mon ventre.

  
    Mais à quoi bon revivre ces heures sombres ? Cela ne changerait rien. Je n'ai pas été brave, mais je ne crois pas avoir été trop lâche. Certains l'ont été davantage, c'est certain. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, j'ai couru. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre à Tarsus. Je continue. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de continuer à courir. Il semblerait que je puisse enfin m'arrêter.

  
    Je vais m'arrêter de parler je crois Spock. Vous êtes le seul encore éveillé avec moi. Uhura était la dernière à écouter. Elle s'est endormie. Elle est si maigre. Moi aussi, je le sais. Nos forces nous abandonnent. Bientôt ce sera votre tour. Je regrette que vous soyez obligé d'observer notre agonie Spock, je regrette vraiment. Si Tarsus m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que voir les autres mourir est infiniment plus cruel que notre propre souffrance.

  
    Et je vais espérer que vous teniez jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. J'ai besoin de ce dernier espoir Spock, parce qu'un monde sans vous me paraît dépourvu de sens. Votre amitié... elle m'a été précieuse. Elle le sera jusqu'à la fin. Essayez de tenir. Essayez pour moi, pour nous. C'est cruel de vous demander cela, je le sais. Mais je ne puis m'en empêcher.

  
    Merci Spock de m'avoir écouté. Ne me jugez pas mal pour ce que j'ai du faire là bas, pour n'avoir pas eu le courage d'écourter nos souffrances ici. Pour continuer à espérer malgré tout. Croyez-moi, je me dégoûte suffisamment moi-même.

  
    Je vais m'arrêter de parler Spock. Dès que je trouverai le courage de me taire parce que, là, j'ai peur, vraiment peur, pour la première fois depuis Tarsus. Ne lâchez pas ma main je vous prie. Pas avant que je m'endorme.

  
    Ce ne sera plus long. 


	10. Montgomerry, Leonard

**CHAPITRE 6 : MONTGOMERRY, LEONARD**

**MONTGOMERRY**

Un vaisseau spatial est un endroit bruyant. On entend ronronner les moteurs, des bips rassurants indiquant que tout est normal, le glissement des ascenseurs, le claquement des talons des membres de l'équipage... Aujourd'hui pourtant, l'Enterprise est silencieuse. Même le ronronnement des moteurs s'est transformé en un gémissement pitoyable. Scotty y entend de la douleur, mais aussi de la peur, comme si la dame d'argent se languissait de nouvelles de ses enfants préférés. Dans les couloirs, les gens marchent vite, silencieusement, les yeux rivés au sol. Personne ne perd de temps à se saluer ou à se parler, seule la tâche en cours compte. En passant, certains posent brièvement leur main sur le bras ou l'épaule de Scotty, lui transmettant tous leur vœux de réussite et leur confiance en lui.

Scotty espère mériter cette confiance. Il n'a jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui.

Pénétrer sur la passerelle de commandement lui serre le cœur comme à chaque fois ces quinze derniers jours. Il lui déplaît viscéralement de voir les fauteuils de Chekov, d'Uhura et de Spock occupés, par des officiers sérieux et talentueux, certes, mais des quasi usurpateurs. Ceux-ci semblent heureusement presque aussi inconfortables que lui, occupant visiblement leurs postes à regret. Le fauteuil du capitaine est vide. C'est le fauteuil de Kirk, et personne n'y touchera en son absence. Sulu se dresse derrière et Scotty s'installe à ses côtés, bien rivé sur ses deux pieds en position respectueuse.

L'écran en face de lui diffuse l'image d'une passerelle semblable à celle de l'Enterprise. Le capitaine Vaillard, de l'USS Tenerife, le salue de la tête.

« Capitaine, la salue Sulu, avec un air résolu.

Le jeune homme est depuis le temps qu'ils sont à bord tout à fait habitué à prendre le relais en cas de disparition ou de blessure du capitaine et de Spock, deux situations hélas trop courantes. Il sait tenir la grappe aux officiels bien mieux que Scotty.

-Lieutenant Sulu. Il y a-t-il du nouveau ?

-Nous progressons. Les deux camps ont accepté de suspendre leurs tirs pour douze heures supplémentaires. Ils refusent toujours de nous laisser évacuer nos hommes, mais nous sommes en train de négocier l'autorisation de leur larguer des provisions depuis le ciel.

S'ils ne sont pas déjà tous morts, pense cyniquement Scotty, tout en s'empêchant de le dire. Critiquer la lenteur des négociations ne fera pas accélérer celles-ci, il le réalise parfaitement. De plus, il sait qu'il est déjà à la limite de franchir les maigres réserves de patience et de compréhension du capitaine Vaillard.

-Si nous pouvons aider..., commence-t-il, comme tous les jours depuis l'arrivée de l'USS Tenerifle.

-Je vous tiendrais informés. »

Sans autre forme de procès, le capitaine Vaillard met fin à la conversation. Scotty retient un juron et voit plusieurs personnes faire de même sur le pont. Les phalanges de Sulu sont blanches à force d'être serrées. Tous le regardent, jaugeant sa détermination.

« On ne va pas attendre de récupérer des cadavres, grogne Scotty. Ils manquent déjà de temps.

-On est tous avec vous Scotty, lui assure Sulu. Jusqu'au bout.

-C'est dangereux. Et ça peut nous coûter nos carrière à tous.

-Et alors ?, demande une jeune enseigne, ce qui génère un murmure d'approbation générale.

-Très bien. Alors on y va.

Un frémissement d'excitation, le premier depuis de trop longs jours, parcourt le pont. Scotty est fier d'eux. Jim Kirk les pousse à donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour sauver sa peau qu'ils vont se démener.

-Sulu, vous avez la barre bien sûr.

-Je m'occupe de tout ici. Vous ne serez pas dérangés pendant l'opération. Si Vaillard veut savoir ce qu'on fait, elle trouvera à qui parler. »

Scotty quitte le pont, rassuré de se savoir soutenu par tout l'équipage. Il met leurs vies en jeu pourtant. Si ses calculs sont faux... Jim Kirk ne prendrait pas le risque. Risquer la vie de l'équipage entier pour sauver une quinzaine de personnes, il ne le ferait jamais ça. Il se contente de mettre sa propre vie dans la balance, chaque fois avec succès. Chaque personne à bord lui doit la vie une demi-douzaine de fois. Il est grand temps qu'ils remboursent leur dette.

Après tout, le risque est minimal. Il est sûr de ses calculs. Presque.

Dans la salle de téléportation, il est attendu par une douzaine de personnes. La moitié sont des ingénieurs prêts à l'épauler et finissant de vérifier ses calculs, l'autre est composée de McCoy et de docteurs, prêts à prendre en charge Kirk et son équipe, si tout se passe bien.

Il y a trop de si dans cette histoire. Si tout se passe bien, si les calculs sont justes, s'ils sont encore vivants... Il est temps de transformer ces si en certitudes, même si celles-ci ne sont pas plaisantes.

Le silence et l'appréhension règnent.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ?, demande McCoy d'une voix presque tremblante.

-Peut-être que je le serais peut-être davantage si on me laissait me concentrer, gronde Scotty en réponse pour cacher sa peur.

McCoy s'éloigne en marmonnant une phrase incohérente sur les probabilités de mourir dans l'espace et sur la folie qui l'a prit à s'embarquer sur l'Enterprise. Scotty se désintéresse de son discours. Il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur les psychoses du docteur.

Mentalement, il repasse ses calculs dans sa tête une dernière fois. Cela va marcher, essaye-t-il de se convaincre. Cela fait plus de dix jours qu'il travaille sur ses calculs et qu'il effectue des modifications en sale des moteurs pour permettre son sauvetage.

Il s'agit juste, juste, de transférer pendant une dizaine de secondes, peut-être une minute, toute l'énergie des moteurs de l'Enterprise sur le téléporteur. Pendant ce temps, ils perdront les communications internes, externes, le chauffage, la lumière et la pesanteur artificielle. Scotty s'est arrangé pour maintenir en circuit indépendant l'oxygénation du vaisseau et l'envoi d'énergie à l'infirmerie. Toute cette énergie devrait leur permettre de forcer les boucliers anti-téléportation de Cykax. Les risques sont importants. Ils peuvent griller toute l'électronique du vaisseau et la surchauffe peut créer une explosion assez importante pour creuser des brèches dans la paroi. Ils ont donc quelques secondes pour localiser avec certitude le capitaine et son équipe et les téléporter à bord.

Quelques secondes.

Il ne reste plus qu'à prier.

Scotty s'assoit devant le téléporteur et l'allume avant d'ouvrir un canal de communication vers le pont.

« Scotty à la passerelle. Nous sommes prêts à commencer.

-Très bien, lui répond Sulu d'une voix ferme avant d'allumer tous les hauts parleurs du vaisseau. Ici Sulu. Nous sommes prêts à commencer l'opération sauvetage. Vous avez deux minutes pour vous attacher solidement avant que nous commencions. Je tiens à personnellement vous féliciter de ce que vous êtes prêts à faire pour le capitaine et nos camarades. Je suis certain que dans quelques minutes, il joindra ses remerciements aux miens. C'est parti. »

Scotty boucle sa ceinture et entend les autres personnes présentes faire de même. Les moteurs se mettent à bourdonner loin en dessous d'eux.

« On est prêt lieutenant, annonce un de ses subordonnés.

-Alors allons-y.

Un bruit terrible leur parvient des niveaux inférieurs, mais Scotty refuse d'y prêter attention. Il réduirait sa belle dame d'argent en morceau pour sauver les siens. Il garde toute son attention focalisée sur les écrans, attendant de voir apparaître les signaux de l'équipe coincée sur la planète.

-J'ai un signal !, s'excite quelqu'un.

-Moi aussi. Combien de personnes ?

-Deux... Trois... Six... Six, très concentrés. On en cherche d'autres.

-Pas le temps, décide Scotty en lançant la téléportation.

Il sent le téléporteur vibrer et surchauffer sous ses doigts. Les lumières vacillent, et deux d'entre elles grillent sous l'afflux d'énergie réclamée par le téléporteur. Il ferme les yeux très fort, incapable de regarder si tout a fonctionné.

-Six à bord !, hurle quelqu'un. On les a ! »

Frénétiquement, Scotty appuie sur plusieurs boutons, tâchant de remettant les circuits de l'Enterprise dans leur fonctionnement normal. Une secousse parcourt le vaisseau et toutes les lumières s'éteignent brusquement. En même temps, les corps en apesanteur des six téléportés retombent sur le sol.

Malgré cela, une vague de cris de joie retentit et Scotty l'accompagne. Ils en ont au moins récupéré six. Cela valait définitivement le coup.

« Laissez-les respirer, hurle McCoy pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. Que personne ne s'approche de la plate-forme tant qu'on n'aura pas un semblant de lumière. Manquerait plus qu'on en blesse un sans faire attention ! »

Les communications reviennent en premier.

« Scotty, dites-moi que vous les avez, crie Sulu.

-On en a six, hurle joyeusement Scotty en réponse. Pas de lumières par contre, on a besoin de celles-ci pour voir qui on a récupéré.

-Je contacte le département d'ingénierie pour qu'on rétablisse l'électricité en priorité chez vous. Dès que vous vous êtes assuré que tout va bien chez vous, rejoignez l'ingénierie. Ils vont avoir besoin de vous pour évaluer les dégâts.

-Bien reçu. »

Moins d'une minute après, une lumière minimale revient. Les ingénieurs ont dû réussir à brancher le circuit d'urgence. La lumière est rouge est faible, mais suffisante pour que les exclamations de joies cessent immédiatement. De toute sa vie, Scott n'a jamais vu de visages aussi faméliques, à part sur de vieilles photographies datant de l'époque où la faim dans le monde n'était pas résolue. Les six rescapés restent étendus immobiles, pâles comme la mort.

McCoy est le premier à surmonter cette terrible vision et se précipite vers eux. Il tend son tricordeur vers Uhura, la plus proche de lui.

« Celle-là au moins est vivante. Faites que... Ils sont vivants. Ils sont tous vivants !

Un soupir de soulagement lui répond, auquel fait écho un gémissement. Spock ouvre les yeux. L'instant d'après il se met à les cligner, une expression de surprise très inhabituelle plaquée sur le visage.

-Docteur McCoy ?

-Lui-même. Vous nous avez fait peur espèce de gobelin vert. On s'occupe de vous maintenant.

-Jim ?, demande le vulcain en tentant de se redresser avant d'en être empêché par la main de fer que pose le docteur sur sa poitrine.

-On le transfère à l'infirmerie. On les y transfère tous, puis ce sera votre tour puisque vous êtes en meilleur état. Bénissez votre héritage génétique !

-Uhura ?

-Vivante, de même que Chekov, Fial et Jones. Il y en avait-il d'autres avec vous ?

-Morts, murmure Spock, l'air hanté. Morts, morts.

État de choc, diagnostique Scotty. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour le voir, mais c'est particulièrement effrayant de voir Spock en proie à une réaction si... humaine.

-Au moins on a réussi à vous ramener, vous. Est-ce que vous pouvez rester éveillé encore quelques instants ? Pendant que le docteur M'benga vous examine, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour pouvoir commencer à vous soigner. Le reste attendra. »

Spock ouvre la bouche pour avaler une goulée d'air et commence à parler à mi-voix au docteur. Refusant d'écouter, Scott fait signe à ses ingénieurs de quitter la pièce pour laisser les médecins faire leur travail. Aussitôt dehors, il rallume les communications avec le pont.

« Ici Sulu.

-Le capitaine est vivant. Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Jones et Fial aussi. Pas d'autres survivants selon Spock. Seul Spock est conscient et l'état des autres est préoccupant.

-On a sauvé ceux qui pouvaient l'être, c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant, retournez à vos machines Scott. McCoy et moi gérons la suite. »

Scotty retourne aussitôt à ses écrans et ses moteurs, bien conscience qu'il doit s'en occuper d'urgence. Heureusement, le travail permet à Scotty de détourner ses pensées des blessés. Sa belle dame d'argent est dans un état pitoyable. Les moteurs sont sérieusement endommagés. Heureusement que les incidents du Narada et de Khan ont convaincu Starfleet de renforcer la protection et la solidité des moteurs de l'Enterprise. Les dégâts matériels sont réparables. Ils ne sont pas en état de voler, loin de là, mais au moins ils sont assurés de rester en orbite stationnaire. L'écossais ne peut qu'espèrer que les dégâts humains seront également réparables.

Il se passe plusieurs heures avant que des nouvelles ne parviennent jusqu'à la salle des moteurs, chuchotées à mi-voix par des ingénieurs venant prendre leur quart. Les rumeurs sont tout sauf encourageantes. C'est avec soulagement et appréhension que Scotty termine son quart, une fois assuré que l'Enterprise et ses moteurs sont en voie de guérison. Il prend immédiatement la direction de l'infirmerie, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'a pas dormis depuis presque quarante huit heures. L'angoisse le maintient éveillé.

Sur son chemin, il croise de nombreux hommes et femmes qui comme lui courent aux nouvelles ou retournent à leurs tâches urgentes. En quelques heures cependant, l'ambiance a changée. Les épaules sont toujours crispées par l'angoisse, mais au moins désormais une lueur d'espoir habite les yeux des personnes qui croisent le regard de Scotty.

Quand il arrive à l'infirmerie, il découvre qu'il n'est pas tout seul à vouloir des nouvelles de premières mains. C'est un véritable attroupement qui assiège la place et menace de submerger une pauvre infirmière qui tente de les contenir. Scotty se faufile avec plus ou moins de difficulté dans la foule et atteint l'infirmière. Celle-ci le voit arriver avec soulagement.

« Pouvez-vous me faire rentrer ?, demande-t-il.

-Je pense. Mais tous ces gens...

-Je m'en occupe, répond Scotty en se retournant vers la petite foule. Je sais que vous ne seriez pas là si vous n'étiez pas en période de repos et que nous sommes tous aussi impatient de savoir comment ils vont... mais s'il vous plaît, allez vous reposer ou si vous en êtes incapables, allez aider à réparer l'Enterprise. Vous serez plus utiles au capitaine comme ça. Et je forcerais McCoy s'il le faut, mais il y aura rapidement une annonce de l'état de nos compagnons. »

Après un vague instant de flottement, l'attroupement finit par se disperser. Scotty est satisfait de voir quelques uns de ses subordonnés se diriger vers la salle des machines. Leur renfort sera apprécié en bas se dit-il en franchissant la porte de l'infirmerie.

À l'intérieur règne une autre sorte d'agitation qu'à l'extérieur. Chaque docteur et infirmier se presse en silence d'un lit à l'autre, prenant des notes ou administrant des soins. Des rideaux empêchent l'écossais de s'assurer de ses propres yeux de l'état de ses camarades. McCoy n'est nulle part en vue et Scotty se faufile dans son bureau.

Le docteur est bien là, assis à son bureau, la tête entre ses mains.

« Hé, le salue Scotty.

McCoy relève brusquement la tête.

-Ah. Je me demandais lequel serait le premier à s'introduire ici, vous ou Sulu.

-Sulu doit avoir toute la hiérarchie de la Starfleet et de la Fédération sur le dos à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'ai que l'Enterprise à garder en l'air, et nos réparations prennent bonne tournure. Je passerais donner des nouvelles à Sulu avant d'aller m'écrouler quelques heures. À ce propos, j'ai promis à l'équipage des nouvelles rapidement.

-Vous promettez plus que je ne peux donner.

Nulle phrase n'aurait pu figer plus rapidement le sang dans ses veines que celle-ci, décide Scotty.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Spock est hors de danger, physiquement. Il doit manger, boire et dormir de toute urgence bien sûr et j'imagine qu'il lui faudra méditer de nombreuses heures. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt déclarer Chekov et Fial hors de danger.

Un sourire naissant se fige sur les lèvres de Scotty. McCoy ne dit mot en ce qui concerne Jones, Uhura et Kirk.

-Les autres ?, finit-il par oser demander.

-Ils sont tous sous perfusion et on s'occupe d'un diagnostique complet.

La tête de McCoy retombe entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils s'en sortiront tous, avoue-t-il à mi-voix. Déshydratation, manque de nourriture, plaies infectées, insolations et quoi d'autre encore ? Pour le moment, on parvient tout juste à les maintenir en vie. Reste à savoir si on les a récupéré à temps.

Sans un mot, Scotty se lève et sort de sa cachette la bouteille de whisky qu'il a offert au docteur pour son anniversaire. Il leur sert deux verres et avale le sien cul sec.

-Je me charge d'éloigner les curieux, docteur. Tâchez de nous les remettre rapidement sur pied, et tenez Sulu informé. »

McCoy hoche la tête et se met à boire son verre, toute son attention à nouveau tournée vers les dossiers de ses patients. Scotty n'insiste pas et le laisse ruminer en paix.

Il ne parvient pas pour autant à quitter immédiatement l'infirmerie. Il parvient à jeter un coup d'oeil sur Uhura et il a immédiatement envie de descendre sur Cykax pour une petite discussion avec les responsables. Uhura n'a jamais été bien grosse, mais elle n'a désormais plus guère que la peau sur les os. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas mangé ? Depuis combien de temps attendaient-ils l'aide de l'Enterprise ? Scotty a cessé de compter après dix jours d'attente angoissée. C'était inutile de se torturer davantage.

Il finit par détourner son regard et s'empêche de chercher à voir le capitaine. S'il le voit dans un pareil état, il ne pourra pas être crédible dans ses tentatives de rassurer l'équipage. Il se décide toutefois à voir Spock, pour pouvoir au moins lui assurer que l'Enterprise est dans de bonnes mains, s'il est réveillé.

Un infirmier lui indique le lit du vulcain en lui marmonnant d'être prudent avant de retourner auprès d'Uhura. Scotty s'en approche et commence à se détendre, rassuré de voir le vulcain amaigri en train de méditer. Spock en train de méditer est une des choses les plus rassurantes à voir qu'il connaisse. Cependant en s'approchant, il réalise son erreur de jugement. Spock ne médite pas, il essaie sans y parvenir. Les yeux fermés, il tremble de tout son corps et ses mains se crispent sans arrêt.

Scotty s'enfuit plus qu'il ne se retire, effrayé à l'idée de croiser les yeux du vulcain si celui-ci réalise sa présence. Après cette épreuve, il n'a même plus la force d'aller tenter de rassurer Sulu ou de rejoindre son lit. Il s'écroule sur un canapé dans la première salle de repos qu'il trouve et s'endort d'un sommeil sans rêves mais angoissé.

Il se réveille sans avoir la sensation de s'être reposé plus d'une minute. Après avoir abandonné l'idée de réussir à défroisser son uniforme, il se sert un café et titube en buvant jusqu'à la passerelle. Là-bas, pas une tête ne se tourne vers lui. Tous les regards sont tournés soit vers Sulu, soit vers l'écran où s'affiche la tête de l'amiral Komack.

« Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que le capitaine Kirk aurait pris les même risques et que..., déclare le premier.

-Là n'est pas la question. C'était des risques inacceptables.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit monsieur, ces risques ont payé. Il était inadmissible de laisser des otages aux mains de terroristes, et surtout ces otages là. On ne pouvait ni négocier ni laisser un héros de la Fédération – et je cite les médias monsieur, les médias qui auraient hurlé si la nouvelle s'était répandue – mourir entre leurs mains. La confiance envers la Fédération aurait dégringolé en deux minutes.

L'amiral ouvre la bouche, mais Sulu lui coupe la parole.

-Monsieur, je suis à peu près certain que vous aviez une dizaine de spécialistes à la recherche d'une solution. Nous en avons trouvé une les premiers. Elle a fonctionné et vous allez pouvoir imposer la paix sur Cykax sous peine de représailles. N'est-ce pas la meilleure sortie de crise possible ?

L'amiral ne répond pas et Scotty comprend qu'il a frappé exactement où il fallait.

-Nous reparlerons d'éventuelles sanctions avec le capitaine Kirk, finit par déclarer l'amiral. Quand sera-t-il possible de lui parler ?

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé, répond Sulu d'une voix lugubre.

-Informez-nous de la moindre évolution de son état, de même que sur celui de l'Enterprise. Le capitaine Vaillard s'occupera des négociations et vous apportera son aide si nécessaire. »

Sur ces mots qui semblent contenir une menace malheureusement peu explicite pour Scotty, l'amiral coupe la communication. Aussitôt, l'équipage présent se met à respirer plus librement.

Sulu s'écroule dans le fauteuil du capitaine. Nul ne lui en fait la remarque. Maintenant que Kirk est en sécurité à bord de l'Enterprise, qu'on s'occupe de lui, le fauteuil peut être utilisé, car les chances qu'il soit occupé par son légitime propriétaire ont décuplées. Ce n'est plus une usurpation mais un remplacement.

« Mauvaise journée hein ?, le salue Scotty.

-Mauvaise semaine. Mauvais mois. Le capitaine ferait bien de se réveiller rapidement, c'est son boulot d'affronter l'amirauté, le mien c'est d'appuyer sur les bons boutons au bon moment et de protéger son dos.

-Des nouvelles ?

-État toujours stationnaire dixit McCoy, il y a une heure environ. Il est temps que je dorme, je vais passez par l'infirmerie.

-Allons-y ensemble. Je ne serais pas capable de fixer mon attention sur les moteurs sans nouvelles fraîches. »

En silence ils rejoignent l'infirmerie où on les laisse entrer sans protester. McCoy a compris depuis longtemps qu'on ne garde pas un membre de leur fine équipe à la porte quand un autre est étendu là entre la vie et la mort.

L'agitation de la veille s'est calmée. Les blessés reposent sur leurs couchettes, avec plus de couleur aux joues que lors de la précédente visite de Scotty. Sans doute les hyposprays de McCoy font-ils leur effet.

McCoy lui-même est allongé sur un matelas posé par terre et ronfle légèrement. En voyant Sulu et Scotty, l'un des docteurs se penche pour le réveiller. McCoy se dresse aussitôt, l'air aussi groggy que tout le reste de l'équipage.

« Chekov s'est éveillé tout à l'heure, annonce-t-il tout de go tout en essayant de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Et Fial s'est éveillée deux fois. On n'attends plus que le réveil des autres.

-Que des bonnes nouvelles alors, se réjouit Sulu.

-Ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils se réveillent, répond McCoy avec son habituel pessimisme. Et même si c'est le cas, il faudra voir leur état physique et psychologique. Il a fallu droguer Chekov pour qu'il se rendorme et Spock...

Spock, découvrent-ils, est recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, les mains crispés sur ses genoux si fort que du sang semble perler.

-Il refuse de répondre et même de montrer qu'il réalise notre présence. Il est hors de question de le toucher dans son état selon M'benga, et il s'y connaît mieux que moi en physiologie et psychologie vulcaine. Il est en train d'essayer de contacter des docteurs vulcains pour des renseignements. On en sait si peu sur l'effet d'un traumatisme sur les vulcains, même après...

Même après la destruction de Vulcain, complète Scotty mentalement. Et si ce que l'équipe a vécu en bas sur Cykax a pu marqué autant un vulcain même avec tout son entraînement, il n'ose pas imaginer l'état mental des autres. Il va falloir les soutenir, les accompagner.

L'ampleur de la tâche fait peur à Scotty. Mais il n'abandonnera pas son poste auprès de ses camarades, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**LEONARD**

Le réveil d'Uhura, à trois heures du matin le cinquième jour après le sauvetage, passe totalement inaperçu dans l'agitation de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est que quand tout est fini, quand McCoy relève ses yeux qu'il croise son regard encore un peu embrumé. Il essuie ses mains, ôte ses gants et s'approche de la jeune femme en s'efforçant de sourire. Avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, il prend bien garde à faire glisser un rideau pour l'empêcher de voir le reste de la pièce.

« Cela fait plaisir de vous voir de retour parmi nous, lieutenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous avez dormi plusieurs jours. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Uhura le fixe avec des yeux hantés un long moment avant de répondre.

-De tout, finit-elle par déclarer en un murmure douloureux. De tout.

McCoy lui tapote la main dans un geste de soutien maladroit. Il est parfois difficile d'être le médecin de ses amis.

-J'ai entendu crier, poursuit Uhura après un long silence.

-Vous avez entendu ?, regrette le médecin. Oui. Nous avons perdu Jones. On a fait tout ce qu'il était possible mais... il ne se sera jamais réveillé.

-Ah.

Ce « ah » sonne douloureusement aux oreilles de McCoy. Il a des accents de désespoir et de fatalisme. C'est la voix de quelqu'un qui a contemplé l'horreur dans les yeux et qui y a perdu une partie de son humanité et de son empathie. Ce peut être temporaire, l'effet du choc. Elle peut ne jamais s'en remettre.

Ils peuvent ne jamais s'en remettre. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est vraiment fini » a confié Chekov au docteur, des larmes dans les yeux. Fial n'a ouvert la bouche que deux fois depuis son réveil, la première pour déclarer qu'elle prenait un congé de durée indéterminée pour retourner chez elle et qu'elle serait reconnaissante envers McCoy s'il voulait bien se charger de toutes les démarches. La seconde...

Le médecin laisse le silence s'installer. Il sait qu'il doit laisser Uhura réaliser qu'elle est en sécurité et revenir à la réalité d'elle même. Il la laisse ruminer, profitant de ce moment pour vérifier ses constantes. Satisfait, il retourne à sa contemplation du mur, et s'efforce de ne pas entendre les infirmiers déplacer le corps du pauvre Jones de l'autre côté du rideau.

Quand Uhura ouvre à nouveau la bouche, c'est pour poser mot pour mot la même question que Spock, Chekov et Fial.

-Et Jim ? Le capitaine ?

-Jim... Il dort encore. Mais son état est stable.

McCoy attend son réveil d'une minute à l'autre depuis deux jours. Jim et Uhura étaient les plus mal des six survivants et leur état de santé s'est d'abord amélioré au même rythme. La différence, c'est qu'au bout de quatre jours Uhura est passée d'un état comateux à un sommeil réparateur, quoi que visiblement perturbé par des cauchemars et s'est réveillée en quelques heures. Jim, lui, ne montre toujours aucun signe d'un réveil prochain.

Étrange, songe McCoy pour se détourner de ses inquiétudes, étrange que la première ou seconde pensée de chacun des survivants ait été pour Jim d'abord, pour le capitaine et leurs camarades ensuite. Une angoisse sourde se renforce dans l'estomac de McCoy. Il s'est passé quelque chose sur Cykax, il en est certain. Ou plus exactement, il s'est passé autre chose que le fait qu'une demi douzaine de membres de la Starfleet y soit morts violemment et qu'à peut près autant ait failli y mourir de faim. Quelque chose qui touche Jim spécifiquement. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il lui faut savoir.

McCoy fait des efforts monstrueux pour retenir le flot de questions qu'il veut poser depuis des jours. Il sent déjà Uhura se refermer sur elle-même, détourner son regard. Il n'insiste pas. Il est médecin, pas psychologue et risque de faire plus de mal que de bien en la forçant à s'exprimer.

Il s'éclipse discrètement et quand il repasse quelques minutes plus tard, Uhura s'est rendormie et ses constantes vitales sont en progression rapide au point qu'il pense la déclarer très vite prête à passer à de la nourriture solide. Il s'abandonne quelques instants au soulagement de l'ami avant de reprendre un comportement plus professionnel. Il note ses observations sur un pad et en profite pour envoyer un message à l'équipe de psychologues pour demander un premier rendez-vous pour Uhura.

Le lendemain, Chekov se lève et fait quelques pas. Uhura mange une demi pêche sans haut le cœur. Spock cesse de trembler. Fial accepte de parler à un psychologue. Jim dort encore, mais l'espoir renaît.

Le jour suivant, Spock brise un miroir et manque de rouer de coups un infirmier durant une tentative infructueuse de méditation. L'estomac d'Uhura refuse toute nourriture. Chekov pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Fial insulte le psychologue. Jim ne se réveille toujours pas.

Cette nuit là, McCoy se tourne dans son lit des heures sans trouver le sommeil. Il finit par abandonner, rallume les lumières de sa cabine et se remet à lire les comptes-rendus de son équipe sur ses cinq patients avant d'abandonner ses décourageantes lectures.

Quand il retourne à l'infirmerie au matin, les patients sont où il les a laissés, allongés chacun dans son lit, camouflé au fond d'une alcôve et contemplant le plafond d'un regard vide. À cette vision, McCoy décide qu'il en a assez.

« Réunion de crise !, vocifère-t-il à son équipe interloquée en franchissant le seuil de son bureau tandis que ses subordonnés le suivent précipitamment. Je me fout qu'ils soient en fauteuil ou dans leur lits, je veux ces quatre patients dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes, qu'ils soient morts ou vifs. Allez !

Aussitôt les infirmiers et docteurs se précipitent pour obéir à ses ordres, sans doute trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour leurs patients prostrés. McCoy utilise ce court instant pour recouvrer son sang froid. Il est à moitié déçu que Jim ne se soit pas éveillé rien qu'en entendant le mot crise et ne soit pas déjà en train de ramper jusqu'à son bureau pour demander des explications et exiger d'être en première ligne face à tout danger potentiel. Si même cela ne peut le ramener à la vie, le médecin se demande ce qui pourra l'éveiller.

Un par un, ses patients arrivent, en chaise roulante sauf Uhura qui est encore trop faible pour quitter son lit. La pièce se retrouve bondée comme jamais. McCoy repère tout de suite que, s'ils croisent facilement son regard, ils évitent tous absolument celui des autres survivants. Spock se retient à grande peine de trembler.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de docteur alors je ne vais pas me lancer dans une psychothérapie. Vous avez tous refusé de parler à votre psychologue – comme vous y êtes obligés si vous avez envie d'avoir un avenir dans la Starfleet – ou bien vous avez été si peu coopératifs qu'ils sont au bord d'étrangler quelqu'un de frustration. Vous avez tous un rendez-vous cette après-midi et vous avez intérêt à jouer le jeu. D'ici là, je pense que ça vous fera du bien de discuter entre vous. Ou si vous préférez, de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux en silence. Je reviens dans une heure. Passez un bon moment. »

Il sort en regrettant que les portes soient coulissantes. Il aurait aimé les claquer pour ponctuer son discours. Pendant l'heure qui suit, il tourne dans l'infirmerie comme un ours en cage, cherchant à s'occuper. Il vérifie quinze fois les constantes de Jim sans que celles-ci ne changent d'un iota. Son équipe l'évite de plus un plus visiblement et c'est avec un soulagement visible qu'ils l'observent regagner son bureau.

A son grand soulagement, l'ambiance est cent fois moins explosive qu'à son départ. Chekov et Uhura ont visiblement pleuré et semblent peiner à regagner un minimum de contrôle sur eux-mêmes. Spock... Spock a l'air égal à lui-même, ce qui, bien sûr, ne veut rien dire. Il est peut-être juste en train de refouler des émotions trop humaines pour ce qu'en sait McCoy. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est dit ici, ne le saura peut être jamais. Il est ami avec quatre de ces personnes, certes, mais les respecte trop pour tenter de déterrer leurs secrets. Il refuse d'écouter la petite voix qui lui dit qu'il est trop ami avec Jim pour ne pas faire l'exact inverse. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses patients ne semblent plus au bord de hurler ou de gémir de désespoir jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle. C'est un progrès. Il voit même dans leurs yeux quelque chose qui n'y était pas jusque là.

De la détermination.

Bien sûr, McCoy ne sait pas exactement vers quoi cette détermination est dirigée, mais il connaît trop l'équipage pour ne pas savoir qu'au moins une partie de cette détermination est dirigée vers Jim, vers la nécessité de l'aider à se réveiller et à guérir. Parfait, pense le docteur. Se soucier d'autrui plutôt que de soi-même est parfois, souvent, une étape nécessaire vers la guérison. Peut-être précipite-t-il cette étape, mais il ne s'en soucie pas.

« Alors, demande-t-il aux cinq survivants, vous vous êtes décidés à être un peu plus raisonnables ?

Uhura se fait le porte-parole du groupe.

-Oui docteur, mais à quelques conditions.

-Depuis quand un patient a-t-il le droit de mettre des conditions à ses soins dans mon infirmerie ?

-Premièrement, poursuit Uhura sans se soucier de l'interruption, l'un de nous restera au chevet du capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il y a largement la place pour deux lits ou un fauteuil roulant et un lit dans son alcôve, donc cela ne dérangera pas le travail de votre équipe. Bien sûr, c'est vous qui déciderez le temps maximum que chacun de nous peut passer auprès du capitaine avant qu'on effectue une rotation.

-Vous me laissez le choix ?, demande McCoy, faussement colérique. Encore heureux !

-Deuxièmement, l'un de nous va passer un appel vers la Nouvelle-Vulcain. Cet appel ne sera pas enregistré dans les archives du vaisseau et ne sera entendu par personne d'autre que nous cinq. Toute trace de l'appel sera totalement effacée par Chekov.

L'appel, devine McCoy, est bien entendu destiné à l'autre Spock. Pourquoi veulent-ils en faire un tel mystère par contre, cela il n'en a aucune idée.

-C'est tout ?

-Troisièmement, nous allons écouter et parler à l'équipe de psychologues. Cependant, nous nous réservons le droit de refuser de répondre à certaines questions.

McCoy ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Chekov le coupe avec une fermeté qui ne lui est pas coutumière.

-Secret médical ou pas, il est hors de question que je dise certaines choses si je n'ai pas d'abord l'aval du capitaine, et les autres sont d'accord.

-Ce n'est pas négociable, confirme Fial.

Spock confirme en silence de la tête, comme s'il ne se fiait pas à sa propre voix. Le docteur affronte les regards butés de ses patients pendant une longue minute, puis lève les mains au ciel.

-Très bien. Vous aurez vos trois souhaits. J'y mets cependant une condition. Si j'estime que l'amélioration de l'état physique ou mental de Jim nécessite que moi ou n'importe quel médecin ou psychologue à bord soit au courant de quelque chose qui s'est passé sur cette planète, vous lâchez le morceau illico. »

L'un après l'autre, tous acquiescent en silence. Après quelques remerciements, ils quittent la pièce, seuls ou aidés d'un infirmier. Sans surprise pour McCoy, Spock est le premier à s'installer pour mener une veille silencieuse auprès de Jim. Le demi-vulcain a mis du temps à adopter Jim comme capitaine mais a désormais la férocité d'une mère quand il s'agit de le défendre. McCoy le contemple longuement depuis son bureau. Bien sûr il a fait installer Jim juste en face pour être certain d'être à ses côtés en cas de problème, ou pour accompagner son réveil. En fait, se dit-il, c'est une bonne idée de laisser les survivants veiller Jim. Spock a déjà l'air plus serein de pouvoir veiller sur son capitaine au lieu de s'inquiéter dans son lit.

Le docteur baisse finalement les yeux et accorde enfin à sa paperasse toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. Quand il relève les yeux, Spock a un padd à la main et le contemple en fronçant les sourcils. Il jette régulièrement des regards étranges, fermés, à Jim, regards que McCoy n'ose même pas prétendre déchiffrer. Il lève à nouveau les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Le fauteuil de Spock est désormais vide. Il n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter que Chekov arrive en boitillant pour prendre sa place. La vieille horloge que McCoy utilise par nostalgie au lieu de se fier aux ordinateurs du bord indique que Spock n'est resté qu'une demi-heure à son poste. C'est un comportement plus qu'inattendu de sa part, et très inquiétant aux yeux du docteur.

Une heure plus tard, Uhura prend la suite de Chekov. Chaque fois que McCoy lève les yeux de sa paperasse ou circule entre ses patients, il la voit parler doucement à Jim en lui tenant la main. Quand le docteur s'approche pour vérifier l'état de santé de Jim, elle ne lève pas la tête. La jeune femme murmure des mots dans ce que McCoy est à peu près sûr qu'il s'agit d'un dialecte klingon avant de se mettre à chantonner dans une autre langue aux sonorités très douces. Il voudrait la soutenir en posant une main sur son épaule, mais sa maigreur lui fait presque peur. Sentir les os de son épaule rendrait la situation plus vraie. Il ne fait donc que la frôler avant de fuir lâchement vers son bureau et se noyer dans de la paperasse.

C'est Carina Ferreira une des membres de l'équipe de psychologues qui l'en sort quelques heures plus tard. Le premier regard de McCoy est pour Jim, toujours inconscient et veillé à nouveau par Spock. Le second pour le dossier que lui temps la femme et qu'il parcourt avant de l'interroger du regard.

« Leur état psychologique s'améliore, annonce Ferreira avec un léger sourire. Ils commencent à parler, même si c'est seulement à mi-mot et sans rien révéler de leurs émotions. Je dirais que nous sommes sur la bonne voie et j'ai récolté quelques informations sur la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ont ingéré durant leur... épreuve (en disant ces mots, la femme ferme son visage). J'ai mis les détails dans mon compte rendu. Page deux.

-Cela va nous être utile. Merci.

McCoy contient une envie de hurler ou de pleurer quand il jette un coup d'œil sur le dossier. Les quantités de nourriture et d'eau à disposition des captifs sont effarantes mais ce sont surtout deux phrases qui anéantissent le docteur et l'ami des victimes.

_« Le capitaine Kirk s'est, selon tous les témoignages, plusieurs fois volontairement privé de sa part de nourriture pour augmenter les chances de survies de ses subordonnés »_

Il n'est même pas étonné. C'est Jim tout craché. Depuis qu'il a mis le pied sur l'Enterprise, il se ferait tuer vingt fois plutôt que de voir un seul de ses subordonnés mourir. Le nombre de fois où il est passé à deux doigts de la mort pour tenter de sauver leurs vies à tous semble grimper à chaque mission. McCoy voudrait parfois l'enfermer pour le protéger mais il craint parfois, inconsciemment, que ce soit la seule chose qui garde Jim sain d'esprit.

Pour se détourner de ces pensées sinistre, il reporte son attention sur le rapport.

_« La quantité de nourriture ingérée par le capitaine pourrait être deux fois inférieure à celle avalée par ses compagnons. D'importantes séquelles physiques et psychologiques sont à craindre pour toutes les victimes. »_

Son cœur se serre. Ferreira explique de manière clinique et détachée l'évolution qu'elle pronostique chez ses patients. McCoy contient l'envie irrationnelle de la frapper. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Ferreira est une médecin compétente et avec assez d'ancienneté pour être capable d'autant de distance. C'est une chance que McCoy n'a pas et un don qu'il ne pourra jamais développer. Il aime à croire que cela fait de lui un meilleur médecin, même dans des moments comme celui-ci où l'inquiétude l'empêche presque de faire son travail.

-Votre initiative était bonne, poursuit Ferreira. Une thérapie de groupe me semble la décision la plus adaptée. Le lieutenant Fial demande toujours un congé, et je serais encline à l'accepter, après quelques séances de groupes.

-Et Spock ?, demande McCoy en continuant de feuilleter le dossier.

-Ne coopère pas. Il est resté silencieux toute sa séance avec moi. Le docteur M'Benga a offert des conseils éclairés. Nous attendons de l'aide de la part de la Nouvelle-Vulcain pour commencer à travailler sur son cas.

-Mais vous êtes optimiste ?

Ferreira hausse les épaules d'un air incertain.

-Je ne m'y connais pas assez en psychologie post-traumatique vulcaine.

-Pas que pour Spock. Pour eux tous.

-Si le capitaine Kirk se remet... Oui, je pense. Ils font trop reposer leur rétablissement sur celui du capitaine. Nous allons travailler là dessus, bien sûr, mais...

-Tous nous cachent quelque chose, qui a a voir avec le capitaine. Vous êtes leur ami McCoy. Soutenez-les, mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner en temps que thérapeute, c'est de rester objectif. Il faut qu'ils parlent, à moi, à mon équipe. Soyez leur ami, mais restez leur médecin.

-Je sais, grogne McCoy.

C'est un air exaspéré que Ferreira darde sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les laisser se confier à vous soit une bonne idée docteur. Vous êtes trop proche de cette histoire. Écoutez-les mais envoyez les nous. Dans des cas comme celui-là, l'oreille d'un ami ne suffit pas. »

Sur ces mots et après un court adieu, la psychologue quitte la pièce. Elle a raison bien sûr, songe McCoy. Il est trop impliqué. Il sait quoi faire pour soigner ses amis, mais seulement quand c'est leur corps qui est en souffrance. Il a peur de découvrir ce qu'il appelle déjà dans sa tête le Grand Secret. Tout cela l'inquiète, mais il ne veut retenir pour l'instant que l'essentiel. Tout ira bien. Ils se remettent petit à petit. Ils parlent, un peu. Ils veillent sur Jim, donc ils ne se referment pas sur eux-même.

Tout ira bien, se répète McCoy toute l'après-midi pour se rassurer tandis qu'il observe les survivants se relayer toutes les heures. Tout ira bien, même si Chekov ne lève jamais les yeux des mains de son capitaine qu'il fixe inlassablement, même si Uhura pleure des heures durant quand elle ne vomit pas ce qu'elle se force à avaler, même si Spock dégage une aura meurtrière à trente mètres de distance.

Tout ira bien.

A neuf heures du soir le même jour, le docteur déclare Jim officiellement hors de danger. Ses constantes remontent et le blessé est enfin tombé dans un véritable sommeil réparateur. Le docteur s'attend à voir des sourires chez les autres survivants, des démonstrations de joie. C'est la réaction partagée par tous des salles des machines à la passerelle après tout. Sulu s'est mis à embrasser chaque personne qui croise sa route. Scotty a ressorti ses bouteilles de whisky illégal et organisé une soirée dansante au mess des officiers.

Au contraire, les fronts des compagnons d'infortune de Jim s'assombrissent. Désormais, ils sont deux à veiller en même temps au chevet de Jim, attendant son réveil mais semblant le redouter en même temps.

Tout ira bien, continue de se répéter McCoy. Hélas, il a du mal à y croire.


	11. Spock

**CHAPITRE 7 : SPOCK**

 

 

« Jim se réveille ».

C'est Chekov qui apprend cette nouvelle à Spock qui tentait jusque là – vainement, encore – de méditer. Les émotions que Spock ressent en entendant ces trois mots sont... contradictoires. Soulagement, peur, colère, joie. Autre chose, non identifiable pour l'instant. Spock ne s'y attarde pas, il est trop occupé à se précipiter auprès de Jim aussi rapidement que son état de santé le lui permet. Au bout de quelques pas, il est déjà essoufflé. Sa faiblesse ne parvient pas à diminuer, même s'il suit scrupuleusement le régime alimentaire prescrit par le docteur. Étant à moitié Vulcain, il aurait du récupérer bien plus vite.

Sa faiblesse, bien sûr, n'est pas que physique.

Il ne s'attarde pas non plus sur cette pensée. Il y a plus important, plus urgent.

Jim. Jim. Jim se réveille.

L'alcôve où il a été installé est emplie de monde. Des infirmiers, des docteurs et des dizaines de visiteurs accourus à la nouvelle. Chekov se faufile à travers la cohue mais Spock ne peut pas. Trop de monde. Ses poings serrés recommencent à trembler.

Il veut être là, il doit être là, aux côtés du capitaine, de Jim. Il ne peut pas.

Il ne peut pas.

C'est McCoy qui le sort sans s'en rendre compte de cette situation inextricable. Ou bien, réalise-t-il soudainement, le docteur réalise parfaitement ce qu'il fait quand il se met à crier sur l'attroupement.

« Bon dieu, vous allez laisser mon patient respirer oui ? Je suis à peu près certain qu'on ne l'a pas ranimé pour vous permettre de l'étouffer. Dégagez tous de mon infirmerie.

Des bouches s'ouvrent sur un concert de protestations. McCoy inspire profondément et reprend :

-Vous, vous et vous, dit-il en désignant deux infirmiers et une médecin, restez. Les autres trouvez de quoi vous occupez ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des bandages à plier ou des boulons à visser quelque part dans ce vaisseau. Spock, Fial, Chekov et Uhura, prenez un siège. Je n'arriverais pas à vous empêcher de partir mais il est hors de question que vous vous évanouissiez sous les yeux de Jim. Je promet des rapports rapides et rapprochés et on ouvrira une liste de demande de visites pour quand il sera en état de recevoir du monde.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne proteste. La foule commence à s'écarter et à quitter l'infirmerie. A pas lents, Spock s'approche de son capitaine. Il n'a pas l'air sur le point de s'éveiller. Au contraire, Spock lui trouve les traits plus décharnés que jamais. Son visage est presque jaune, sa peau si tendue qu'elle semble prête à craquer, chaque veine visible sur ses mains amaigries. Quand Spock pose les yeux dessus, il sent sa propre main trembler. Il la cache dans son dos.

Sur le lit, Jim pousse un léger soupir. Ses paupières s'agitent, sans qu'il ouvre les yeux. La main gauche se crispe, se détend. Recommence. Spock s'attend à ce que quelqu'un la prenne – Nyota? – mais non. Il lève les yeux. Nyota pleure, Chekov aussi. McCoy a les yeux humides. Tous sourient.

Jim rêve.

Pendant un instant, un sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres, puis disparaît. Le rêve se transforme en souvenir. Les deux mains de Jim se crispent sur ses draps et, sans prévenir, il ouvre les yeux. Autour de lui, tous soupirent de soulagement, à l'exception de Spock. Sa respiration se bloque pendant six secondes, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Jim croise le sien, une seconde.

Il peut enfin respirer.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants Jim, grommelle le docteur de la voix bourrue qu'il adopte à chaque fois que ces circonstances se répètent.

Trop souvent donc.

Le regard de Jim se reporte sur McCoy. Son regard est plus clair, moins vague.

« Hé, je suis à peut près sûr que je n'était pas mort, répond le blessé avant d'ajouter par souci de vérité, cette fois.

-Toujours trop près à mon goût.

Jim ne réplique pas et ferme les yeux. Inhabituel, songe Spock. Inquiétant. Jim, le capitaine réagit toujours selon un même schéma à ses expériences de mort imminente. Il se réveillé, écoute les remontrances de McCoy, répond par une petite plaisanterie, demande comment va l'équipage et quand il sera autorisé à se lever et à reprendre le contrôle de son navire. Le voir simuler l'endormissement est douloureux pour chaque personne présente. Bientôt, la poitrine de Jim se soulève et se rabaisse lentement. L'endormissement n'est plus simulé. Nul autour de lui ne doute que ce sommeil est amplement nécessaire au capitaine et, d'un commun et silencieux accord, tous s'éclipsent en silence. Nyota entoure de ses bras Chekov et le guide vers son lit. Spock peut voir des larmes couler en silence sur leurs joues.

Un instant il hésite à les accompagner. Logiquement, sa présence, en tant qu'ami et compagnon d'infortune, devrait leur faire du bien. La raison lui montre que ce serait cependant une mauvaise idée. Il rejoint son alcôve, ferme les rideaux, et s'effondre plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Il tente pendant un long moment de méditer. A son grand désarroi, des images, des voix, des odeurs ne cessent de s'insérer dans ses pensées. Il entend un enfant gémir, le bruit de phaser et d'une course effrénée, une odeur nauséabonde qu'il craint d'être capable d'identifier. Pas besoin de méditer pour savoir que ce ne sont pas ses souvenirs qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Ils appartiennent à Jim et il n'a fait que les capter accidentellement au cours des deux ans passés à servir côte à côte. Seulement, ils ont désormais une signification et Spock ne peut les faire taire. Des pulsions violentes le saisissent, comme il n'en a pas ressentit depuis la disparition de Vulcain. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commence à tordre le montant du lit qu'il tient dans sa main.

C'est le moment que choisit Nyota pour s'introduire dans son alcôve. Son instinct est impressionnant de justesse, comme toujours. C'est une des choses qui l'a attiré vers elle. Ses yeux sont encore rouges et ses traits fatigués, mais une résolution nouvelle s'affiche sur son visage. Avec un pâle sourire, la jeune femme s'assoit à côté de Spock, assez près pour lui apporter son soutien, mais assez loin pour ne pas l'envahir alors qu'il est loin d'avoir rétablit ses défenses mentales.

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche, hésite puis se lance.

« Le capitaine va se rétablir.

Il y a dans cette phrase une question nettement audible aux oreilles de Spock. Nyota vient chercher du réconfort, mais il ne sait pas comment lui offrir.

-Le capitaine a prouvé à maintes reprises sa capacité à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

-Mais même Khan ne l'a pas atteint comme ça. Ce n'est pas que son corps qui est touché, Spock.

Il le sait. Sa main recommence à se serrer sur le montant du lit et il lui faut lutter pour la détacher. Nyota ne le remarque pas. Ses yeux sont fermés et elle refoule ses larmes. Spock hésite et cherche à poser sa main sur son genou, mais renonce. Le geste lui parait trop intime maintenant que leur couple n'existe plus et elle décèlerait le tremblement qui l'habite.

Durant un long moment, ils restent ainsi assis en silence. D'une manière qui surprend Spock, la seule présence de Nyota l'amène plus près d'atteindre l'équilibre mental qui lui manque depuis des jours. Il profite de cette torpeur qui n'est pas vraiment du calme émotionnel mais qui s'en rapproche suffisamment pour qu'il commence à reconstruire ses barrières.

-Il est temps de contacter l'autre Spock, tu ne crois pas ?, finit par demander Uhura.

Cette phrase détruit tout le travail que vient d'accomplir Spock en quelques minutes. Il ne lui en veut pas pourtant. Elle a raison.

-Le capitaine n'appréciera pas s'il apprend ce que nous faisons.

-Raison de plus pour le faire maintenant, rétorque Nyota. Mais faisons-le discrètement. Quel prétexte pouvons-nous utiliser ?

La logique dicte bien une réponse à Spock. Il se refuse pourtant à l'employer et louvoie.

-Nous trouverons quelque chose. La première étape est de convaincre le docteur McCoy de nous laisser contacter la Nouvelle-Vulcain maintenant. »

Le regard de commisération que ne peut contenir McCoy quand Spock transmet leur requête ne le surprend pas. Au final, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de trouver un prétexte. McCoy se charge tout seul d'imaginer la raison de son appel.

« Bien sûr, décide McCoy après un instant de réflexion. Si cela peut vous faire du bien Spock, il est hors de question que je refuse. Votre santé à tous est ma priorité en ce moment, vous le savez bien.

Spock imagine bien l'air pitoyable qu'il donne à voir. Au moins a-t-il cessé de trembler.

-J'apprécierai que la communication soit cryptée, rappelle-t-il, et que les officiers Fial, Chekov et Nyota soient présents.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vais les chercher et je vous prête mon bureau. Je veillerais Jim pendant ce temps. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre survivants évitent de croiser leurs regards tandis qu'ils attendent que le contact se fasse avec la Nouvelle-Vulcain. C'est un soulagement pour tous de voir le visage ridé de l'autre Spock apparaître à l'écran et lever la main en guise de salut. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, demande-t-il après les salutations d'usage. Je n'ai eu accès qu'à des rumeurs mais mes contacts au sein de la Starfleet ont parlé de prise d'otage.

« Tous ceux que vous connaissez sont sains et saufs, le rassure Uhura.

-Cela me fait plaisir à entendre. Comment va Jim ?

Spock est le seul à avoir la force de sortir quelques mots entre ses dents serrées.

-Les mots ''Tarsus'' et ''Kodos'' vous disent-ils quelque chose ?

Sur l'écran, le visage de l'autre Spock devient le plus neutre possible.

« Oui, répond-il. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez là dessus.

Il faut une dizaine de minutes aux quatre survivants pour mettre au courant le vieux vulcain. Celui-ci reste essentiellement silencieux, ne questionnant que quelques détails. Il est facile de deviner qu'il a déjà entendu l'essentiel de cette histoire.

-Étrange, finit-il par murmurer une fois que ses interlocuteurs se sont tus, combien l'univers semble décidé à mettre les mêmes obstacles sur votre route. Khan, Kodos...

-Alors cela s'est passé aussi dans l'autre ligne temporelle, soupire Nyota.

-Oui, avec quelques légères différences, en mieux ou en pire. Les similitudes restent étonnantes. Je n'ignorais pas bien sûr que les événements de Tarsus IV s'étaient également déroulés ici mais je m'était empêché de chercher si Jim y était. Bien sûr, avec la célébrité qu'il avait déjà acquise malgré lui à cet âge là, il est logique de penser que toute mention de son nom a été effacée des documents publics.

-Le capitaine Kirk de votre lignée temporelle, l'interrompt Spock. Sur quelle liste était-il inscrit ?

-Sur celle des personnes à épargner, soupire son double. De ce qu'il a bien voulu me révéler – et c'est bien moins que ce que vous savez – Kodos l'exécuteur s'intéressait aux enfants surdoués et pris la décision d'en épargner certains, alors que sa politique constituait à épargner surtout les adultes. Jim s'enfuit en sauvant deux enfants condamnés, Kevin Riley que vous semblez connaître et un autre.

Un instant de réflexion et il ajoute :

-Je subodore qu'il s'est toujours trouvé coupable de ne pas être sur la liste des victimes et que votre Jim comme le mien s'est jugé coupable de ne pas en avoir assez fait.

Spock se retient de défoncer le mur à coup de poing. L'idée que Tarsus IV ou que Khan aient été inévitables, le poids qu'ils ont laissé sur Jim est insupportable. A son grand soulagement, c'est Chekov qui pose la question qui les taraude tous.

-Kodos est-il vivant ?

-Il l'était dans ma ligne temporelle des années après les faits. Nous l'avons rencontré.

-Et ?

-Et ?

-Où se cachait-il ?

Cette fois, la réprobation est claire sur le visage du vieux Spock.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Ce ... monstre doit payer, crache Nyota.

-Et qui se chargerait de le faire payer ? Vous ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous encourager à commettre un tel acte.

-Alors vous le laisseriez continuer à vivre en paix quand tant de gens sont morts à cause de lui ?

-Je le laisserai vivre, oui. Je ne dis pas qu'il vit en paix. Mais ce que vous cherchez n'est pas la justice mais la vengeance, au nom d'un homme de bien qui ne vous as pas donné son avis, car vous n'avez pas parlé de cet appel à Jim, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence des quatre personnes en face de lui en dit assez long.

-Vous ne lui avez pas parlé, mais il vous semble normal de commencer une croisade en son nom et sans sa permission. C'est pourtant ce qu'aurait du vous dicter la logique et l'amitié, car rien dans ce que vous m'avez rapporté ne suggère un seul instant que Jim Kirk souhaite la vengeance et la compromission de ses amis.

Nyota se penche en avant vers l'écran.

-Vous êtes son ami, commence-t-elle en cherchant ses mots pour le convaincre. N'avez-vous pas éprouvé de haine pour Kodos ? Des envies de violence ?

-Non. Bien sûr, nous étions tous plus vieux et plus matures lors de cette rencontre.

Il semble à Spock que son homonyme évite la question, mais ses paroles touchent durement ses compagnons. La remontrance fait pâlir Chekov. Nyota cherche ses mots et Fial détourne le regard.

-Renoncez, achève le vieux Vulcain avant de clore la conversation. Poursuivre ne vous apporteras rien de bon »

Le sang bat aux tempes de Spock. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis cinq minutes, ne se faisant pas confiance. Refusant de croiser le regard de ses compagnons, il se lève brusquement en serrant si fort la table qu'un craquement se fait entendre. En quelques pas rapides, il quitte la pièce et l'infirmerie, ignorant les appels de Nyota et de McCoy. C'est comme s'il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien que la colère qui pulse en lui. Il lui faut sortir avant de blesser quelqu'un.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un long moment s'est écoulé quand Spock reprend conscience de son environnement. Il est dans sa chambre et une partie du mobilier autour de lui est détruit.

« Ordinateur, demande-t-il d'une voix rauque, quelle heure est-il ? Suis-je ici depuis longtemps.

-Cinq heures. Il est 17 heures 32 minutes, heure de bord.

Cela fait donc un peu plus de cinq heures qu'il a quitté l'infirmerie, constate Spock avec soulagement. Il a relié directement sa chambre et il met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il a au moins eu le réflexe de verrouiller sa porte comme il se devait de le faire avant une manifestation d'un tel manque de sang froid.

-Ordinateur, déverrouillez la porte.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent en silence.

-Vos constantes sont revenues à la normale, je peux ouvrir conformément à vos ordres, répond enfin l'ordinateur.

Le déclic de la porte retentit dans la pièce. Presque aussitôt, on toque à la porte.

« C'est Uhura. Ouvre s'il te plaît. »

La présence de son amie surprend Spock même si en toute logique elle était prévisible. Qu'il ne l'ai pas anticipé est inquiétant. Il est trop préoccupé pour réfléchir sereinement et réaliser ce genre d'anomalies dans son comportement. Pendant quelques instants, il envisage de méditer pour comprendre mais y renonce aussitôt. La seule idée de méditer le fait trembler de rage et d'angoisse.

Au lieu de faire ce qui devrait être sa toute première tâche avant d'interagir avec quiconque à bord de l'Enterprise, il déplace une chaise près de la porte, s'assoit sur son lit face à celle-ci et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. La chaise est entre lui et la porte songe-t-il. S'il redevient violent, Nyota pourra fuir avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

« Entre. »

A sa grande surprise, sa voix ne tremble presque pas. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Quelques instants plus tard, Spock peut entendre un bruissement de tissu, comme si quelqu'un se levait après avoir été assis par terre et Nyota entre avec précaution. Les yeux rouges, elle contemple la dévastation que Spock a laissé dans la pièce et remarque la chaise. Après avoir doucement fermé la porte, elle s'y assoit en soufflant, épuisée par les quelques pas qu'elle vient de faire. La jeune femme reporte finalement son regard vers son ami et ouvre la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Le vulcain réalise alors qu'elle cherche souvent ses mots depuis quelques jours, elle qui sait toujours quoi dire dans plus de dix langues différentes.

Finalement, c'est lui qui s'exprime le premier.

« Je suis émotionnellement compromis, parvient-il à laisser sortir d'entre ses dents si serrées qu'elles en sont douloureuses.

Le visage de Nyota se tord en une expression empreinte d'une tristesse absolue.

-Oh Spock, murmure-t-elle. Nous le sommes tous.

Elle ne comprend pas, réalise-t-il, pas plus que lui-même. Cette pensée est bien sûr complètement illogique. La vérité, telle que Spock la discerne sans avoir pu méditer dessus, c'est que quelque chose a irrémédiablement changé. La théorie la plus solide qu'arrive à construire Spock, c'est que son esprit bloque consciemment la réalisation de ce qui a changé à la lisière de son esprit, par réflexe protecteur. Il est à ce point empli de haine, de colère et de tourment qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de ressentir ou penser autre chose.

Il ne peut méditer tant que le blocage n'aura pas disparut, et le blocage l'empêche de méditer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander à quel point son ascendance humaine est responsable de cela. Les thérapeutes vulcains que le docteur M'Benga a contacté ne comprennent eux-même pas ce qui se passe. Quelques cas semblables ont été remarqués après la destruction de Vulcain. Spock se rappelle avoir lu que tout avait été tenté pour les aider, en vain. Il préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Il devient pourtant urgent de réagir. Le besoin de méditer devient si impérieux qu'il en a des répercussions physiques, réalise-t-il. De la sueur perle sur son front et le long de son dos, sa main gauche s'est remise à trembler. Assise face à lui, Nyota le regarde d'un air concerné. Spock est soulagé de ne pas voir de pitié dans ses yeux. C'est là qu'il réalise que s'il ne peut méditer, il peut parler. Peut-être est-ce là quelque chose qu'aucun véritable Vulcain n'a été capable de faire. S'ouvrir, même par télépathie, ne leur vient pas naturellement.

-Quand Vulcain a disparu, finit-il par dire, j'ai ressenti ce vide immense.

-La perte de T'Pring ?

Il opine de la tête. Il n'a pas caché cela à Nyota, ni jamais rien d'autre.

-Oui, entre autres. C'est ce que je ressent maintenant. Je ne devrais pas.

-Parce que la perte est moins grande ? Parce que tu as perdu ta mère et toute ta planète tandis que cette fois notre capitaine a juste failli mourir et une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes qui ne faisaient que leur devoir sont morts ?

-Oui.

Nyota s'approche, s'assoit sur le lit et effleure sa main.

-Spock, la douleur ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Chaque perte est et sera aussi douloureuse que la précédente. L'esprit humain – l'esprit vulcain – fonctionne ainsi. Ce que Jim nous as dit... Bien sûr que cela a laissé un vide en toi et en moi. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour lui mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Je m'en veux même de ne pas avoir été à sa place.

-C'est... irrationnel.

-Exactement. Mais c'est aussi une pensée que je ne pas m'ôter de la tête. C'est le complexe du survivant. J'ai été formée à le reconnaître, tu as été formé à le reconnaître. Cela ne nous empêche pas de le ressentir.

Pendant un long moment – dix minutes et vingt secondes de silence absolu dans la pièce – Spock réfléchit à ces paroles. Il comprend leur sagesse, mais elles ne lui conviennent pas réellement.

-Je suis incapable de méditer et de comprendre ce que je ressent, reconnaît-il, mais ce que tu me dis... je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui m'empêche de fonctionner normalement.

La respiration de Nyota se fait sensiblement plus lente, signe d'angoisse chez elle. Elle connaît assez de choses sur les Vulcains pour deviner la gravité de la situation.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Spock ne peut méditer et faire disparaître sa fureur, mais il peut néanmoins penser et agir logiquement. Il a bien eu le réflexe de venir s'enfermer dans sa chambre plutôt que de risquer de blesser quelqu'un ou d'être mis sous sédatif, ce qui n'aurait fait que retarder sa crise de rage. Ce qu'il ne peut faire taire, il doit le maîtriser.

-Je ne vais pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Puisque ma présence continue là-bas depuis notre retour n'a rien fait pour améliorer mon état mental, il est logique d'examiner si un environnement plus familier sera plus efficace. Je ne reprendrais pas ma place habituelle tant que le docteur McCoy n'aura pas estimé que mon état le permet et je me présenterais régulièrement à l'infirmerie. Cependant, je pense que travailler et forcer mon esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Le lieutenant Sulu agit à la place du capitaine depuis trop longtemps, et sans s'être reposé assez pour un humain. J'imagine qu'il sera ravi d'obtenir mon assistance pour tout ce qu'il jugera nécessaire.

Nyota lui sourit et presse délicatement sa main sur son bras.

-Cela me paraît une excellente et très rationnelle idée commandant, répond-elle avec ce petit sourire qu'elle prend quand son comportement l'amuse. Je retourne de ce pas à l'infirmerie empêcher le docteur de venir vous chercher par la force s'il le faut, et j'avertis le lieutenant Sulu de votre avidité de l'aider dans la paperasse que Starfleet déverse en continu sur son dos. »

Lorsqu'elle parle ainsi, qu'elle imite son phrasé en s'en moquant gentiment, Spock sait que tout ira bien pour Nyota. Il lui rend son sourire il lui est inenvisageable de détruire sa vivacité retrouvée.

Dès que son amie referme la porte, le laissant seul, Spock laisse disparaître tout semblant d'assurance retrouvée. Certes, il est fermement décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour être capable de méditer et de retrouver son équilibre mental d'une façon ou d'une autre. La distraction par le travail pour pouvoir se concentrer lui semble le meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Cependant, si ses paroles étaient sincères et sa détermination également, il doute fortement d'y arriver.

C'est à peu près à ce stade de ses pensées que le besoin de sommeil le rattrape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quand Spock se réveille six heures et trente cinq minutes plus tard, il se sent frais et dispos pour la première fois depuis la veille du jour où les premières bombes sont tombées. Il se demande quelques instants ce qui a changé, ce qui lui as permis de dormir si facilement et la réponse lui apparaît comme une évidence. Jim Kirk s'est réveillé.

Une partie de lui-même brûle de se rendre à l'infirmerie et de voir de lui-même l'état de chaque survivant. Cependant cette envie n'est ni logique ni propice à son rétablissement. Au contraire, il se dirige donc vers la passerelle après s'être rendu aussi présentable que possible.

Lorsqu'il pénètre sur la passerelle, tout bruit de conversation se tait soudainement. Chaque personne présente se met à le fixer. La sensation est plus que désagréable et Spock s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand le fauteuil du capitaine pivote. Un instant, il lui semble que c'est Jim Kirk qui va se lever, le sourire aux lèvres. Au lieu de cela, Hiraku Sulu lui jette un regard chargé de fatigue et de soulagement et se redresse avec difficulté pour l'accueillir.

« Bon retour parmi nous commandant, salue-t-il. Désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir à votre réveil mais...

-J'ai été informé que Starfleet exigeait de vous de nombreux rapports concernant l'état de l'Enteprise et des justifications concernant votre comportement et vos actions durant votre commandement.

Les épaules de Sulu s'affaissent. Ses cernes forment d'énormes poches sous ses yeux lui donnant l'air d'un homme plus vieux de dix ans et n'ayant pas dormi plus de quelques heures en une semaine. Spock songe que c'est probablement le cas et que ni lui, ni aucune des personnes à l'infirmerie n'est dans un meilleur état.

-Oui, le commandement regarde par dessus l'épaule de tous les officiers de l'Enterprise. Il semblerait que les tentatives de négociations avec les gouvernements sur Cykax aient failli tourner à l'affrontement. Tout le monde est à cran et cherche des boucs émissaires.

Une réaction classique liée à l'affolement et à l'exaspération, coutumière des humains. Il est probable que les choses se tasseront, d'une manière ou d'une autre, après que la Fédération ait obtenu des excuses officielles. D'ici là, Spock peut cependant faire son possible pour épauler le lieutenant.

-Puis-je aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ?, demande-t-il.

Sulu lui lance un regard empreint de soulagement.

-Oui. Venez, commandant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux officiers se retrouvent seuls dans l'une des salles de réunion qui avoisinent la passerelle. La longue table au centre est surchargée de documents et de padds.

-La Fédération attend un rapport exhaustif le plus rapidement possible. Les différentes factions de Cykax mentent comme des arracheurs de dents sur ce qui s'est passé et rejettent le blâme l'une sur l'autre et nient l'urgence de notre intervention. Du coup, la Fédération doit faire face à des accusations d'intervention armée sur une planète étrangère. J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de témoignages pour appuyer l'accusation de la Fédération, et la défense de l'équipage.

La nécessité de ce rapport apparaît comme une évidence pour Spock. Il ne se sent pas prêt à parler, mais se doit de le faire, ne fut-ce que parce que sinon c'est vers les autres que devra aller le lieutenant. Il passe donc les deux heures suivantes assis face à Sulu à enregistrer son témoignage. Le lieutenant se montre d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve et l'interrompt uniquement pour obtenir un détail pertinent ou le forcer à confirmer une accusation ou une interprétation des événements. Spock n'omet rien, sinon ce qui concerne Jim. De manière tout à fait illogique, cet entretien le calme. L'idée de savoir que la loi et la justice de la Fédération vont rattraper les belligérants de Cykax est assez satisfaisante. Seule reste désormais en lui la colère de savoir le bourreau de Tarsus, le bourreau de Jim, libre et en vie.

Lorsqu'il se tait, Sulu reste un long moment silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par arrêter l'enregistrement avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise et de fixer un regard sombre sur Spock.

-Nous aurions dû agir plus vite.

-Peut-être. Mais vous avez choisi l'option de la sécurité en cherchant à confirmer les équations du lieutenant Scott avant de risquer la vie de tous les membres de l'équipage. C'était une décision logique et réfléchie.

-Quand je vois ce qui vous est arrivé, la logique de mes actes me réconforte peu.

-Alors ceci vous rassurera peut-être : vous serez grâce à cette logique même moins menacé d'une condamnation par la Starfleet. Présentez vos actes comme une stratégie pour sauver la vie de membres de la Starfleet condamnés à une mort abominable causée par des gouvernements utilisant le chantage comme moyen de pression. Vos actes étaient réfléchis et justes, nul ne peut rien vous reprocher. Je puis aussi vous garantir que le capitaine vous serra reconnaissant d'avoir tenté et réussi cette manœuvre tout en prenant garde aux vies de l'équipage. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait tenté lui-même et vous le savez.

Le visage de Sulu affiche un certain soulagement mêlé d'une fierté qui n'ose pas vraiment se dévoiler.

-Espérons que la Starfleet ait la même admiration envers la logique que vous commandant.

-Je ferais un rapport en ce sens, si vous voulez bien m'envoyer le votre. J'en ai entendu le récit par le docteur McCoy et son équipe mais aucun rapport ne m'est encore passé sous les yeux.

-Le mien et celui de Scotty vous parviendrons dans les prochaines heures. Merci.

Sulu consulte son padd en silence. Spock sent venir une autre question et la devine d'avance. Il sent ses muscles se bander par réflexe comme dans l'anticipation d'un coup physique. Après 35 secondes de silence absolu, Sulu relève les yeux et fixe le vulcain.

-Entre vous et moi commandant, ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, il est regrettable que la Starfleet soit composée à 70% de gens trop intelligents pour leur propre bien, regrette Spock.

-Entre vous et moi, réplique-t-il, cela ne vous concernerait en rien.

L'instinct lui commande de frapper Sulu, mais il le fait taire. Sa main tremble sous la table mais le lieutenant ne s'en aperçoit pas et continue à parler d'une voix ferme.

-Je crains bien que si. En tant que capitaine temporaire du vaisseau, j'ai eu accès aux rapports du docteur McCoy et je vois ce qu'il n'a pas vu – uniquement parce qu'il est trop préoccupé par la santé de Kirk – alors qu'il est son meilleur ami : vous cherchez tous à protéger le capitaine. J'imagine que c'est aussi pour cela que vous avez contacté une certaine personne sur la Nouvelle-Vulcain. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement et pourquoi vous gardez le secret, mais j'en suis commandant.

-Vous en êtes ?

-Nous sommes une équipe, explique Sulu en se penchant en avant pour appuyer ses dires. L'Enterprise c'est vous et Kirk, cela va sans dire, mais Uhura, Chekov, Scott et moi sommes là pour assurer vos arrières, alors je le répète, s'il s'agit de protéger le capitaine, j'en suis. De toute façon, je réussirais bien à tirer la vérité de Pavel si ce n'est de vous.

-Nous verrons.

-En effet. Maintenant, je crois vous avoir assez retenu commandant, vous êtes encore en convalescence, et j'imagine que vous allez vouloir descendre à l'infirmerie voir le capitaine. Informez-le de la bonne santé de son navire, j'enverrais Scott lui faire un rapport rapidement. Je viendrais après avoir retranscrit votre témoignage et tout envoyé à la Starfleet. Je préfère ne pas redescendre avant cela. Mon rapport risquerait d'être beaucoup moins objectif.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, le salua Spock avant de se lever pour partir.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourne pourtant pour poser une simple question qui s'impose à son esprit.

-Vous dites qu'Uhura, Chekov, Scott et vous assurez nos arrières. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné le docteur McCoy ?

-Lui est là pour tous nous freiner quand nous dépassons les bornes. C'est notre conscience à tous et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est justement pour cela que vous cherchez tous à le mettre à l'écart pour l'instant. Ai-je tort ? »

Le silence de Spock tandis qu'il quitte la pièce est suffisamment parlant. Sulu a raison, il craint l'avis du docteur. Il s'attend à le voir partager celui de l'autre Spock, plus expérimenté – plus sage sans doute – et refuse de l'entendre. Illogique, murmure une voix dans sa tête, il est toujours préférable d'avoir un avis contraire pour conforter son opinion ou la détruire. Cependant, aujourd'hui cette logique déplaît à Spock.

Il parcourt un long moment les couloirs du vaisseau et tente de refouler sa colère. Il ne se sent plus tendu au point de pouvoir blesser quelqu'un, mais est toujours incapable de faire taire ses émotions. Il ne tremble pas, pour l'instant, mais pourrait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Après une heure de déambulations infructueuses, il se décide à regagner sa chambre pour tenter à nouveau de méditer. Il change cependant d'avis au moment de passer le pas de sa porte et se dirige au contraire vers l'infirmerie.

Celle-ci est presque déserte. Il devine les silhouettes de Chekov et de Nyota derrière le rideau d'une alcôve et deux infirmières sont penchées au-dessus d'un patient. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise fonctionne avec un personnel réduit. Les choses reviennent à la normale, enfin.

Après avoir brièvement salué les infirmières de la tête, Spock se dirige vers l'alcôve où Jim se repose. Il aperçoit de biais le visage de Jim, les traits creusés, le regard morne. Il parle au docteur McCoy assis à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses mains en un geste de détresse, les coudes posés sur le lit. Le docteur ne regarde pas Jim mais les mains de celui-ci qui tremblent doucement.

Spock s'arrête et écoute.

« La faim était atroce, murmure Jim de cette voix rauque qu'il avait sur Cykax, mais seulement parce qu'elle était omniprésente. Mais le pire, le pire, c'était le reste. La peur d'être découverts, la certitude de la mort, que rien n'y personne ne nous sauverait, que nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-même. Il y avait cette petite fille...

Ce n'est pas de Cykax que parle Jim, mais de Tarsus. Il raconte au docteur des choses qu'il n'a pas dites à Spock et aux autres. La seule idée qu'il reste d'autres ignominies à dévoiler sur ce qui lui est arrivé sur Tarsus emplit Spock de rage. A nouveau, ses points se serrent.

C'est le moment que choisis le docteur McCoy pour relever sa tête et les regards des deux hommes se croisent tandis que Jim continue à parler, les yeux fermés. Le regard du docteur est difficile à supporter. La voix amorphe de Jim l'est plus encore.

-Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire plus ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire plus ? Je n'en sais rien Bones et ça me déchire. Même là en bas dans la tranchée, je n'arrivais pas à agir, à essayer de les sauver. Tout ce que j'arrivais à me dire c'était que je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça. Pas une nouvelle fois. »

Lâchement, Spock tourne casaque.

Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il a atteint une salle de gym déserte. Il dédaigne les tatamis d'entraînement aux arts martiaux pour s'approcher des sac de frappe préférés par les amateurs de boxe du vaisseau. Sans enfiler de gants, il commence à frapper, méthodiquement et violemment.

A chaque fois que son poing heurte le sac, il lui semble comprendre de plus en plus de choses. Ses pensées le ramènent sans cesse à la première fois où il a rencontré Jim Kirk.

Le test du Kobayashi Maru.

Spock revoit le regard goguenard et railleur de Jim quand il déclare avoir gagné, son exaspération devant le jury réunit pour le condamner pour tricherie. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'en vante comme étant sa première victoire. Le test est en passe de devenir une légende à l'académie et Spock ne doute pas que le comportement de Jim Kirk face au test ne soit tôt ou tard analysé et utilisé en cours. Par ailleurs, le test revient fréquemment dans les conversations à bord du navire. En tant que commandant du navire, Spock sait pertinemment que des paris illégaux se forment. Le capitaine laisse faire, sous prétexte que c'est bénéfique à la santé mentale de l'équipage, et participe de temps en temps. L'un de ces paris consiste à deviner combien de fois Jim Kirk sera capable de battre des scénarios semblables au Kobayashi Maru dans leur mission de cinq ans. Cela fait sourire le capitaine.

Jim Kirk ne croit pas dans les scénarios sans victoire et le fait savoir à qui veut l'entendre. Aujourd'hui, Spock comprend que Jim refuse de croire à des situations qu'il est impossible de transformer en victoire justement parce qu'il a vécu un Kobayashi Maru. Personne n'a gagné sur Tarsus IV, ni Kodos, ni la Starfleet, ni les personnes épargnées par Kodos ni ceux qui ont survécu en dépit de la présence de leur nom sur une liste. Seule la destruction de Vulcain dépasse Tarsus IV en horreur. Sur l'une et l'autre planète, les chances de survies étaient infinitésimales et la Starfleet impuissante à réagir. Pourtant, Jim n'avait pas cessé de croire qu'il était possible de sauver la Terre et avait changé une défaite totale en victoire et sauvé des milliards de personnes. Ce n'était pas, comprend Spock, parce qu'il espérait une victoire possible mais parce qu'il refusait de perdre. Ce n'était pas de l'idéalisme, mais un déni violent, absolu d'une situation aussi désespérée que Tarsus IV.

Pour Jim, le Kobayashi Maru est une insulte et un défi, quelque chose d'inacceptable.

Soudain, Spock comprend mieux son capitaine. Il lui est cependant déplaisant de le découvrir de cette manière et de deviner tout ce qui reste de non-dit entre eux. D'une certaine manière, leur relation est déséquilibrée. Jim a vu Spock à son plus bas, l'a affronté et s'est efforcé de devenir son ami, de construire quelque chose. Il sait également ce que Spock peut devenir, son double s'est chargé de le lui montrer. En comparaison, il semble à Spock qu'il ignore tout de Jim. En vérité, il n'a jamais cherché à le connaître, il a seulement accepté sa main tendue et son offre d'amitié.

Cela ne peut plus suffire à Spock. Il a besoin de comprendre Jim Kirk, de le soutenir, d'être cette équipe invincible dont parle à mi-mots l'autre Spock. Cette révélation est si forte que Spock s'arrête de frapper le sac de sable. Il ne tremble plus. Même si la rage est toujours là – et bien décidée à y rester – elle laisse la place à d'autres sentiments. Incrédulité, soulagement, anticipation, joie, chagrin. Surtout, c'est de l'apaisement que ressent Spock. Il se sent désormais capable de respirer lentement et de réfléchir sereinement. Il pourrait méditer et devrait s'y atteler de suite.

Au contraire, il quitte la pièce à vive allure, revenant sur ses pas, une seule pensée à l'esprit. L'infirmerie est encore plus déserte que lorsqu'il l'a quitté une heure plus tôt. McCoy est invisible, les infirmières aussi.

Spock se faufile dans l'alcôve de Jim. Celui-ci repose, les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine monte et descend doucement comme s'il était endormi. Doucement, Spock ferme le rideau de l'alcôve et s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche du chevet du capitaine. Il se met alors à chercher sur le visage de Jim toute trace d'une amélioration de sa santé. Les traits sont toujours tirés, mais il lui semble que l'humain a repris quelques couleurs.

Après 69 secondes de contemplation silencieuse, le capitaine ouvre les yeux et le remarque. Il ne bouge pas mais ses yeux brillent soudainement et Spock lui offre une mince tentative de sourire.

« Bonjour, Jim ».


	12. Nyota

La vie sur l'Enterprise reprend son cours, plus lentement que de coutume. Pavel est le premier à reprendre son service, suivi par Spock. Après le départ de Fial au bout de deux semaines de convalescence, Uhura se retrouve à tourner en rond dans l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, elle a le droit d'en sortir quelques heures par jour, mais elle se découvre au fur et à mesure que les jours passent de plus en plus réticente à le faire.

Les premiers jours, elle voit peu ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle ne leur en veut pas : ils cherchent à retrouver un semblant de normalité et elle aspire à la même chose. McCoy, plus mère poule que jamais, refuse de la laisser sortir définitivement tant qu'elle n'est pas revenue au-dessus des cinquante kilos. Elle accueille avec soulagement le moindre gramme gagné alors qu'elle a toujours du mal à conserver la nourriture dans son estomac.

Alors, en attendant l'autorisation tant espérée de quitter l'infirmerie, Uhura s'occupe comme elle peut. Elle commence par s'offrir le luxe de se replonger dans des ouvrages qu'elle aime lire et relire. Au départ de leur mission, elle a consacré l'essentiel de son poids en bagage autorisé à des livres. Le vieux format papier lui est cher et elle a hérité de sa grand mère une bibliothèque magnifique à laquelle elle ne consacre pas autant de temps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Hélas, _Wangrin_ et _Anna Karénine_ semblent soudain avoir perdu de leur saveur. Elle les repousse à regret. En marchandant, elle réussit à obtenir de McCoy la permission de travailler quelques courtes heures par jour sur des traductions. On ne lui donne rien d'urgent et rien en rapport avec les affaires courantes. Après tout, elle est censée se reposer. Le travail lui fait plus de bien que le loisir, mais il lui reste de longues heures à occuper.

Naturellement, elle se rapproche de Jim, le seul autre occupant à long terme de l'infirmerie. Ils se retrouvent sur une même haine des psychologues et de la thérapie physique qu'on leur impose. Ils discutent, assis en tailleur sur le lit de l'un ou de l'autre. Jim l'assiste dans ses traductions, insistant pour « dérouiller son klingon » comme il dit. Entre deux discussions sur l'importance et l'utilisation du préfixe en klingon, ils discutent.

Leurs conversations sont toujours terriblement banales.

Parfois, Uhura a envie de hurler sur Jim, de le supplier de s'ouvrir aux autres et d'arrêter de faire semblant. Elle ne le fait pas. Elle sens qu'un rien pourrait braquer son ami et l'éloigner définitivement. Il suffirait d'un geste, d'un mot.

Alors, elle joue le jeu de la normalité. Cela la soulage même en secret de pouvoir faire comme si tout allait redevenir normal une fois qu'ils sortiront de l'infirmerie. Uhura fait donc semblant de ne pas peser tous ses mots et de ne pas se forcer à avaler chaque bouchée. En échange, Jim fait semblant de ne pas avoir besoin de ne pas surveiller compulsivement leur comportement alimentaire à tous les deux. Ils se regardent à peine, ne se touchent jamais. La conversation la plus personnelle qu'ils ont la première semaine consiste en une discussion sur leurs choix de cursus à l'académie.

Ils sont là depuis dix jours quand, d'un coup, quelque chose change. Uhura lit, à moitié allongée sur son lit d’hôpital en tentant de lutter contre la nausée qui rend l'idée de vomir son repas terriblement attractive quand Jim s'installe en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit. Tout d'abord, il la regarde lire en silence tandis que Uhura s'efforce de se concentrer sur chaque lettre devant elle plutôt que sur son estomac qui se retourne violemment. Jim finit par se pencher légèrement en avant et, devinant son intention, Uhura redresse le livre pour lui permettre d'en lire le titre.

«  _Orgueil et préjugés_ , soupire le jeune homme, chef d’œuvre intemporel !

Par-dessus son livre, Uhura lui jette un regard étonné.

-Jane Austen ?

Jim lui répond par une grimace outragée.

-Uhura, si vous osez dénigrer le talent de Jane... Je vous fait jeter par une écoutille.

-Non, je trouve ça très bien pour l'instant. C'est juste que je ne vous voyait pas aimer ça.

-Lisez-la avec plus d'attention alors. Adolescent, je me suis longtemps comparé à Elizabeth Bennet. Imaginez-moi avec une robe d'un blanc virginal et un petit bonnet de dentelle sur la tête, la ressemblance est à s'y méprendre.

Uhura pouffe et tente d'étouffer le son dans les pages de son livre. Sérieux comme un vulcain, Jim continue à pérorer.

-Bien sûr, vous êtes plutôt une Jane Bennet, terriblement sérieuse et tout ça, mais au fond profondément romantique. Bones est Mrs. Bennet, toujours à nous houspiller. Paix à nos âmes. Mr. Darcy, grand brun, ténébreux...

Leurs regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus pendant de longues secondes. C'est Uhura qui cède la première et éclate de rire. Jim ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes passées à glousser et à tenter d'éviter de regarder Jim en face qu'Uhura réalise que c'est la première fois qu'elle rit depuis que tout a commencé. Cette pensée lui tord soudain l'estomac et elle se sent à nouveau prise de nausées. Respirer devient laborieux. Elle étouffe.

-Hé. Hé !

La voix semble provenir de terriblement loin.

-Respirez Uhura. Tout va bien. Il faut juste respirer, profondément.

Avec des efforts surhumains, Uhura réussit à articuler quelques mots entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne sais pas comment...

-Ce n'est pas difficile, vous y êtes arrivée toute seule jusqu'ici.

La gentillesse de Jim et sa piètre tentative d'humour réussissent à la faire sourire et à la calmer.

-Vous voyez ? Comme une cheffe.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander, a envie de répliquer Uhura. Elle veut le questionner sur ce qui lui permet de tenir bon malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui l'empêche de lâcher prise. Qu'est-ce qui permet à un homme de s'arrêter pour aider une autre personne alors qu'il ne devrait même plus être capable de tenir debout ? Qu'est-ce qui permet à un homme de se tenir deux fois au centre d'un bourbier émotionnel et d'en sortir avec sa santé mentale intacte ?

Elle ne formule pas sa question à voix haute. Elle pourrait obtenir une réponse et n'en sortirait pas indemne. D'ailleurs, cela n'aiderait probablement pas Jim que d'en parler. Des dizaines de psychothérapeute ont déjà dû faire le faire travailler là-dessus. Surtout, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la moindre allusion à ce qu'il a vécu ne brise définitivement son ami.

Inconscient de ce qui traverse l'esprit d'Uhura, Jim continue à parler d'une voix douce, une main frôlant celle d'Uhura, crispée sur son livre.

-C'est normal de pleurer. C'est normal de rire aussi. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Se refuser de vivre, d'avancer, parce que d'autres ne le pourront plus jamais, ça ne sert à rien. A rien qu'à ajouter des noms sur une liste déjà trop longue.

Il y a eu des suicides chez les survivants de Tarsus IV. Jim leur a donné les chiffres, même si Uhura ne se souvient plus des détails.

Il n'est pas du nombre. C'est l'essentiel.

Uhura reste un long moment perdue dans ses pensées. Jim s'est tu et se contente de regarder leurs mains posées sur le livre. Un sourire pointe sur son visage, mais c'est un sourire désolé et presque sans vie. Uhura déteste le voir. Elle n'a jamais vu Jim aussi mal, et elle n'a pas besoin de cela à ce moment-là. Elle a besoin que Jim aille bien, qu'il la fasse rire, qu'il la réconforte, qu'il se moque d'elle, en étant sincère à chaque instant. Elle a besoin qu'il soit un grand frère pour Chekov, qu'il aide Spock, qui cherche désespérément à aller mieux. Bien sûr, c'est terriblement égoïste que de penser cela, que de demander cela à quiconque.

La nausée revient. Cette fois, Uhura est obligée de se lever précipitamment pour aller vomir. Quand elle revient, Jim pianote sur son padd.

Par habitude, elle fronce les sourcils et tend la main pour le récupérer avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose de stupide dessus. Jim le lui rends sans rechigner. La couverture d'un livre s'affiche en plein écran.

-Liste de lecture obligatoire, annonce sérieusement le capitaine. Des romans, des analyses historiques, des livres spécialisés... Tous parlant de cuisine.

Ce seul mot fait regretter à Uhura d'avoir déjà vidé son estomac. Le gôut de la bile devient désagréable. Sans se soucier de sa réaction, Jim continue.

-Les premiers livres vont être un calvaire à lire. Mais à force de lire des description du fumet d'une venaison ou du grésillement d'une friture, croyez-moi, l'appétit revient.

Surprise, Uhura l'interroge du regard. Le capitaine hausse les épaules.

-Ça a marché pour moi. Finissez bien sûr votre lecture. Jane Austen est sacrée. Où est-ce que vous en êtes ?

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, Uhura se rassoit sur son lit, et Jim se glisse plus prêt d'elle en poussant sur ses bras. Bientôt, ils se retrouvent épaule contre épaule à lire ensemble la description d'un bal au XVIIIe siècle, s'attendant pour tourner les pages.

Après cela, les choses ne redeviennent pas normales. Il en faudra bien plus pour que la normalité reprenne ses droits sur l'Enterprise. Cependant, leur relation redevient naturelle et non plus forcée.

 

Le conseil de Jim se révèle efficace, à la grande surprise d'Uhura. Il lui faut tout de même encore presque une semaine pour réussir à manger les trois repas journaliers prescrits par le docteur sans ressentir la moindre nausée. L'autorisation de sortie définitive de l'infirmerie qu'elle obtient grâce à cela l'emplit de joie, mais pas autant que le changement de posture et de regard qu'elle observe immédiatement chez Jim. Elle le sent soudain soulagé d'un grand poids.

« Que peut-il exister de plus agréable que de quitter ce lieu de sévices ?, plaisante-t-il en l'aidant à rassembler ses affaires.

-Une promotion me ferait moins plaisir.

La réponse est totalement sincère. Être enfermé dans un vaisseau spatial est parfois pesant. Être cantonné à un espace d'une centaine de mètres carrés à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau spatial ? On se retrouve vite à frôler la folie.

Un dernier coup d’œil pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie ni livres, ni rapports ni affaires personnelles et Uhura se précipite vers la porte aussi dignement que possible, suivie par le rire de Jim. Le docteur McCoy l'arrête à la porte pour la prendre un court instant dans ses bras.

« Continuez à prendre du temps pour vous rétablir surtout, souffle-t-il dans son oreille. Ne cherchez pas à trop en faire tout de suite, même si je sais que la tentation va être forte, vu la conjoncture...

Uhura n'a pas le temps de l'interroger qu'il la relâche, tapote son bras en signe de soutient et la pousse doucement vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle laisse donc momentanément tomber les questions qui lui viennent pour sourire au docteur et raffermir sa prise sur ses affaires.

-Le commandant Spock vous attends sur la passerelle demain matin pour reprendre votre poste, ajoute Jim de sa voix sérieuse de capitaine en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. D'ici là, hors de question d'essayer d'y poser le pied, à moins de vouloir être escortée manu militari dans vos quartiers. Je suis clair ?

Après un instant d'indécision, ne s'attendant pas à ce discours, Uhura fait signe qu'elle a bien compris. Satisfait, Jim lui offre un autre de ces sourires radieux qui s'efforcent de cacher sa souffrance, la salue de la main et fais un pas en arrière, laissant la porte se refermer automatiquement. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Uhura réalise ce qu'elle aurait du comprendre bien plus tôt. Jim, lui, est toujours confiné à l'infirmerie, seul désormais.

Figée par la culpabilité, elle reste de longues minutes debout dans la même position, à contempler la porte fermée. Des bruits de pas résonnant dans un couloir proche l'incite enfin à bouger. Elle rejoint sa chambre à pas lents et y réinstalle toutes ses affaires. Cela fait plus de vingt jours qu'elle n'y a pas mis les pieds. La pièce lui est étrangère et hostile, mais elle y reste néanmoins, s'écroulant sur le lit, si vaste après sa couche étroite de l'infirmerie. Elle ne se déshabille pas, ne se faufile pas sous les draps, mais reste étendue à fixer le plafond jusqu'à s'endormir, malgré la lumière toujours allumée.

Même après ce long congé forcé, son horloge interne reste d'une efficacité sans faille. Uhura se réveille à l'instant où le cadran de son réveil affiche six heures. Elle quitte ses vêtements froissés pour enfiler avec délice et appréhension son uniforme rouge. Ce simple geste lui rends une partie de son assurance. Elle passe à la salle de bain où elle passe de longues minutes à rectifier sa coiffure, geste qui l'a toujours calmé. Enfin prête, elle part déjeuner.

Les membres de l'équipage qu'elle croise la saluent brièvement, en souriant pour l’accueillir à nouveau dans leurs rangs, mais sans insister ou la fixer du regard. Elle leur en est reconnaissante, mais reste consciente de la maigreur qu'elle affiche et qui sera commentée au fil de la journée par tout l'équipage.

Au mess, elle mange rapidement, en silence. Là encore, on lui laisse l'intimité dont elle a besoin. Bientôt, c'est elle qui se met à observer ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Il lui est impossible de ne pas remarquer les cernes et les postures fatiguées. L'épuisement physique et mental est visible chez bien trop de personnes présentes.

Les paroles du docteur McCoy chuchotées à son oreille la veille lui reviennent à l'esprit. Inquiète désormais, elle expédie son petit déjeuner aussi vite qu'elle l'ose, mais en prenant bien garde à vider entièrement son assiette.

A sept heures, elle prends son service. La passerelle est bruyante quand elle y pénètre et il lui faut quelques secondes pour se réhabituer à cette frénésie et réaliser que le bruit n'est pas si fort que cela. L'ambiance est particulière cependant. L'équipage présent est aussi tendu que toutes les personnes qu'a croisé Uhura depuis son réveil. Ce n'est pas la tension qui indique une crise urgente et d'ampleur galactique, mais quelque chose de plus insidieux.

Spock est assis à la place du capitaine et confère à mi-voix avec Sulu. Même si le cache bien, Uhura peut déceler à sa manière de se tenir son envie de jaillir du fauteuil, comme si celui-ci le brûlait.

Sulu est le premier à apercevoir Uhura et il se redresse pour lui sourire. Elle lui rends son sourire et rejoint sa station pour commencer à parcourir les dossiers accumulés et se tenir au courant de la situation. Elle peine cependant à se mettre à jour, car chaque personne présente vient tour à tour lui souhaiter bon retour. Elle réponds à chacun par quelques mots et se replonge dans ses dossiers.

Les transcriptions des dernières communications du vaisseau lui laissent entrevoir une situation compliquée. Les demandes de justifications se suivent et se font de plus en plus insistantes.

« C'est politique, bien sûr, explique Sulu en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, une tasse de café à la main.

Prise dans ses lectures, Uhura n'a même pas noté que le moment de la pause informelle – on n'est jamais vraiment en pause sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau comme l'Enteprise – est venu.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ces demandes dont ils nous submergent. La Fédération veut des coupables.

-N'en a-t-elle pas tout trouvés ? Les coupables, ce sont les deux camps qui nous ont fait tomber dans un piège.

-Bien sûr, approuve Sulu d'un ton plein d'excuses qui fait réaliser à Uhura la colère dans sa propre voix. Et la Fédération est amplement satisfaite de nos réponses et ne demande plus que des clarifications sur des points de détail. On devrait apprendre d'ici quelques jours la sentence demandée à l'encontre de Cykax et quelles réparations doivent fournir les deux gouvernements impliquées.

-Quel est le problème alors ?

Uhura parcourt à toute allure les transcriptions et réalise le souci en même temps que Sulu le lui énonce. Les demandes les plus impérieuses, parfois mêmes rédigées sur un ton volontairement provoquant, proviennent toutes de la même source.

-Le problème ne vient pas de la Fédération, mais de Starfleet. Le procès posthume de l'amiral Marcus se tient dans un mois.

-Quel rapport avec Cykax ?

-Cykax, Khan, Néro... 3 événements qui montrent trop les échecs de la Starfleet. La Fédération veut montrer qu'elle prend au sérieux les menaces contre ses ressortissants. La Starfleet...

-La Starfleet cherche à montrer que ce n'est pas de sa faute, réalise Uhura. C'est un amiral de la Starfleet qui a travaillé avec Khan, la Starfleet qui a été incapable d'arrêter Néro à temps.

-Exactement. Bien sûr, la Fédération est autant responsable de Cykax que la Starfleet. Seulement, elle n'a pas affaire à la même pression populaire et médiatique. Et ce ne sont pas ses instances dirigeantes qui vont être sur la sellette dans un mois. Certains cherchent un coupable. Un bouc émissaire, vraiment. Alors Cykax... Cela tombe à point pour ces gens-là.

Uhura se retient de faire tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Et une fois de plus, Jim fait un coupable idéal.

Avec un hochement des épaules, Sulu approuve et se remet à boire son café.

-Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il était au centre des trois événements. Bien sûr, c'est ridicule de vouloir en faire un coupable. Malheureusement, depuis la mort de l'amiral Pike, nous n'avons pas que des admirateurs à la Starfleet. Vous verrez qu'il y a quelques allusions déplaisantes à notre ''chance insolente'' dans ces transcriptions. On sent que certains aimeraient oser employer ouvertement les mots de trahison ou d'incompétence.

-Que fait-on alors ?

Sulu lui jette un rapide regard, comme s'il jaugeait sa capacité à se battre après ce qu'elle a vécu.

-On coopère. On constitue un dossier réunissant tout ce qui prouve que le capitaine et le vaisseau ont bien réagit dans des situations de crise. On réunit les témoignages de l'équipage sur tout ce qui nous vient à l'esprit. Deux ou trois amiraux nous harcèlent sur Cykax ? Cela ne marchera pas, la Fédération nous soutiendra pour ne pas perdre la face. Alors, on prépare des arguments se basant sur d'autres missions, en espérant les prendre de court.

-Bonne idée. Transmettez-moi ce que vous avez, j'apporterais peut être un regard neuf.

-Merci.

Ils restent quelques instants assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence confortable. Autour d'eux, l'équipage revient peu à peu à ses devoirs.

-Tout de même, murmure Uhura en regardant Spock qui ne s'est pas interrompu une seconde et semble au bord de l'effondrement vu sous cet angle, ne peut-on pas faire autre chose ?

-Quoi ? Faire chanter ceux qui veulent nous faire tomber ? Vous avez des secrets croustillants à dévoiler sur l'Amirauté vous Uhura ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais quand même... Vouloir faire passer Jim pour un coupable...

-L'autre solution, c'est de le présenter comme une victime.

Aussitôt, Uhura imagine les massacres de Tarsus décortiqués par les médias aux côtés des tranchées de Cykax. Sa position de double victime des errances de la Starfleet et de la Fédération rendrait Jim intouchable. Cela lui aliénerait aussi tout soutien possible dans les deux instances. Au delà de ces considérations bassement politiques, la simple idée de voir la vie personnelle de Jim disséquée en public donne la nausée à Uhura.

-Ça, jamais, siffle-t-elle au travers de dents serrées par la colère.

Le corps de Sulu trahit son intérêt soudain. Son corps s'avance vers elle comme si la question qui n'ose franchir ses lèvres ne pouvait être totalement contenue. Très vite cependant il se maîtrise et se contente de la regarder avec curiosité.

-Chekov et Spock ont eu la même réaction exactement, se contente-t-il d'annoncer platement avant de retourner à sa console.

Uhura passe le reste de son quart à se mettre à jour et à répondre aux dernières dépêches diplomatiques. Lorsqu'à midi la deuxième équipe vient prendre la relève, Chekov bondit hors de son siège pour la rejoindre. Elle lui fait signe d'attendre patiemment que son homologue et quelques collègues la saluent, puis s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur avec le jeune homme.

Ils y sont seuls, et cela libère la parole du jeune homme, si discret toute la matinée.

« Heureux de vous voir en bonne santé lieutenant, commence le jeune homme en tâchant de camoufler son appréhension.

-Merci, répond-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Elle sait ce dont il veut lui parler, bien sûr. Elle a elle-même du mal à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela la ronge intérieurement, d'autant plus qu'elle ne peut en parler avec le concerné, qu'elle n'ose en parler avec le docteur ou l'un des psychologues de l'équipe.

Tarsus IV.

-Que fait-on alors ?, insiste Chekov.

-Vous avez parlé avec Spock ?

Elle a juste besoin de quelques instants pour réunir ses sens.

-Je n'en ai pas parlé avec lui, avoue le jeune homme. Il est... distant.

Distant. C'est une façon de le dire, mais Uhura a bien vu le renfermement de son ami sur la passerelle, la tension qui l'habite à chaque fois qu'il est venu les visiter Jim et elle. Spock est toujours au bord de la rupture. Il réussit à se contenir, mais à peine.

Uhura se sent pareil. Mais comment expliquer à un garçon aux yeux emplis de temps d'espoir qu'elle doute d'être à jamais à nouveau elle-même ? Qu'il y a des moments où elle se sent bien et d'autres où elle peine à se supporter elle-même et ne peut plus accepter le moindre rapport humain. Qu'elle se sent se refermer sur elle-même en laissant Sulu, Chekov et même Jim et Spock en dehors. Comme si se créer une chrysalide dont elle ne sortirait jamais était la solution.

C'est vain d'espérer lui faire comprendre, et ce serait cruel d'y arriver. Chekov a réussi à vivre plusieurs catastrophes en gardant son innocence d'enfant. Uhura s'interdit d'être celle qui lui ouvrira les yeux. D'ailleurs, peut être est-ce elle qui est devenue trop cynique et lui qui a raison de voir le monde comme il le voit.

-C'est dur d'assimiler ce que nous venons de vivre, même pour un demi vulcain, se contente-t-elle de répondre de sa voix la plus neutre.

Chekov secoue négativement la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça son problème, je crois. Ce qui est arrivé au capitaine, c'est ça qui le mine.

Cela les mine tous les trois.

-J'ai bien observé Jim ces derniers jours, finit-elle par dire une fois qu'ils sont sortis de l’ascenseur et qu'elle a pu s'assurer que le couloir est vide. Il cherche à donner l'impression qu'il va bien, mais c'est faut. Il simule, pour nous.

-Et nous simulons en retour, pour lui.

Chekov a toujours été bien plus clairvoyant qu'il n'en donne l'impression au premier abord. Uhura approuve d'un signe de la tête.

-Je sais qu'il a dit des choses à McCoy. J'ignore quoi exactement, mais je sais aussi qu'il regrette déjà de nous avoir parlé. Cela se voit dans son regard, il s'accuse du poids qu'il a ajouté sur nos épaules. Il a réussi pendant des années à ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids de la culpabilité du survivant. Je crois que, par moments, la seule chose qui lui a permis de survivre depuis Tarsus, c'est la certitude que les gens qui le connaissaient ignoraient tout de son histoire.

-On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Jim ne supporterait pas ce mensonge.

-Alors on continue ? Ce qu'on a dit à l'infirmerie ? Chercher Kodos et l'amener à la justice.

A la vérité, Uhura n'ose pas prendre seule la responsabilité. Elle ne croit pas qu'ils aient tort, mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'ils aient raison de vouloir agir seuls. La limite entre vigilantisme et justice est parfois floue.

-Spock. Finit-elle par dire. Demandons à Spock. »

 

Deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouve assise en tailleur sur le lit de Spock, à parcourir les trop rares dossiers publics concernant la tragédie de Tarsus. Assis sur le sol, Chekov dresse sur une feuille un diagramme portant le nom de Kodos au centre et listant toutes les victimes et survivants de Tarsus. Chaque nom est relié à celui du meurtrier par un trait d'une couleur indiquant la proximité probable entre les deux personnes. Assis à son bureau, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, Spock écoute attentivement des enregistrements sur son ordinateur. A son regard, Uhura est presque sûre qu'il écoute le dernier discours du tyran.

Ils ont passé tout leur temps libre à cette tâche ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Hélas, ils n'apprennent rien, et devinent bien trop de choses. Ils réalisent peu à peu les blancs, énormes, qu'a laissé Jim dans son récit. Ni le capitaine, ni les autres enfants de son groupe ne sont nommés, mais Uhura est sûre de l'avoir reconnu dans plusieurs témoignages.

Elle fixe l'un d'entre eux, froissant et défroissant les coins de la page en un geste machinal. Dix jours après le massacre, le survivant qui témoigne, homme d'une quarantaine d'année, raconte sur plusieurs pages comment lui et sa femme avaient réalisé que leurs réserves de nourriture, soigneusement mesurées et camouflées lorsqu'ils avaient saisi la réalité de la situation, avaient récemment diminué. L'homme s'était alors tenu deux jours en embuscade pour prendre le voleur sur le fait s'il revenait. Découvrant un enfant de 13 ans se faufilant vers sa cave, il l'avait quasiment battu à mort avec ses poings et ses pieds et l'avait laissé là. Le garçon avait mis des heures avant de se redresser et de se traîner dans les bois les plus proches.

« J'aurais jamais frappé un enfant avant, expliquait le témoin. Mais à ce moment là, ça m'a paru normal. Ça n'aurait jamais dû me paraître normal. »

Deux jours après, malgré le danger et ses blessures, l'enfant était revenu et avait dévalisé la réserve du couple, laissant un message écrit d'une main maladroite collée sur le chambranle de la porte. En lisant le message, Uhura a envie de pleurer et de sourire, car qui d'autre que Jim pourrait prendre le temps de s'interrompre dans un vol pour laisser un message déclarant « votre contribution est appréciée » ?

Des témoignages comme celui-là, Uhura en a déjà lu des dizaines, qui permettent presque de dresser une liste des cicatrices sur le corps de Jim et de ses amis. Elle en restait sous le choc, mais se refusait à voir des coupables et des tortionnaires dans les survivants de Tarsus. Elle les plaignait, eux aussi et haïssait simplement les circonstances qui les avait amené à se conduire comme ils l'avaient fait. Elle l'aurait peut être fait, elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle valait mieux que cela, qu'ils valaient tous mieux que cela.

Jim, à 13 ans, en avait bien été capable.

Elle revient à la lecture de ses témoignages, se forçant à rompre le fil de ses pensées qui ne l'avance en rien dans sa tâche. Saisissant à nouveau son padd, elle ouvre un nouveau fichier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repousse le padd, se frotte les yeux et recommence sa lecture depuis le début, une fois, deux fois.

Rien n'y fait. Elle est incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lit. Cela lui arrive parfois quand elle traduit et en général c'est son instinct qui la bloque, cherchant à lui dire qu'elle s'est trompée quelque part. Elle ferme le dossier, et rouvre le précédent, cherchant à retrouver le cours de ses pensées. A sa troisième lecture, elle réalise ce qu'elle voyait sans s'en rendre compte et jure doucement.

Chekov et Spock redressent la tête et la questionnent du regard.

-Les enfants. Il n'y a aucun enfant dans ces témoignages.

-J'en ai parcouru un certain nombre, et j'ai bien vu des enfants, la contredit Spock.

-Oui, ils apparaissent dans les témoignages, mais ils ne témoignent jamais. Où sont les récits des enfants survivants ? Je veux bien que la Starfleet ait caché celui de Jim pour protéger l'enfant d'un héros, mais pourquoi ceux des autres ne sont pas disponibles, même avec nos codes d'accès ?

La question prend de cours les deux compagnons d'Uhura, puis Chekov se met à parcourir fébrilement ses listes sur le sol. Uhura et Spock l'observent en silence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Pas d'enfant ici non plus, finit-il par dire.

-Jim a dit que des enfants avaient survécu... Combien ?

C'est Spock qui leur procure la réponse.

-19. Dont 17 condamnés à mort. 6 étaient avec Jim, tous entre 7 et 13 ans.

Chekov s'empare de son propre padd et commence à taper à toute vitesse dessus.

-Il y a environ 2500 dossiers de témoignages de survivants et une cinquantaine pour les témoignages des équipes qui ont débarqué à Tarsus, marmonne-t-il tout en écrivant. Parce qu'il fallait vite comprendre ce qui c'était passé, plusieurs personnes ont été interrogées en même temps par les premiers arrivants. Chaque dossier commence par une fiche présentant les survivants en détail, nom, origine, âge, poids, sexe... pour retrouver plus facilement tel ou tel témoignage. Si on crée un algorithme de recherche en tenant compte de ces éléments...

Il relève la tête quand le résultat s'affiche devant ses yeux.

-Le témoin le plus jeune interrogé a 17 ans, l'âge limite fixé par Kodos pour faire partie de ses... élus. Aucun nom d'enfant survivant ne semble apparaître dans les documents.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Uhura et Chekov se tournent vers Spock. Celui-ci a les yeux fermés et réfléchit silencieusement.

-La Starfleet peut avoir décidé de totalement protéger l'identité des mineurs survivants pour leur assurer de grandir sans ce poids. Cela peut avoir à faire avec le fait qu'un de ces enfants soit Jim. Cependant, il est illogique que ces témoignages ne soient pas présents dans la base de donnée. Ils pourraient contenir des renseignements précieux étant donné que Tarsus IV reste un sujet d'étude important à l'heure actuelle pour améliorer notre gestion de la découverte spatiale. Il serait bien plus logique de diffuser les témoignages d'enfants survivants pour ajouter un autre regard sur la catastrophe de Tarsus IV en anonymisant seulement les noms des personnes concernées. En soit, l'absence de ces dossiers n'est pas inquiétante, juste intrigante.

-Mais ?

-Il serait bon de chercher à y accéder. Jim a mentionné qu'il a vu son visage à deux reprises : la première fois à la ferme où il logeait, la seconde juste après le massacre. Les enfants qui étaient avec lui ce jour-là l'ont peut être reconnu. Nous savons après tout que ce nom de Kodos est un pseudonyme.

-Jim ne nous l'aurait-il pas dit, si quelqu'un l'avait reconnu ?

-Si quiconque l'avait reconnu, l'identité de Kodos aurait été dévoilée publiquement. Il est cependant possible que les témoignages accumulés nous permettent de découvrir son identité. Ces témoignages cachés constituent notre meilleure chance.

Chekov opine et se remet à pianoter sur son padd en marmonnant.

-Hacker des dossiers de la Starfleet est difficile mais faisable. Le capitaine m'as une fois décrit la façon dont il s'y était pris. J'ai deux ou trois idées que je peux tester, et je peux aussi travailler sur un algorithme plus précis pour cibler les dossiers publics sur lesquels chercher... Tenter de retrouver la ferme où était Jim, voir s'il y a eu des survivants qui décrivent ce dont Jim a parlé et remonté la piste... Il faut organiser davantage les recherches, nous nous sommes trop éparpillés...

Un léger sourire monte aux lèvres d'Uhura tandis qu'elle regarde le jeune homme froncer les sourcils d'un air terriblement concentré. Elle relève les yeux vers Spock pour partager son amusement quand son regard tombe sur l'horloge posée sur le bureau de son ami et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Bon sang, il est presque 17 h !

Ils ont failli oublié l'heure pourtant guettée avec impatience tout au long de la journée de la libération de Jim. Réalisant avec elle le temps écoulé, Chekov ramasse avec précipitation ses feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et saute sur ses pieds. Plus mesuré, Spock se lève lentement, reposant son padd sur son bureau. Seul un léger tremblement dans sa main témoigne de son agitation. Uhura ne peut s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. C'est la première fois en plusieurs jours que Spock montre un manque de contrôle de lui-même.

-Je vais continuer à chercher, promet Chekov en s'éclipsant, ses documents sous le bras, un large sourire sur le visage. Je vous vois tout à l'heure sur le pont. »

Uhura lui rends son sourire puis tends le bras à Spock, comme une jeune fille à son prétendant lors d'un bal dans ces vieux films qu'elle regardait enfant avec sa grand-mère. Spock la laisse glisser son bras sous le sien comme si ce geste lui était naturel, et, vraiment, rien ne pourrait plus crier sa détresse. Il n'a pas une fois eu un tel comportement quand ils sortaient ensemble. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi désemparée.

Elle hésite à le laisser faire. Risque-t-il d'être plus gêné en réalisant de lui-même l'intimité de leur position ou si elle le force à s'en rendre compte ? Préférant raccourcir le plus possible l'inévitable réalisation, elle se détache du bras de son ami et fait mine d'aller éteindre son padd avant de le rejoindre. Il reste pendant ce temps à l'attendre, la respiration courte et l’œil presque hagard. Il n'essaie pas de lui reprendre le bras cette fois, mais marche à quelques pas d'elle en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ralentissant le pas, Uhura se met à marcher au même rythme lent que Spock. Dans sa tête, elle formule et reformule une dizaine de phrases pour rompre le lourd silence.

« Si nous continuons à marcher à ce rythme, finit-elle par dire, Jim risque d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie sans nous. Il doit être plus que pressé de quitter ses murs.

Spock sursaute légèrement et la regarde comme s'il cherchait une réponse à un problème particulièrement complexe sur son visage. Elle le laisse faire et constate silencieusement l'infime accélération qu'il a donné à leur marche.

-Oui, se contente-t-il de dire avant de retomber dans ses réflexions.

Au temps de leur histoire déjà ancienne, Uhura a toujours respecté ces moments de réflexion. Elle a continué après leur rupture. Spock a toujours eu besoin de réfléchir à ses actions, à ses sentiments. Uhura est taillée dans le même moule : c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont entendus, appréciés et aimés. Elle comprend mieux que quiconque les silences de Spock, avec Jim qui choisit souvent de ne pas les respecter pour forcer Spock a confronter ses opinions et les lui opposer. C'est ce qui fait d'eux une si bonne équipe et qui a rendu leur amitié si difficile au départ.

Uhura n'est pas Jim et en temps normal elle laisserait Spock à ses silences. Mais elle sait aussi les interpréter et elle peut sentir Spock bouillir intérieurement, même si elle ne comprends pas vraiment – pas encore – la raison de ce nouveau débordement d'émotions. Elle sait seulement que Spock ne voudrait pas que son inhabituelle agitation transparaisse. Alors, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle insiste et reprend la parole, cherchant à interrompre le flot de pensées de son ami.

« Il va falloir que nous soyons particulièrement vigilants. Jim risque de vouloir en faire trop les premiers jours. Il doit déserter la passerelle un jour et est en ébullition. Alors, plus de trois semaines d'absences ? Il va essayer de se tuer à la tâche.

Elle ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Même si Jim semble remis de leur calvaire, il présente une fâcheuse tendance à réagir à l'adversité par un mépris renouvelé pour sa sécurité. Cela a toujours exaspéré Uhura et le reste de l'équipage avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle comprends la raison de ce comportement, ce qui l'inquiète d'autant plus.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur notre capacité à l'en empêcher, tant qu'il ne quitte pas le vaisseau.

Son ton est bien plus acerbe qu'à l'habitude.

-Ou que les ennuis ne viennent pas nous pourchasser à bord de celui-ci, complète Uhura avec la certitude que, quoi qu'ils souhaitent, leur répit sera de courte durée.

Une fois de plus.

 

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre pour révéler aux yeux d'Uhura et de Spock la figure exaspérée du docteur McCoy.

« Vous venez pour le prendre ? Parfait. Qu'il aille ennuyer le reste de l'équipage plutôt que mon personnel.

Quoi qu'il dise, son affection et son soulagement percent dans sa voix.

Jim est assis en tailleur sur le bureau du docteur, un sourire radieux – et cette fois tout à fait sincère – s'étalant d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Apercevant Uhura et Spock, il saute à bas du bureau et se précipite vers eux aussi rapidement qu'il le peut sans perdre sa dignité. Il échoue tout autant que Uhura elle-même au moment de son départ deux jours plus tôt, mais prends le parti d'en rire.

-Si je reste une minute de plus, je suis sûr qu'il va trouver un prétexte pour me garder une journée de plus. Je suis à deux doigts de penser qu'il s'agit d'un acte de mutinerie de votre part à tous. Heureux de vous voir tous les deux.

-Jim.

Uhura et Spock prononcent son nom d'une même voix où l'exaspération ne parvient pas à cacher la profonde affection qu'ils ressentent pour leur capitaine. Jim embrasse chaleureusement Uhura qui ferme les yeux et renferme à son tour les bras autour de lui, profitant de sa présence rassurante et de sa joie de vivre retrouvée. Le jeune homme est moins expansif envers Spock, respectant son besoin de distance, et se contente de serrer brièvement son épaule droite. Spock lui rends son geste en silence, sa main se crispant un instant sur l'épaule droite de Jim.

-Le jour où nous nous mutinerons, vous ne le verrez pas venir capitaine, poursuit Uhura.

L'expansivité et l'humour de Jim sont parfois étrangement contagieux

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi doués que vous le pensez.

-Et à vous imaginez deux fois plus intelligent que vous ne l'êtes, vous ne vous apercevriez de rien même si je hurlais ''rébellion'' sur la passerelle.

Il est aussi trop confiant en son équipage, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Uhura en visionnant les dossiers présents sur son padd. Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils gardent leur enquête secrète pour l'instant.

Jim respire un grand coup et passe le pas de l'infirmerie sous le regard amusé de McCoy qui laisse la porte se refermer derrière eux.

-Et maintenant ? Je supposes que vous n'allez pas me laisser rejoindre la passerelle immédiatement pour avoir laisser à Sulu le temps de finir la mise en œuvre de votre mutinerie ?

-Notre quart commence à vingt heures capitaine, répond Spock en reprenant le plus naturellement du monde sa place aux côtés de Jim. Cela vous laisse tout le temps de vous poser dans vos quartiers et de manger.

Le ton décidé de Spock laisse parfaitement entendre que si Jim faisait mine d'apparaître plus tôt que prévu sur la plate forme, son premier officier se fait fort de le reconduire par la force à l'infirmerie. Jim fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants et rétorque de la même voix qui ne souffre d'aucune réplique :

-Je dépose mes affaires dans mes quartiers, je fais un brin de toilette pendant que vous me briefez sur les affaires du jour, nous mangeons tous ensemble au mess et à dix neuf heures trente je prend mon quart. Cela fera du bien au moral de l'équipe beta de voir son capitaine sur la passerelle un moment. »

Spock hésite clairement et jauge Jim du regard avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Jim lui répond par un petit sourire empreint d'incrédulité.

Le brin de toilette qu'il a réclamé se change en une longue douche pendant laquelle Uhura et Spock attendent patiemment en échangeant sur leurs dernières lectures. Quand il revient et s'installe sur le lit, il se met immédiatement à questionner Spock sur tout ce qui s'est produit ces derniers jours, lançant des propositions et écoutant attentivement les avis de son premier officier. Peu à peu, ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre, happés par leur discussion. Jim sourit, légèrement et les épaules de Spock se détendent imperceptiblement. Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion, Uhura se sent peu à peu disparaître à leurs yeux. Ce pourrait être terriblement vexant si ce n'était pas aussi fascinant de les observer se donner la réplique et de voir les idées naissant de leurs échanges enflammés.

Uhura s'installe donc confortablement et les écoute discuter des dernières réparations de l'Enteprise et de la réponse qu'il convient de donner aux demandes répétées de la Starfleet. Elle profite de ce moment de repos tout en guettant le moment de rejoindre le mess pour s'assurer que Jim n'arrive pas le ventre vide sur la passerelle. Une fois qu'elle s'est assuré qu'il leur reste du temps, elle ferme les yeux et somnole en écoutant le bruit de plus en plus faible de leur discussion.

C'est quand elle ouvre les yeux qu'elle réalise ce qui se passe.

Assis sur le lit pour l'un, sur une chaise pour l'autre, leurs têtes sont désormais si proches que leurs cheveux se frôlent. Leur voix s'est réduite à un murmure même si leur discussion reste centrée sur l'Enterprise et son fonctionnement. La posture de Jim est décontractée, naturelle et proclame son bien-être. Ce n'est plus cette attitude faussement assurée qu'il assume depuis des jours et qui heurte Uhura et tous ceux qui le connaissent.

Quand à Spock... Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont sauté dans la tranchée sur Cykax, il est véritablement tranquille. Le vulcain anxieux et désemparé qui avouait à Uhura son incapacité à méditer une semaine plus tôt a disparu. Il est lui-même, serein et sûr de lui.

En les voyant ainsi, Uhura a envie de sourire, mais n'y arrive pas. Étrangement, c'est de la tristesse qu'elle ressent avant tout. Elle se dit que chacun d'eux fait ressortir chez l'autre ce qu'il a de meilleur et que c'est ce qui fait d'eux une si bonne équipe. Mais c'est faux, ou plus exactement, ce n'est pas tout. La vérité s'affiche là, sous ses yeux. Les demi-sourires de Jim et Spock, l'attention exclusive qu'ils peuvent parfois s'accorder l'un à l'autre, la façon unique qu'à Spock de hausser le sourcil quand il parle à son capitaine et ami sont désormais des signes clairs à ses yeux. Il y a là de l'attraction. Bien sûr, il y a aussi de la tension, reste des débuts houleux de leur amitié, mais l'une n'empêche pas l'autre.

Tout d'un coup, Uhura s'interroge. Quand donc tout ceci a commencé ? L'incapacité de Spock à méditer, c'était à cause de cela. Mais était-ce à cause de son angoisse pour un homme aimé ou son esprit humain essayant de lui faire réaliser la réalité des émotions qu'il ressent pour Jim ? Uhura n'est même pas capable de décider, en les regardant, si les deux hommes sont présentement conscients de ce qu'ils donnent à voir au monde et s'ils savent eux-même ce qu'ils ressentent. S'ils le savent, elle doute qu'il se le soient mutuellement avoué.

Ce qu'elle sait, c'est ceci : ce qu'elle voit entre eux est réel et puissant. Il en est forcément ainsi avec eux deux. Depuis le départ, ils ont toujours déchaîné l'un en l'autre des émotions extrêmes, mépris, haine puis amitié. Que du désir ou de l'amour apparaisse n'est en fait qu'un aboutissement logique de leur relation.

Pour leur bien à tous les deux et parce qu'elle les tiens en profonde affection, Uhura ne peut qu'espérer que leur histoire soit durable. Le contraire pourrait les détruire, surtout maintenant. Elle peut y croire cependant, maintenant plus que jamais. Parce que désormais, ils connaissent chacun les failles de l'autre, Vulcain et Tarsus, parce qu'ils se sont vu se battre pour s'en remettre et qu'ils s'admirent mutuellement pour cela.

Malheureusement, l'heure tourne et Uhura se force à les interrompre.

« Messieurs, si vous voulez être sur le pont à l'heure dite, je pense qu'il nous faut nous rendre au mess.

Jim lui sourit immédiatement et se redresse. Spock cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui comme s'il n'était pas conscient de l'endroit où il était et du temps écoulé. C'était peut-être le cas, pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Merci Uhura, réponds Jim en redevenant soudain le capitaine et en affichant le visage assuré que l'équipage espère voir.

Il lui serre furtivement la main en passant. Sa main ne tremble pas mais est ferme et décidée.

A cet instant seulement Uhura lui rends son sourire. Tout ne va pas encore bien, ils doivent encore se battre avec le traumatisme subit sur Cykax, avec leur colère et leur peur. Mais tout ira bien, pour Jim, pour Spock, pour Chekov, pour elle et pour tout l'équipage de l'Enteprise. Tout ira bien.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le mess des officiers, ils croisent Chekov qui arrive en sens inverse. Le jeune homme salue avec enthousiasme Jim puis repart en prenant bien soin de frôler Uhura.

« J'ai une piste, je crois, murmure-t-il, inaudible pour tout autre personne. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Uhura prend grand soin de ne pas marquer de réaction à cette annonce, pas alors que Jim la regarde en l'invitant à entrer dans le mess avec lui. Elle aura le temps d'y réagir plus tard. Ils auront tous le temps de réagir et d'aider Jim et d'obtenir justice pour eux-même et pour toutes les victimes de Tarsus et de Cykax.

 

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Star Trek n'appartient qu'à ses créateurs


End file.
